


A Cascade Of Roses

by Nyphette



Series: Cloud Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rating: NC17, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 60
Words: 87,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyphette/pseuds/Nyphette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The sequel to "Castle On A Cloud" - Picks up right where "Cloud" left off.  Gold and Belle are awaiting the arrival of their baby while dealing with Cora and other drama!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> nyphette.tumblr.com
> 
> Twitter: @Nyphette_Fics

Rushing to put the finishing touches on her make-up, Belle knew they were running late. She could picture Robert pacing the foyer waiting for her to join him so they could leave. Tonight was a big move for him and he wanted to get all the details settled. Putting on her pale pink lip gloss, she took one more look at her reflection. Satisfied, Belle rushed toward the stairs.

Descending slowly in her heels, Belle smiled when she saw Robert pacing in front of the door. “Ready,” she asked as she moved to his side.

Looking up at her, Gold blinked as thoughts flew out of his head. She was deliciously gorgeous. The pale pink color of the gown suited her perfectly.

“What,” Belle blinked as he continued to stare.

“Do you have any idea how breathtaking you are?”

Seeing the appreciation in his eyes, a laugh of relief bubbled out of her mouth as she moved forward to give him a hug. “I would kiss you, but I don’t want to get lip gloss all over your face.”

Gold scoffed. “As if I would care.” Holding her tight, he swayed a little.

“Tonight is a big night for you and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Belle, I’m not going to care what any of those people think as long as I have you.”

Easing back to look at him, she felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. “That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

Mirth shined in his eyes as his hands wrapped around her waist. “Really? Even more than me telling you I love you?”

Giggling, Belle shook her head. “I never get tired of hearing that.”

Wonder filled his being at having Belle in front of him now and a permanent part of his life. “I love you, Belle.”

Hugging him again, she let out a contented sigh. “And I love you, too.”

As much as he wanted to kiss his wife senseless, lip gloss be damned, he knew she put effort into her appearance so he didn’t want to dishevel her. Plus, they would be late of they didn’t leave now. The limo pulled up to the house and Gold happily escorted Belle down the front steps.

Holding her hand on the drive over to the Spencer’s house, he tried to remember talking points to bring up in case David got cold feet. He really wanted this partnership to work out. David had a good business reputation and he would be able to rebuild the company back into something wonderful and worthwhile. Building something up instead of tearing it down would help Gold become a better man for his family.

If he could turn over a new leaf while sticking it to Cora and Albert in the process, all the better. Eventually, his mind turned to pertinent matters. He would have to get a new car, one that would fit the baby’s car seat as well as something appealing to Belle. They had to make a nursery and buy – well, everything. And a name. They would have to pick out names. Gold’s smile deepened as possibilities streamed through his head.

Walking into the open entryway of the Spencer mansion, Belle heard music playing in the distance. She was once more walking into the lion’s den, but this time, so many things were different. She felt secure in her position now, so hopefully she wouldn’t feel as intimidated as she used to around the other guests.

They were walking down the hall when Robert suddenly stopped to look at her. Belle took in his expression, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

“Belle, I-” Gold shook his head, at a loss to find the right words. “I am so proud that you are my wife, but we don’t have to introduce you as such if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Squeezing his hand, she gave him one of her patient, knowing looks. Cupping his face, she smiled sweetly. “I love you and I don’t care who knows it.”

For emphasis, she pressed her lips to his. Almost immediately, she pulled back gasping and moving her fingers to wipe the lip gloss off his lips.

“I’m sorry!”

Gold chuckled at her. “I’ll wear it like a badge of honor, sweetheart.”

“No, you won’t,” she laughed. Getting all of the gloss off, she put her arm through his and walked by his side to the main room. As usual, Cora’s decorations were extravagant and almost overbearing. The Parisian theme of this party – complete with chocolate fondue and wine next to the champagne – was overdone. 

Of course, the food looked good. She couldn’t drink, but she could most definitely indulge in the cheese.

A few minutes later, Robert introduced her to David Spencer and his wife Mary-Margaret. Mary-Margaret had short, pixie cut brown hair, big brown eyes, and a dimpled smile. David was blonde, blue-eyed and confident. Belle knew from the first handshake that these two were genuine and kind people. The exact opposite of the rest of the Spencer family.

Mary-Margaret wore a white A-line satin gown with simple pearls around her neck. She was not flashy or vain in her wardrobe like Regina could be. When Robert admitted they were married, Belle smiled at the shock on the couple’s faces. Clearly, even they thought Robert was beyond all hope. Thankfully, the moment passed quickly.

“Belle, let me introduce you to my sister, Emma,” Mary-Margaret offered. Knowing they would be giving the men a chance to discuss business, Belle happily agreed. Giving her husband a smile over her shoulder, Belle had a good feeling about tonight.

“How in the world did Mr. Gold win you over,” Mary-Margaret couldn’t help but ask. “I don’t mean to be rude, but he’s a very…determined man.”

“I know,” Belle said cheerfully. “It did take me a while to get to know him, but he’s a sweet man beneath his harsh exterior.”

Astounded, Mary-Margaret blinked. “I’ll have to take your word for it.” A moment later, she gave Belle a smile. “You’re influence must be doing some good if Mr. Gold is willing to work with David. I’m still amazed by it all.”

“I think Robert wants to just move forward and do something new with his life.”

Nodding, Mary-Margaret spotted her sister and made introductions. Belle noticed the family resemblance between the sisters despite Emma having long blonde hair. The sisters had the same eyes and chin.

The three of them started to bond over tales of Cora’s decorating faux pas. Belle said something about the décor from the last party she attended looking like the donor section of the Red Cross, which put the other women into hysterics. Belle learned Emma’s husband worked with David as a consultant. He would probably be working closely with David and Robert if the deal went through.

“Speak of the devil,” Emma laughed when she turned to smile at a tall man with slightly curly dark hair and a goatee. He smiled easily he put an arm around his wife and kissed her cheek.

“Neal,” Emma said as she gestured to Belle. “This is Belle Gold. Belle, this is my husband, Neal Cassidy.”

Shaking his hand, Belle tiled her head. His name sounded _very _familiar, but she couldn’t place it. “Pleasure,” she said.__

“Likewise.” Neal glanced at Emma and then Mary-Margaret. “Did you say ‘Gold’?”

“Technically, it is still ‘French’,” Belle supplied. “But I am married to Robert Gold.”

Neal’s jaw dropped. “When did that happen?”

“A few weeks ago,” Belle answered.

Emma reached for Belle’s hand to get a closer look at the ring. “Oh my – that setting is gorgeous!”

“Thank you.”

“It should be considering the guy has billions,” Neal grumbled jokingly.

As the sisters continued to gawk over Belle’s ring, Neal politely excused himself to find some male company. As the women chatted, Belle learned Emma and Neal were married for ten years now and had a son named Henry. Mary-Margaret and David tied the knot about five years ago, despite his parents disapproving vehemently to the match. Learning about how David refused to marry the woman his father picked from the upper echelon of society to have the school teacher of his dreams instead, warmed Belle’s heart.

The story was so romantic and she loved how David stood up to his father. She knew exactly how forceful Albert Spencer could be and what it must have cost David to follow his heart. She wondered how Mary-Margaret tolerated Regina and Killian and the rest of David’s family.

As Belle became friends with Emma and Mary-Margaret, she hoped things with Robert were going well. She wanted this deal to work out for him. She hoped he would finally find the fulfillment he craved. In the meantime, she tried to recall where she heard Neal’s name. Glancing across the room and seeing Neal talking to Killian, the memory snapped into place.

It was that first night she met the Spencers and Killian kept needling Robert about knowing a Neal Cassidy. Neal was somehow significant, but she wasn’t sure how just yet. Still, she would keep her eyes and ears open.


	2. Chapter 2

She kept an eye out hoping to catch his arrival. Cora heard Robert ended his association with that strumpet several months ago, bur for the last several weeks, he was off the radar. Cora was waiting for the other ax to drop and she couldn’t figure out why Robert was allowing the company to carry on business as usual.

The man had something up his sleeve, and she was going to find out what.

“Any sign of him?”

Cora glanced at her husband. “Not that I’ve seen. You?”

Albert shook his head. “The man likes playing twisted games.” Downing a gulp of wine, he looked to his wife. “I thought you would be better equipped to predict his movements.”

“Really, Albert. He’s backed off, hasn’t he?”

“To what end?” Looking around the ballroom at all of his guests, Albert did not want this night to be his last as a man of power and influence. If he was going to go down, he wanted to at least do it far away from the public arena.

Gold left him an opening. The man may control his livelihood, but Albert was determined to get it back. Gold may think he held all the strings, but the company wasn’t being sold off piece by piece, so there was still hope. He just needed a plan. Guessing his rival’s vulnerabilities would be difficult since no one knew what the hell happened to the bastard. Albert wanted to hope the man was dead so he could piss on Gold’s grave, but knew he wasn’t that lucky.

“We need those shares back, Cora,” Albert reminded. “We need to find a way.”

“You don’t think I know that?”

“Are you sure he’s even here?”

“The servants in the front hall saw him earlier this evening.”

“Are you sure they weren’t mistaken?”

“Robert is hard to miss,” Cora argued.

Sighing, Albert supposed she was right. “Then we need to find him. I’ll check outside.”

Nodding, Cora decided to take another turn around the ballroom. Robert loathed dancing, but perhaps he was lingering in a corner somewhere. Hearing feminine laughter, Cora turned to see her daughter-in-law standing next to her sister and laughing at something. Cora’s lips curled with disdain at the sight of Mary-Margaret. She still couldn’t believe her son would stoop so low.

Mary-Margaret’s sister, Emma, was fiercely out-spoken, the exact opposite of her demur, unassuming sibling. Still, Cora didn’t like either of them. The third woman in the circle had her back to Cora, but there was something familiar in the woman’s posture that drew her attention. Eyes narrowing and suspicion rising, Cora moved to get a better view.

Seeing the woman’s profile, a flash of recognition had her inhaling a gasp. How the hell did that girl get here?! Cora knew her name wasn’t on the invitation list! Suddenly, the silly French girl was best friends with her daughter-in-law and her too-opinionated sister?!

Studying Belle, Cora thought she got rid of that problem, but obviously she was mistaken. The girl was worse than a stubborn cockroach! Tilting up her chin, Cora decided she would have to be more creative while dealing with the girl. 

One thing Cora hated to admit was that if Belle was here, then Gold couldn’t be far behind. He was around here someplace. She needed to figure out what he was up to before it was too late. She was about to turn away, but Cora caught Belle’s smile and something struck her as odd. There was something about Belle that was…different. Eyes narrowing, Cora tried to pinpoint the change, but was distracted by a voice suddenly in her ear.

“Fabulous party, love,” Killian smirked. “As always.”

Giving her full attention to Killian, Cora wasn’t amused. “What do you want?”

“I want in on whatever you and Albert are planning.”

Giving a lighthearted laugh, Cora shook her head. “What makes you think we’re planning anything?”

“Please,” he rolled his eyes. “None of us are willing to go down without a fight. That filthy, beastly crocodile has been circling us long enough. He owns my company and I want it back before he can let the other shoe drop.”

Well she could understand his motives. However, Killian could be unpredictable. Working with him could get messy, but on the other hand, Cora saw an opportunity to gain leverage over Killian. When he married Regina, he was a young man with a huge fortune. Now, his frivolous spending and careless investments left him vulnerable. In her mind, Regina should inherit the whole empire – both that of her parents and husband. Regina would be queen of it all.

To make it happen, Cora needed to make sure Killian was firmly in their corner. She knew he was a show-off, but he was loyal to her daughter. A fact which kept him in her good graces.

“Gold is very, very good at the game,” Cora said as she and Killian made their way to a quiet corner. “He’s let us dangle in the wind for a very specific reason.”

“What reason would that be,” Killian asked.

“That’s what we have to figure out.” Cora glanced once more at Belle. The girl seemed entirely too…happy. “Gold has a weakness,” she continued.

“Which is?”

Cora gestured to Belle. “Her.”

Looking where his mother-in-law indicated, Killian couldn’t hide his surprise. “I thought you said you got rid of her.”

“It seems I was wrong.”

“Well, if she’s here, then Gold has to be. Yet, I haven’t seen him all night.”

“We should spread out and search. The last thing I need is that man wandering freely around my house.”

Killian’s easy smile returned. “Afraid he’ll find where the skeletons are buried?”

When Cora cast him a cold look, Killian’s smirk vanished and he moved off to try and locate their common enemy. Glancing one more time at Belle, Cora couldn’t shake the feeling something was different about the girl. 

Well, she would figure it out eventually. Deciding not to waste anymore of her time on Belle, Cora moved off to seek out Regina.

Dressed in a black sequined sheath dress, Regina looked impeccable, as always. The diamond earrings and necklace gave an extra touch of sophistication and sparkle to her look. “Mother,” Regina greeted as she sampled some cheese. “Your party seems to be a success.”

“Of course it is, dear,” she said dismissively. “Have you seen Gold?”

“No.” Regina stood a little taller. “I’ll be just fine if I never lay eyes on him again.”

“Well, we need to figure out what is going on.”

Knowing all about the drama with her father’s company, Regina wasn’t worried for her parents’ sakes. No, her concern was for Killian. She was telling Gold the truth that morning when she said she wanted her family dependent on _her _. For once, she wanted to call the shots. One thing they taught her was that power was everything. Her mother always tried to rule her life. Regina never had a say in any aspect of her life. She was told where to go to school, who to keep company with, and even how to dress. Undoubtedly, her mother would have tried to arrange her marriage just like she tried to do with David. Luckily, Regina learned her lessons well.__

Building her own company afforded her a great deal of independence. Regina was lucky enough to meet Killian during her rebellious streak. His money was enough to keep her mother satisfied. Unfortunately, Killian wasn’t as savvy as he thought he was and now she had to find a way to make him solvent again.

Gold has been quiet, despite owning majority stock in Killian’s company, so naturally, Regina was curious. He had control, but he had yet to strike. They all wanted to know why.

“Help us find him,” Cora ordered. “I want to know exactly what he’s up to.”

Putting down her cheese with a sigh, Regina moved off to see if she could figure out where that twisted little man ran off to. Honestly, she was just as interested as the rest of her family to know what Gold had up his sleeve because she wanted to be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Going over the contract with a fine tooth comb, David knew better than to take anything for granted. Knowing how slippery Gold could be, David had no intention of getting the short end of the stick. In fact, he expected Gold to try and pull a fast move on him, but when the paperwork all checked out, he sat back and lifted his brows at Gold.

“Answer one question for me.”

Gold shrugged. “What do you want to know?”

“Why on earth do you want me as your business partner?”

Normally, Gold would have given some speech about profits and business growth, but sitting across from David, he could tell the man didn’t compromise. Grey areas would be avoided at all costs on his watch. Working with David would be a challenge, but one he was up for, so Gold didn’t harbor any qualms about telling the truth.

“I’m…trying to be a better man,” he started. “I want to do some _real _good in this world and your reputation and business sense tell me you’re the right man for the job.”__

“I’m certainly not intimidated by you,” David said. “If I disagree with something, I’m going to let you know. Also, I don’t give in easily.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

David smiled, but he shook his head to convey he wasn’t fully buying every word. “And the fact you want to make all these life changes with my father’s company is just a huge coincidence?”

“Well,” Gold sat up in his seat. “I did think of you first because of your relationship with your father.”

“See, Mr. Gold, that’s what makes us different. Despite all the differences I have with my father – in and out of the boardroom – I’ve never been out for revenge against him. I’ve managed just fine on my own.”

“Which is to your credit,” Gold stated. Sighing, he readjusted his cane in his hands. “Look, you know about the history I have with your family. I finally thought I got my revenge by acquiring the company, but now I – well, I don’t want revenge anymore. I don’t want to tear things apart any longer. I want to build something worthwhile.”

“Why the sudden change?”

A faint smile came to Gold’s face. “Let’s just say, someone very special showed me the light.”

Nodding in understanding, David could guess the reason. “Belle.”

“She’s an amazing woman.”

Call him crazy, but David believed the man before him was honestly trying to make a fresh start. He was tempted by the deal. David came here this evening thinking he would have to turn Gold down out of integrity, but now he wasn’t seeing any reason not to sign the papers.

“So, she tamed the beast.”

Gold’s eyes snapped to David’s. “I still have my claws if I need them. Speaking of which, your parents are going to be less than thrilled by this arrangement.”

“Oh, I know,” David chuckled. In fact, his parents were likely to disinherit him, if they haven’t already. “They won’t give up without a fight.”

“I don’t expect them to.”

David’s interest was peaked. “So, you have a plan to deal with the fallout?”

“Not exactly, but I’ll be able to predict their moves quite well. We can always play it by ear.” Gold didn’t have a problem getting his hands dirty if the situation truly called for it. He would give David plausible deniability.

He admired David for being so noble in such a cutthroat atmosphere. Even more amazing was how successful he was without playing dirty. Gold always wanted to be the hero and have the level of courage David seemed to possess. A small part of him was hoping some of the man’s nobility would rub off on him if they did business together.

Knowing how to read between the lines, David could see the potential for some serious issues, but this offer was too good to pass up. Besides, he knew how to slay monsters. Putting his fair share of demons out a business, he could do the same with Gold if need be. Gold’s reputation didn’t intimidate him. 

Signing on the dotted line, David handed the papers back to Gold. The men stood and shook hands on the bargain. “We should return to the party,” David said. “There’s no telling what Mary-Margaret and Emma have gotten into.”

Nodding, Gold was anxious to get back to Belle. Tucking the contracts into his inner breast pocket, he walked out of the study and back toward the formal dining room. Seeing several of the servants glance his way, he couldn’t hold back a grin. Cora’s spies were busy this evening.

Back in the main room, David walked over to his wife, while Gold’s eyes searched the crowd for Belle. He spotted her talking to the blonde woman they were introduced to earlier this evening. Mary-Margaret’s sister. As he approached, Gold loved the sight of Belle laughing and enjoying her time here. She was glowing and looking as gorgeous as ever.

Her face lit up when she spotted him and she introduced him to Emma. The woman shook his hand, but the look on her face communicated she was well aware of his reputation.

“Mr. Gold,” Emma said cordially. “I hear you and my brother-in-law are going to be doing business together.”

Gold’s brows shot up. “News certainly travels fast. The ink isn’t even dry on the papers.”

“That’s my fault,” Belle confessed. “I mentioned it.”

Unable to be angry with his wife, and knowing the news would come out eventually, he kissed her cheek before looking back at Emma. “I’m looking forward to working with David.”

Clearly surprised, Emma nodded as her eyes darted back and forth between Belle and Gold. A knowing smile spread across her face before she excused herself to give them a private moment and to search for her own family.

Running into Neal first, she gave him a smile as she wrapped an arm around his waist. “Guess who I just met.”

“The King of England?”

Laughing at his sarcasm, she shook her head. “Mr. Gold.”

Neal’s brows rose. “Really? Impressive. What was he like?”

“Not what I expected.”

“No?”

“No.” Shaking her head, Emma’s smile faded as she considered the encounter. “I mean, based on the way Killian talks, he’s the devil incarnet, but he seemed rather…nice.”

“Nice?” Neal did know all about Mr. Gold and the myth, but hearing Emma describe him as the exact opposite of what people claimed intrigued him.

“Belle is obviously a good influence on him.”

“You really like this Belle,” he asked.

“Yeah. Why?”

Neal barked out a laugh. “I just can't get over how that guy is married!”

“It's recent,” Emma nodded.

“Trophy wife, you think," Neal asked as he guided Emma through the crowd.

“I don’t think so. She was really down to earth. And smart.”

Neal chuckled. “You sound like you are rooting for them. You their biggest fan now?”

“No!” Slapping his shoulder, Emma gave him a look warning him to behave. “I think she's the one to bring the guy to heel.”

“Well, as fascinating as the guy suddenly is to you, let’s say our goodbye’s to David and Mary-Margaret. I want to get home to check on Henry.” 

Rolling her eyes, Emma saw right through him. “You want to catch the end of the game. You’re not fooling anyone.”

“Fine. _You _want to check on Henry and _I _want to catch the end of the game.”____

Emma and Neal found Mary-Margaret and David and made quick work of their parting. Hugging her sister, Mary-Margaret was sad to see her go. Emma usually had her back at these functions. She didn’t cross paths with Cora yet, but it was only a matter of time.

“I can’t believe you signed the deal,” she told her husband after Emma and Neal were out of earshot.

“Why not?”

Mary-Margaret’s jaw dropped. “The man has more tricks up his sleeves than a whole circus! You can’t honestly believe he won’t try a double-cross!”

“I can handle him,” David assured her. “Besides, I’ll be more than ready if he tries any mischief.”

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” she sighed.

“Don’t worry,” David kissed her temple.

How could she not? Mary-Margaret got a bad feeling some major drama was about to crash down into their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to find Gold, Albert paused at the bar and ordered a drink. The bartender passed him a note saying the servants spotted Gold talking to David. Sipping his brandy, he turned around to see his son smiling at that silly wife of his. Honestly, he thought David would have gotten her out of his system by now.

If anyone could be blamed for his vulnerability at the company it was his son. His finances would have been secured if only David married the girl he chose! Instead, his only son wed for true love. Bah! He did the same and look where it got him!

He married Cora for love, despite her penniless state, and now look what happened! If he married money, he may have been able to dig himself out of his financial mess. If he didn’t marry Cora, Gold wouldn’t have plagued his every move all these years.

Albert tried everything he could think of to bring his rebellious son to heel. Instead, David went ahead and did what he wanted anyway. Damn if the kid wasn’t successful too! At least Albert took pride in the fact his son would never catch up to him. Five years later, the tables were turning and he envied his son about as much as he resented him.

Well, he was going to find a way to get his company back. Heaven help the simpleton who stood in his way. The Spencers were a proud lot and he wasn’t going to see the name disgraced on his watch!

Taking his drink, Albert pushed away from the bar intending to search for his wayward wife. They needed to talk. Now.

****

“There you are.” Belle pushed a stray curl out of her eyes as she moved to stand next to her husband. They were outside the mansion, beyond the lights of the gardens. The night was warm, but Belle still craved physical contact, so she wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his frame.

“Getting some air,” she asked.

Nodding, Gold tore his eyes away from the stars to focus on his wife. Smiling, he was awed by her beauty and her love. “Do you remember this spot?”

“I do.” Out here was where she first asked him to dance. As if on cue, the orchestra started to play a waltz off in the distance.

Wordlessly, Gold wrapped an arm around Belle’s waist and pulled her close before starting to sway to the music. Sighing with contentment, Belle tightened her arms around his shoulders.

“That night feels like a lifetime ago,” she said softly. “When really, it was only three months.”

Closing his eyes, inhaling her sweet perfume, Gold bent to press a gentle kiss to her bare shoulders. “I had very inappropriate thoughts that night.”

Laughing, Belle snuggled closer in his arms. “Like what?”

“How much I wanted to kiss you,” he confessed. “We hardly knew each other, but I was so drawn to you. You knew of my past and you didn’t judge me. You were so kind; I couldn’t resist being attracted to you. I wanted to kiss you and show you how I was feeling.”

Smiling, Belle recalled how her desire for Robert grew with each passing day. She always wanted to be near him. Her cravings were so confusing to her at the time, especially since she wasn’t sure how he felt about her. Now, she did know almost everything about her husband so there was no reason to hold back or be cautious.

Easing back to look into his dark eyes, she wanted to hear more. “What else?”

Swallowing hard, Gold didn’t want to lose control of his wits behind a pair of Cora’s bushes, yet if Belle kept looking at him with those sultry eyes, he just might. “Why don’t I tell you when we get home?”

Belle pouted. “That’s no fun.”

Leaning forward to whisper in her ear, he smoothed his hand up and down her back. “What if I give you something special when we get home for being such a patient wife?”

“Like what,” she whispered back.

“Hmmm,” Gold thought for a moment. “It’s a shame you’re not having food cravings yet because that would be very easy.”

Head bowing back, Belle laughed before moving to look into Robert’s eyes. “They were all right about you. You are ruthless.”

A low growl in his throat was the only warning before he took her lips for a hot kiss. Feeling his tongue glide against hers, Belle moaned as she drew him closer. Heart beating frantically, she felt her body warming with desire. Another moan was lost in his mouth when she felt his hand cup her breast.

Coming up for air, she felt his hand moving down her ribs and her gaze lowered to watch his hand press lovingly over her belly. They both smiled like fools for a few seconds before their lips once more connected.

So wrapped up in their own world, neither Gold nor Belle noticed the pair of eyes watching from the shadows.

Coming outside to search for her ex, Cora wasn’t exactly sure what she expected to find. Spotting Robert by one of the bushes, she prepared for the inevitable confrontation, but before she could take a single step, that silly girl walked up to Robert. 

Staying in her hiding spot, Cora watched the couple embrace and start to sway to the waltz. Noting the possessive way Robert touched Belle, Cora knew something changed between the pair since she saw them last.

She was told her little charade worked and that Robert expelled that girl from his life. How they came to be reunited for this evening was a mystery to her. Cora didn’t like mysteries.

Jealousy stabbed her as she watched Robert whisper something into Belle’s ear. Watching Belle throw her head back and laugh, Cora could have spit nails in her eyes! The way the couple kissed made Cora’s blood boil in her veins.

How unfair was it that as the years passed, men grew more distinguished, while women just aged? Robert ripened like a fine wine, which would account for Belle being drawn to him.

Fisting her hands at her sides, her nails digging into her skin, Cora’s eyes narrowed as she continued to watch the passionate couple. The knowledge she was unsuccessful in tearing them apart burned a hole in Cora’s gut.

Something flashed in the moonlight, drawing Cora’s gaze to Belle’s hand. Seeing the diamond ring on Belle’s left ring finger, Cora struggled to hold back a gasp.

It couldn’t be! Robert wouldn’t have married her! Not after what happened with Milah!

That ring wasn’t a figment of her imagination, though. Why on earth would Robert get married again? A few seconds later, Cora got her answer when Robert’s hand smoothed over Belle’s middle. 

Of course. Clever girl to get herself with child to entrap a billionaire. Feeling her jealousy increase tenfold, Cora couldn’t stand to see anymore. Turning back to the house, she finally understood why Belle was seemingly glowing earlier. Now that the mystery was solved, Cora needed to figure out how to use this knowledge to her best advantage.

Holding a baby over Robert’s head held a great deal of potential. The idea of _Belle _having Robert’s child though was something that made Cora want to smash all her fine china!__

Seething with bitterness by the time she reached the house, she didn’t notice her husband until she nearly collided with him.

“Did you find Gold?”

Nodding, she tried to regain her composure and put on a calm facade. “He’s in the gardens with that girl.”

Albert glanced off into the distance before returning his attention to his wife. “We need to talk. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

Incredibly aroused, Belle knew her cheeks were flushed as she held Robert’s arm and said her goodbyes to the other guests. They found David and Mary-Margaret and promised to be in touch. Mary-Margaret gave Belle a knowing look before giving her a hug. They promised to give each other a call before exchanging widening smiles.

Waving to her new friend, Belle followed her husband out to the waiting car. During the short drive home, she tried to get him to behave, but his hand caressed her inner thigh, refusing to budge from under her skirts. Throbbing between her legs, Belle craved his touch, but didn’t want to be too wanton with the diver up front.

The moment the front door closed behind them, Gold wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her back against him. He loved calling her his wife. Belle was truly _his _.__

Kissing her hard, his hands fumbled with the zipper of her gown. “I could take you right here on the floor,” he growled.

Normally, she wouldn’t have minded such a location, but tonight Belle wanted her soft bed. Pushing at his chest, she stepped out of the kiss and started to move toward the steps. “I have a better idea.”

Flashing him a mischievous smile, Belle turned to race up the stairs, leaving him to follow. “Minx,” he grumbled as he started after her. With his cane, those flights of stairs could not be navigated with a great deal of speed.

Reaching the top, he walked up to his bedroom door. Belle deserved a spanking for toying with him this way. Opening the door, he stopped dead in his tracks.

Reclining on the bed, resting against the pillows with her arms above her head, Belle gave him a wide grin. She was laid out before him completely naked and ready to play.

His erection strained against his trousers. Moving forward, Gold kicked the door shut behind him before moving to stand by the bed. Looking down at Belle, he took in every gorgeous inch of her bare body.

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, sweetheart?”

Shaking her head with feigned ignorance, she met his gaze. “Show me.”

Needing no other encouragement, Gold started to undress. Making quick work of his clothing, he wasn’t ashamed when his erection stood proudly on display as he walked around to the other side of the bed.

Moving to lay on his side, he propped up on one elbow and looked down at Belle’s prone form. “You’re so beautiful,” he said as he ran his hand over her breasts, down her ribs, and over her stomach. 

“You are too,” she said as her eyes fell to his cock. She tried to reach out to touch him, but Gold took her hand and placed it back at her side.

“Not now, darling.”

“Why not,” she pouted.

“Because,” he whispered as he leaned closer to kiss the top of her nose. “I want to make this last.”

Before she could argue, he smoothed his hand down to her inner thigh before cupping her sex and pressing his palm gently against her, while carefully watching her cheeks flush and her breathing hitch.

“I love how smooth you are,” he whispered huskily. “How bare.”

Trying to control her breathing, Belle looked into his eyes. “You do?”

Nodding, Gold moved his fingers to run along the length of her outer folds. Hearing her soft sob, he smiled, but didn’t speed up his movements. Gently, he pressed the pad of his index finger over the bud and started to rub. Moaning, Belle closed her eyes as her legs fell open.

Continuing to tease her, Gold waited until she opened her eyes before speaking. “Feel good?”

“Umm-hmm.” Nodding she reached for him, intending to pull him closer, but he merely kissed her fingers before tucking her hand back against the pillows.

Sitting up, his hand never left her clit, he moved to press a gentle kiss over her bellybutton. Belle rolled her hips against his hand, wanting more, but he kept rubbing her with the same steady pace.

Looking down at her beauty, he could see her core starting to glisten. Moving his other fingers to dip into her juices, he started spreading her arousal over her inner folds.

Moaning as she arched into his hand, Belle grasped the sheets beneath her. Her nipples were so hard, they were aching. Couldn’t he see what he was doing to her? Didn’t he know how much she needed him?

“What do you want now, Belle?”

Opening her eyes, she saw the determination in his gaze as he hovered between her legs. He was so sexy, her breath hitched and her heart slammed into her ribs. Moving more rapidly against his hand, she could feel the familiar throbbing starting to coil.

“You know,” she panted. “You know what I want.”

Gold shook his head. “You have to say it, sweetheart.”

Groaning, she moved faster into his palm, but Robert kept the same steady rhythm. Frustrated, she tried begging with her body, but her wasn’t budging an inch. If she wanted more, she would have to say so.

“P-put a finger inside me,” she managed. Feeling his pinky thrust into her wet vagina, sliding against her pleasure spot, she cried out as she moved even faster.

Panting, feeling feverish and sticky as her body started sweating; Belle realized this pace would not bring her the orgasm she wanted. Opening her eyes, she took in Robert’s face, then looked over to see his hard cock.

“What do you want now, Belle,” he asked with a surprising amount of calm.

Looking back at him, her gaze settled on his lips. “Kiss me,” she whispered.

Those sexy lips smirked. “Where, Belle?”

“Kiss my clit,” she groaned.

More than willing to oblige, Gold bent his head and removed his fingers before gently touching his lips to her wet, pouting bud.

Frantic, Belle arched against him, crying out commands, desperately needing him to obey. “Lick me! Suck me, Robbie! Yes! Oooh, yes! Right there!”

Careful not to give too much, too soon, Gold licked her slowly, suckling her bud and her folds with a leisureliness that drove Belle mad. Her fingers laced through his hair, tugging his locks as she tried holding him more firmly against her sex.

“Bite me! Ahhh!” Belle didn’t care who heard her scream. 

Nibbling her clit, feeling her throbbing around his tongue, Gold knew she was close to the edge. Belle arched off the bed, moving her hips desperately against his mouth, but he didn’t want her to come yet. Drawing back, he ignored her cries of protest as he moved up her body to cup her breasts in his hands. Pinching one nipple, he took the other mound into his mouth.

The jolts racing to her core from her breasts were pleasant, but not as much as having his mouth down there. She wanted more, but couldn’t think through the fog of sensation. 

“Robbie?”

Her question had him lifting his head to look down at her reddened face.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“I-I-,” panting she tried to tell him what she wanted. At a loss, she could only shake her head. “Please.”

“Tell me what you want, Belle, and I’ll gladly do it.”

Licking her lips she knew what she wanted, but could she say the words? Gazing at him with wonder, she was amazed by the love he felt for him. Belle wanted to do this for him and not be as bashful in bed as she was in the past. This wonderful man was her husband and she trusted him to take care of her.

Meeting his eyes, Belle told him what she craved. “I want you to use your mouth to make me come.”

Smirking, Gold nodded. Moving down her body, he took her wrists and pinned them to her sides. Belle tried to break free, but Robert held her fast. 

“Put your legs over my shoulders, Belle,” he instructed.

Obeying without hesitation, she didn’t have time to marvel at this new position before his hot mouth kissed her wet folds. Arching against him she cried out her pleasure as his tongue swept over her clit.

Clenching beneath him, all the sensations felt intensified by the fact he was keeping her hands restrained. Rolling her hips against his lips and teeth, she demanded more.

“Harder! Please! P-pre-press –Ahhh!”

His tongue suckled her clit hard before his teeth pinched the nub, sending her over the cliff. Screaming as she saw starbursts behind her eyes, in a flash, her world went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart rate and breathing returning to normal, Belle opened her eyelids to see Robert resting next to her. Rolling over into his embrace, she smiled. “I haven’t forgotten you know.”

“Forgotten what?”

“You promised to tell me what you were thinking the first time we danced.”

Letting his fingertips glide down her cheek, Gold couldn’t hold back a smile. Inching closer, he whispered the truth of his thoughts in her ear. Unable to stop her blush, Belle was honestly surprised. She never thought he had such feelings for her so early on in their relationship.

Was it possible to fall even more deeply in love with this man than she already was? Nibbling his neck, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders to bring him close.

“Robbie,” she sighed with contentment. “I love you.”

Relishing the feel in her warm skin against his, Gold's teeth teased her earlobe. “I love it when you say the words, Belle,” he whispered.

Smoothing her palms down his back and cupping his buttocks, she marveled at his shape and form; so beautiful, yet so different from her own. Moaning with delight as she snuggled closer, she felt her body awakening to his touch.

She was so perfect, so beautiful. Cupping her breast, Gold gently kneaded the mound, trailing his thumb around her nipple, feeling it bud. He wanted to be inside Belle desperately. He wanted to feel her holding him tight and hear her cry out his name in pleasure. Gods, he never tired of pleasuring his Belle.

“They’re getting fuller,” he said with appreciation as he moved to take her other nipple in his mouth.

Gasping, Belle arched against him even as she tightened her hold. “You like them better now?”

Releasing her flesh, he lifted his head to look down at her lovely face. “You are perfect just the way you are, Belle.”

Giggling, she ran her hands over his shoulders. “But?”

“I’m simply appreciating the changes to your body.”

Unable to resist laughing, she shook her head with amusement. “Remember you said those words when I have severe mood swings and get really round.”

Cupping her face, he didn’t try to disguise his sincerity. “I’m going to take care of you, Belle. I promise. I love you no matter how the baby changes you.”

“Robbie,” she breathed. “I know.”

Accepting his demanding lips, Belle let her hands wander between their bodies. Gripping his hard cock, she moaned into his mouth even as she wrapped her hand around his thickness and started pumping.

Throwing his head back, Gold cried out as she played with him. Grunting, he started thrusting into her hand. “Belle,” he panted.

Seeing him lose control gave her a sense of wild excitement. Belle wanted to see how much he could take. Cupping his sac, giving him a gentle squeeze, she watched in fascination as her husband cried out with more harshness, arching his body back, before moving to rest his weight on his arms to hover over her as he continued pushing into her hand.

“Do you want me, Robbie?”

Beyond words, he nodded, then groaned as she moved her hand away. “Belle,” he pleaded.

Reaching between her legs to coat her fingers in her own juices, she then rubbed her slick fingers over his thickness. “Do you feel how wet I am for you?”

Gold’s eyes snapped open and locked with hers. His passion burned without restraint. Unable to help his drive, he eased back and roughly spread her legs to see her wetness with his own eyes. Unable to hold off any longer, he positioned the tip of his cock at her slick entrance. Their eyes met and held as he slowly thrust home.

Groaning as her warm, tight wetness gripped him; he knew he should be careful. He should be gentle, but she was squeezing him so forcefully! Falling over her, Gold kissed her with abandon as he felt her legs wrap around his waist.

Arms around his shoulders, Belle surrendered to him. One hand slid down to cup his buttocks, while the other tangled in his hair. Holding him to her, she moved with his every thrust, crying out as the waves of pleasure started to drown her.

Wanting to make good on his promise, Gold wanted to feel his wife shatter in his arms. Even as he started to draw out every ripple of passion, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. She was so hot and so tight; he gritted his teeth unable to slow his thrusts. Her throbbing sheath had him beyond the point of no return.

Sliding just right against her clit, pushing harder, he hoped to drive Belle over the edge. Feeling his own climax approaching, he reached between them, and in his desperation, pinched her clit hard between his fingers. Belle screamed his name as she broke apart. One more thrust and his orgasm danced through his blood. Pumping into Belle until he was spent, he collapsed on top of her with a groan of satisfaction.

“Oh, God,” she whispered as she held him fast. Aftershocks were still throbbing within her core. Loving this man so deeply, she never wanted to be parted from him.

Burying his face into her neck, his hand moved to cup her breast as he fell into a contented sleep. “Sweetheart…”

****

Waking up to the feel of a hot mouth suckling his ball sac, Gold groaned as he became fully aware of the world around him. He realized his legs were spread, his sac was tight, and his penis erect, tenting the sheets. Tossing aside the covers, he saw the crown of chestnut curls.

“B-Belle?” The word tore from his throat. Watching as she lifted her head to smile mischievously, he wasn’t sure what was happening. Swallowing hard, his body demanded release, but Belle was moving up to straddle his waist.

“I knew that would wake you up,” she teased as her hands smoothed up and down his pectorals. 

Unable to speak, he could only stare at her.

Biting her lower lip, she let her nails circle his nipples. “I woke up early and saw you sleeping. You were too sexy to resist.” Leaning down, she kissed him.

“You’re killing me,” he whispered hoarsely.

“What do you want, Robbie?”

Little minx was turning the tables on him. Damn, if he didn’t like it though. Their eyes met and he didn’t hold back. “Suck my cock, Belle.”

Smiling, she turned around so her back was to him. Still straddling his waist, she lowered her lips as she grasped his length in both hands. Pressing a gentle kiss to his tip, she squeezed his thickness. Behind her, Robert panted and made noises of approval.

A bead of pre-cum appeared and Belle didn’t hesitate to lick it away. Taking the rest of his tip into her mouth, she circled her tongue around his shape as her hand continued to stroke him. Sucking the head of his penis, she heard him cry out.

“So good! More, Belle!”

Feeling his fingers grasp her waist, Belle let him hold on to her as she took more of his length into her mouth. Moaning around his flesh, she moved her mouth up and down slowly as her tongue teased his skin. Working her way back up, she released him. His fingers squeezed her waist in silent protest.

“Belle! Please!”

Lowering her mouth to caress his tip with her tongue, she sighed. “You taste so good, Robbie,” she said right before giving him a hard suck.

“Oh, God!”

Thrashing, Gold wanted more. Still holding tight to her waist, he closed his eyes as he let the movements of his body take over. Belle’s sweet mouth couldn’t take all of him, but her teasing tongue and soft hands were making him burn.

Moving faster in time with his thrusts, squeezing him hard as he shouted words of encouragement, she learned more about what drove him over the edge. Letting go, Gold felt his climax release and his cum shoot into her mouth. Belle swallowed all of him. 

When he was spent, she gently released him, cradling his deflating length in her hand for a moment before turning around. Robert’s eyes were still closed, but his breath came in heaving pants as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

Snuggling next to him, Belle couldn’t keep the smile off her face. Practicing was playing off. “I like making you lose control.”

Beyond the ability to speak, Gold moaned in agreement as he pulled her into his embrace. He wasn’t sure he could get up just yet.


	7. Chapter 7

“We really need to get you a new wardrobe,” Belle joked as she pulled her husband’s silk tie out of his hands. “Are you really going to wear business suits when you’re home with me?”

Chuckling, he snatched back the tie. “I have a meeting today,” he said. Speaking of which, he checked the time. Relaxing seeing he still had over an hour, he returned his attention to Belle.

“I’m meeting David to go over the final details before we assemble the board. I should be home in time for dinner.”

Belle knew she was being selfish, but she pouted anyway. “And here I was hoping the honeymoon wasn’t over.”

Fastening the last button on his collar, he reached out to pull his wife into his arms. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, but I promise to make it up to you.”

“Ok.” Kissing his chin, then the tip of his nose, she eased back. “Deal.”

Giving him one more appreciative look, she moved to finish getting dressed. Finding a purple sundress, she paired it with a pair of matching pumps and left her hair down in waves.

An hour later, Robert left for his meeting, but she called a cab. There was an errand she needed to run and didn’t want to mention it to her husband. Not yet.

Grabbing her purse, she heard the honking out front and hurried outside. There was some traffic, but she managed to make it to the courthouse in time. There was a lot to say and she wanted to get the worst part over with.

Finding out where her father would be, Belle moved down the hall to find the right courtroom. The hearing today was a follow up to see how Moe was responding to rehab. If all went well, he would avoid a heavier sentence. Sitting in the back, she listened as the judge gave her father’s case some consideration. Part of her was relieved he would only be serving a year probation once he finished the program, but the other part – the protective mother part – wished for something slightly tougher.

As the hearing concluded, Belle got to her feet. Moe turned and stilled when he saw his daughter. “Belle!”

When he held out his arms, she didn’t think. Hugging him back, she wished matters between them rested on more solid ground.

“I’m glad you came,” Moe said as he released his hold. “I was hoping to talk to you.”

Belle nodded. “We do have a lot to discuss.”

“I’ve been sober a month now. I’m going home. I’ve changed, Belle. You’ll see. Things will be different.”

Taking in a deep breath, she gestured toward the door. “Let’s talk outside.”

Following Belle out to the corridor, Moe hoped to convince her to give him another chance. Seeing she came here alone was a relief.

“Papa, I have a lot to tell you,” she began.

“Come on.” He moved to the wall where there was a row of benches. “Let’s sit.”

Yes, perhaps sitting would be best. Hardly knowing where to begin, Belle updated him on the shop and explained about the new hires and how everything was running smoothly. Moe should have an easy time acclimating when he returned.

Confused, Moe shook his head. “Where did you get the money for all that?”

Now came the hard part. “Mr. Gold,” she stated.

Moe’s expression soured. “I feared as much.”

“Papa-”

“He’s dangerous, Belle! If I had known that’s where you ran off to earlier to get money for the shop, I would have forbidden it!”

Offended by his tone and perception, Belle stiffened. “Papa-”

“Tell me things are at an end between you two.”

Sighing, Belle gave him a sad look. “Why won’t you give him a chance?”

“Because I know what kind of man he is, Belle!”

“But you’ve only ever read about him-”

“I know more than that!”

Belle blinked. “How?”

“A man named Albert Spencer found me. He told me you were working with Gold. He gave me proof of what that beast was trying to do to him financially. He said you made a deal with Gold and then you came home with all that money-” Moe shook his head. “I hate to think I drove you to those lengths, Belle.”

Is that why he barely acknowledged her after she returned home?

“But I’ve done a lot of thinking,” Moe continued. “Without the booze to cloud my head, I’ve decided you’re still my daughter. It was always us against the world. I don’t care that you sold yourself to him, Belle-”

“What?!” Her shock was written all over her face. “Is that what Albert Spencer told you?!”

“He indicated it,” Moe said sadly.

“Well, he’s wrong,” Belle snapped. “I would _never _sell myself like that!”__

Relieved, Moe held her hand. “I feared the worst, especially after you said you loved him.”

“I _do _love him, Papa.”__

Moe dropped her hand as if she burned him. “What?”

He needed to hear the whole story from her, so Belle explained the real arrangement she had with Robert. She confessed to falling in love with them, but came home after a misunderstanding. They reunited after the accident and reconciled.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Moe did not want to hear her words. “He’s a bad man, Belle! I don’t want you around someone like that!”

“Papa-”

“Leave him,” Moe pleaded. “It’s not too late. We can run the shop together just like we used to!”

Once upon a time, Belle would have given anything to hear him say those words, but so much changed. Her life now was as it should be.

“Papa, I want you to hear this from me. Robert and I are married.” She held up her hand so he could see the rings.

“Belle! No, you can’t-”

“And we’re going to have a baby.”

Moe’s shock made him go quiet. Belle watched, helplessly, as his shock gave way to disgust. She hoped with all her heart her father would be happy for her. Instead, he looked at her as if she was a gutted bug he just squished under his shoe. He was not happy for her. He did not congratulate her. He only shook his head and stared as if he no longer recognized her face.

“You are making a huge mistake, Belle.”

“I love him and-”

“Stop saying that!” Moe got to his feet, rubbing a hand over his head.

Fighting the lump in her throat, Belle’s heart was racing from shock.

Turning around to take in the sight of his only child, Moe let out a long sigh. “It’s not too late, Belle. We can still salvage this.”

Her eyes shined with hope as she looked up at her father. “We can?”

“You can’t be that far along, right? We’ll fix it and you can come home and start divorce proceedings. We’ll be fine without the money, Belle.”

Did he just say what she thought he said?! He wanted her to “fix” the baby? As in, get rid of it?! Temper rising, she got to her feet. Belle never thought it was possible to despise her father more in his sober state than she did in his drunken one, but she couldn’t stand to be in the same room with him right now!

“I love my baby, Father,” she said forcefully. “I’m not giving him up!”

“Belle, listen-”

“And I love my husband! We’re going to be a family! You’re more than welcome to become a part of it if you can get over yourself, but if not, then I want you to stay away! From all of us!”

Turning on her heel, Belle marched down the hall, ignoring her father’s pleas for her to come back. She was by the elevators when he caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

“Belle! Wait!” He whirled her around to face him and held her fast when she tried to struggle free.

“You have your whole life ahead of you! There is no reason for you to throw it all away!”

“Stop! Get off me!”

“Belle-”

“Let me go!”

A security officer approached them wearing an authoritative frown. “Is there a problem here?”

Immediately releasing Belle’s arm, Moe shook his head. “No. None.”

Taking advantage of the opening, Belle rushed out of the courthouse. She couldn’t hail a cab fast enough. Fighting back tears, she wasn’t sure what to do next.


	8. Chapter 8

Her first instinct was to call Robert, but Belle paused with her cell in her hand. She knew he was dealing with business today and she did not want to disturb him. Instead, she called Ruby and the two met at her place. Ruby needed a break and Belle needed some perspective, so they decided to go shopping.

Ruby and Belle cemented their friendship over their love of bargain shopping. Perusing the racks at one of the best thrift stores in town, Belle wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but Ruby was buying up clothes like there was no tomorrow.

This thrift store carried designer labels, so Ruby was able to get nice pieces for fractions of the retail price. Belle understood fully running a business and having little income to spare. Every saved penny helped in the long run. Plus, Ruby still looked professional.

“Ok,” Ruby said as she put back a navy blue blazer. “I know something’s bothering you. Are you going to spill or do I have to drag it out of you?”

Belle was honestly trying to forget about the incident with her father, but thus far, it kept popping into her head. Belle realized she was probably too quiet with Ruby because she was dwelling too much on the fight. Talking about everything would hopefully make her feel better. 

After conveying the story, Ruby didn’t conceal her shock. “He really wanted you to get rid of the baby?”

Biting her lower lip, Belle nodded. “I don’t know if he just said it in the heat of the moment, or if it was a slip of the tongue, but that was the point where I lost my temper.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“I never thought he would react this way! I mean, why can’t he be happy for me?”

“I don’t know. I mean, I thought the worst of Mr. Gold before I met him. Maybe if those two just sit down over a civilized dinner or something, they could talk it all out.”

As simple as the suggestion sounded, Belle knew such a dinner would be disastrous. “I’m not sure what to do,” she confessed.

“Let’s try not to think about it now,” Ruby said as she piled up her selections. “Stress isn’t good for the baby, but shopping gives off endorphins. So does chocolate. Let’s check out another store, then get ice cream.”

Belle smiled. “I like that idea.”

Ten minutes later, Belle was looking through the purses at Ruby’s next destination, when she turned around and nearly jumped into Mary-Margaret. After the shock wore off, the women laughed and hugged. Belle introduced Ruby and the three of them went to get ice cream.

Belle was really glad she became such quick friends with Mary-Margaret. Plus, she and Ruby were getting along well. Hours passed and Mary-Margaret offered to give Belle a ride home.

“So,” Mary-Margaret said as she turned over the engine. “It seems our husbands are going into business together.”

Belle nodded. “I’m glad.”

“So am I. I just hope the fall out with Cora and Albert isn’t apocalyptic.”

“But David is their son,” Belle reasoned. “Surely they won’t mind their own son running things.”

“Oh, you’d be surprised.” Mary-Margaret’s tone was brandishing. “They’ve never seen eye to eye with David, which is a good thing considering David has morals.”

Nodding in understanding, Belle saw firsthand how Cora and Albert behaved. She knew the odds were slim they would leave well enough alone, but she thought they wouldn’t be as vindictive if their company was still in family hands.

“What do you think Cora will do?”

“I don’t know.” Mary-Margaret sighed. “Cora is pure evil sometimes. I wouldn’t put much past her.”

Pulling up to the pink house, Mary-Margaret smiled. “Not quite what a pictured for Mr. Gold.”

Returning her smile, Belle shrugged. “I wouldn’t feel comfortable for long with something more extravagant.”

“On that we agree.”

Giving Belle a hug, Mary-Margaret said her goodbyes and waited for Belle to walk inside before pulling out of the driveway,

The moment she crossed the threshold, the aroma of cooking meat made her mouth water. Since becoming pregnant, she did feel an increase in her appetite. Walking though the house to the kitchen; she smiled at the sight of Robbie in an apron. “Hey,” she greeted, setting her purse down on the counter.

Looking up, Gold didn’t restrain a smile. “Hey. Where were you?”

“Out with Ruby and Mary-Margaret. What’s all this?”

Robert had pots simmering on the stove, a roast in the oven, and some fresh vegetables out on a chopping board.

“I’m making you dinner.”

“I can see that.” Walking around the counter, she gave him a tight hug and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “What’s the occasion?”

“There are several,” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. “David and I closed our deal and we’re meeting with the board tomorrow. There should be some fireworks.”

“Cora and Albert?”

Gold nodded. “But we can handle it.”

“I don’t know. Cora doesn’t seem like a woman who knows how to let go.”

“I can handle Cora,” he assured her. “I have a few surprises for you.”

Belle’s brows shot up. “Really?”

“Do you want your gifts now, or after dinner?”

“Robbie,” she shook her head. “I don’t want-”

He cut off her protests with a kiss. “I love spoiling you, Belle. Indulge me.”

Well, when he put it that way. As he pulled back to check on the pots on the stove, Belle hoped he didn’t go to extremes. Being married to him, and knowing he loved her, seemed like more than enough.

Gold set up the formal dining room and insisted on having her eat on the fine china. Belle could hardly resist. Robbie was such an excellent cook. The meat was just right; tender and juicy. The salad was fresh, and the side dishes of mashed potatoes, beans, and baked penne was amazing.

Before dessert, he gave her an envelope with debit and credit cards along with paperwork for her own account. Reading the balance, Belle nearly choked.

“What,” he asked innocently.

“This is too much!”

Gold scoffed. “Nothing is too good for you, Belle.”

“But five million dollars?!”

“It’s a drop in the bucket for me,” he shrugged. “I want you to have your own account as well as access to our joint accounts-”

“When did you do all this?”

“When we returned from Scotland. Why?

“I can’t accept this,” she breathed.

“Belle-”

“I can live off of the income from the flower shop same as I always have.”

“Belle,” he said patiently as he took her hand. “You are my wife. It is my duty to provide for you.”

“But-”

He held up a hand to cut off her words. “We are married. What is mine is yours. Use the money any way you wish.”

“But-”

“We have a baby on the way and there is a lot we need to consider,” he continued over her protests. “We should plan a nursery and you need your own car.”

Her eyes widened. “Robbie-”

“There is room in the Cadillac for a car seat, but I think some sort of SUV would be practical too.”

He handed her and extra set of keys. “In the meantime, you can use the Cadillac whenever you wish.”

Touched, Belle swallowed hard. The hormones must be the reason she wanted to cry right now. Moving to sit in his lap, she cupped his cheeks in her hands. Running her fingers over the crinkles of his face, she marveled at how wonderful it felt to call him her own.

Letting all her love shine through her eyes, Belle leaned forward to kiss him thoroughly. Hearing him growl possessively as he held her closer, made her blood pound in her ears. As his tongue made her toes curl, Belle knew they didn’t need to say the words because they each felt the love radiating between them. They managed to break apart and finish dessert. Barely. Luckily, they had all night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Gold called the board meeting to discuss the future of Spencer Enterprises. As the majority shareholder, Gold was easily able to wrestle the position of acting CEO away from Albert. Now, he was going to share with the board the fate of the company.

“The financial difficulties plaguing this institution will not be cured overnight, but I do not plan on dismantling the company. In fact, I wish to restore it to its former glory.”

Gold wished he had candid shots of the looks on Albert, Cora, and Regina’s faces as he made the announcement. Naturally, they were mistrusting of him.

“What’s the catch, Gold,” Regina demanded. “The word ‘mercy’ isn’t in your vocabulary and you certainly don’t do anything without a price.”

“True,” he admitted. “But I’ve found a way to make the company solvent again. I have a plan to see profits turn within the year.” 

Cora and Albert exchanged disbelieving looks. “We are at the beginning of the last quarter of the year,” Albert complained. “How do you plan to turn a profit so quickly?’

“My co-chair will be better able to explain,” Gold said as he nodded, gesturing to the entrance.

The double doors opened to reveal David, accompanied by Neal, who was consulting on the deal. As the men entered the boardroom, both Cora and Albert looked as if they smelled something foul.

“What is _he _doing here,” Albert demanded.__

“Nice to see you too, Father,” David said with a slight grin.

“You have no business here,” Albert shouted. “You have no shares!”

“Actually,” Gold cut in. “I sold him half of mine.”

Albert’s jaw dropped. “What?!”

“That’s right,” David confirmed. “I’m now co-CEO.”

Face reddening as his temper boiled, Albert was having none of it. This was even worse than Gold dissolving his company! To have his disloyal son taking up the helm was unimaginable!

“You can’t do this,” Albert roared.

“Actually,” Gold spoke calmly. “We can.”

Frowning, Albert looked at his nemesis with pure, undisguised hatred. “I’ll see you _ruined _for this, Gold! Better the company was destroyed! I’ll make you all pay!”__

“No need to get melodramatic, dearie. We are more than willing to offer you a job, in an advisory capacity, of course.”

Rising to his feet, Albert slammed his fist down on the table. “You won’t get away with this! I’ll bring you down yet! You haven’t won!”

Gold’s impervious smirk never left his face. “Do I have to call security?’

Seething, Albert was ready to attack Gold and David, but the hand on his arm gave him pause. Glancing at his wife, Albert’s temper cooled by degrees. No, he would not give Gold any advantage. He certainly wouldn’t give the bastard grounds for a lawsuit.

The battle may be lost, but the war wasn’t over! They would never see him coming! Casting the three men death glares, he marched out of the boardroom. Rising to her feet, Cora looked from her son to Gold. Her smile deepened as she looked her ex straight in the eye. A promise of retribution silently passed between them before Cora followed her husband out the door.

Lingering, Regina was not fooled by her brother’s so-called noble reputation. She always loathed how pompous he acted. “You’re hold on the company won’t last long,” she warned them. “Once this hits the business pages, stock prices will plummet.”

“Why do you care, Regina,” Gold asked. “I thought your goal was to have your parents at your mercy? You certainly didn’t care about the fate of the company before.”

Smiling, Regina gave nothing away. “You’ve made this personal, Gold. Bringing in my darling baby brother just upped the ante. I hope you can handle what comes next.”

“Empty threats don’t become you, Regina,” David said.

Rising elegantly to her feet, Regina approached her sibling. “No threat, David. Just an observation.”

Leaving those words hanging in the air, she exited the boardroom. A few seconds later, Neal left to take care of some business so Gold and David were alone. 

“That went well,” David sighed.

“It had to be done,” Gold stated. “Now, we can get down to business.”

David nodded. “I get the bigger office.”

Gold laugh echoed off the walls. “I’ve already moved my things in there.”

Jaw dropping, David couldn’t believe the man’s brass. He really should have known. For a minute, he forgot who he was dealing with. From now on, David would have to stay on his toes.

****

“How was your day,” Gold asked later that evening when he and Belle were in their bedroom. He was hanging up his suit jacket, while she was changing into a pair of baggy sweats. 

“I went by the shop,” Belle said as she raked a hand through her hair. “Then I helped Ruby for a while.” She turned to look at him. “How did the takeover go?”

“A little more dramatic than I would have liked, but those are the Spencers for you.”

“It’s natural they would be upset,” Belle countered as she drew closer.

“I know, but-“ He paused suddenly seeing the bruise on her arm. “What happened?”

Blinking, Belle looked at him. “What do you mean?”

“You’re arm,” he pointed. “It’s bruised.”

Looking down, Belle didn’t notice it before now. “Oh, it’s nothing,” she said dismissively. “I must have bumped it.”

Reaching out to gently grasp her elbow, he took a closer look. “Those are finger marks.” His eyes snapped to her face. “What happened?”

“Nothing,” she said as she pulled her arm from his grip. She started to move away, but Robert seized her shoulders and turned her to face him. 

“If someone hurt you, you need to tell me.”

“It was nothing,” she stressed. “Don’t overreact.”

“Belle,” he sighed. “You are my wife. Mine to protect. Never mind that you’re _pregnant _! If anything happened-”__

“But it didn’t,” she interrupted. “I’m fine.” 

As they continued to stare one another down, Belle didn’t want to tell him about her visit with her father. She didn’t want him getting mad. Most of all, she didn’t want to give the two of them more reasons to hate each other.

Shaking his head, Gold didn’t understand why she wasn’t telling him what happened. Feeling her pulling away emotionally left a bad taste in his mouth. Did Belle not trust him anymore?

“Very well,” he said as he let his hands fall away from her shoulders.

Seeing the hurt on his face, Belle didn’t know what to do. Looking up at the ceiling, then over at him, she did not want the chasm between them to grow or fester. He moved to the door, but she reached out to take his hand.

“Robbie-”

He pulled free, refusing to look at her. “What would you like for dinner?”

Putting her hand back on his arm, she waited until he looked at her before speaking. “I don’t want you to get mad.”

“You don’t trust me to protect you, Belle? Or is something else going on? You’re shutting me out.”

She was and it wasn’t fair. Still, she knew how he would react and she wanted to avoid a fight. However, there didn’t seem to be a way out of the confrontation. The last thing Belle wanted was for the man she loved to feel slighted. Especially when her father’s reaction to her news was so…violent. 

“I went to go see my father the other day.”

“What?!” Gold looked down at her bruise. “He did this to you?!”

“Robbie! Please, listen!”

“He’s not coming anywhere near you again! He stays away from this family.”

Folding her arms across her chest, she narrowed her eyes. They were only getting started.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking with aches and pains, Gold stretched, cracked his bones, and scrambled off the couch to take a shower. Passing the bed, he couldn’t resist looking down at his sleeping wife. Who thought they would be fighting so fiercely being wed barely a month?

His heart still swelled at the sight of her. His love for Belle was deep and true and would not be killed so easily, if at all, but he feared he made a mistake last night by sticking to his pride. He should have made amends, but he stubbornly poured all his energy into business, leaving Belle to sleep alone.

He wished he joined her, but by the time he finished reviewing the contracts, he thought Belle would want him to stay away. Gold was sorry they were fighting, but he wasn’t sorry for wanting to protect Belle and the baby.

Moe French was a violent drunk who hurt Belle on more than one occasion! How could she still defend the man?

What Gold realized too late was his sweet Belle always saw the good in people. She saw it in him when no one else did. The difference was he never put Belle at risk the way Moe did. The love and protective instincts in his blood made him lose his temper, but he didn’t throw Belle out of the house! He didn’t cause her to crash into a tree! He certainly didn’t give her bruises!

Well, not out of anger or violence. Letting the warm spray cascade down his body, Gold tried to formulate a proper apology. Surely Belle would forgive and understand?

Exiting the shower, he saw his wife leaning over the sink staring into the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying. Did she cry herself to sleep last night? He felt like a cad.

“Belle?” His voice shook with emotion, but he didn’t care. The only person to ever see him so vulnerable was the woman he loved, and he prayed she remembered that fact.

Turning to look at her husband, a sob escaped her lips as she moved to wrap her arms around him. Uncaring of his damp skin, she pressed close, letting out a sigh of relief when his arms circled her waist.

“You didn’t come to bed last night,” she whispered.

“I fell asleep reading contracts,” he whispered back.

“Why?”

“I didn’t think you would welcome me,” he said honestly.

Leaning back to meet his eyes, Belle gave him a stern look. “Just because we don’t agree on my father doesn’t mean I’ll instantly stop loving you.”

“I don’t want him touching you, Belle! Or hurting you! I won’t apologize for that.”

“And I need you to understand that I won’t give up on him if the program works and he changes his mind.”

Gold didn’t care if the Pope granted Moe French sainthood, the man wasn’t getting near his family! Curbing his temper, the last thing he wanted was for Belle to be even more upset. He could always prepare for Moe _if _the man wanted to interfere with their lives.__

“I can’t deny you anything,” he whispered as he pulled her back into his arms. “Heaven help me.”

Squeezing him tight, Belle closed her eyes as waves of relief flooded her system. As a result, her eyes started to water. Damn, hormones!

“Belle?”

“I’m fine.” To prove it, she kissed his lips, sweeping her tongue against the seam, urging him to open to allow her entrance.

Moaning, Gold let the kiss deepen ever-so-briefly before pulling back. “We should get dressed.”

Raising a brow, Belle stepped away. Allowing him to see the way her damp shirt clung to her breasts, she looked down at his stiffening cock. “Are you sure,” she pouted. “I missed you last night.”

The minx was driving him mad! “I don’t want to tire you.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head as she felt the dampness drip between her thighs. “I’m so turned on right now,” she confessed. “Are you going to leave me wanting?”

Licking his dry lips, Gold shook his head. Before his very eyes, Belle tore off her shirt. Letting him see her full breasts, she started to kneel down on the floor, but Gold was having none of it.

“No more floors for you, dearie,” he said before pulling her close for a hot kiss. Winding his arms around her back, he urged her out to the bedroom. Bouncing on the mattress, Belle laughed as droplets from Robbie’s hair splashed on her naked skin.

Climbing over her, he kissed the drops of water off her neck, collarbone, and stomach. Yanking her pajama shorts down her legs, he loved seeing her naked flesh. Belle let her legs fall open for his attention.

Inhaling her musk, he pressed a soft kiss to her outer folds before using his fingers to spread her wide. “Beautiful,” he breathed as he licked each of her moist folds in kind.

Her core clenched in anticipation as Belle arched and moaned. “I love how you kiss me,” she panted as one of her hands laced through his hair, holding him to her.

“I love how you taste,” he murmured before delving deeper.

Hearing Belle react so sweetly to his attention, Gold felt his cock grow heavy with desire. He wanted to be inside her when she came. He wanted to feel her pussy throbbing around him until he poured out every last drop of his cum inside of her.

“Robbie,” she moaned when he released her sex. Watching him rise above her, Belle watched his gaze rake down her body before returning to her face. Taking her hands, he pinned them above her head as he positioned his penis between her thighs.

Feeling him slowly ease inside of her was pure ecstasy! Belle wanted to touch him, but he refuse to release her. Opening her eyes, she watched as he threw his head back and thrust hard. Realizing he needed this dominance, Belle stopped straining and let him have his way.

Being at Robert’s mercy, knowing he could do to her whatever he wanted, added a new, deeper level to her arousal. Meeting his thrusts was the only movement he allowed her to make and she gave over to the sensations fueling her motions.

Closing his mouth over her breast, Gold suckled hard, pushing Belle over the edge. Hearing her cries, feeling her milking his cock, he wanted to fall over the edge with her, but at the same time, he didn’t want the moment to end. Belle loved him. She still loved him and he wanted to _feel _it!__

“Come with me,” she pleaded just before she fell off the precipice.

Unable to deny her, Gold gave one more powerful thrust before his orgasm exploded. Riding the waves, he collapsed, spent, into her welcoming arms. Burying his face in her hair, he knew this was where he should always be: in the arms of the woman who loved him.

Holding him close as her breathing returned to normal, a huge relief rolled off her shoulders. Last night, she waited up for Robbie to come to bed, but he didn’t show up. Belle blamed the hormones for making her cry into her pillow. They were barely married a month and they were already fighting? She couldn’t bear it. 

Now, sated in his arms, she felt like everything would be alright. Yes, she wished he wouldn’t get upset when she told him about her father, but she did understand his anger. What bothered her was that her father and her husband didn’t really know each other and they swore to loathe one another. She was trying so hard to be the peacemaker and it just wasn’t working.

Belle didn’t want to have to choose. Her father would come around. She had to have faith.

Stirring, Gold glanced at the night table clock. Groaning, he moved to sit up. “We need to get up.”

Belle shook her head. “Why?”

“Because.” He kissed her lips softly. “We’re going shopping.”

Belle raised a brow. “For what?”

Chuckling, Gold pulled her up with him. "It’s a surprise."


	11. Chapter 11

Walking into the house, Cora took off her riding gloves wearing an enigmatic smirk. She did her best thinking jumping fences. This afternoon, she came up with an idea to get full revenge on Robert.

Walking into the living room to see her husband standing by the window with a drink in hand staring out of the window, Cora exhaled a heavy sigh. “A bit early for that, isn’t it?”

Albert didn’t turn away from the window. “I don’t see how you can carry on as if nothing has happened.”

“I’m making plans, Albert,” Cora stated.

“Neither of us saw Gold’s last move. All our plans are now as good as dust. David controls the company.”

“David is not the problem,” Cora said as she moved to stand next to her husband. “We can handle him. We just have to get Gold’s shares back.”

Albert grunted and moved away from the window to walk over to the liquor cabinet so he could pour some more brandy. “David is tougher than he looks,” the man argued. “And Gold-”

“Oh, please,” Cora rolled her eyes. “David is all about doing the right thing. Maneuvering him into a corner where he has to choose between giving us the shares back shouldn’t be too difficult. First, we have to deal with Robert, which means we have to get him where he’s vulnerable.”

Albert scoffed. “Like finding the soft spot in a stone wall.”

“Rumor has it,” Cora said as she moved to her husband’s side. “He married that slip of a girl, Belle. We can use that to our advantage.”

“How,” Albert questioned, lifting a brow.

“Robert doesn’t get attached to people easily. If he actually married this girl, then his attachment to her is very strong. We destroy his happiness, we destroy him. Now that he’s a CEO of the company, one breakdown or health crisis would prove _non compos mentis _and he will be ousted from the chair.”__

The idea had merit, but Albert shook his head. “If the marriage is even real and not some sort of bargain,” he muttered. “He’ll still own the shares. Even if he isn’t running the company, we’ll need those shares back!”

“Trust me,” Cora kissed his cheek. “I have a plan for that too.” 

Seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes, Albert knew her plan must be pretty devious. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not,” she smiled. “But we need to throw a party.”

“You and your parties,” he grumbled.

Cora ignored the comment. “And I think I’ll invite Belle, Mary-Margaret, and Emma for tea.”

He raised a brow. “Under what pretense?”

Cora shrugged. “I’ll call it a business gathering.”

Albert shrugged. “Better invite the men as well.”

“Then you’ll have to be there.”

Sighing, Albert downed the rest of his brandy. The things he did in the name of love and business. “Very well. Make it a family affair.”

Cora smiled with wily delight. “It will all work out,” she assured him. “Very soon, Robert Gold will be out of our lives for good.”

Grunting, Albert gave his wife a long, steady look. “Just make sure nothing can be traced back to us.”

A laugh burst out of her throat. “I’m not an amateur.”

Giving his wife one last look, Albert turned to leave. “I’ll be at the club.”

Heading up to her suite to change, Cora called her party planner and then her secretary. She wanted the invitations for tea to be sent out today. Very soon, Robert would wish he had left well enough alone.

She would make him walk through a burning hell of misery by the time she was finished. Belle was his weakness. Remembering the way the couple looked at each other that night in the gardens, Cora seethed with renewed anger. Slamming her closet door, she moved to her mirror and stared critically at her reflection.

When did she become so old? Running her fingers over her crow’s feet and then her less than youthful lips, she hated how unfair the aging process treated women. Men aged very distinguishingly. Younger woman still found them attractive.

Hating Belle with a renewed passion, Cora would not feel guilty for what she was about to do. The love between Robert and that silly girl could hardly be real, let alone strong enough to endure. Once she tested the bond, Cora knew she would be able to break it.

Cora would see Robert shattered to pieces and finally broken. She would punish him for daring to think he could _ever _replace her!__

****

Pulling into the driveway in her brand new Black SUV, Belle felt guilty for feeling so happy. Exiting the car, she knew it would be perfect for when the baby came, especially since it had all the amenities and latest gadgets. The problem was she didn’t feel like she _earned _the car.__

Seeing Robbie park the Cadillac next to her in the drive, she moved to meet him. They walked up to the front door together, but Gold could tell there was something on his wife’s mind.

“What do you want for lunch, darling?”

“Hmmm?” She looked over at him. “Oh, nothing.”

“Alright,” he said as he closed the door, taking her hand and caressing her fingers. “Tell me.”

“I just-” She shook her head. “A car is too much.”

Squeezing her hand, Gold met her gaze. “We talked about this. We’re married. It’s _our _money. Besides, we took the funds out of _your _allowance despite the fact it is your wedding gift.”____

“But I haven’t gotten you anything-”

“Yes, you have.” He placed a hand over her belly. “The most precious gift in the world.”

“Robbie.” Her heart always melted seeing how much he loved the baby.

“We could always go out to lunch,” he offered.

Smirking, she sighed. “We just got in!”

“So?”

“Let’s just eat here.”

“Very well,” he relented as he took her arm to escort her to the kitchen. “What shall I cook for you?”

“Why don’t I cook for you?”

Gold raised a brow, but he didn’t want his wife to toil in the kitchen if she didn’t have to. “Belle, you’ve been on your feet all day-”

“Very well,” she sighed as she moved away from him to open the fridge. “You can assist me.”

Taking out ground beef, cheese, tomatoes, and lettuce, she laid the ingredients on the counter.

“Hamburgers,” Gold said with a smile.

Nodding, Belle moved to one of the far cabinets. “Where are the spices you use on the meat?”

Guiding her away from the cabinet, he wagged a finger at her in a playful gesture. “It’s my culinary secret, dearie. Just turn away and I’ll prepare the meat.”

Unable to keep from laughing, Belle took out the ingredients to make pasta salad. When Robert had the patties made, Belle moved to slice them in half and add in some cheese before sandwiching the pieces together for grilling. Not wanting Belle near the hot grease, he made the hamburgers and pasta, while she finished making dressings and a light salad.

As the couple sat down at the table to eat, they both savored the intimacy of being together, while needing to say nothing. As she finished her burger, Belle glanced over to see her husband with a familiar gleam in his eyes.

Cheeks heating, Belle clenched her thighs together as she felt her core dampen. Watching his lips twist into a smile, she could see where the afternoon was heading. However, the moment was interrupted with the ringing of the doorbell.

Glad for the reprieve, Belle got to her feet. “I’ll get it,” she announced before heading down the hall. Wearing a knowing smile, Gold followed. 

They really should learn some control, she thought as she made her way to the front door. After all, they just made love this morning. Was there such a thing as too much? Belle didn’t want to think so, but-

Seeing a messenger on her front step handing her an envelope and asking for her signature, she blinked. Signing, Belle thanked the man before stepping back and closing the door.

“What is it,” Gold asked.

Belle shrugged. The envelope was thick, but not overly large. Curious, she broke the seal to find another envelope within the first. This one had fancy calligraphy and embellishments. Reading the invitation, her smile vanished. 

“It’s from Cora.”


	12. Chapter 12

“We got one, too,” Mary-Margaret said when Belle called her later on that evening.

“What do you think it means?”

“It’s Cora,” Mary-Margaret sighed. “It could be any number of things. My guess is that she’s trying to regain some ground after David and Gold seized the company. She wants to show the world she’s unfazed.”

Ok, that explanation did make sense. So, why did Belle get a bad feeling? Probably because she was talking about Cora.

“She has to have something up her sleeve.”

Mary-Margaret sighed through the line. “Emma and Neal got an invitation as well. He says Killian and Regina will be there. I doubt Cora will do anything with so many witnesses.”

Belle hoped she was right. “Are you going to attend?”

Mary-Margaret paused. “Cora is very…temperamental. Trust me. It’s easier to go along with her than to resist.”

Perhaps her friend was right. Thanking Mary-Margaret, Belle wrapped up the call and looked back down at the invitation in her hand. She survived her first high tea at Cora’s with Regina in residence, so she was sure she could make it through an afternoon with Cora and some of her own friends.

Walking into the living room, she sat down on the couch next to Robert. The flat screen TV had the news streaming. Seeing her plate on the coffee table, she hugged her husband tight, feeling him kiss her temple, before reaching for her hamburger.

“So, what’s the verdict,” Gold asked during a commercial break.

“Mary-Margaret and David are going. So are Emma and Neal.”

Gold’s interest peaked. “Neal Cassidy?”

Belle nodded.” You’ve been working with him, haven’t you?”

“Yes, but I haven’t had the chance to really sit down and talk to him.”

Licking ketchup off her thumb, Belle looked over at him. “Why do you need to?”

“No reason,” he shrugged. “He’s just Milah’s son.”

Belle stilled, her eyes widening. “Oh!”

Gold nodded. “Yeah.”

“Why didn’t I put two and two together,” she wondered out loud.

Taking her hand, Gold kissed her knuckles. “I never told you his name.”

Thinking back, she realized he didn’t. Taking in his expression, Belle tried not to worry. It was natural for him to be curious about Milah’s son, especially since there was a time when he thought that son was his.

“And he’s a consultant? Who works with David?”

Gold nodded. “And went to school with Killian Jones for a time.”

Understanding dawned. “And that is why Killian mentioned Neal during that first dinner, right?”

Gold wasn’t comfortable talking about the subject. He never kept tabs on Neal exactly, but he looked the man up when he started his own consulting firm. Now that he was working with David, Gold felt justified in digging a little deeper into his background.

“Funny how we are all connected now, isn’t it,” she mused as she snuggled closer on the couch.

Gold blinked at her words. “Indeed.”

He was suddenly so lost in thought he didn’t notice Belle changing the channel. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he remembered what he did read about Neal Cassidy. Apparently, as a youth, he was a bit of a delinquent. He met Emma Swan, who was rather wild as well, and got into some scrapes. They were forced to straighten out when Emma became pregnant. She was eighteen and Neal barely twenty, but they stayed together, married, and built decent careers while raising their son. No easy feat. 

Neal was a successful consultant, while Emma was a bit of an investigator. She wasn’t an official P.I., but she was known for helping people find things. They both worked hard and were decent people. Well, except for Neal’s association with Killian.

Gold knew Neal wasn’t his son, but he was still proud of the man he became. Working with Neal would give him a chance to get to know the man and hopefully forge a friendship. Gold realized he wanted the chance to have a relationship with Neal and perhaps put more closure on his past.

Finishing lunch, Belle settled in to watch one of her favorite shows, but when Robbie didn’t comment, she glanced at his face. He wasn’t paying attention. What was he thinking?

Sometimes Belle wondered what it would be like to hear his thoughts. Then again, she was sure she would be frustrated with some of the subjects he dwelled on at any given time. Especially on business matters. 

Smiling at him, she decided to tease him a bit. Placing her hand on his thigh, she didn’t get a reaction. Inching down to his crotch, she still wasn’t able to gain his attention. Belle briefly considered giving up, but she pressed on, cupping his ball sac and gently caressing.

Inhaling a sharp breath, Gold snapped out of his thoughts and his eyes immediately went to his wife. Belle was studying him with a gleam in those baby blues. Feeling his cock harden, he shook his head and moved to get up. Gathering up the empty plates, he headed into the kitchen. 

He needed to lean to resist his urges when it came to Belle. She was pregnant, so he should be careful. The doctor assured him the baby was fine and that it was safe to engage in intimacy, but he should still be cautious.

Turning around, he saw Belle staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what,” he asked casually.

Belle’s jaw dropped. “You know what! You walked away from me back there!”

“Belle-”

“I knew you wanted me! I _felt _it!”__

Moving closer, he grasped her shoulders. “Belle, you know I love you.”

“So why did you-”

“Because you’re pregnant and I don’t want to-”

“Robbie, you _know _you won’t hurt me! Even the doctors say it’s safe!”__

“I’m aware of that, but-”

“Is it because I’m fat?”

Looking down at her, Gold shook his head. “You’re not fat.”

In fact, there was the barest hint of a tummy on her that no one would notice unless they were really looking. Honestly, Gold was a little disappointed. He hoped she would be showing a bit more by now.

“I _feel _really fat,” Belle grumbled__

Rubbing her shoulders, Gold pulled her close and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. “You are the most beautiful creature in the world.”

She wanted to believe him, even if she didn’t feel beautiful. Groaning, she nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Hugging him, she fought back sudden tears.

“I don’t like it when you reject me,” she whispered.

“Sweetheart,” he breathed. “I wasn’t rejecting you.”

“Then why did you walk away?”

Was there an answer he could give that wouldn’t upset her?

Rocking her as he ran his fingers through her hair, Gold closed his eyes. “I love you, Belle. I’m sorry. I just thought you should rest.”

Pushing back, those blue eyes burned with fury as they looked at his face. “I’m not a child, Robert.”

“Darling, I never said you were! I just-”

Turning on her heel, Belle marched away toward the stairs. When she was in their bedroom, Belle felt the tears fall. It must be the hormones, but the sting of rejection still hurt. 

Was it a bad sign that her husband rejected her? They were only married about a month, so it was natural for them to be all over each other!

Falling onto the bed, she buried her face into the pillow. Sobbing, she was hardly aware of the door opening or of Robert moving to lie on the bed with her. He spooned around her and she didn’t resist. Robert held her close as she cried.


	13. Chapter 13

Time to face the music. Belle studied her reflection in the mirror with a critical eye. Her pregnancy wasn’t showing, but that was not what worried her. Accepting Cora’s invitation to tea made her nervous.

There was no reason to be, of course. Robert would be there. So would David, Mary-Margaret, Emma, and other friendly faces. So why did she feel like she was going to her doom?

Trying to shake off her foreboding by thinking logically, Belle knew her dislike of Cora stemmed from many sources, but her main reason for disliking the woman revolved around the fact Cora had a past with Robbie. The more she examined Cora’s actions, the more Belle was convinced Cora still loved Robert.

Alright, maybe “love” wasn’t the proper word. “Obsessed” felt more appropriate, but Belle wasn’t sure what to do about it. She wanted Cora out of their lives for good, but the Robbie and David taking over the company, she didn’t see how such a thing was possible.

Putting the finishing touches on her make-up, Belle decided she liked the deep blue shade of her dress. The matching pumps gave her a sense of elegance. Keeping her hair down, she finished off her look with some deep pink lip gloss before stepping back. 

“Beautiful.”

Gasping, Belle whirled around to see Robbie standing in the doorway. Putting a hand over her heart, she shook her head. “You scared me.”

Moving forward, he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to kiss her temple. “Sorry, darling.”

Leaning into him, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of being held. “I’m just nervous.”

“About tea?”

Nodding, she sighed and looked at his face. “I just don’t have a good feeling.”

“I will be there,” he insisted. “So will our friends. There is no need to worry.”

“I know.” And she did. Her fear wasn’t logical, but it wasn’t going away.

Taking a step back to admire her dress, Gold saw the solid royal blue color and classic cut as elegant and perfect for an afternoon with the Spencer family. After this whole charade was over, he would treat her to something special.

Gaze raking her form, his eyes lingered on her breasts and legs. Belle really was gorgeous. He was a very lucky man.

“See something you like, Mr. Gold?”

Looking up to her face, he nodded. “You have perfectly shaped legs, Belle. Just…beautiful.”

Laughing, she shook her head. “Keep talking like that and we’ll be late.”

“I don’t care.”

Oh, she knew he didn’t. Smiling, she wound her arms around his neck. “Oh, I know, but I just want to get this over with.”

Understanding, he gave her temple another gentle kiss. “Then let’s be on our way.”

Thankfully, the drive over was uneventful. Belle was glad Robert was accompanying her to tea this time around, but she still wished she didn’t have to deal with Cora. Arriving, she felt calmed by the presence of Mary-Margaret and Emma who seemed just as on edge as she. Walking into the main foyer, the servants took coats and purses just before Albert, Cora, and Killian walked into the area to offer greetings.

Killian smiled and shook Neal’s hand as they exchanged manly hugs and lack slaps. David and Albert eyed each other wearily, but acknowledged one another. Cora greeted the women formally, but as usual, there was no warmth in her expression.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Killian said as he turned to face Gold. “You and the lovely Lady Belle have tied the knot. You’ve fallen from the bachelor ranks at last. Better late than never, I say.” 

Wrapping an arm possessively around Belle’s waist, Gold met Killian’s gaze unflinchingly. “I’m a very lucky man.”

Smiling for the audience, Belle noted the odd way Killian looked at her and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise even as another gaze bore into her back. There was no doubt in her mind that if she looked over her shoulder Belle would see Cora giving her a death stare.

“Well, Regina is, unfortunately, running late,” Killian continued. “But she should arrive shortly.”

“In the meantime," Cora said, stepping forward. “I have a tea service ready and waiting. Ladies, why don’t we leave the men to their business and brandy?”

The group split up, Belle felt Robert give her fingers a comforting squeeze. Smiling at him, she wished she didn’t have to be alone with Cora, but at least Robert was here in case she needed him. 

Moving into one of the parlors decorated in white and pale blue, Cora showed them to seats of stuffed blue cushioned chairs surrounding a coffee table with a full tea service, as promised. Cora watched each of her guests carefully as they sat around the table. 

Emma was a very confident woman. The exact opposite of her sister, in fact. Where Emma was confident, Mary-Margaret was shy and sullen. Emma did have a few mistakes in her past which helped bring out character. Cora despised her daughter-in-law’s goody-two-shoes personality.

And Belle, Cora couldn’t even begin to describe the animosity she felt for that girl. Taking her seat as hostess, Cora had her plan all mapped out. She had a few sugar cubes laced with an overdose of oxycodone. Putting them into Belle’s tea, Cora knew the reaction the drug would cause. 

A few hours after leaving here, the drug would take effect, giving Belle abdominal cramps and eventually forcing her to miscarry. Cora had to make sure only Belle got sick, so she spiked two specific cubes. Since Belle would be the only one to have an adverse reaction, no one would think to blame the tea, or have any cause to ask questions.

Cora laid out the plan perfectly. Smiling at her own cleverness, she poured the first cup of tea, asking Emma for her preferences. Next, Mary-Margaret.

“Tell me, dear,” Cora said to her daughter-in-law. “How are things with you and David? Have you decided to see a fertility specialist yet?”

Mary-Margaret’s tea cup rattled in the saucer, causing a few drops to spill over the edge. Straightening, Mary-Margaret put her tea down on the table in front of her. “David and I are not actively trying for a child.”

“But you’re not trying to prevent one either,” Cora said in a sickeningly sweet voice. “I have a list of specialists I know who can help. I’ll be more than happy to give you the list. They’ve done wonders with barren women.”

Cora smiled, ignoring the glare Emma sent her way, while Mary-Margaret looked down into her tea. For her part, Belle bit her tongue to keep from snapping at their hostess. Mary-Margaret would not want the fuss.

When asked if she wanted one or two lumps of sugar, Belle said two before offering her friend an encouraging smile. Taking the two laced sugar cubes and plopping them into Belle’s teacup, Cora smiled widely as she handed the cup and saucer out to Robert’s new wife.

Thanking her, Belle set down the saucer to pour in some milk and stir until the sugar dissolved. Cora was making light conversation, but Belle wasn’t really paying any mind. She was about to pick up the saucer when movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. Looking over, Belle smiled seeing a small little kitten walking toward her.

Pure grey fur and emerald green eyes, the kitten was adorable. Laughing when the creature jumped up onto her lap, Belle reached out pet the kitten between the ears.

“Aren’t you a beautiful kitty,” Belle crooned. “So soft and sweet.”

Cora frowned, not liking the distraction one bit. “She’s one of Regina’s,” she supplied. “We call her ‘Rose’.”

At the sound of her name, the kitten turned and hissed at Cora, baring teeth, before hopping off of Belle’s lap and onto the coffee table. In one smooth movement, the kitten knocked down Belle’s teacup, causing the liquid to splash to the floor.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Grabbing linen napkins, Belle tried to clean up the mess, while Cora snatched up the fallen china. Emma and Mary-Margaret exchanged smirks. For once, they saw Cora red in the face.

“There you are!”

All eyes turned to see Regina enter the room, scoop up the kitten, and pat her on the head. “What did I miss?”

Gathering the fallen cup and tea pot, Cora announced she would get a fresh pot of tea since this batch was getting cold. Watching Cora rush from the room, Belle couldn’t help being suspicious. 

That woman was not the type to get anything for herself! Why didn’t she just call a servant?

Distracted when Regina took her mother’s seat and started asking questions, Belle pushed aside her anxiety. There was nothing to be concerned about.


	14. Chapter 14

Listening to David and Albert argue over the definition of solid business practices was amusing only for the first five minute. Neal and Killian were talking of their school days as they sat and drank, leaving Gold to feel like the odd man out.

“Gold is acquainted with your mother,” Killian said to Neal during a lull in their conversation. “Did you now that?”

“I didn’t.” Neal looked to Gold. “How do you know her?”

“We met many years ago at Oxford,” he supplied. Realizing Neal may not know about his mother’s past, Gold decided to tread carefully. He was curious about the other man because there was a time he thought of Neal as his, but that past was long gone.

He had Belle and their baby, he knew, but he still debated the “what-if” scenarios with regards to Neal.

“Were the two of your friends,” Neal asked.

“Something like that.”

Hearing Albert smash another crystal tumbler, Gold decided he needed some air. Excusing himself, he wandered out to the hall, not sure of his direction. Walking down one corridor, he heard the slamming of dishes and angry muttering.

Peeking around the corner, Gold recognized Cora instantly. Bent over a tea service, she poured a cup of tea, while taking out a vial filled with clear liquid. Taking out a syringe, she drew out the liquid and spiked the tea.

Marching forward, Gold knew the witch was up to no good. Grabbing her wrist, he pried the vial out of her hand.

“What are you up to, Cora?”

Gasping, whirling around to see Robert, she tried to snatch back what he stole. “That’s my medication, Robert,” she said bitterly. “Give it back!”

Holding the vial out of reach, he read the label. “Oxycodone is not proper medication,” he hissed. “What the hell are you up to?!”

“Nothing,” she insisted. Seeing the fury building in Robert’s eyes, Cora stood fast and put on a brave front despite her inner panic. To be thwarted now would be disastrous!

Something malicious was going on here, but he really shouldn’t be surprised considering the woman in front of him. Still, Gold was having trouble connecting the dots.

“Cora,” Mary-Margaret said as she entered the room. “Are you done with the tea yet? Belle is waiting for-”

She broke off seeing her mother-in-law facing off with Mr. Gold. Approaching with caution, Mary-Margaret knew something bad was about to happen. “What’s going on,” she asked cautiously.

“Cora was spiking the tea with _this _.” Gold held up the small bottle. “I caught her red-handed!”__

“Oh, Robert,” Cora rolled her eyes. “Don’t be so melodramatic.”

Reading the label, Mary-Margaret frowned. “Oxycodone?”

Gold gave a nod. “She claims it’s her medication.”

Shaking her head, Mary-Margaret looked at Cora, then down at the tea, then back at Gold and the drug. Understanding dawned and her jaw dropped. “ _That’s _why you wanted to see to the tea yourself! You were trying to poison it!”__

“Really, Mary-Margaret,” Cora scoffed. “Sometimes I think all those fantasy shows you watch go right to your head.”

Eyes narrowing dangerously, Gold tried putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Oxycodone was a dangerous drug with many horrible side-effects. Gasping, his anger boil over.

“You evil soul!”

Gold made a grab for Cora, but she evaded his grasp, knocking the tea to the floor in the process. Gold would have tried again if Mary-Margaret didn’t come between them, telling him to calm down.

“What’s going on?” Entering the room, David saw the broken china and gave both Gold and his mother accusing looks.

“She tried to poison Belle,” Gold exclaimed.

Cora shook her head in denial. “I did no such thing!”

“Oh, I believe it,” David stated as he took the vial from Gold’s hand. “Oxycodone.”

“You wanted Belle to miscarry,” Gold snarled at Cora. “That’s why you did this!”

Mary-Margaret gasped. “Belle’s pregnant?”

Never taking his eyes off Cora, Gold gave a slight nod. “Twelve weeks.” He didn’t know how Cora knew, but she did and she pulled this stunt!

“Congratulations,” David said sincerely.

“You have no proof,” Cora snapped just as Belle, Emma, Regina, and Killian entered the room. Neal and Albert weren’t far behind.

“What’s going on,” Regina asked.

“This isn't over,” Gold snapped at his nemesis before turning his attention to his wife.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, he decided she looked well, but he needed to be certain. “Belle, did you drink the tea?”

“No,” she answered shaking her head. “Why? What’s going on? We heard a crash.”

“See,” Cora triumphed. "No proof.”

Looking over his shoulder, Gold glanced at the woman he wished he could murder. “You’ll pay for this,” he roared before returning his attention to Belle. “Let’s go, sweetheart.”

At first, Belle resisted, trying to understand what was happening, but she eventually relented and walked away on Gold’s arm. Watching the couple leave, David exchanged a look with his wife. 

“David,” Cora implored. “Robert is drawing absurd conclusions! Just give me the vial and I can explain everything.”

“No need.” David handed the vial off to Emma. “I think we know enough.” 

Taking his wife’s hand, he looked to Neal and Emma. “Let’s go.”

Emma pocketed the vile before taking her husband’s hand. Whatever just happened, she knew it would never happen again. Not as long as she and David could prevent it.

In the resounding silence, Regina and Killian looked to each other before turning to Albert and Cora. “What just happened,” Regina asked.

“Just a small setback,” Cora said casually.

Albert grimaced. “You overplayed your hand.”

Narrowing her eyes at her husband, Cora wasn’t in the mood. Livid her plan failed, the very idea that silly girl still carried Robert’s baby made her feel – it was just _wrong _!__

“David’s hold on the company is sold,” Albert said, watching his wife closely. “Gold made sure the contracts were impenetrable. We need another angle.” He turned to look at Killian and his daughter. “He’ll come after the two of you next.”

“Trust me,” Killian snapped. “I’m doing everything I can to find a way to buy back my shares!”

“We know where Robert is vulnerable,” Cora insisted. “He will do _anything _to protect his wife and child. We can use that.”__

“Child?” Regina frowned. “What child?”

Cora looked as if she just sucked a lemon. “Belle is pregnant.”

“How do you know?”

Meeting her daughter’s gaze, Cora straightened. “I see the signs.”

“Really?” Killian shrugged. “She looks the same as she always has.”

Rolling her eyes at the ignorance of men, Cora had enough of this sniveling. “We just need to find a way to use his family to get to him.” Her eyes went back to her husband. “The same way he did with us.”

Her mother was referring to David, of course. Regina knew her brother’s moral compass always pointed North, which was a constant aggravation to all of them. The business world was ruthless and uncompromising. One either forged ahead, or fell behind. The Spencer name was synonymous with the former, always looked upon with envy. David’s constant nagging about responsibility and doing the right thing came to a head when their father wanted him to marry money.

Instead, David walked away from the family to be with that mousey little teacher of his. Regina knew her father saw the action as a betrayal. Worse was seeing his son come back, take over the company, and seemingly triumph over him.

Regina also realized her mother blamed Gold. She fully understood why Cora would attack Gold’s vulnerabilities. Still, going after Belle’s unborn baby seemed a little too callous.

She and Killian tried for a while to have a child, but business always got in the way. Regina would not apologize for her ambition. Nor would she _ever _admit to sympathizing with Mary-Margaret on this issue. Still, Regina did have a line in the sand when it came to children. A line her mother obviously had no trouble crossing.__

“Forming a wedge will be tougher than you think,” Albert stated. “Gold and that girl seem joined at the hip.”

Cora just grinned. “Leave it to me.”


	15. Chapter 15

Seething, Gold entered the house, marching straight to his office ready to smack the first thing he laid eyes on! Cora would pay for this! How _dare _she! No one was going to hurt his family! Not now – not ever!__

Hard on his heels, Belle knew her husband was angry. She was upset too, but the last thing she wanted was for Robert to do something that would give Cora the upper hand. Taking revenge would be playing right into the harpy’s hands.

“Robbie,” she shouted when he knocked over his desk lamp. “Stop this!”

Whirling around to face Belle, he shook his head. “Do you have any idea what she tried to do?!”

Nodding, Belle moved closer. She was able to piece together elements about Cora trying to lace her tea during the silent drive home. Belle always thought the woman was cold and callous because all these years she lived with the knowledge she picked the wrong man. Belle assumed Cora was still in love with Robert and, in her own twisted way, was trying to pursue that love, but all this time, she was wrong.

Cora was not a woman full of love as much as she was a woman devoid of a heart. What she just tried to do…Belle didn’t want to think about it. Her husband, on the other hand, couldn’t get the scenario out of his head.

“She has to pay, Belle!” Gold gripped his cane, struggling to maintain his temper. “I will not let this stand!”

Moving forward to cup his face in both her hands, Belle forced his eyes to hers. “Listen to me, Robbie, ok? It’s over and we’re safe. You found out what Cora was about to do and you protected us. It’s over.”

Forcing down the lump in his throat, Gold tried not to think about what would have happened if he _didn’t _stumble upon Cora when he did. If Belle had consumed the tea, they could very well be at the hospital now going through the worst possible nightmare.__

Belle was a gentle, strong, beautiful creature who would not want him to take revenge. She was too sweet to realize that Cora could not be redeemed. That bitch would try again and Gold would do everything in his power to protect his family.

Gold jumped when Belle took his hand. Still looking into his eyes, she placed his palm over her lower belly, so he could feel the slightest curve where her stomach used to be flat.

“Our baby is safe,” she whispered to him. “Everything is alright. There is no need for you to go after her.”

Relaxing, Gold pressed his lips to her forehead. “I can’t lose you. Either of you,” he whispered hoarsely. 

“Robbie,” she said, holding him tight. “No matter what happens with the baby, I’ll never stop loving you. You know that, right?”

Releasing a long sigh, Gold pulled his wife close to hug her tight. Stroking his air, Belle wondered what he was thinking. She loved this baby, but knew Robert hung so many of his hopes and dreams on this pregnancy. What if something did go wrong?

Belle knew she would be devastated – they would both be devastated – but she needed to have faith they would endure. Belle loved Robert so much. She couldn’t picture her life without him.

“I know, Belle,” he whispered back. “I love you so much.”

Pulling back to gaze into her beautiful eyes, he managed a small grin. “You are everything to me, Belle. I _will _keep you safe.”__

“I know and you did.”

Kissing his mouth, she sucked his bottom lip, wishing they could both forget this afternoon ever happened.

Groaning her name, Gold deepened the kiss, tightening his hold around her. If he had his way, he would keep Belle by his side where no one could touch her. Unfortunately, the outside world was determined to intrude on their paradise.

His damn ringing phone was perfect evidence of the fact. Belle continued kissing him, curling her tongue around his, making him groan. The ringing stopped and they were given a few moments of peace before the noise started up again.

Breaking away from her mouth with a gasp, Gold fumbled with his cell before he could see the ID. As tempting as it was to ignore his new business partner, Gold knew he should see what David wanted. 

Casting Belle a look of apology, he answered. “Gold.”

Belle started to move away, but he held her firmly against his side. When she rested her head against his shoulder, Gold cradled her close as he listened to David.

“Yes, she’s fine. She didn’t drink the tea. Thank you.” He moved to kiss the top of Belle’s head. “I would prepare for retaliations.” Gold chuckled. “I think we are both well equipped to weather the storm. I’ll be in touch.”

“Good news,” Belle asked as he slipped the phone back into his pocket.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”

Giving him a level look, Belle didn’t blink. Sighing, Gold supposed he should be grateful his wife cared so much. “David has a lead on some of Albert’s antics.”

“What antics?”

“He’s spreading the word that I’m up to some underhanded dealings.”

“With David?”

“No.” Gold sighed and moved gently out of Belle’s embrace to stare out of the window. “Spencer is accusing me of using my shares of Jones’s company to gain leverage.”

Confused, Belle blinked. “Well, didn’t you?”

“In a way,” he admitted. “To get back at Spencer. Now, he is making waves saying I’m going to go back to my old tricks and dismantle the company. Normally, I would and not care, but forging this new venture depends on me showing the business world I’ve changed my tune. David is in the process of securing deals and investors with the guarantee I’ll bring only my experience to the table and not my…ruthless tactics.”

“Ah.” Understanding, Belle moved to stand behind him and smoothed her hands over his shoulders. “What are you going to do then?”

“I’m between a rock and a hard place now,” he reasoned aloud. “If I just sit and wait out the whispers, Killian could find a way to wrestle back those shares. In the meantime, I can’t sell them and make a profit, or it will make me look bad, which gives an air of truth to the rumors.”

Taking his hand, Belle smoothed her thumb over his knuckles. “Why don’t you just sell the shares back to Killian?”

“Because he was my way to get to Regina,” he said.

“Robbie-”

Holding up a hand to stop her words, he shook his head. “The Spencers are callous, Belle. The business world is no different. I’ll be doing the world a favor be running them into the red.”

“I love you,” she said sincerely. “I truly wish you can build something worthwhile with David. Maybe you could use this opportunity to get Killian on your side. You don’t need to do the wrong thing.”

What would she do if he did? Would Belle leave him? The idea was devastating, but how could he just let this matter go? If he stopped going after Regina, then she would plague him until his empire was destroyed. Calculating a preemptive strike was still self-defense in his books.

“Let’s talk of other things,” he said. “We should start thinking about plans for the nursery.”

“Can we wait on that?”

Gold’s brows shot up. “Why?”

Belle sighed, but answered honestly. “I want to wait until I’m further along. Maybe around the end of the second trimester?”

“Until we find out if we’re having a boy or a girl?”

“Actually, I want to be surprised.”

“You do?”

Belle nodded. “Yes, I-”

His shrilling phone interrupted her. “Just a moment, Belle,” Gold said before answering. Getting more urgent news this time around, Gold had to leave. “I’ll try to be back for dinner,” he told her, kissing her cheek.

Grabbing his tie, she pulled him back for a proper kiss. Moaning into his mouth, she wrapped an arm around his neck and held him for support as her head started to spin.

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight,” she whispered when they came up for air.

“You won’t, darling. I promise.”

Walking him to the door, Belle resisted the urge to pull him back into her arms. After what happened at Cora’s, she wanted her husband all to herself. Watching his car pull out of the driveway, Belle knew she would never look at Cora the same way again. Robert was going off to keep busy, so she should find something to busy her hands as well. Otherwise, she wouldn’t follow her own advice and start seething over Cora’s antics. Heading upstairs, she wanted to lose her imagination to a good book.


	16. Chapter 16

Restless, Belle ended up spending the rest of the afternoon and early evening at the flower shop, amazed by the amount of business they were taking in lately. They could hardly keep up with the orders and may actually need to expand!

Belle knew part of the success was due not only to Robert’s early infusion of cash while she was in the hospital, but also his reputation. Once the word came that a man like Mr. Gold was putting down roots in town, everyone wanted to get on his good side. Hearing his wife had a flower shop; people would use _Game of Thorns _for all their floral needs.__

As happy as she was to see the shop doing well, Belle wondered if she would ever have been able to accomplish any of this success on her own. She wanted to think she could have rallied if she was never in the car accident, but she couldn’t be sure.

Thinking of the accident made her think of her father. He had a few more days in rehab before his first six weeks were complete and he would be released on his probation. Naturally, he would be coming home.

What would happen then?

Belle wanted to stay involved in the business, but what if her father refused her help? What if they could never reach a compromise about Robbie?

The last thing she wanted was to have to choose between them. Hopefully, Moe would come around and at least give them all a chance to be a family. Belle really wanted everyone to get along and could easily forgive their fight at the courthouse if Moe was willing to try.

On impulse, Belle walked up to the apartment and looked around at the worn furnishings and thin carpeting. Walking into her old room, she felt a pang of nostalgia. This place was her home for so long – still did feel like her home on some level – but it wasn’t anymore.

Pausing in the center of the room, Belle realized she never really went through her belongings to sort out what she wanted to take with her into her new life.

Seeing a few of her treasured stuffed animals, Belle picked up the teddy bear her parents got her when she was little. For the longest time, the bear smelled like her mother. Belle remembered her father telling her to keep the teddy close whenever she missed her mommy.

Belle was too young to understand the concept of death. She missed her mom, but didn’t comprehend where she went. Eventually, she became used to not having her mother around and did feel like she missed out on a lot, but she was too distracted with other responsibilities and never had time to truly miss having a mother in her life.

Walking to her dresser, she looked through the drawers to see if there was anything worth keeping. At the bottom on one, Belle found an old picture frame. Gasping, she realized she forget she even had this! The frame held a photo of her parents on their wedding day. Her father was much younger and fit, but it was his huge smile that always made Belle stare. She never once saw Moe smile like that in all her life.

She rescued this when her father got into a drunken fit one night and destroyed every last picture that still existed of his dead wife. He screamed as if the very sight of her face was torture.

Fighting back tears, Belle held on to the toy and the picture as she went through the rest of the room. Of course, she really wasn’t able to focus on her task. All she could think about was how she didn’t want to leave her baby. She didn’t want to suffer her mother’s fate and leave her child alone in the world. 

Wiping angrily at the stray tear sliding down her cheek, Belle knew she was being silly. Robert was a wonderful, caring man. If, heaven forbid, anything were to happen to her, he would take care of their child. More than that, he would love this baby and be a real parent.

Rubbing her belly, Belle pushed all unpleasant thoughts from her mind and tried to focus. She really did have everything she needed at the house, but she took a few more momentous – her old jewelry box and an old locket – before deciding to put everything else into storage. In fact, she should probably get everything taken care of before her father came home.

Leaving the shop, Belle said her goodbyes to the employees before heading home. She put her teddy bear on the couch in the library nook before heading up to her bedroom. Placing the photo of her parents on the dresser, Belle studied the image a moment. 

Putting her other keepsakes away in the closet, Belle had photographs on the brain, so she thought about the pictures of her own wedding. Calling Ruby, she got the photographer’s number and called to get an update on her own pictures. Once she gave her name, Belle was assured her order would be delivered promptly. The name “Gold” held a certain amount of status, she supposed, but she wasn’t used to it.

Noting the time, she headed down to the kitchen to start dinner. Robert said he would be home soon and she wanted to have the meal ready. Staring at the contents of the fridge, she decided on making some grilled chicken with mashed potatoes, a salad, and some steamed broccoli. 

Pots were simmering on the stove as she flipped one of the chicken breasts in the pan when the front door opened. Turning down the flames on the other pots, Belle turned to give her husband a smile as he entered the room.

“Hey,” he greeted as he walked around the counter. “Smells good.”

Hugging him tight, Belle couldn’t resist putting her lips over his mouth. “Hey. It’s not as good as you can do, but I’m trying.”

Chuckling, he held her close and indulged in another kiss. “I’m sure it will be delicious.” Cupping her cheek in his hand, letting his thumbs caress her soft skin, Gold couldn’t hold back a smile. “I missed you today.”

Returning his smile, she kissed his cheek before hugging him close. “How did everything go?”

“A lot of scrambling around, taking phone calls from investors and offering reassurances.”

Bending to kiss her shoulder, he smirked against her skin. Belle always let him touch and never pulled away. He loved her so much and hoped this dynamic between them would never change.

Straightening, he kept an arm around her waist as he walked over to the stove. “What are you making?”

“What I could find,” she laughed as she nibbled at his neck.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Gold felt his cock stand to attention when she hit just the right spot. As much as he wanted Belle, as much as he wanted to be consumed by the feel of her touch, he knew he should be careful. She was pregnant and would not break, but he would make sure they didn’t indulge in rough places. Gold may fantasize about taking Belle on the kitchen table, but until she gave birth, he would make sure she laid on only soft surfaces.

Noticing Belle loosened his tie and unfastened the first few buttons of his shirt, he came back into the moment. “Let’s eat first,” he said.

“But-” Belle broke off when one of the pots started to boil over.

Rescuing the contents, Belle tried to shoo him away, but Robert helped her finish up cooking. They ate at the kitchen table, sitting across from each other exchanging hot glances.

Shifting in her chair, Belle felt the throb start between her legs and clenched her thighs together. The sensation only took deeper root. Crossing her legs, staring at the small bit of exposed chest reveled by Robbie’s open shirt, Belle clenched her thighs together repeatedly, feeling the throbbing intensify.

She wanted an orgasm. She wanted her husband, but she forced her gaze down to her plate and finished eating. As much as she desired Robbie, she wanted to eat too. Besides, the last time she tried to initiate anything, he…was preoccupied. This time, Belle needed him to make the first move.

Glancing up to see his knowing smirk, she put down her fork and got to her feet. Picking up her plate, she asked him if he was done. When he nodded, Belle walked the dishes to the sink. Cheeks flushed and mind awhirl, she didn’t hear him approach.

Leaning into her, Gold reached around to cup her breast while framing her body with his. Knowing Belle could feel his erection pressing into her backside despite the barrier of their clothing, Gold inhaled her scent. He was patient throughout the whole meal, but now he wanted what Belle’s heated eyes promised.

Moving to nibble her soft earlobe, he felt her shiver. “What do you want for dessert?”

The sensation of his husky voice in her ear, his hot breath against her skin, made it impossible to think. A cry burst from her lips when Robbie thrust his thigh between hers and pressed against her sex. Unable to help it, she started to grind gently into him.

Leaning back into his chest, Belle licked her dry lips as she fought to find her voice. Looking around at his face, she managed to utter one word. 

“You.”


	17. Chapter 17

Dishes forgotten, Belle turned around in his arms to kiss him soundly. Hands smoothing around his neck, she moaned as he yanked her back from the sink. Belle didn’t want to move, but she didn’t want to be separated from him either.

The living room couch was the closest soft surface, so Gold guided his wife through the hall, into the room, then down to the cushions. Belle’s need rose fast, making her desperate. Moving to straddle his waist, she pushed his shoulders to relax into the cushions as her fingers went to unfasten the buttons of his shirt. Fumbling, she gave a frustrated cry.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Gold sat up and grasped her hands. “Shh, sweetheart,” he said as he pulled her close to kiss her thoroughly.

Moaning into his mouth, Belle’s arms once more went around his neck as she wiggled closer. Unable to get enough of his taste, she felt as if her body was on fire.

“I’ll always take care of you,” he breathed against her lips. Smoothing his hand down her waist, Gold delved beneath her skirt and started to rub his fingers over her panties, pressing against her clit. Fingertips circling her nub, he saw Belle’s eyes shimmer, hearing her little noises of relief as he took the edge off her desperation.

“Better?”

Nodding, Belle bit her bottom lip as her eyes drifted closed. Moaning as he kissed her again, she thrust her tongue into his mouth, needing his taste invading her senses.

Cradling her, Gold eased his wife down to rest her back on the cushions of the couch. Pushing her skirt up to her waist, he settled between her legs, putting more pressure on her clit as he moved to take her lips.

“I’m right here, Belle,” he whispered as he kissed a path across her jaw to her earlobe. “I’m here to take care of you, darling.”

“I need to come, Robbie,” she panted on a moan. “Now! Hard and fast!”

Nodding, his mouth moved to her neck. “How do you want to come Belle? With my fingers inside you? My mouth on you?”

Looking down at her face, he watched her open her eyes and give him her full trust and adoration. “I want your cock,” she whispered. “I need you filling me up.”

Smiling, Gold eased back. Belle was so needy and did not want to be left wanting. He removed his hand from between her thighs long enough to unfasten his pants, but it was not enough for Belle. 

Reaching down, she started stroking her sex, but didn’t like the barrier of her panties blocking her pleasure. Pushing down the waistband, she stroked her naked folds, circling her clit the way Robert just did. Making sounds of satisfaction, Belle glanced up to see her husband watching her movements with stormy eyes.

Seeing those dark pools shimmer with lust, she was unable to stop moving her fingers. Suddenly, he reached out to grip her panties and yank them down her legs. Belle was so shocked, she paused, but Robert met her gaze as he threw her panties to the floor.

“Touch yourself, sweetheart. Let me see.”

Thrills raced through her blood at the idea of him watching her like this; so vulnerable. As her fingers once more started stroking her clit, his eyes dipped down to witness every pass. Easing back, he made quick work of his pants and boxers, letting them fall to his ankles.

Taking his hard penis in hand, Gold started stroking his flesh. A gasp passed his lips when he watched Belle insert a finger into her core, rubbing at her sweet spot. Moving over her, he caught her gaze. “How does your finger feel, Belle?”

Breath hitching, she didn’t bother to hide her growing arousal, or desperation, as she licked her lips and fought to find the words. “It’s good,” she panted. “But not enough,” she said before another moan escaped her throat.

Grasping her hand, Gold gently pulled her fingers away from her aching, wet core and lifted them to his lips. Their eyes remained locked as he licked her juices from her fingers. Maintaining eye contact, he moved the tip of his cock to her entrance. They both cried out with joy and fulfillment as he pushed deliciously into her body.

Belle said she needed to come hard and fast and he would not deny her. The roll of his hips was slow at first, letting the pressure fill her as he found the right angle. Seeing her eyes widen when he hit her just right, Gold bent to capture her mouth, thrusting his tongue in time with the hard and deep thrusts of his cock.

Gold wanted her naked beneath him so he could indulge in the pleasures her body offered, but Belle needed release, so he would wait. It didn’t take long for his beautiful wife to come, crying out and shaking in his arms. Slowing his movements, Gold gritted his teeth to keep his own climax at bay. Cradling Belle tenderly as she came back down to earth, he kept rolling his hips gently until all her aftershocks ebbed.

Eyes closed, breathing returning to normal, Belle couldn’t move. Scooping her up in his arms, Gold wondered if she would ever truly understand how much he cherished her. Sitting back against the arm of the couch, stretching out over the rest of the cushions, he rocked Belle as she snuggled into his embrace.

Slowly, Belle’s eyelids fluttered open, her lips curving into a smile. Running a hand up his chest, she released a soft sigh. “I’m a horrible wife,” she said softy.

Blinking down at her, Gold didn’t hold back his confusion. “What?”

“You didn’t come with me,” she said, easing back to look at his face. “I’m sorry.”

“Belle,” he breathed. “I didn’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“I wanted you to have release first,” he told her honestly. “I wanted to prove I can always take care of your needs.”

Shaking her head, she put her hands on his shoulders. “I’ve never doubted you, Robbie.”

“I know, but still.”

Leaning forward, she kissed him softly before letting her tongue stroke his lips, delving deeper. “Let me take care of you,” she whispered into his mouth.

Shaking his head, Gold wanted Belle, but he did not want her to get too tired. “I can wait.”

Frowning, she did _not _like the pattern she was seeing. Robert was being careful and considerate, she knew, but he needed to understand this aspect of their marriage had to be open and natural and unguarded.__

Easing off his lap, feeling him slip out of her body, Belle moved to stand before him, glancing down at his ridged cock. “Do you know what I need now?”

Gold started to sit up. “What?”

“I need to make you come,” she purred as she reached down to give his penis a few tight tugs. “I want you to come inside of me.”

Her voice was husky in his ear, making his throat grow dry seconds before he felt her palm leave his flesh.

Straightening, Belle flashed him a mischievous smirk, crooking her finger, before walking out of the room, leaving him to follow her upstairs. 

Grunting as he tried to right his clothing enough to move, he got to his feet. “Minx,” he muttered as he headed toward the stairs. Getting to the bedroom, he saw Belle stripping off her already disheveled clothing. Kicking off his shoes, he made quick work of his own.

The couple laughed as they fell backwards onto the bed. Straddling Robert’s waist, Belle kissed him hard as she lowered her wet core down on his length. Gasping with pleasure, when he as fully sheathed inside her, she started moving.

Watching Belle was never dull, but seeing her breasts bouncing caused his mouth to water, craving a taste. Easing up into a sitting position, he braced his hands behind him for support as his mouth captured one of her nipples.

Crying out, Belle slammed down hard, feeling his cock fill her to the hilt as she throbbed with sensation. When his mouth sucked her other breast, she slowed her movements. Gripping his hair, Belle pulled until she could see his face.

Watching his expression closely, she grew bold. “How does it feel?”

Speechless, Gold cried out, closing his eyes as his head fell back. Belle squeezed him again, making him curse before thrusting up urgently into her tight warmth. “Belle!”

Feeling her grip him yet again, he lost control. Growling, he shifted their positions in one smooth movement, pressing her back against the pillows. Pushing her knees up and over his shoulders, Gold sank hard into Belle’s heat over and over and over again.

Arching, delirious from the pleasure, Belle clenched her inner muscles tight as he pounded hard against all her sweet spots. Raking her nails down his back, she saw stars. Filling her up, Gold shouted as his orgasm rushed through his being. His hot seed filled her womb as he moved inside her until he was spent.

The sensation of Belle’s loving arms holding him close was all Gold needed to lull him to peace.


	18. Chapter 18

Over the next few days, the newlyweds fell into a decent routine as far as work and caring for the house. Belle and Robert seemed to just naturally take turns doing everyday tasks and chores like dishes and laundry, but Gold did hire a cleaning service for the rest.

Even if Belle wasn’t pregnant, she was busy with the shop. Of course, she protested, but he deflected her arguments with reminders of everything else she wanted to accomplish. They still had to decorate and furnish a nursery, not to mention get baby supplies, a car seat, stroller and lists of other items.

Belle also wanted to clean out her old room over the flower shop and get things into storage. Luckily, Ruby was on hand to help. She found a few other keepsakes to take home, but everything else was being taken away by a truck.

“Have any plans for Halloween,” Ruby asked as she boxed up some linens.

“I forgot all about it,” Belle said honestly. “Are you working?”

Ruby nodded. “The restaurant is hosting a few parties, so I have to do the prep for that, then tackle the annual Spencer gala.”

At the mention of the Spencers, Belle automatically stiffened. So far, she managed to forget all about Cora and the horrid afternoon, but now she had to wonder if she would be forced to face the witch again. In the back of her mind, she knew it was inevitable, but part of her hoped to have a list of excuses set and ready to go.

“It’s a huge event,” Ruby continued. “Catering it alone takes nearly a week to prep and plan. I’m glad I don’t have to take on the decorations though. As with everything, Cora goes all out.”

“Is it a costume party?”

Laughing, Ruby looked at her friend. “Always. You expect something less of Storybrooke’s highest socialite?”

Belle supposed she should have known. “What are you going as?”

“Aside from a caterer,” Ruby laughed, then shrugged. “I have a red cloak that is pretty versatile. You better start thinking of a costume or all the good ones will be gone. There is a contest, you know.”

Surprised, Belle looked up from her taping job. “Who wins?”

“Last year? Regina.”

“Before that?”

“Regina.”

Smiling, Belle shook her head. “I’m seeing a pattern.”

Ruby shrugged. “They say there is a vote, but I’m sure it’s rigged.”

“Or maybe no one wants to piss off the hosts.”

Considering, Ruby eyed her friend wondering if she should mention what was on her mind, but figured why not? “The Spencers used to be the big wigs in the city, but now you and Mr. Gold are the top residents.”

Blinking, Belle never stopped to consider her status before. Realizing Ruby was probably right; she decided she didn’t like the prospect. “We hardly reside in Cora’s neighborhood,” she argued lamely.

“Please,” Ruby rolled her eyes. “Her whole house is a neighborhood. The woman is flashy.”

Giggling, they got back to work. Soon enough everything was packed and ready for the movers. Part of the reason she loved living in her house with Robert was because though they lived well, they weren’t throwing their status in people’s faces. Now, Belle wondered if it really mattered.

Everyone knew Robert was rich. It was common knowledge his fortune dwarfed Cora’s. Would people look to her and Robbie as the town’s chief citizens? Would they be obligated to cooperate with the Spencers or naturally be juxtaposed against them?

Sensing Belle’s discomfort, Ruby suggested lunch after they completed the work with the movers. Relaxing, Belle agreed. An hour later, they were out on the balcony of the second floor of Ruby’s restaurant chatting away about nothing. All too soon it would be too cold to sit out here, but right now, they were enjoying the moment. Belle felt accomplished. Sipping her tea, she hoped Robert’s day was going well. Who knows what the Spencers were putting him through?

****

Silence did not bode well. All remnants of Cora and Albert were finally cleared from the building. He and David were finally in charge. Despite all of the nonsense Albert was using to scare away investors, they were holding their own.

Largely, Gold had to credit Neal’s skills and consultation. David was right to put faith in the man. Gold even learned it helped bond the men as family. Another asset was Neal’s friendship with Killian. Neal could help anticipate Killian’s next move and advise them accordingly.

So far, they managed to keep their heads above water, but Gold wasn’t sure what to do with his shares of Killian’s company. He did need to find a solution sooner rather than later.

Hearing a knock on his door, he called for the person to enter. Seeing David, Gold put down his pen and relaxed into his chair. Sitting in front of Gold’s desk, David handed him a manila envelope.

“I had Emma look into that vial of drugs Cora had at tea that afternoon.”

An expectant look shined through Gold’s eyes. “And?”

“Nothing definitive.”

Looking through the paperwork, seeing David’s words were true, he heaved a sigh as he tossed the envelope back onto his desk. “So that’s it then? She’ll get away with it?”

“Listen, I’m the last guy who would defend my mother or what she tried to do. I mean, I’ve seen her do some pretty horrible things, but she failed with this stunt. She knows people are on to her and that they are watching. She won’t try it again.”

Well, he wasn’t as confident. David was…noble and usually thought the best of people – even his own mother. Gold thought his…competition with Cora and Albert would end once he acquired the company and proved his superiority once and for all. Instead, the couple was bound and determined to get back what they lost. The war wasn’t over yet. 

Bringing David into the fold was a way to ensure the Spencers would think twice about coming after him when he tried to reform the company. Gold did give up his original plan of revenge, but Cora thought he was still trying to get in his digs.

The vendetta wasn’t about business anymore as much as it was personal. For all for of them. Regardless of business, Gold knew Cora targeted Belle because she was the only person to finally make him happy. Jealous and vindictive, there was no telling what Cora would do.

Gold would do anything and everything within his power to protect the family he cherished. Cora was _not _going to take them away from him.__

“I know Cora,” Gold said. “She doesn’t stop until she gets what she wants.”

Looking at Gold for a long moment, David shook his head. “She was acting out. Was it foolish and cruel? Absolutely. Now that she has had the time to think, she won’t go after the baby or hurt Belle.”

Gold truly wished he could share David’s confidence. No matter. He would take his own steps to keep an eye on his nemesis.

“Before I forget,” David said. “We received invitations to Mother’s Halloween party. It should be a blast,” he uttered the last words with a twist of sarcasm.

Blinking with disbelief, Gold shook his head. “Belle and I won’t be in attendance.”

“Normally, I wouldn’t argue with you on that point, given what happened, but a few key investors are going to be there. I hear you have strong ties to Senator Jenkins as well.”

Shrugging, he didn’t understand what David was hinting at. “That’s one way of putting it.”

“We could use him in our corner for our next deal.”

Nodding, Gold supposed he should play ball. For now. “I can talk to him.”

“You may also want to consider asking him to unfreeze those navy contracts,” David added.

Genuinely confused, he blinked. “How did you-”

“I have my sources.” David leaned forward, meeting Gold’s eye. “Look, I know your reputation and your reasons for bringing me on board here. I know you don’t want to look weak, but let Killian buy back his company.”

Scoffing, Gold looked at David as if he grew a second head. “Why should I? My shares could come in handy down the line. Especially if we have to deal with Regina.”

“Killian will owe you,” David stressed. “Besides, you did say you were turning over a new leaf, right? Think about it.”

Funny enough, after David left, Gold did weigh his options. The idea of Killian owing him a favor did have a certain appeal, but as long as he controlled the shares, Killian was his puppet. Sighing, Gold knew what he needed to do.

Still, first things first. Emma may not have been able to trace the vial of drugs and Cora’s intent, but he knew someone who could keep an eye on the woman. Calling Graham, Gold wanted to know every move Cora made. She wasn’t getting anywhere near his family!


	19. Chapter 19

Shopping with Emma and Mary-Margaret for Halloween costumes was fun at first, but Belle wasn’t thrilled about having to attend Cora’s party. She just had to look at the situation as if she was being summoned to the Fairy Court. If she didn’t want to get trapped, she knew better than to eat or drink a single thing offered to her.

“Oh, this is awesome!” Emma grinned as she pulled out a prop sword to show her friends.

“For Henry,” Belle asked.

“Hell no! For me!” Emma twisted the sword, thrashing it around and back again, like an expert.

“Emma was always the tough, warrior ninja,” Mary-Margaret supplied. “I was always the girly princess.”

“So was I,” Belle smiled. “Nothing wrong with that.”

“I can’t believe you’re not showing,” Emma said with a twinge of jealousy. “When I was thirteen weeks, I had a gut.”

Looking down at her belly, Belle put a hand over the very slight swell. “I have a-”

“It just looks like you ate a huge meal,” Emma interjected. “I looked like a house!”

“You did not,” Mary-Margaret argued. “You looked natural and healthy.”

Shrugging, Emma smirked at her friend. “I guess we can’t dress you up as a pumpkin then. I was looking forward to that bit. Can’t you just see Cora’s face?! It would be epic!”

Curious, Belle’s chin tilted. “Did Cora ever do anything to you? I mean, I know her reasons for coming after me and I know Mary-Margaret’s story.”

“Cora tried to break up Neal and I for kicks,” Emma said as she returned her attention to the rows of costumes. “She never really wanted him for Regina, but she planted her under his nose for a while.”

Amazed and intrigued, Belle gave Emma a smile. “I’m glad she didn’t succeed.”

“Neal and I were just making ends meet. Regina and Cora were somehow convinced if they broke us up, then David and Mary-Margaret would call it quits too. They never could have anticipated how much Henry bonds us together.”

Expression softening, Belle liked the idea of this baby bringing her and Robert closer. In many ways, the baby already changed their lives. 

“It all worked out because Neal deflected Regina to Killian.”

Mary-Margaret laughed at the memory. “Cora never saw it coming.”

Imagining the look on a beaten Cora’s face made Belle laugh. No wonder Cora disliked the sisters. To that woman, it didn’t matter how wealthy Killian was, or how much Regina loved him. What got under Cora’s skin was the fact Emma and Mary-Margaret beat her at her own game.

Hearing Emma talk about Neal, Belle knew the two of them shared a deep, unyielding love. Most couples who got pregnant at such a young age would be torn apart. Neal and Emma stuck it out, got married, and forged successful careers while raising their son. 

“How about this,” Mary-Margaret held up a pair of red and golden yellow fairy wings. “Fairy princess seems like a good costume.”

Considering, Belle knew she could dress up the wings. Finding the right gown, Belle would love to be a fairy.

“Why are we even shopping for our costumes in a regular party store,” Emma grumbled. “You know Cora and Regina, and their entire socialite, snobby pals are going to the best shops on Park Street to try and outdo one another.”

“We are not them,” Mary-Margaret reminded. “We don’t need all the pomp and circumstance.”

“Maybe not, but we’re going to look ridiculous.”

Thinking for a moment, Belle pulled out her cell. “I may have an idea,” she told the sisters as she dialed.

“Who are you calling,” Emma asked.

Belle put up a finger when the manager of the largest store on Park Street picked up. After Belle explained what she needed, stressing the importance of it being the best and most exclusive, she promised to be over in an hour. Hanging up, she smiled at Emma.

“We will now get to look at the most exclusive designs before anyone else.”

Rarely was Emma ever impressed due to the fact she was a skeptic, but she gave Belle a look of pleased astonishment. “How did you manage that?”

Remembering what Ruby said about the Gold name outshining the Spencer name in this town, Belle decided to take advantage of the edge to help her friends. Sure, Cora’s party was all flash and pettiness, but she wanted the three of them to at least have a grand entrance.

“I know that manager,” Belle smiled.

Nodding with approval, Emma didn’t hold back a smile. “Let’s go.”

“Wait a minute,” Mary-Margaret said. “We really shouldn’t spend so much money on one costume.”

Emma rolled her eyes at her sister before looking back at Belle. “She’s married to a millionaire and she’s still so frugal, she pinches her pennies until they are screaming in agony.”

“Just because it’s expensive doesn’t mean it’s good,” Mary-Margaret argued.

“Well, don’t worry about the cost,” Belle stated. “This one is on me.”

Gasping, Mary-Margaret shook her head. “Belle, that is too generous!”

“It’s nothing,” she told them. Using the money Robert gave her on costumes seemed valid because she wouldn’t be spending the money on herself. “The way I see it, if the three of us can outshine the Spencers at their own party, then it will be a small bit of payback for what Cora tried to do at tea.”

Surprised, Emma smirked in approval, but Mary-Margaret still wore a doubtful expression.

Normally, Belle wouldn’t want to be so petty and sink to Cora’s level, but that witch tried to hurt her baby. Outshining Cora at a party was the least she deserved.

Belle trusted karma would naturally take care of the rest, but in the meantime, she would allow this one small indulgence.

“I’m buying this sword,” Emma announced. “It’s just too cool.”

Smiling, Belle accepted the wings from Mary-Margaret. “And I’ll get these. Building a costume around them should be fun.”

Outnumbered, Mary-Margaret shook her head, but followed along nonetheless. She hoped Belle and her sister knew what they were doing. Having Cora for a mother-in-law was exhausting at best. As much as Mary-Margaret always walked the high road, she often felt like she was getting no where. In her heart, she carried around the knowledge she was being the bigger person, even if Cora always seemed to win each round.

Part of her wanted to see Cora put down so low, but the other part wondered if the price would be worth it. Cora and Regina always seemed to be one step ahead of them.

****

Blindly looking out of her office window, Regina knew she should get back to work. The sooner she finished her paperwork, the sooner she could head home. It was getting dark earlier now, but she still felt an urgency, as if the days were passing through her fingers.

She knew her personal life was in serious trouble if she had to schedule time with her own husband. Regina couldn’t remember the last time she and Killian sat down to have a real conversation. Work was always getting in the way.

All she ever wanted was to prove to her parents she was a strong, capable businesswoman who could hold her own in these waters. For the most part, she was a success. Yet, every time she turned around, the talk was always about David.

He was the son. David was lifted up by their parents to be the successor of the Spencer legacy. They only looked to her as a second choice. In her jealousy, Regina wanted to take over her father’s company, finally proving her worth. In the end, David beat her in that too.

Lately, all she could think about was having a family of her own. She and Killian were together for over five years now and married for four. She did start to give serious thought to having children. Ironic, considering she barely spent time with her own husband.

Letting the paperwork wait, Regina reached for her coat. Right now, all she wanted was to get to Killian. No sooner did Regina take two steps toward the door, her mother sashayed into the office without knocking.

“Regina,” Cora said with relief. “I’m glad I caught you! We have some things to discuss.”

“Actually, I was on my way out-”

“It can’t wait,” Cora said dismissively. “I need your help with this Halloween bash. I have a very special treat planned for Robert and that new wife of his.”

Deflated, Regina knew all of her own plans were just shot to hell.


	20. Chapter 20

Coming home to a note on the door, Gold frowned when he read Belle was out with her friends and wouldn’t be back until later this evening. He was looking forward to seeing her. The idea of going home to Belle was the only thing to get him through the day.

His brows rose reading the end of the note. What did Belle mean by “surprise” in his study? Walking into the house, Gold turned on several lights as he cautiously made his way down the hall. He hardly knew what to expect, but the first glimpse of his study didn’t show anything out of place or amiss. Did Belle mean to say another room?

Moving around his desk, he picked up the few pieces of mail left for him. Dismissing the items as junk mail, he looked down at the desk again and finally noticed it. A new picture frame was next to the one of the ultrasound photos of the baby. This one held an image of his wedding day. The moment he and Belle were first pronounced husband and wife and shared their first official kiss was captured and encased in an antique ivory frame.

Heart racing in his chest, Gold blinked rapidly as he continued to stare at the picture. Belle looked so beautiful that day. The moment she entered the room in her gorgeous gown of chiffon and lace would be imprinted in his memory forever.

Smiling down at the image, he noticed another note on his desk. There was a larger print of the same photo resting by the wall. Belle wanted to know if they could hang it up next to the first set of stairs. Moving to find the picture, he held the frame at eye level, smiling. Yes, by the stairs would be the perfect spot to display this memory.

Getting his tool box, Gold went to the front staircase, moving to the center of the wall. Making sure the picture hung straight and level, he stepped back to examine his work. Hopefully, Belle would be pleased. Gathering up the tools, he put the materials away in the basement. Just as he climbed to the top of the stairs, his phone rang.

Hoping the number would be Belle’s, he sighed seeing Glass’s number instead. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to think about business. Even as he ignored the call, a voice in the back of his mind warned him to be cautious. Cora and Regina were still a threat and he may need Glass later on down the line.

Heading into the kitchen, he opened the fridge trying to contemplate a meal when he heard the front door open. Heart leaping with excitement, he moved away from the fridge to look down the hallway to watch Belle walking toward him. Her smile was brilliant and he was glad she had a good day.

Laughing as he wound his arms around her shoulders, Gold inhaled her familiar scent unable to stop the joy bubbling up in his chest. “Hello, sweetheart.”

Hugging him tight, Belle realized how much she missed him today. Hanging out with her friends was always fun, but coming home to him was even better. “How was your day,” she asked as she moved to press a light kiss on his lips.

“Good.” He nibbled her lips again. “I got a lot done.” Another kiss; lingering this time. “How was your day?”

“I found the perfect costume,” Belle said with excitement. 

“Costume?” He drew back. “For what?”

“Cora’s Halloween masquerade.”

Gold went still. “Who told you about that?”

“Ruby, first, but then Mary-Margaret and Emma mentioned it. Why?”

“No reason,” he said softly. For a minute there, he thought Regina or Cora got to her. “Are you sure you want to go?”

Knowing he was referring to the tea fiasco, Belle put her hands on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze. “I’ve already decided not to eat or drink anything at the party, but Mary-Margaret mentioned David has business to discuss and potential investors to impress, so naturally I assumed you did too.”

“Yes, I do, but I’m not thrilled about you being around Cora,” he told her with an edge of bitterness in his voice.

“We have to face her sometime,” Belle reasoned. “Besides, isn’t it better to face them and show them they can’t keep us down?”

Blinking, the humor returned to his eyes. “And where, pray tell Mrs. Gold, did you hear that?”

“From a very handsome man in a fancy hotel,” she teased back.

Chuckling, he kissed her again. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Oh!” Belle turned to pick up one of her bags. “I have take-out from Ruby’s.”

“Perfect,” he said, taking the bags and kissing her cheeks.

Feeling the thrills race through her blood at his touch, Belle’s fingers itched to grab his collar and hold on, but she knew she would have all night to indulge her fantasies. Right now, she was famished. Shopping really worked up her appetite.

“Thank you for the surprise,” Gold said when they were settled on the couch in the living room in front of the flat screen.

“The photos finally came, so I wanted to show you in a special way.”

Gold grasped her hand, bringing her fingers to his lips for a soft kiss. “You picked the perfect spot on my desk.”

Laughing, Belle snuggled closer. “Next to the baby, you mean?”

Wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer, he nuzzled her cheek. “Speaking of which, we should discuss names, colleges, and future career goals.”

Shaking her head, Belle couldn’t hold in her laughter. “I’m not even done with the first trimester and you’re picking out colleges?”

“Some waiting lists are that long,” he joked.

Giving him an exasperated look, she moved to finish her food and watch TV. Robert was so cute when it came to the baby, but she didn’t want to deal with too much, too fast. Sometimes the idea of a baby was so big, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the fact she was going to be a mother and bring another life into the world. 

Finishing her food, Belle moved to rest her head on her husband’s lap. A soft moan sounded in her throat when he started stroking her hair. Closing her eyes, Belle arched into his touch. The outside world could stay beyond the door. All Belle wanted right now was to feel safe and secure in the love she knew they shared. Being married to Robert was…amazing. Not too long ago, she doubted she would ever find such deep love. Now, she couldn’t imagine her life without it, or him. 

Feeling Robert shift his body, a knowing smile came to her lips. Sitting up, she turned to face him, letting her palm rest on his thigh. “You ok?”

Nodding, Gold tried to focus on the TV. He should have known Belle would see through his ruse, but gasped when her hand moved between his legs to rub his swiftly hardening cock. Eyes darting to her face, there was so much he wanted to say, but the words could not escape his lips. Belle’s palm was pressing with more force, making his breath rush out in a hiss.

“I remember the last time I did this,” she purred into his ear. “You walked away from me.”

And now she was punishing him. Panting, Gold covered her hand with his, helping to guide her movements, preventing her from pulling away. “Belle,” he breathed.

“I love you,” she whispered as she kissed his neck, moving her hand faster over his manhood. “I want to show you.”

“Not here,” he managed. Turning, he seized her mouth for a quick, hot kiss. “Upstairs,” he growled against her lips.

Smiling, Belle removed her hand, getting to her feet, waiting for him to do the same. They walked arm-in-arm to the stairs. Seeing the picture, she couldn’t conceal her delight.

“You hung it up!”

“Of course,” Gold smiled. 

Laughing, she kissed him thoroughly. “It looks perfect.”

Heart soaring, Gold guided her up the rest of the staircase and into their bedroom. Right now, he could care less about the picture. Belle was going to be naked beneath him and he was going to make her sigh with pleasure. All night if he had to.


	21. Chapter 21

Returning from her morning walk, Belle took in the mail and found the formal invitation to the Spencer’s annual masquerade. Yeah, the party would be a masquerade of many things alright. 

Sighing, Belle walked down the hall to Robert’s study. Placing the invitation on his desk, she let out another long breath.

Raking a hand through her hair, Belle tried shaking off her sudden insecurities. Lately, any thought of Cora just got on her nerves. Yes, she knew Robbie had to deal with her because he was now working with David, but she felt like she put up with Cora and her shenanigans long enough.

Moving around the kitchen making tea, Belle hoped the brew would calm her. Drinking only decaffeinated, Belle wondered if she should have some sort of fruit as well. Robert was already at the office, and she meant to go to the shop, but she was procrastinating.

Sitting down to enjoy her tea, Belle knew she was partially to blame for the Cora situation. After all, she was the one who kept encouraging Robbie to make a career change. She wanted to see him using his expertise to build something instead of tearing apart companies.

Robert had a huge amount of talent and she wanted him to explore those skills instead of giving in to the notion of his reputation. She supposed every good deed comes with a price. Hers was having to deal with Cora.

How many married women had to put up with their husband’s old flames?

Finishing her tea, Belle rinsed out the dishes and headed upstairs for a shower. If she stayed on target, she could still get in half a day at the shop. She knew she didn’t have to work, but taking care of her father’s business was a habit she had yet to break.

Maybe she should. The business was finally stable. Perhaps the time had come for her to let go and pursue her own dreams. Well, when her father was done with the first steps of the program, she would see where the chips fell. In the meantime, she would go on as she did before. Belle was still adjusting to being a married woman. Her life was so vastly different, yet it was the same in so many aspects, she was trying to find a balance.

Dressed, she was ready to face the day. Once she was finished at the shop, maybe she would surprise Robbie at the office. Smiling at the thought, Belle grabbed her keys.

****

Walking through the back door, he heard voices. Gritting his teeth, Moe knew new people were hired to help Belle take care of the shop. Well, he was back now and this was his business. Entering the main shop, Moe took charge. Checking the books, seeing the numbers, he could hardly believe his eyes. This was all Gold’s doing! He knew it! Well, he didn’t need charity!

Barely keeping the lid on his temper, Moe decided to wait until the end of the day to fire all these people. There were a lot of orders to be filled and he wasn’t an idiot. However, he would replace Gold’s fledglings with his own employees.

Heading up to the apartment, he was relieved to see everything was as he left it. Well, almost everything. Seeing Belle’s empty room, Moe blinked and stared. Turning in a circle, he couldn’t believe everything was gone. Even the furniture. Clenching his fists, Moe knew what Belle did. She abandoned him to live with that worthless cad of a husband! 

Belle was making a _huge _mistake! She may think she was in love now, but love never lasts. He knew all too well how the people one loved most left them at the cruelest of times in the cruelest of ways.__

Walking to the living room, he sat down on the couch, debating his next move. All the rhetoric from the program floated around in the back of his mind, but it didn’t stop him from searching the room for his hidden stock.

Moe growled in frustration when the few bottles he found were empty. Heading into the kitchen, he didn’t find anything at all. In his bedroom Moe only discovered more empty bottles.

Was Belle to blame for this, or did he really run out? Moe didn’t need that stupid program to tell him why he drank. Losing Belle’s mother was crippling. In the process, he lost sight of the fact he still had a daughter. Belle always wanted him to clean up his bad habits. Now that he did, she was gone! Moe went through that shitty program to try and make up for the accident, but in the end, it didn’t make any difference!

Mouth dry, Moe took his wallet out of his back pocket and stared down at the one business card he kept. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed, he started to reach for the phone, but hesitated. He didn’t want to hurt Belle, but remembering the way Mr. Gold threatened him when he was in jail made up his mind.

No one could blame him for thinking the worst. Then the man proved his true colors by refusing to back off. Add in the fact Mr. Gold was roughly his own age, Moe decided to do what was needed to get that man out of his daughter’s life forever!

Picking up the receiver, Moe dialed the number on the business card. On the fifth ring, there was an answer.

“Mr. Spencer,” Moe said. “I’ve thought about your offer. What do you need me to do?”

****

Returning phone calls and emails, Gold’s day was booked so solid he barely had time to breathe. He and David had several meetings with investors, but Cora’s poison was still far-reaching. This afternoon they scheduled a business luncheon with Neal Cassidy to go over more strategies.

Despite all the stress, Gold was grateful he could walk the halls without chancing running into Cora. The woman and her antics were getting on his last nerve. Once this company was up and running, Gold would seriously consider handing it all over to David. The idea of retiring was a silly one. Gold doubted he could ever fully separate himself from this world. He loved the action. At the same time, he wanted to get away from the Spencers and his past in order be with Belle and their family. 

Belle wanted to put down roots in this little town and he would indulge her, but perhaps he could coax her away for periods at a time. 

Missing his wife, Gold snatched the phone and dialed her number. His fingers fidgeted as he waited for her to pick up. Getting her voicemail, he left a message, but frowned as he hung up. It wasn’t like Belle not to answer. Maybe she was just busy in the shop. Yes that must be it.

Pushing aside the worry gnawing at him, Gold decided to surprise Belle tonight. Taking her out for a lovely dinner wouldn’t be too much. He knew Belle didn’t like extravagant gifts, but this one he was sure she wouldn’t refuse.

Seeing the time, he gathered up his paperwork and headed out of the office to meet Neal and David. Try as he might, Gold was curious about Milah’s son. Perhaps more than he should be, he knew. Yet, Gold couldn’t shake the memories of the time when he thought Neal was _his _child. How could he not take an interest?__

Funny how he never thought about the details before now. When he and Milah divorced, he was too focused on his own goals to discover what became of her. She must have come to the States right after Neal was born, or at least while the boy was very young. Neal didn’t have an accent after all.

The more Gold thought about it, the more incredible the odds that he should run into his ex’s son all these years later and be working by his side. Gold thought maybe the universe was giving him a sign to finally let go of the past. He discovered the present love with Belle and he couldn’t be happier.

No, he wasn’t Neal’s father, but he was still proud of him. Oddly enough, Gold did want Neal, and even David, to see him in a kinder light than the rest of the world did. Because of Belle he was changing and growing and he no longer wanted to be defined by his past.

Pulling into the parking lot, Gold took out his cell to call Belle again. Hearing her voicemail, he disconnected the call, the worry in his gut kicking up a notch. Gold walked into the restaurant trying to reason away his concern by remembering Belle was grown and capable. She was probably just out with Ruby. If anything was wrong, she would call him. 

Gold’s heart beat painfully as he remembered the hospital calling him when Belle was in the car accident. No, he refused to think about the worst case scenario because she wasn’t answering her phone. Belle was fine. There was no need to worry.


	22. Chapter 22

Belle entered the shop while the employees were out for lunch. She really should have gotten here sooner, but she dragged her feet all morning. In the end, Belle blamed her pregnancy hormones. At nearly fourteen weeks, she was allowed to make such claims, right?

Cora’s party was in a few days, and she wanted to come up with a costume for Robbie. The last time she mentioned the party, he said he would go as himself. Smiling at the memory, she was sure he thought his usual self was scary enough, but she truly wanted to get into the mood.

If she couldn’t come up with any ideas, she would call Ruby to brainstorm. Surely, they could come up with something suitable. Robert might protest, but Belle was sure she could convince him to indulge her – one way or another.

Sitting at the computer behind the counter, Belle started checking the numbers for the day and working out what needed to be reordered and what could be put off for a bit. Checking the payroll and filling out some bank deposits, she heard the ceiling crack.

Growing still, Belle strained her ears to listen. Yes, those were definitely footsteps coming from the apartment! The workers knew never to go up there!

Trying to calm her racing heart, Belle reached for the baseball bat stashed beneath the counter. Gripping the handle, she held the bat behind her back as she walked softly toward the hall. Hearing descending footsteps, she paused, biting her bottom lip. Inhaling a bracing breath, she looked around the corner and nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Papa!”

“Belle?”

Easing her grip on the bat, she put a hand over her pounding heart. “You scared me!”

“Sorry, darling,” Moe said as he pulled his daughter in for a hug. “I thought I was alone.”

For a brief moment, Belle hugged her father back, wishing things were different. However, their last conversation replayed in her mind, making her pull back.

“I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I would have called,” Moe admitted. “But I didn’t think you wanted to talk to me.”

Looking into his face, she noticed he was sober and lucid. His eyes weren’t bloodshot and he spoke without slurring his words. By all accounts she should feel at ease with him, but instead she got the impression something was off. Or was her mind just uncertain because she rarely interacted with her father when he wasn’t under the influence?

“I still keep an eye on things,” she said by way of changing the subject. “Making sure it’s smooth sailing.”

Smiling, Moe was glad she still took an interest. There could be hope after all. “I’m glad, Belle. I was hoping we could talk.”

Walking back out to the front of the shop, she showed her father the new computer system. “The upgrades are fairly simple,” she explained. “Things run faster with more efficiency. We are able to fill twice as many orders as we used to.”

“Belle,” More pressed. “We need to talk.”

Inhaling a deep breath, Belle gathered her courage and forced her gaze to his face. Grateful for the counter being between them, she felt like she needed a protective barrier if she was going to have a heart-to-heart.

“About what?”

“Everything,” Moe said. 

“I’m not sure there is much to say. You already told me how you feel.”

“I don’t like Gold, and I won’t apologize for it, but you’re still my daughter.”

“I’m not a child anymore, Papa,” she said sadly.

“That doesn’t mean I want to see you make mistakes!”

“You haven’t even given Robert a chance,” she argued. “You made up your mind without even meeting him or getting to know him!”

“Because I know he’ll break your heart, Belle! You don’t deserve that! And to bring a child into the mix just makes it worse!”

Trying to push back the lump in her throat, Belle knew all too well how he felt about her baby. As much as she may want to rationalize his words, or forget he even said them, Belle couldn’t help but see her father in a different light. One that was not flattering in the least.

“So you have no interest at all in your grandchild,” she challenged.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Moe did not want to deal with the reality of his daughter having a child of her own. The concept was too much to process. Struggling to find the right words, he looked around at the shop. She really did feel like she did a good job keeping things going. 

“I want you and I to be ok again,” Moe continued. “I want to go back to before our fight.”

“Which one,” Belle scoffed.

Sighing, Moe shook his head. “The one that put you in Gold’s path in the first place!”

He still didn’t have a clue just how much Robert did for them, did he? Her father didn’t want to look beyond his own bias to see the facts. Sighing, Belle wasn’t sure what to do.

For years, she wished her father would get sober, hoping then they could get the shop up and running and there would be something for both of them to look forward to.

How ironic that now he was sober and they were fighting more than ever. She didn’t want to stoop to her father’s level and deliver ultimatums, but if he could not accept her husband, or their baby, what other choice was there?

“Papa,” she started gently. “He’s not all bad. Can’t you try? For me?”

Gritting his teeth, Moe wanted to standby his word, but he needed to stay in Belle’s good graces for what came next. His conscience gnawed at him, but Moe pushed the feeling aside by remembering what he was doing was worth it. As long as he succeeded in getting his daughter back, he would risk her anger. In time, she would realize he was looking out for her best interests. 

“I can’t make any promises, but I do want us to make progress. I’m doing the steps and I want to earn back your trust. I’ll try, Belle.”

Smiling, she moved around the counter to give him a hug. “Thank you, Papa.”

Seeing her so happy, Moe bit down his anger. He would do what he needed to do. “I’m going to come back to work,” he informed Belle when the embrace ended.

“Are you sure?”

“I need to get back into the swing of things.”

“Alright,” she nodded. “I can show you where everything is-”

“Would you still work with me, Belle? We could be a team, like we used to.”

He looked so hopeful she didn’t want to refuse. “I come in a few hours a day to get a handle on the paperwork. The others are more than qualified, but it gives me something to do. Maybe we can spend some time talking though.”

Realizing this was the best commitment he would wrangle out of her, Moe nodded. “I’d like that.”

“Ok.” Moving to get her purse, Belle glanced at the clock. Normally, she would put in a few more hours, but with her father here, she wanted to give him time and space to readjust to being home. Plus, she didn’t want to create more drama or run the risk of having another fight.

“I should get going.”

“Belle, wait,” he said with a sad look. “You didn’t have to pack up your room. You-you always have a place here with me if you need it.”

Fighting the urge to cry, Belle nodded. “I know,” she said softly. “It was just time.”

“We can still put it all back,” he said almost desperately. “In case.”

Frowning, Belle shook her head. “In case of what?”

“Nothing,” Moe said quickly, waving off the comment. “It’s just going to take some getting used to.”

“Well,” she smiled again. “You can have that home office you’ve always wanted,” she joked.

“Yeah,” Moe chuckled. “I suppose I could.”

Waving goodbye, Belle left the shop. In the car, she paused, staring at the dash before turning over the engine. Something was off with her father, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Shaking her head, she dismissed her thoughts as silly before driving to Ruby’s. Belle needed a distraction until Robert came home.

Watching his daughter drive away, Moe’s mood soured. He would get her away from that beast! First, he needed to take the edge off.


	23. Chapter 23

“Belle,” Gold called the moment he walked through the front door. Coming straight home after work, he needed to make sure she was ok. Not hearing back from her was making him nervous. When she didn’t answer his call, he searched the house.

Seeing the light peeking out from beneath the library door, Gold approached. To his relief, Belle was sitting on the couch reading. “Belle?”

Looking over her shoulder, she smiled seeing her husband standing in the doorway. “I didn’t hear you come home.”

“I called several times today,” he said gently as he approached. 

“You did?” Moving to take her cell out of her purse, she saw the missed calls. Putting her phone back, she smiled as she moved to his side. Winding one arm around his waist, she moved to rub her fingertips between his eyebrows where his skin wrinkled. “Were you worried about me,” she teased.

“A little,” he admitted as he pulled her closer against him. Inhaling her scent, feeling her in his arms, made him visibly relax. Bending to press his forehead against hers, he closed his eyes and indulged in the sensation of having her safe in his arms.

Snuggling close, Belle smiled as her hands moved to stroke his hair. After her talk with Moe, she did feel better about where they stood, but she came home and didn’t know how to distract from her worry and constant questioning. Reading helped her not to dwell on her problems for a little while, but there was no balm like being in Robbie’s arms.

“Get dressed,” he whispered against her neck.

Drawing back, Belle raised her brows at him. “Why?”

“It’s a surprise.”

Laughing, she shook her head. “You and your surprises usually cost too much money.”

Gold shrugged. “I have plenty of it.”

“Robbie-”

“Belle, I want to take you out. Will you indulge me?”

Considering him a moment, she smiled. “Why do you want to take me out? Are we celebrating something?”

“I was thinking of a date night,” he elaborated with a grin. “We won’t get many of those once the baby comes.”

True enough, she supposed. Running her fingers over his face, she cupped his cheek in her hand. He was so handsome and such a wonderful man. Belle knew she was a very lucky woman. “Is this a formal date, Mr. Gold?”

Chuckling, he nodded. “It is, Mrs. Gold.”

Leaning forward, he kissed her fervently. Belle was the one who tried to deepen the kiss, but Gold broke away. He made a reservation and the last thing he wanted was to get distracted by temptation – even one as beautiful as his wife. There would be plenty of time for such things after they ate.

“Is it going to be just the two of us,” she asked. “No party or dinner guests?”

“Just you and me, sweetheart,” he promised.

“Alright.” Belle stepped out of his arms. “I’ll go get changed.”

Watching her leave the room, Gold let out a satisfied sigh. While Belle changed, he moved to freshen up and change his tie. Since he started working full time with David, Gold felt like he didn’t have enough time with his wife. Yes, they came home to one another at night, but he recognized the lack of constant romance. She deserved to be spoiled, and often. Especially with the baby on the horizon.

Gold wanted to show Belle how special their love was to him and just how much she meant to his existence. With Cora hovering in the shadows, Gold wanted to remind Belle of his devotion. He refused to give her a chance to doubt their bond.

If Cora tried to plant more seeds of doubt, Gold wanted Belle to look back at all they shared and remember and see through any ruse Cora tried to throw in her path.

Finding her red cocktail dress in the back of the closet, Belle smiled. Leaving her hair down the way Robbie liked it, she carefully did her make-up. She wanted to look beautiful for him. Hearing Robbie enter the room, her lips widened as his gaze looked her up and down. Watching him select a red tie to match her dress, Belle couldn’t hold in her laugh of delight. He really did like to have their clothing complement each other, didn’t he?

“Where are we going,” she asked as they got into the car.

“A restaurant I know of outside of town,” he answered. “The duck entrée is rumored to be the best in the state.”

Settling into her seat, Belle rested a hand on her stomach as she looked out the window at the passing scenery. The restaurant was tucked away, off the main road, but beautifully situated. Inside, Belle was met with classical music, chandeliers of dripping crystal and candles, and formal table settings. They were escorted to a cozy table for two in a darkened corner away from most of the other guests. 

After giving the waiter their drink order, Gold smiled at his wife. Belle was so beautiful; he doubted he would ever get tired of seeing her smile. Reaching out to take her hand, he caressed her delicate fingers, marveling at her soft skin.

His attention was making her mouth grow dry. The way he looked at her, his eyes burning with such intense love and passion stole her breath. Belle did feel like she was the only woman in the world when he stared at her. They talked of ordinary matters until their sparkling cider arrived. Gold told the waiter their dinner orders before concentrating once more on Belle. The couple couldn’t stop grinning at each other like silly idiots in love. Belle couldn’t help but feel giddy.

There were no business matters or family to interfere. It was just the two of them alone and enjoying being in love. The night was perfect.

Belle’s shoe slipped off her foot and, on impulse, she went to trace her toes over his ankle and up his calf. Taken off guard by her playfulness, Gold’s cane slipped down under the table. Her foot retreated as she giggled. Looking at those dancing blue eyes, a wicked idea entered his head.

Reaching down to grasp the end of his cane, Gold moved the handle between her legs, gently stroking her inner thigh. Belle’s smile vanished as she gasped.

“Robbie,” she whispered as she squirmed in her seat, her eyes darting around to make sure no one was watching.

Giving her an innocent look, he tilted his head. “What?”

Squirming again, she gave him an accusing look. “People will see,” she softly hissed.

Her words only served to turn his smirk devilish. Taking her hand, Gold laced his fingers through hers until their palms were pressing together. Brown eyes locked with blue. Holding her gaze, he moved the handle of his cane to her center. Belle bit her bottom lip to hold in a gasp, but her eyes widened feeling the handle pressing against her panties, stroking her folds through the fabric. Gently rubbing the tip of the handle in little circles over her clit, Gold watched with satisfaction as Belle’s cheeks flushed and her eyes glazed over with desire. Her breathing hitched as she squeezed his hand tight in an effort to not react to the pleasure building between her thighs.

“The tablecloth goes to the floor,” he told her gently. “We’re in a darkened corner. It’s alright to enjoy it, sweetheart.”

Closing her eyes, Belle tried in vain to control her body. The handle was pressing against her clit just right, moving at a deliciously slow pace, making Belle feel the moisture rushing from her core to soak her panties. She wanted him to stop, but she didn’t at the same time. Looking into those dark eyes, she knew he wouldn’t relent. 

Suddenly, the pressure of the cane eased, and Robert brought their joined hands to his lips. Seeing the waiter approaching out of the corner of his eye, Gold wanted to mask the moment, so as their entrees were placed before them, he kissed the inside of her wrist. The romantic gesture would explain her flushed cheeks and downcast eyes.

No sooner did the waiter leave, the pressure was back, causing intense shocks of pleasure to rush through her blood. Trying to control her breathing, Belle fumbled with her napkin.

The pressure was building as the handle moved faster and faster over her clit. Though she tried to look inconspicuous, Belle couldn’t help but roll her hips against the object bringing her so much sensation. Her eyes met her husband’s, realizing he enjoyed watching her fall apart.

“Let go, sweetheart,” he whispered.

How did he know just how to touch her? Her climax was coming and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Holding Robert’s gaze as long as she could, Belle finally let her face fall into her napkin as her lower body spasmed. Biting her lip, she managed to keep quiet, but her heart pounded in her ears and her breathing came in heavy pants. As the orgasm took her hard and fast, she squeezed his hand, their palms pressing close.

If anyone did happen to glance at her in that moment, it simply looked as if she was coughing or sneezing into her napkin. No one knew the truth but them. When the waves subsided, Gold pressed another kiss to the inside of her wrist, still wearing the same, knowing smile. Snakingly, Belle picked up her fork, doing her best to focus on the meal.


	24. Chapter 24

“I can’t believe you did that,” she said when they were back in the car. How she managed to make it through the meal was a mystery. Even now, Belle felt wet between her legs and there was still a slight twinge from where his cane pressed into her folds.

Closing the Cadillac door, Gold leaned over and cupped Belle’s face in his hands. Stroking her cheek, he smiled. “You were so beautiful,” he whispered. “Coming apart for me.”

Even as his words sent thrills through her blood, Belle still experienced pangs of embarrassment thinking about what happened. At the same time, she felt oddly aroused by it all. “You liked that,” she asked.

Nodding, he moved to grasp her hand. Pressing a kiss to the center of her palm, he smiled as a lock of his hair fell over his face. “I felt you shiver. Knowing I was giving you pleasure, watching your orgasm build, and seeing you surrender, drove me crazy, Belle.”

Breathing labored, she reached up to brush his hair out of his face. “Are you hard, Robbie?”

In answer, he growled low in his throat before taking her mouth for a demanding kiss. Tongues thrashing, Belle moaned as she arched toward him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to hold him tight. She didn’t care in the slightest they were in a parking lot where anyone could look over and see them.

Breaking away, panting heavily, Gold knew he needed to stop before it was too late. Easing back, he grasped the seat belt buckle, drawing the strap over her body and fastening the buckle securely before moving to sit back in his own seat. Taking out his keys, he started the car. 

Staring at his profile as her heart hammered in her chest and her clit throbbed between her thighs, Belle thought he looked very clam for a man who kissed her the way he just did. Eyes falling to his lap, she smiled seeing the bulge. Knowing he wanted her and wasn’t unaffected, Belle continued to smile as she looked out the window on the drive home.

Her body was still awake and asking for more. There was no denying once they were home, they would have their satisfaction. The drive was spent in silence. They didn’t need to say a word to know what the other was thinking. 

Parking in the driveway, Belle and Gold walked up to the front door at a casual pace, looking like any other couple coming home after a night out. The second the door was closed and locked behind them, Gold wrapped an arm around her waist and yanked her against his frame. A second later his mouth fused over hers, delving deeply to taste her every essence.

Moaning, Belle held him tight, letting her fingers lace in his hair as they stumbled back toward the stairs. Falling back against the wall, Belle gasped when his lips kissed a hot path down her throat. Hands pushing his jacket off his shoulders, she went next for his tie.

Groaning when her hand moved to cup his buttock, Gold ground his hardness into her soft belly. Could she feel his desperation? Hearing her gasp in his ear, he pulled back long enough to make quick work of his tie when her own fingers fumbled.

“I’m going to make love to you, Belle,” he said huskily as she unfastened several of his shirt buttons. Seizing her hands, he guided her up the stairs, but paused on the second floor landing to steal another heart pounding kiss.

Clinging to her body as they stood on the landing, Gold kept kissing her as he tore at his own clothing. Backing her up against the wall, he deepened the kiss, cupping her breast. 

Holding him tight, Belle felt her head spinning. Drunk on his kisses, she wanted more. Also feeling naughty, she was confident enough to push him just a little further toward the edge. When his mouth moved down her jaw to her sensitive neck, she gasped in air, and told him her wicked thoughts. 

“I came so _hard _,” she whispered huskily in his ear. “I still feel the impression of your cane on my flesh.”__

Hearing him groan as he held her more firmly in his arms, she knew her words were making him harden and becoming even more desperate. Reaching down between them, she stroked her palm against his erection. Smiling at the sensation of feeling his desire, she spoke again. “I’m still so _wet _.”__

A cry tore from his throat as he moved to look into her eyes. Belle was determined to make him insane with desire, but two could play the game. Reaching down between her legs, he pushed aside the fabric of her panties to dip a finger inside, testing the truth of her words. Belle was dripping – for him.

Making an incoherent sound between a growl and a cry of amazement, Gold yanked her panties down. At the first sign of resistance, he tugged. Ignoring the sound of ripping cloth, he seized her mouth for another searing kiss.

Yanking his shirt out of his waistband, Belle ran her hands underneath to rub her palms up and down his smooth chest. A moment later a harsh cry escaped from her throat when Robert cupped her sex. The palm of his hand rubbed her clit as he dipped one finger inside her sheath. 

“Ahh!” Clinging to him, Belle’s head fell back as her knees turned to jelly. “Oh! _Yes _!”__

Grinding against his hand, she could feel her pulse quickening. He felt so good and she wanted to come. 

To her utter shock, he removed his hand. “No,” she panted.

Licking his fingers clean, he watched Belle tremble as he unfastened the last few buttons of his shirt. Letting the garment fall to the floor, it was his turn to moan when Belle’s hands stoked his smooth skin even just before her lips suckled each of his nipples in kind.

“ _Belle _!”__

Leaning heavily on his cane, Gold maneuvered her up the stairs as steadily as he could manage. At the top, he turned Belle around, pulling aside her hair to kiss the back of her neck.

“Robbie,” she sighed, leaning into the touch.

Smiling against her skin, his hands moved to the zipper of her dress. Letting the garment fall to the floor, he stepped back to admire her beauty. Clad only in her red pumps and neutral colored bra, with her cheeks flushed, her hair wild, and her gaze alive with passion, Gold was speechless. Belle was truly a vision.

Panting, she felt her juices leak down her inner thighs and decided she had enough waiting. Moving into the bedroom, she left Robbie to follow. Reaching the bed, she climbed on top of the covers, propping her arms above her head and over the pillows as she let her knees fall open.

Meeting his dark gaze, she smirked. “Undress for me, Robbie.”

Making quick work of the clothing left on his body, Gold soon stood before her proudly nude and fully erect. Taking a few more steps to the edge of the bed, he put aside his cane before sitting by her side. Looking at her sex, he saw her folds were swollen, appearing slightly bruised from his earlier attention, so he vowed to be a little gentler with her now.

When she started to kick off her pumps, he shook his head. “Leave them on.”

Raising a brow, Belle stilled. Her husband moved above her, stripping off her bra, and lowering his mouth to her nipples. The knowledge he wanted to fuck her with her pumps on felt so erotic, more moisture coated her thighs. Wrapping her arms and legs around him, she touched all the skin she could reach. Cupping his buttocks, Belle urged him to fall fully on top of her. His penis pressed into her stomach, but she wanted him inside her.

Their eyes met again. This time, Belle brushed hair out of his face and held his cheeks in her hands. “Now,” she whispered.

Maintaining eye contact, Gold shifted his weight, positioning the head of his cock at her entrance. She was so wet and ready, he slipped into her without needing to push. Their eyes continued to hold as he buried his cock fully into her tight warmth. Crying out in unison, Gold watched Belle close her eyes and arch back as she clung to his shoulders. Capturing her mouth, while cupping her breast, he moved with increasing speed.

The press of her high heels against his backside added a thrill. Belle squeezed him, making a cry tear from his throat as he threw his head back. Feeling his climax upon him, Gold thrust harder, grasping Belle’s hips to try and stay grounded.

Meeting his thrusts, Belle felt the coiling building, causing the sweetest friction. Then the heat of his ejaculation had her crying out as she gripped him. Belle was so close…just a little-

Robert continued pistoning into her flesh as his orgasm continued. Calling his name, she burst, feeling the waves take her away before the world went dark.


	25. Chapter 25

Several hours later, Belle started to wake when a delicious throbbing between her thighs permeated her consciousness. Moaning as she opened her eyes, she became aware of Robbie’s thigh pressed between her legs, as well as the way she instinctively rubbed her naked sex against his skin.

Looking up, she saw her husband wide awake and taking her in with twinkling dark eyes. Continuing to move leisurely against his thigh, she rested her head against his chest, running her hand up and down his smooth skin. Belle’s smile deepened when his palm did the same on her back.

“What time is it,” she whispered.

“Nearly three,” he said softly.

Content, Belle let her hand wander down beneath the covers, over his stomach and down his hips. Vaguely remembering kicking off her shoes before snuggling with him under the covers, Belle felt comfortable and warm in his arms and didn’t want to move.

Tracing her hand a little lower, she felt his engorged manhood. Glancing at his face, Belle watched Robert close his eyes as she stroked his flesh. Her fingernails circled his tip just the way he liked before squeezing him tight, pressing her thumb into that sensitive spot she discovered.

“Belle,” Gold whispered as he gathered her up in his arms and rolled over. Positioning her just right against the pillows, he settled between her thighs and slid slowly, inch by sweet inch, into her tight core.

Holding each other close, their eyes met as he started to roll his hips. Gold’s movements were unhurried, soft, and gentle. Accepting his kiss and the delicate glide of his tongue within her mouth, Belle sighed with contentment.

“I love being this close to you,” he whispered as he nibbled her jaw. “Inside you. Surrounded by your warmth. You hold me so tight, darling.”

“I love it, too,” she confessed as her fingers tangled in his hair. “Only you can make me feel like this.”

Breath hitching, he took in the sight of her face, carefully reading her expression. Seeing the truth reflecting through her eyes, he gave an extra-long glide deep into her sheath, watching her moan. Belle didn’t look away as they continued their slow dance. The night was quiet and still, so it was just the two of them in their own world.

The unrushed slide of skin against skin was intense and pure. Neither one felt the need to increase the easy pace. They had plenty of time.

Stroking a hand down her cheek, he bent to kiss her forehead. “Do you really mean that, Belle? About me being the only one?”

Smiling up at him, she met his eyes unflinchingly. “You know I do. There was something pulling us together from the very beginning. I wanted you like I’ve wanted no one else.”

Her fingers tips smoothed over his rough cheeks, up and down his jawline, his chin, his lips. “You were the only man I wanted in my bed. I fell so in love with you, Robbie. There is no going back. I’ll want you for the rest of my life. You’re my soulmate.”

“Sweetheart,” he breathed. “You are mine.”

Kissing her deeply, Gold couldn’t get enough of her taste or her touch. Rolling his hips gently, he caught all of Belle’s cries through their kiss. Pride and love swelled in his chest knowing he was the one Belle chose. He possessed her love and there was no greater gift in the world.

Pressing hot kisses to her neck, Gold held her tight, sighing as Belle’s arms held him fast as they continued moving together. Holding each other, they were soon caught up in the rhythm, unaware of the time passing. Soft moans and cries rising from the gentle flow.

Loving being with Belle like this, he knew once she started to show, it would be a while before he would be able to possess her in such a way; covering her body with his own, looking into her eyes as he pressed close. Being one with her was the most amazing feeling in the universe.

The thought, and sense of appreciation, had Gold slightly increasing the speed of his thrusts. Crying out, Belle arched against him, panting as she felt his chest glide over her nipples. The first sparks of dawn rose in the sky as Belle gazed up with wonder into her husband’s face.

“I love you,” she gasped as he thrust faster within her.

“Belle,” he choked as the pleasure coiled.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Belle held him as she cried out in pleasure as sensation raced over her being. “Ahhh-Oh! Yes, my love!”

Groaning, Gold captured her mouth as his hand moved to cup her breast. Rolling her nipple between his fingers, even as his palm kneaded her flesh, Gold’s thrusts grew frantic.

The sweet, leisurely contentment gave way to passionate frenzy. Angling his hips just right, pressing her sweet spots, his heart soared as Belle cried out wildly as she thrashed beneath him.

Holding her to his skin, he wanted Belle to fall first. Watching her arch, letting her head fall back, biting her lower lip, he pushed harder, faster into her. His own climax was coming close to exploding, but he didn’t want to disappoint her.

Releasing her breast, he reached between them to pinch her clit. Belle screamed as her orgasm sparked the fire in her blood. Going wild beneath him, toes curling, she grasped him tight as his cock pounded inside a few more times. Spilling hard, Gold strained his neck back as his shout joined his wife’s.

Panting, he fell into her arms, not wanting to move. With a grunt, he managed to roll over and secure Belle over him in a warm embrace. Feeling her head resting on top of his chest, he absently stroked her hair.

Glancing down, seeing Belle was already asleep, Gold’s arms held her a little closer. “I love you,” he whispered before his own eyes drifted closed.

****

Several hours later, Gold woke up to see Belle smiling down at him from her perch on the edge of the bed. An aroma reached his nose, and he saw a plate of breakfast on the nightstand. Noting how Belle was dressed, he frowned as he sat up. “What time is it?”

“A little after nine.”

Startled, Gold moved to throw aside the covers, but Belle’s soft hand pushed his shoulders back until he reclined against the pillows. “Belle, I was supposed to be in the office an hour ago!”

“Don’t worry about that. I already called and said you were sick.”

His eyes widened. “What? Why?”

Moving the plate of eggs and sausage into his hands, she gave his cheek a gentle stroke with her fingertips. “Because you looked so peaceful sleeping.”

“We are supposed to close a deal with an investor at one this afternoon. I need to be there.”

Belle’s expression shined with patience. “I’m sure David can manage the prep work. Eat.”

“I’ll still need to be at the meeting,” he grumbled as he picked up his fork.

Pouting a bit, Belle resisted the urge to sigh. “Until then, I want you to myself.”

Eating the eggs, Gold eyed his wife suspiciously. “Why do I get the feeling there is more you’re not telling me?”

“There isn’t! We just haven’t had time alone without any where to be since just after the wedding. I didn’t want to share you.” 

Smiling, Gold leaned forward to kiss her cheek. “What else?”

Letting out a long breath, she shook her head. “Am I that easy to read?”

“Only to me,” he grinned.

“Very well.” Belle looked down to take in a deep breath before speaking. “I want to talk about coordinating costumes for Cora’s party.”

Frowning, he gritted his teeth hearing that woman’s name. “You know I don’t dress up for that when I’m invited. This year will be no different.”

“But it _is _different. We’re married now. You have a reason to join the fun.”__

__Considering her for a long moment, Gold sighed. “It really means that much to you?”_ _

__Biting her lower lip, she nodded._ _

__Unable to hold back a smile, he relented. “Very well.”_ _

__“Really?” She blinked hopefully._ _

__“If it will make you happy, then yes, really.”_ _

__Throwing her arms around his neck, mindful of his breakfast, she kissed his cheek before showering kisses all over his face. “I’m going to go brainstorm!”_ _

__Smiling as he watched her leave, Gold shook his head. Finishing his breakfast, he headed for the shower. There was work to be done._ _


	26. Chapter 26

“Ok, can’t we find something without fur,” Belle asked. “I don’t think it looks good and I doubt Robert would wear it.”

Ruby and Emma exchanged looks, while Mary-Margaret looked at the costume in consideration. 

“He’s the beast of business,” Emma reiterated. “I thought you wanted to go with that theme.”

“I do, but I don’t want him to be an _obvious _beast.”__

“He is sly,” Ruby said. “Like a snake or a reptile.” Catching the blank look Belle was giving her, Ruby quickly amended. “You know, in business.”

“What is your costume,” Mary-Margaret asked. “Maybe you could coordinate a matching counterpart.”

Smiling warmly, Belle shook her head. “I’m a fairy. I seriously doubt he wants to be one too.”

Emma and Ruby laughed at the mental image. Gold was scary, but imagining him wearing delicate wings was hilarious.

“Our costumes are all picked,” Emma said as she looked through the racks of men’s costumes. “And we know they won’t be duplicated, thanks to you, so finding something for the men shouldn’t be too difficult.”

Mary-Margaret already had David’s costume all picked out. Ruby insisted she was working the whole evening, so was refusing to bring a date, and Emma said Neal liked picking out his own outfit. Belle was keeping them busy helping her until their lunch reservation.

Talking to one of the make-up representatives at the store, she handed Belle a business card saying the artist could do elaborate make-up on demand. Tucking the card away, she looked through more racks. Leaving empty-handed, she started to worry. Cora’s party was only a few days away.

Over lunch, the four women laughed at talk of their favorite TV shows and debated the latest political stories. By the time they parted, Belle still had no idea for Robert’s costume. Emma commented that Gold was scary enough without a costume, but Belle really wanted to make a splash.

Putting up with Cora was getting tiresome. The best way to make sure the witch backed off was to prove she was a force to be reckoned with. Belle needed to play the game, but she refused to stoop to Cora’s level. She would work hard to come up with the best costumes she could, and if they failed to win people over, Belle would shrug the matter off her shoulders. She wouldn’t hold a grudge and vow revenge for two decades.

“How are you feeling,” Mary-Margaret asked. “Any bad pregnancy symptoms?”

“Thankfully, no,” Belle smiled. “I haven’t really been sick as much as I’ve been emotional.”

“That’ll get worse before it gets better,” Emma said. “With Henry, by the sixth month, I was sobbing one second, then laughing hysterically the next.”

Belle’s eyes widened ever-so slightly. “Oh.”

“Don’t frighten her,” Mary-Margaret scolded her sister.

“I’m not,” Emma argued. “If I wanted to scare her, I would tell her all about labor.”

“Ok,” Ruby put down her fork. “I’m done.”

Belle knew giving birth wouldn’t be a picnic, but she wasn’t trying to focus on that yet. She skipped over those chapters in the baby books. Maybe when she was in the third trimester she would panic. Right now, she barely had a belly.

“Don’t listen to Emma,” Mary-Margaret told Belle. “Henry’s delivery was routine and pretty quick.”

Emma nodded. “I’ll give the kid that. He wanted to be a part of the world.”

“How long did it all take,” Belle asked, curious.

“I started having contractions thinking it was just a false alarm, but four hours later, I was in the hospital pushing. About ten minutes later, there he was.”

“Wow.” Belle supposed if she had a delivery like that she could take it.

After lunch, Ruby headed back to work, saying her goodbyes. Mary-Margaret headed home to grade papers, but Emma said she was going to stop by the office and surprise Neal. Belle tagged along, asking Emma a few questions about her job. Emma worked as a detective of sorts. She found people and traced the origins of certain times. “I’m not exactly a full P.I.,” she explained. “I don’t like searching out people’s dirty laundry. I stumble over enough of it as it is.”

They parted at the elevators. Belle found her way to Robert’s office easily. He would have the best one, which was usually located on the top floor. Seeing his name, she saw the assistant was out, so Belle knocked on the closed door. Hearing Robert call for her to come in, Belle crossed the threshold to see her husband behind his desk bent over a stack of paperwork.

Looking up and seeing Belle, Gold was momentarily stunned. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Smiling, she looked around the office. The walls and carpet were a neutral color. There was a black leather couch against one wall with a coffee table in front. On the other side was set of art deco tables and chairs, presumably used for meetings, and two chairs placed in front of his desk. Otherwise, the space was bare and devoid of color. 

“You look like you just moved in here,” she commented as she talked over to his desk.

“I’m trying not to get too comfortable,” he said. “Eventually, everything will be handed over to David.”

Smile widening, Belle came around to sit in his lap, on his good knee. Feeling his hands shape her waist, she looked at his desk. Next to his computer was a double frame with one of the sonogram photos and one picture from their wedding day. The sight warmed her heart.

“How is your day going,” she asked.

“Well, enough.” Cupping her face, he brought her lips to his for a gentle kiss. “Just ironing out a few more details.”

“Am I interrupting?”

“Never.”

Kissing her again, Gold could easily forget work. What happened to him? He never used to get distracted. Then again, he wouldn’t trade Belle for all the world. 

Coming up for air, Gold was lost in the blue pools of her eyes. He doubted he would ever _not _be overwhelmed by the love he felt for his wife.__

“What did you do today,” he asked with a smile.

“I went looking for our costume,” she answered.

Gold’s brows shot up. “Do I want to know?”

Laughing, she bent to kiss his cheek. “I didn’t find anything yet.”

Visibly relaxing, he eased back into his seat. “Good.”

Shaking her head, Belle refused to let him off the hook. “We are going, Robbie.”

“I know,” he sighed. “Tell me what else you did.”

Belle told him about her lunch and her impulse to come here.

“No visit to the flower shop,” he asked.

Going still, Belle shook her head. “The place is a well-oiled machine.”

Something about her dismissive tone, and the look in her eyes, conveyed she wasn’t saying everything. Before he could ask questions, Belle was kissing him. While he didn’t resist her touch, he did file his suspicions away to come back to later. Gold did not want anything to upset his wife.

She made an active effort to avoid the shop since her father’s return. Certainly, in the beginning it wasn’t her intention, but she kept finding excuses not to go over there. Moe swore he changed. He promised to try and make an effort to accept Robbie. He wanted to repair their relationship and work together.

The problem was, he said everything she wanted to hear, but she wasn’t fully convinced of his sincerity. He promised to change in the past and every time she let her hopes rise, they crashed and burned when he went back on his word.

Belle was scared this time would be more of the same. She didn’t want to analyze the whole situation. All she wanted was for Robert to kiss her worries away. Oh, he was so very good at kissing her…


	27. Chapter 27

Just as her blood started heating, a knock came at the door. Pausing, Belle’s lashes lifted. She and Robbie held their breath, but the knock came again. Sighing, Belle moved back so Robbie could walk around his desk.

“Sorry to interrupt,” David said as he entered the office. Seeing Belle, he smiled warmly. “Hello, Belle.”

“Hi, David.”

“Do you mind if I steal your husband away? It’s important.”

She did mind, but Belle was too nice to let it show. Smiling as she pushed down her disappointment, she moved to kiss her husband’s cheek. “I’ll see you later.”

“Alright,” Gold said softly as he watched Belle leave. When the door closed, he gave David his full attention. “What’s so important?”

“One of our investors pulled out.”

Gold was surprisingly calm for receiving such news. “Which one?”

David sighed. There was no sugar coating it. “Phillip Smith.”

Frowning, Gold knew the young entrepreneur was eager to build up a portfolio. “We can get him back,” Gold said with confidence.

“I’m not so sure,” David sighed. “Cora got to him.”

“How do you know,” Gold asked.

“He said so.”

Remembering all the times Gold pulled the same stunt on her over the years, he supposed his deeds were coming back to haunt him. “We can get him back.”

“How?” David knew Gold was determined, but he wasn’t going to compromise his ideals to get back one investor.

“Call Neal,” Gold said. “I have an idea, but let’s see how it will all pan out.”

“Ok.” David could do that.

****

Belle was reading in the library nook, one of the books on children’s fairy tales, when the idea hit her. She knew what Robert’s costume should be! Between Ruby’s description and the pictures in the book, Belle has a very clear idea in mind.

Calling the make-up artist, Belle drove down to Park Street. She was still surprised with how being Robert’s wife got her whatever she wanted or needed almost immediately. Hours and several sketches later, Belle and the artist finally worked out the final touches. Belle even picked out a fancy costume to complete the look.

“How long will it take?”

The artist shrugged. “Roughly two hours to apply everything. Come by about two and a half hours before the party. It should give us plenty of time.”

“Perfect!”

Excited, Belle left the shop feeling very accomplished. No sooner did she get into her car, her phone rang. Seeing her father’s number, Belle hesitated, but answered.

“Hello?”

“Belle! I need some help with the computer system. Can you come over?”

“Sure.” Belle wasn’t sure why the idea of spending time with Moe made her nervous, but she just didn’t have the heart to think of an excuse if he needed help. Twenty minutes later, she parked in the back ally and headed inside.

Squaring her shoulders, the first thing she noticed was that the shop smelled different. The aroma was overly sweet from the flowers instead of smelling like booze.

At first, Belle was comforted, but then the silence made her smile fade. “Papa?”

“I’m here, Belle!”

Walking into the front of the shop, she saw Moe sitting at the counter bent over the computer, glaring at the screen. Checking the time, she knew something was off.

“Where is everyone?”

“Gone,” he said as he tapped angrily on the keyboard.

“Gone?” Belle moved around the counter to stare at him. “Why?”

“I fired them.” Moe looked up. “Help me fix the spreadsheet.”

Walking around to look at the screen, Belle tried to figure out the problem. A few clicks later, the numbers were making sense, but she was not backing off. “Where are the other employees, Papa?”

Moe looked at his daughter steadily. “They were hired by Gold, and I don’t trust that man. I ran this shop on my own for thirty years! I can manage.”

“Even the driver?”

“No,” Moe said. “You hired him, so he stays.”

Unable to believe her ears, Belle tried to push down her temper. “I worked _really _hard to build up the business, Papa!”__

“I don’t need Gold’s ill-gotten gains to makes this place work, Belle!”

“You promised to give him a chance,” she reminded.

“I never agreed to charity.”

Shaking her head, Belle moved to look at the displays. Some of the flowers were wilting. “You just threw away all my hard work,” she complained. Turning around to face him, she shook her head. “I worked so hard to bring this place back to life and you just put us back to square one!”

“No, I just purged Gold’s influence! Listen, I’m still filing the orders. If you are here with me, we can make this work!”

Her father looked so hopeful, but Belle couldn’t stop her resentment from choking her. Did he think of no one but himself? She was pregnant! Even if she wanted to put in long retail hours, she wouldn’t risk the baby.

“I’ll look into hiring more help,” Belle sighed. “Trust me. We’ll need it.”

“All we need is the two of us, Belle,” Moe insisted. “Like it used to be.”

Biting her lower lip, Belle wasn’t sure she wanted to deal with the shop full time like she used to. Keeping an eye on things and doing the payroll was all well and good, but working all those long hours with her father, when she wasn’t sure she could fully trust him yet, was not a step in the right direction.

“Actually, I’ve been thinking about going back to school and earning my degree.”

Moe’s expression turned skeptical. “With a baby on the way?”

“You want me to work here in the same condition,” she pointed out.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I’m your father. Besides, we don’t have the money yet for you to get back to school. We will though, if we take the bull by the horns. What do you say?”

He was wounding her, making it sound like they were always two peas in a pod. Maybe once they were, a very long time ago, but things change. Her father thought he could come back and just pick up where they left off. Well, she knew better. He knew she was married. He knew her time would be even more divided once the baby came.

“I’ll start interviews next week,” she said without looking at him. “Robert and I have a social function this weekend.”

“At least help me set up for Halloween,” Moe pleaded. “You love the jack o’ lanterns.”

His smile cut her to the quick. Belle just didn’t have the heart to say no. Several hours later, she was knee deep in displays and arrangements. Belle helped her father wrap up the last few orders, but finally said she needed to get home. 

Moe blocked the entryway to the back hall, asking her if their work today brought up old memories. Murmuring a response and a quick excuse, Belle felt bad for rushing out the front and leaving him alone, but she just couldn’t live up to all of his expectations right now. Promising to keep in touch, Belle walked out the door and around the building to her car. Guilt gnawed at her all the way home.

Noting the time, she set down her purse, kicked off her shoes, and went to go make dinner. Belle just wanted to forget about all the unpleasantness and focus on what was good in her life. Soon, the man she adored would be home and she could forget all about her father and the shop. Robbie would help her forget. Right now, Belle wasn’t sure she could deal with more stress.


	28. Chapter 28

Glad to be home, Gold shrugged off his coat and moved to hang it in the closet. The last few hours were rough. He and David ended up winning Phillip back, but it took some cajoling.

Heading down the hall and hearing the TV, he walked into the living room to see Belle curled up on the couch sleeping. Moving forward, he could see she was exhausted. Kneeling in front of her, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Shifting in her sleep, Belle’s eyes fluttered open. Looking up to see Robbie hovering over her, she smiled. “You’re home,” she murmured as she stretched.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” he whispered as he reached out to stroke her cheek.

“I left you dinner on the stove.” Sitting up, she glanced at the clock. “I slept later than I thought.”

“Long day?”

She nodded. “Something like that.”

“Rest, then,” he urged. “I’ll go heat up dinner. You ate, right?”

“Yes,” she nodded again. His look of approval amused her. He was always checking to make sure she took all her vitamins and ate properly.

Easing back into the cushions, she watched TV as Robbie heated his dinner. He came back to sit next to her and eat as she put on one of her favorite shows. When he was finished eating and put his dishes aside, Belle leaned into his frame. Snuggling close when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, Belle took in his scent.

“How was the rest of your day?”

“Long,” he sighed before looking over at her. The sight of her face eased away all his worries. “We managed to salvage it. How was yours?”

“I was productive.” Belle didn’t want to talk about the shop, but there was good news to import. “I came up with your costume today. A make-up artist on Park Street is setting everything up. The clothes are all picked out. You just have to go the day of the party and let them doll you up.”

Raising his brow, Gold wasn’t sure how he should take those words. “This means a lot to you, doesn’t it?”

Straightening, Belle took his hand in hers with a sigh. Running her fingers over his, she finally drew up the courage to meet his eyes. “Cora has been the woman everyone is afraid of, but who is the top socialite in town. Of course, I never knew her name until I met you, but still. After what she did, I’m determined to show her I’m not afraid. I’ll be careful, I promise. I want to prove that just because I came from a different background, I’m just as good as she is. Better, even.”

“You are better, Belle,” Gold insisted. “Your heart is a thousand times more pure and genuine than hers could ever be.”

“Even if I’m being petty by wanting to outshine her at her own party?”

Chuckling, Gold kissed her cheek. “I think we can allow it just this once,” he joked.

“Plus,” she grinned. “I want to show you off.”

“Me?”

“Ummm-hmmm.” Leaning forward, Belle kissed his cheek before moving her lips to his earlobe. “I love that you’re mine.” 

Feeling the heat rise in his system, Gold pulled Belle onto his lap. Kissing her properly on the mouth, he never tired of having her telling him how much she loved him.

Coming up for air, he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “So, this costume you concocted, what is it?”

“Ah, well,” she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fingers toy with his hair. “It’s better if you see it to get the whole effect.”

Unsure if this tidbit was good or bad, Gold decided not to think about it now. He wanted to focus on the beauty in his arms. Kissing her again, he knew he would honor Belle’s every request if it made her happy. Besides, he would be at the party to keep a watchful eye on Cora. 

Gold felt guilty Belle was caught up in Cora’s web in the first place. He was proud she stood her ground without stooping to Cora’s level, but realized it all must be getting under her skin. He showed Belle in action, instead of words, how much his heart swelled with love only for her. No other woman could even compare. Hopefully, she would take the knowledge with her when they were forced to face the lioness in person.

****

Why, in God’s name, did he ever agree to this? Panting, Gold gripped the waistband of the leather breaches and _pulled _. He spent a good twenty minutes trying to get this bloody thing on! The linen, open neck shirt wasn’t bad, but the leather boots gave him pause. The flashy brown, with hints of green and red, leather overcoat was the part that made him look like a demented clown.__

Grumbling, Gold reached for the new cane Belle picked out to finish the ensemble. The polished black stick was topped with a round, golden ball, which did give the costume an elegant touch. The look was over the top but very unique. People would remember it.

“Who am I supposed to be,” he asked of his wife before she abandoned him for her hair appointment.

“My beast,” she answered with a smile and a quick peck to his cheek.

Looking over the outfit in the mirror, he figured he could get used to the leather. Of course, the worst wasn’t over. No, Gold was about to discover a new form of torture as he was pushed into the make-up chair and forced to endure the application of a green, glittery sludge and dark black press-on nails.

The stuff was slathered all over his face, neck, exposed chest, and hands. He did not like it. Not one bit.

Belle better appreciate this, was all he was thinking before they started crimping his hair. Gritting his teeth, Gold knew he was getting the shoddy end of this deal. By the end of the ordeal, he got a look at the transformation in the closest mirror and felt almost…playful.

The look would take some getting used to, but it certainly was eye-catching. This is how Belle envisioned him as a beast?

Well, at least he didn’t have to wear layers of fur.

The car arrived to take him to the party. Seeing Belle within, Gold inhaled a deep breath as he moved to join her. Even sitting in the back of the town car, Gold could see she looked ravenous. Her hair was pulled back away from her face, half of it clipped up with a yellow rhinestone barrette, while the rest of her chestnut curls fell around her shoulders.

Speaking of her shoulders, they were left mostly bare except for the glittering lace sleeves that fell just over the sides. The same fabric weaved back over the corseted bodice of her gown. A gown with golden waves of skirts spreading across the car’s seats down over the floor. As usual, her make-up was elegant and beautiful. Her pouting red lips held his attention before he noticed the shimmer of the wings on her back.

“A fairy,” he asked.

Smiling, Belle reached back to touch one of the wings lovingly. “Do you like it?”

Wordlessly, he nodded; his gaze full of awe. “I think you are beautiful, sweetheart.”

“And you,” she laughed with delight. “You look exactly as I pictured you!”

“So, you are pleased?”

“Oh, yes!” Leaning over, she gave him a smirk before gently kissing his lips. Thankfully, his make-up stayed in place as did hers. They were able to steal several more kisses before the car arrived at the mansion.

Getting her first glimpse of the house, Belle really didn’t know why she was surprised. The Spencer family could not be outdone, especially with Halloween decorations. The mansion was decked out with fake cobwebs, skeletons, spiders and carved jack- o’ lanterns glowing in rotating colors along the driveway.

Inside, guests had to walk through a haunted funhouse before emerging into the main ballroom for the festivities. Belle wasn’t sure she was in the mood to be frightened. Then again, what could be worse than Cora?

Accepting her husband’s arm, Belle inhaled a deep breath and took her first step toward the front door.


	29. Chapter 29

Getting his first real look at her gown when they emerged from the corridor of the funhouse, Gold actually forgot to breathe. The bodice was a deep red that matched the color accents on his leather jacket to perfection. The golden needlework covered the whole corset. In the back, a gold ribbon, the same shade as her floor length skirts, held the piece together. The satin gold of the skirt was layered with petticoats beneath to give volume and parts were “pinched” to make the illusion of bows.

“I’ll be the envy of every man tonight,” he said as he squeezed her hand. “You look…just…”

Laughing at his speechlessness, Belle put her arms through his. “Shall we?”

Nodding, he escorted his bride into the party. Several guests were wandering around the ballroom, tasting the dishes and sampling the beverages. Many were gathered in little groups, but plenty were spread throughout the open space. Mary-Margaret was dressed as Snow White and David was in a leather uniform wearing a crown on his head to represent Prince Charming.

The couple’s mouths dropped open when they saw the Golds.

“Wow,” Mary-Margaret said as she stared at Gold. She just couldn’t help it. He was magnificent and chilling at the same time.

“Who are you supposed to be,” David asked.

“I’m Beauty,” Belle said before looking lovingly at her husband. “And he’s my beast.”

Gold bowed with flourish, which made the other couple laugh nervously. The gesture was amusing, yet frightening. David recovered first.

“I never thought I would see the day,” he chuckled.

“I’m not ashamed of my reputation,” Gold supplied. “I might as well play it up.”

Laughing, David looked to Belle. “This was your doing?”

“I’ll take the credit, certainly.”

Leaving the woman to talk, David pulled Gold aside. “I didn’t see Senator Jenkins arrive, but I think it would be a good idea to speak to him tonight.”

Damn, Gold was hoping David forgot all about the misguided notion to give Killian back his company. Old habits die hard, and his every instinct was to make the profit, not give too much away to charity.

Out of the corner of his eye, Gold saw Belle smiling as she spoke to Ruby, who was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood. She would want him to make the right choice in his business dealings. For her, he would do this one deed.

“I will speak to him,” Gold said.

“Getting the company up and running a profit will look better to investors and stockholders,” David affirmed.

Gold shrugged – a grand gesture in his costume. “Our portfolio will benefit greatly if we _keep _ownership of the company.”__

__Sighing, David shook his head, his expression one of disappointment. “We talked about this.”_ _

__“We did,” Gold argued._ _

__“Killian and Regina are not complications we want.”_ _

__“And just giving back the company will suddenly make them our allies? Are we living in the real world or a fairy tale?”_ _

__“Cora is poisoning investors against us,” David argued. “Your reputation isn’t helping! If we do this, we have not only done the right thing, but we’ll have the evidence and talking points to prove it to our investors you’ve really changed. You told me you wanted to become a better man. Well, is that still true?”_ _

__Stiffening, Gold noted David had a skill for dishing out guilt trips. “I’ll speak to the Senator.”_ _

__David nodded. “Good. Now, come on. There are a few people we need to talk to.”_ _

__Moving to follow, Gold stole one more glance at Belle. Trusting she was in good hands, he focused on business. Since he was here at the party, he might was well be productive._ _

__As Belle spoke to Mary-Margaret and Ruby, they quickly ran into Emma and Neal. Emma was dressed as a knight and Neal, who protested costumes in general, wore jeans and a flannel shirt carrying a roll of paper towels saying he was Brawny._ _

__As guests passed, Belle saw several faces she recognized. Some of Regina’s friends, Katherine and Aurora were both dressed as princesses. As for Regina, she was in her signature black, a ball gown showing off plenty of cleavage and diamonds, topped off with a crown of black onyx, walking around as the queen of the ball._ _

__In fact, the rest of the Spencer family seemed to pick up on the royalty theme as well. Cora dressed even more lavishly than her daughter as the Queen of Hearts and Albert was dressed as a king.__

 _ _Of course, there were plenty of ghosts, cops, Frankenstein monsters, witches, wizards, and elves to round out the whole affair. Killian Jones, who made a point of coming to speak to Neal, was a pirate in black leather. He even dawned a hooked hand for the occasion. Belle thought the costume defined his personality to perfection, but kept the comment to herself.__

__“You look ravishing, Mrs. Gold,” Killian said with a pirate accent and a wicked smirk._ _

__Lifting her chin a notch, Belle gave him a look that told him she saw straight through his guise. “Thank you,” she said politely._ _

__“I take it your husband is around here somewhere?”_ _

__“Yes,” she nodded. Belle should be more amiable, but after some of the things Killian tried to do to her, she couldn’t help acting standoffish._ _

__“I’ll have to seek him out. I have business to discuss with him.”_ _

__Thankfully, Belle was spared from having to respond when Killian turned his unique charm on Emma. The pair could be quite flirtatious, but Neal acted like he didn’t care, as if he was confident in his relationship with Emma to not be intimidated by Killian._ _

__No sooner did Killian move away, Mary-Margaret whispered in Belle’s ear. “Diva sighting at nine o’ clock.”_ _

__Glancing in that direction, Belle swallowed her gasp of shock seeing the hostess coming over to their circle to offer greetings. Belle noticed the look Cora gave her – as if turning up her nose at Belle’s gown. Perhaps she went for a simpler look, but she felt comfortable. Cora must be feeling weighed down by her own flamboyance!_ _

__Gritting her teeth, Belle fisted her hands to resist the urge to slap Cora’s smug smirk off her face! Anger rose in her chest as Cora drew closer. Remembering how this woman tried to hurt her baby, Belle barely managed to keep a neutral expression. As it was, she doubted she would be able to speak cordially._ _

__“Well, there you are, Mary-Margaret,” Cora said too sweetly, before focusing her gaze on Belle. “And Mrs. Gold. How are you? I’m glad you both could attend.”_ _

__“We appreciate the invitation,” Mary-Margaret said, noticing Belle’s slight change in body language._ _

__“Not at all, dear,” Cora gushed. “I’m glad my son has the opportunity to eat _real _food. What you whip up is so…undignified.”___ _

____Thankfully, before any of them could snap rude comments back in Cora’s face, she was called away by another guest. Emma glared after the departing “queen”._ _ _ _

____“And what are we,” Emma asked as she glanced at Neal. “Chopped liver?”_ _ _ _

____“Apparently,” he shrugged._ _ _ _

____“I need some wine,” Mary-Margaret sighed. “Belle, do you want any?”_ _ _ _

____“No, thank you.”_ _ _ _

____Realization dawned, making Mary-Margaret’s eyes widen. “Oh, I forgot! Probably because you don’t look pregnant at all.”_ _ _ _

____“Yeah, well, just wait,” Emma cut in._ _ _ _

____Blushing, Belle made her excuses to seek the lavatories. She may not be showing very much, especially not wearing a corset, but she felt like the outfit was aggravating some symptoms of pregnancy. Including a tiny bladder._ _ _ _

____****_ _ _ _

____Needing a drink, Gold checked on Belle to make sure she was still surrounded by friends before walking toward the open bar. He and Jenkins just shook on the deal to release the navy contracts from limbo. He hoped David was happy. For his part, Gold had a sour taste in the back of his throat. Who knew doing the right thing would start to give him indigestion?_ _ _ _

____Ordering a scotch, Gold leaned against the bar, glimpsing out at the mingling guests. Cora was as over-the-top as ever. Taking a gulp of his drink, Gold gritted his teeth as the amber liquid burned its way down his throat. He supposed being a businessman with morals would take some getting used to. Still, the loss of profit bothered him._ _ _ _

____Picking up his drink, Gold turned intending to find his wife, but nearly collided with another guest instead. The woman was dressed up as a pirate, letting her long brown hair surround her shoulders. He started to say an apology, but stopped mid-sentence when her eyes widened as she stared at his face. Recognition punched him in the gut, and Gold’s drink nearly slipped out of his hands. Blinking rapidly, he couldn’t believe his eyes._ _ _ _

____“Milah?”_ _ _ _


	30. Chapter 30

“Robert?”

Looking him up and down, Milah wasn’t sure what to say. He looked…odd in his costume, but he was still the same. Well, perhaps a bit older. Swallowing her shock, she found her voice. “What are you doing here?”

Gold straightened, grip tightening on the ball of his cane. “Business,” he answered matter-of-factly.

Milah couldn’t hold back a smirk. “I should have guessed.”

Was she insulting him? Eyes narrowing, Gold didn’t know what to think of the woman who walked out on him nearly three decades ago. She looked good for her age, fit and happy, if a little nervous. His curiosity spiked when he remembered how Milah would twirl her hair around her finger when she was hiding something. Seeing her doing the gesture now, he suspected her presence wasn’t a coincidence.

“I didn’t think you lived in the area,” he said, his eyes studying her reactions carefully.

Milah tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I don’t. Neal and Emma are thinking of moving here permanently. I came along tonight at their invitation.”

Her gaze narrowed on her ex, continuing to take in the sight of his costume. Milah knew of his reputation, and while he wasn’t so devious during their marriage, she wouldn’t put some underhandedness past him now. “Or am I,” she asked.

Gold blinked in confusion. “What?”

“You know Neal is my son,” she hissed.

Gold shrugged. “So?”

“So, he’s working closely with you and I don’t like it.”

Holding in a laugh, Gold kept his expression neutral. “He works with David mostly,” he corrected. “The only reason he is our consultant is because of his connection to David Spencer.”

Seeing the way Milah visibly relaxed made his instincts hum. Milah was most definitely hiding something, but what? Before Gold could press the issue, another pirate sashayed up to them. 

Killian put an arm around Milah’s shoulders as boldly-as-you-please before kissing her cheek. “Milah, love. Always good to see you.”

Eyes softening as she looked at Killian, a small blush came to her cheeks. “Good to see you too, Killian.”

Milah moved to give him a hug of greeting. Wiggling his eyebrows devilishly, grinning like a cat with a bowl of cream, Killian winked at Gold. In that moment, Gold realized why Killian would always needle him about being friends with Neal. Apparently he was _friends _with Milah also.__

If he had to guess, Gold would say whatever intimacies the couple shared, they were probably a decade old at least. Still, the pair had an odd sort of…camaraderie about them. 

Gold wondered if Regina knew this little tidbit of information. 

“I’m glad Cora invited you,” Killian continued. “It’s always good to have extended family and I do think of Neal as a brother.”

Smirking as he watched Milah’s eyes dart to him and away again, Gold knew his instincts were right. Catching her in the lie, he was being quickly updated on his ex-wife’s past. “I’m surprised Cora would even think of the gesture,” Gold said casually, eyes fixed on Milah.

The nasty twist of Milah’s lips only caused Gold’s smile to deepen. The fact _Cora _reached out to Milah was a dead giveaway that the women had something up their sleeves. Well, the sight of his ex, aside from the initial shock, didn’t affect him. He was bitter for a long time over what happened between them, but now he remembered that period of his life and didn’t flinch. Gold knew Belle was the reason to thank for this progress.__

“There you are!”

Speaking of his angel, Gold looked over to see his wife walking up to him. Giving her a smile, he gladly clasped her fingers when she reached out a hand to him.

Seeing Robert, Belle made her way to his side without noticing the company surrounding him. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to see Killian again and instinctively stepped closer to her husband.

“How lovely to see you again, Lady Belle,” Killian bowed playfully. “Allow me to present a dear friend of mine, Milah Cassidy. Milah, this is Belle Gold.”

Recognizing the name, Belle was glad she didn’t falter as she shook the other woman’s hand. “You’re Neal’s mother?”

Milah nodded, smiling, but studying Belle with open curiosity. “Are you Robert’s daughter?”

Laughing, Belle took back her hand as she moved to wrap an arm around her husband’s shoulders. Giving him an amused look, she took in his handsome face. “Am I young enough to be your daughter,” she jokingly asked.

“Yes,” he answered wearing a knowing smirk. “But I think all my lucky stars you are not.”

Milah blinked in confusion. “Then how is she related to you? I mean, I assume she is, since you share a last name.”

“Indeed.” Gold pressed a loving kiss to Belle’s hand before lacing his fingers through hers and lifting his eyes to zone in on his ex. “Belle is my wife.”

There was no concealing her shock, but Milah did manage to recover quickly. She supposed she really shouldn’t be surprised. Her ex was very wealthy. He could buy whatever he wanted. It really wasn’t any of her business. 

Giving Milah one more grin before making polite excuses and walking away with Belle on his arm, Gold could practically feel Milah’s shock. Funny, showing her up washed away his bitterness over his business concession. Petty, true, but he didn’t care.

Watching the happy couple wandering off, Milah looked to Killian. After all these years, she still called him a friend despite their…association, which ended over a decade ago. “He really married her,” she asked.

“Aye,” Killian nodded.

“Did he buy her or something?”

Shrugging, Killian stroked his thin whiskers. “From what I can tell, it’s a love match.”

A burst of laughter erupted from her throat at the absurdity of the scenario. “Love? She loves _him _?”__

Killian gave another shrug. “From what I’ve seen.”

Impossible! Robert was…vile! He only got worse as time passed! How could anyone love such a monster? 

Killian gave Milah a nod before moving back into the sea of guests. Her eyes followed him to see him join his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. A pang of envy filled Milah’s chest. She met Killian when he was at college with Neal. When her son brought home a friend, Milah never suspected to be so attracted to him.

She certainly never expected to have a fling. Milah tried to keep it from Neal but he learned the truth after she and Killian decided to end things. The boys had a fist-fight over the mess, but remained friends somehow. Killian went on to marry Regina, which she guessed was expected. Men like Killian Jones didn’t marry woman like her…still, she did hope at one point.

Walking off to a quiet corner, Milah folded her arms across her chest and tried to think. How was it that everyone she knew was now married and happy while she was all alone? Even her ex-husband, whom she thought was one of the most pathetic creatures on Earth, was married to a woman half his age! How could she not feel resentful?

Seeing Cora’s approach, Milah stiffened. Her son filled her in on the rivalry between Gold and the Spencer family. Learning Cora was another woman to love and leave Robert; Milah felt a certain kinship with her. 

“Enjoying yourself,” Cora asked as she handed Milah a glass of champagne. 

Scoffing, Milah sipped the bubbly as she glanced over at Gold and his wife. “I hate him,” Milah snapped before gulping down the rest of the champagne.

Amused, Cora was glad to see her hunch about Milah was paying off. “I have a plan to cut him down to size, but I’ll need help.”

Brows rising, Milah looked at Cora suspiciously. “My help?”

Nodding, Cora gave the other woman a smile. “You share a past with him. You may be able to give me valuable insights.” 

Plus, Cora knew Robert would be on the run if he knew she and Milah were allies.

True, she did have a history with Robert, but Milah was all too aware of the secrets she harbored all these years. Her first instinct was to say no, but then she glanced over and saw Robert and Belle kissing. The grimace covering Milah’s face made Cora’s smile deepen.

“She’s pregnant,” Cora supplied, watching Milah’s eyes widen in shock as she sputtered champagne.

Looking from the couple to Cora, and back again, Milah felt her resentment burn in the bottom of her stomach. “Fine,” she agreed. “I’ll help you.”


	31. Chapter 31

Home, Belle was ready to kick off her shoes and relax. Heading up to the bedroom, she covered her yawn. At least the party was over. All things considered, it turned out well.

Robert won the costume contest, much to the astonishment of many, including the hosts. He was adorable the way he nervously took the stage and thanked her for being the one to concoct the costume. The award was also a symbol of the unofficial shift of power. Belle thought she would feel satisfied finally sticking it to Cora at her own gala, but instead she just felt tired and sick of all the pretense and false smiles. Afterwards, the couple snuck out of the party, careful to avoid the Spencers. 

The second he walked through the door, he discarded the trophy as Belle did the same with her fairy wings. Honestly, Belle could barely keep her eyes off her husband all evening. There was something majestic and magical about him in all the make-up and leather, which caused wild fantasies to take over her imagination.

“This is going to take bloody forever to get off,” he grumbled as they entered their bedroom.

Turning around to face him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I love how you look,” she whispered. “Thank you for doing this.”

Expression softening, he reached out to wrap one arm around her waist and moved his other hand to cradle the back of her neck. Pulling her body against his, Gold tried to steady his breath. “I’m glad it made you happy.”

Leaning forward, she kissed him deeply. “I think you look so sexy.”

Laughing, Gold shook his head. “Belle.”

Pushing his jacket off his shoulders, she let him see the desire in her eyes. “I mean it, Robbie. You drove me crazy all night.”

Curious, he moved until their noses were nearly touching. “How?”

Wearing a seductive smile, Belle moved to whisper one fantasy in his ear. As she spoke, she felt him grow hard.

When their eyes once more locked, he inhaled a quick breath. “Do you want that, Belle?”

“Yes,” she whispered. 

Gold’s eyes danced as he reached around her head to unfasten her rhinestone barrette. Running his fingers through her locks until they fell around her shoulders, he vowed to give his wife exactly what she craved. Moving to set the hair clip on the dresser, his hands grasped her corseted waist, turning her around. Gently, pushing her hair over one shoulder, his fingers tugged at the gold satin ribbon. Once the corset was loose, he ever-so-slowly slipped her arms out of the delicate sleeves. Letting the garment fall to the floor, Gold turned Belle around to look his fill. 

“Beautiful,” he breathed as he cupped her breasts in his palms. Running his darkened, prosthetic fingernails around her nipples, his eyes watched her face carefully. Seeing her eyes glaze over with pleasure, Gold dipped his head. Taking as much of her flesh as he could into his mouth, he suckled until he felt her shudder. Belle’s fingers tugged his hair, but Gold didn’t show her mercy. Moving his mouth to her other breast, is hands molded her lower back, undoing the ties of her skirts.

Finally, Belle stood before him clad only in her underwear and pumps, making Gold’s mouth run dry. Pushing her down to sit on the edge of the bed, he watched her kick off her shoes and he mimicked her movements. An instant later, his hands grasped the waistband of her panties, sliding them down her legs, tossing the fabric aside, before moving to climb above her.

Excited, Belle’s fingers worked on the buttons of his shirt as he eased her back against the pillows. Pushing open the fabric, she ran her palms over his exposed chest, where the green make-up gave way to normal flesh. Kissing him deep, Belle moaned at the slide of his tongue. Even as her toes curled and her body melted in his arms, she couldn’t bear tearing her mouth away from his lips. 

Needing to feel and taste more, Gold kissed a path down her neck, over her collarbone, and between her breasts. Giving the mounds extra attention, he smiled feeling his wife tremble beneath him. Her cries of pleasure filled his ears, encouraging him to do more.

Moving down to new territory, his tongue licked and teased her stomach before his hands spread her legs. Positioning his body comfortably so he could see her up close, Gold caught Belle’s gaze, gave her a wicked grin, then looked down at her sex.

His thumbs spread her outer folds, watching her bloom as he exposed all of her to his gaze. Belle was already writhing a bit in anticipation, but he would soon have her delirious with passion. Using the end of his fingertip, Gold circled her clit, watching her writhe. His smile deepened hearing her pant and plead for more. He watched in fascination as her core clenched with every stroke of his finger. Seeing her juices leak forth, he couldn’t resist taking a taste.

Licking from her core up to her clit, he removed his fingers, so he could suckle and tease Belle until she was mad from it all.

“Robbie!” Belle’s body flushed with heat and sensation as his lips played with her. One hand fisted the covers; while the other reached down to hold his head against her flesh.

“ _Oh _!”__

Feeling his tongue and mouth savor her folds, Belle moved frantically, screaming her pleasure. Robert was doing everything she asked for, everything she desired, and she knew the torture was only beginning.

Easing a finger inside her, feeling her clench around him, Gold slowly worked her other sweet spot. Belle screamed and cried his name. She wanted release. She was so close.

Knowing her body as well as his own, Gold knew Belle was seconds away from falling into her orgasm. Without warning, he removed his finger and stopped suckling her clit. Instead, he moved up her body to cup the sides of her face. Belle’s cheeks were flushed, her breathing heavy and gasping. 

Her lower body still writhed, trying to find the denied pleasure, but Robert held her fast; until her breathing calmed enough to let him know the waves died down. Rolling off her, Gold waited. Trying not to feel so desperate, Belle moved to sit up and looked over at the gorgeous, sexy man grinning at her. This was what she wanted; she wouldn’t lose her nerve now.

Straddling his legs she reached for the zipper of his pants. Carefully, slowly, she freed his manhood from the leather confines. Roberts wasn’t wearing any underwear, so his penis sprang forth into her palm, hard and glistening. Gliding her hand up and down the shaft, she gently kissed his tip, then licked the moisture at the very peak.

Without warning, Robert rolled over so he was on top of her again, seizing her wrists and pinning her arms above her head. Running the tip of his cock over her slick folds, Gold held her gaze. “Are you ready, Belle?”

Nodding, she moved her legs up to wrap around his waist. Gritting his teeth to keep control, he slid home, eyes never wavering from those blue pools. Buried to the hilt, he paused for a few seconds to cherish the sensation of having her surrounding him, before easing back until only his tip was still encased in her warmth. 

Gold repeated the motion of give and take until they were both bathed in sweat and desperate for release. Letting go of her wrists to grasp her waist, Gold pounded harder into her rolling his hips faster and faster as the pleasure curled. Having Belle at his mercy was more erotic than he anticipated.

“Next time,” he growled in her ear. “I’m going to tie you up.”

Instead of being frightened, Belle’s eyes lit up with excitement. That look is what finally drove him over the edge. Throwing his head back, Gold tried to make it last, but the tightening in his sac was happening too quickly. He was coming. Now.

“I’m-Belle!”

Ejaculating hard, Gold saw fireworks, but continued to pound as his pleasure started its descend. Belle didn’t get her own release and he felt awful for it. 

His hot cum felt so good flowing inside her! Holding on to the sensation, Belle’s hips moved faster in her desperation. As his flow stopped, her nails dug into his shoulders as her orgasm tore through her blood.

Recovering, Belle tightened her hold around Robbie, her hands weaving into his hair. “Don’t move,” she whispered to him.

They stayed still for several minutes simply holding one another. Only when the aftershocks passed, and Belle was certain she could move without her limbs turning to jelly, did she relax her hold on her husband. When Gold did ease back, he tried apologizing for coming first, but Belle kissed his worries away as she helped him remove the leather pants. Twenty minutes later, with a lot of effort, the couple headed for the bathroom to tackle the rest of his make-up.


	32. Chapter 32

The days were turning cold. Ruby was as busy as ever, while Mary-Margaret and Emma were hard at work as well. Normally, Belle would have filled her time with the shop, but she was avoiding her father.

Over the last few weeks, every time Belle did drop by the shop, there was a new crisis. After the Halloween party, Belle went about hiring a new staff. No sooner did she finish training them, her father fired them. He kept saying they didn’t know what they were doing. Moe insisted Belle was the only one who knew how to properly run the business.

At least they still had a driver, but now it was getting to the point where word was spreading about Moe’s attitude and no one _wanted _to work with him. Knowing her father’s actions were a ploy to get her to spend more time with him, Belle wasn’t sure what to do. She put too much time and effort in the business to have it crumble now, but spending time with Moe was making her uncomfortable.__

When he wasn’t trying to warn her away from Robert, he was asking about his work. All Belle told home was how happy Robert was with the current situation. In fact, Robbie, David, and Neal were as thick as thieves these last few days working out a new deal.

Everyone around here seemed to have an occupation to keep them busy except for her. Belle knew she shouldn’t complain. She did have plenty of time to read. Besides, how many women, pregnant or otherwise, had the luxury of choosing their own schedule? Once the baby arrived, Belle knew she would be happy to be able to spend every waking moment with her child. 

In an effort to make peace and get her father to stop sabotaging the business, Belle invited him over for dinner. If this trial meal wasn’t too much of a disaster, maybe she could hope for a Thanksgiving dinner. The holiday was only two weeks away, so she should start planning. Belle did hint to Robert they should invite Matthew.

Belle was happy the two men were getting along. Hopefully, it wasn’t just the barrier of the ocean making them cordial. All her life, Belle yearned to be a part of a big holiday celebration. Spending the holidays with Robert would be divine, but having a few more guests would be welcome.

Still, she shouldn’t get ahead of herself. One day at a time. One dinner at a time.

Rummaging through her closet, Belle wanted to wear something that made her fell beautiful and confident. She was going to need to be in a good place if she was going to play referee with her father and her husband. Picking out her blue Chanel, Belle thought it would be perfect. Twenty minutes later, Robert came home to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, with her face buried in the dress, crying.

“Belle,” he said with alarm as he rushed over to her side. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

Feeling his arms wrap around her shoulders, Belle rested her cheek in the crook of his neck. Accepting his handkerchief, she wiped at her eyes and held up the dress. “It doesn’t fit,” she whimpered.

Gold gently took the garment from her hands. “What do you mean?”

“It won’t zip up,” she sobbed. “I wanted to look nice for tonight, but…” Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. Glancing at Robbie’s face, the last thing she expected to see was his smile.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

“But you’re laughing!”

“No, no, sweetheart, I’m just-” His smile widened. “You’re starting to show.”

Hiccupping, Belle stood up and gave him a side profile view of her belly. “Not really.”

True, Belle thickened around the middle and there really wasn’t a baby bump yet, but it was starting. Gold just couldn’t help but feel excited. Gently folding her back into his arms he kissed the top of her head.

“Cheer up,” he said lightly as he squeezed her hand. “This just means you can shop for maternity clothes.”

Laughing through her tears, Belle wiped her eyes. “It seems like such a waste to spend money on clothes you can’t wear that long.”

“Well,” he kissed her cheek, then her lips, before meeting her eyes. “The solution is simple. We’ll just have to have lots of babies to get our money’s worth.”

Laughing harder, she hugged him tight. “Let me get through this pregnancy first.”

Kissing her temple he chuckled. “Fair enough.”

Easing back, she cupped his cheek. “I love you.”

Unable to resist, Gold kissed her long and deep. The Chanel fell to the floor, forgotten. He would have loved to do more than simply kiss her, but she had to go and remind him Moe was coming over in an hour. As amusing as it would be to see Moe distraught after seeing Belle freshly disheveled from his attentions, he didn’t want Belle to feel uncomfortable.

Finding a simple black skirt and white blouse, Belle did several turns in front of the mirror. Wearing this outfit, she didn’t look pregnant at all. Feeling better, she guessed she wouldn’t be able to wear her fancy designer sundresses anymore.

Watching her husband exchanging his tie for an emerald green pinstripe with a matching handkerchief, she thought he looked dashing. Before she became too distracted, Belle headed downstairs to put the finishing touches on the meal. She made a roast to be served with breaded broccoli, baby potatoes, gravy, and rolls.

No sooner did she get everything set up in the dining room, the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it,” she heard Robbie call.

Heading to the door, Gold knew he gave Belle his word he would be civil, but If Moe started something, he would give as good as he got. Opening the door, he nodded to his father-in-law. “Mr. French.”

“Gold?” Moe hesitated on the steps, as if he was about to turn and run, but he saw Belle over Gold’s shoulder, so he crossed the threshold. Seeing his daughter smile as she joined them, Moe felt pangs of guilt as he handed her the store bought apple pie. 

“Hello, Belle.”

Accepting the pie, she moved to give her father a hug. “Thank you for coming.”

“I thought it would be just the two of us,” he whispered to her.

“Papa,” she whispered back. “You’d promise to try.”

Yes, he did, but the sight of Gold made him grit his teeth. Well, he would have to find a way to endure. He needed to get back into Belle’s good graces if he expected to get what Albert Spencer needed.

Sitting in the dining room, Moe glanced across the table at his daughter. The three of them tried to make light conversation, but there were lapses of awkward silence.

“So,” Moe said as he finished the last of his potatoes. “Have you started on the nursery?”

He was fishing. Moe knew his daughter claimed to be pregnant, but she didn’t look it and he wondered if something changed. If so, maybe he could still pry Belle away.

Gold could tolerate Moe’s lackluster conversation about general topics, but once he brought up the baby, he grew possessive. “We haven’t,” he stated.

“Shouldn’t you do that soon,” Moe asked, looking directly at his daughter.

“I’m only sixteen weeks,” she said. “I want to wait until the end of the second trimester to start planning it.”

Counting back, Moe realized the baby must have been conceived when Belle was staying with Gold as an “employee”, which means when she came home, he had a reason to be upset. Before, he only suspected. Now he knew and he cast a glance at Gold. 

As expected, the man didn’t flinch. Moe didn’t like the situation at all, but he was determined to free Belle from this marriage, which meant he had to act pleased about events. At least, for now. “If you need anything, you’ll let me know, won’t you Belle?”

Smiling, Belle nodded. Hope rose that maybe her father was warming up to the idea of her new life. Maybe it was just taking a little bit of time for him to come around. “I’d like that.”

Seeing Belle so happy, Gold kept his threats to himself. If Moe did anything to hurt Belle, or their child, he would pay a heavy price. The fact went without saying.

When Belle cleared the table in preparation for dessert, the men shared a mutual glare. Neither one would back down. This was just the beginning.


	33. Chapter 33

Waiting until her father was in his car and out of sight; Belle closed the front door and looked down the hall to the kitchen. She could have sworn Robbie and her father exchanged heated words when she went to get the dessert, but she couldn’t be sure. How was she not supposed to get the impression they were putting up facades to keep her happy when they barely spoke to each other?

Robbie did try, so she couldn’t blame him. Still, Belle wasn’t comfortable with the idea that her father and husband would be estranged indefinitely. She hoped they would come around. Taking off her heels and putting them by the stairs, she walked into the kitchen and helped Robert load the dishwasher.

“I’ll do this,” Gold insisted. “You’ve had a long day. Go relax.”

Shaking her head, Belle scraped some food off the plate into the sink before placing it in the washer. “I’m fine.”

Straightening, Gold studied Belle for a long moment before shaking his head. “You are counting down the minutes to a bubble bath. Go. I’ll finish.”

Smiling, she moved to kiss his cheek. “Alright.”

Squeezing his hand, she held on to his fingers until the distance forced them apart. Belle flashed him a wink over her shoulder before she hurried upstairs. Gold only relaxed when he heard the water running. 

Belle worked all day making this meal, wanting things to be perfect. He truly wished they had been. Unfortunately, he could tell right off the bat Moe’s motives weren’t pure. He didn’t come over tonight to support his daughter. Gold didn’t know specifically what Moe had up his sleeve, but he would keep an eye out. Belle didn’t deserve to be hurt.

Finishing the dishes, Gold headed into his study to answer a few emails before making his way upstairs. Belle was still in the tub. Hearing the water splash as he removed his clothes, Gold thought about taking a peek. Wearing only his boxers, he walked into the bathroom.

Bubbles concealed Belle’s charms from his view, which was a tad disappointing, but he would find a way to remedy the situation. “May I,” he asked.

Nodding, Belle sat up to give him room as she watched him remove his underwear. Even flaccid, his sex was impressive; the shaft long and thick. When he stepped in the tub behind her, Belle was more than content to use his chest as her pillow.

“How was your day,” she asked as she scooped up some bubbles.

“Full of meetings,” he grumbled. “And conference calls.”

Looking over her shoulder, she cast him a knowing look. “Did you work with Neal today?”

“A bit.”

Honestly, Gold was avoiding the other man since he came face-to-face with Milah a few weeks ago. He wasn’t intimidated; he just…didn’t want his ex-wife to pop up in the conversation. Gold was truly happy for the first time in his life and he didn’t want reminders of his past to cast a shadow over his present.

“Robbie,” Belle said as she reached for a loofa. “We talked about this.”

They did and he was grateful. Belle wasn’t intimidated or worried about Milah being in town any more than she was over Cora. She fully understood Milah was part of the past. Even better, the woman wasn’t like Cora, constantly trying to make others’ lives miserable.

“We trust in our love,” Belle told him the day after the party. “They won’t get to see as long as we believe in what we have.”

Remembering her words, Gold smiled as she started washing her skin. He let his doubt and insecurities get to him once before and he nearly lost his family because of it. He would not repeat the same mistakes.

Gold did want to have a good working relationship with Neal. Perhaps he was feeling nostalgic for what might have been, or perhaps he wanted to prove he really did change by not judging the son on what happened with the mother. Then again, he wasn’t clear on exactly how much Neal knew about his past with Milah. If Neal knew his mother was married before, he gave no indication. Of course, Gold had yet to have a detailed conversation with the man. He kept finding excuses.

Hopefully, Milah would leave town soon and the pressure would be off. Gold meant to make things up to Belle and spoil her but the company kept him busy. Belle should be given a medal, or jewels, to compensate for having to put up with _both _of his exes. Hopefully, she was keeping busy.__

“How is the shop going?”

Lost in the rhythm of washing, Belle blinked to attention at his words. Biting her lower lip, she looked down to smooth the soapy cloth tenderly over his gnarled knee. “Fine,” she answered.

Raising a brow, he could tell she was holding back. “Belle?”

Getting to her feet, bubbles lingering on her skin, she stepped behind him so she could wash his back. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her father. Washing away the soap, she wrapped her arms over his shoulders, resting her chin there as well, as she ran her hands over his chest.

“Know what I thought about today?”

She was changing the subject, which meant she wasn’t ready to talk. Very well. He would trust she would come to him when she needed. “What,” he asked.

“Do you remember after Halloween, you said you wanted to tie me up,” she asked softly against his skin.

Breath catching, Gold nodded. “I remember.”

“Do you still want to?”

“Yes,” he nodded.

“How about tonight?”

Pulling out of her arms, Gold turned so he was facing her. He tried washing her, but Belle stilled his hands, saying she was already clean. Sighing, he cupped her face. As his thumbs stroked her chin, he wished he could give Belle what she wanted.

“Not tonight, sweetheart.”

She pouted. “Why not?”

“Because I can’t.”

Inching closer, she nibbled his bottom lip playfully. “Why not?”

“I just can’t while you’re pregnant, darling,” he whispered apologetically. 

“Robbie,” she sighed. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

“It’s not about that, Belle.” His eyes searched hers. “Please understand.”

Stroking his cheek, she kissed him again. “Alright, but I want you to make it up to me right now.”

“Very well,” he said with a wobbling smile. “What do you-”

His speech cut off in a gasp when he felt her palm stroke his manhood beneath the water. Those pale eyes shined with mischief as she squeezed and stroked his flesh until he was hard. “That’s it, my love,” she whispered against his lips. “Grow hard for me.”

Oh, he was! So hard and ready. Wrapping Belle up in his embrace, Gold held her close as she rose onto his lap, guiding his cock to her opening. Thrusting deep, he cried out from the joy of having her tight sheath clench around him.

Belle rode him slowly at first, letting sensations build. The second it all became too much Belle moved frantically, slamming her body up and down on his ridged shaft. Holding her steady, Gold kissed every part of her skin he could reach. Neither one cared about the waves of water splashing over the edge of the tub.

Belle came hard, throwing her head back, screaming as she felt the surge. Gold wasn’t far behind, spilling with a sob. Afterwards, they lingered in the tub, holding each other, until the water turned lukewarm and their hands were wrinkled.

Drying, Belle put down more towels to soak up the water on the floor. She went out to the bedroom to find a nightgown, but her favorite one was too tight. So was the next. Her husband emerged from the bathroom to find her once again on the verge of tears.

“Shhh,” he crooned as he gathered her into his arms. “You won’t need one of those tonight, darling.” Guiding her to the bed, he threw back the covers. “I’m going to keep you warm.”


	34. Chapter 34

She tried, but every time she turned around something was irritating her to the point where she nearly lost her temper. After the awkward dinner, Belle thought her father would be a pain to work with, but he finally consented to the new hires and took her shorter hours in stride.

Over the next few weeks, Belle was satisfied with the shop’s performance, but her father was a whole other story. He was trying too hard. So much so, Belle had to restrain from actually shouting at him. Moe even hinted about spending Thanksgiving with just the two of them like old times.

Belle didn’t have the heart to tell him they remembered “old times” differently. Every holiday nearly involved her cleaning up after his drunkenness. This year, she wanted to be with Robbie and not have to worry about potential drama. Belle put him off by saying she wasn’t sure what her plans were yet.

Leaving the shop to meet Ruby for lunch, Belle was happy to catch up. Hearing the news that Ruby was seeing Dr. Whale made her jaw drop. “How did that happen?”

“We ran into each other at a bar,” Ruby grinning. “This guy, Keith was all over me and I was having trouble getting rid of him and there Victor was.” 

Grinning, Belle was so happy for Ruby. “’Victor’, huh,” she teased.

“Don’t,” Ruby blushed. “I like him, but we’re just having fun right now. I mean, we both work crazy hours, but it’s…”

Clearly, Ruby was besotted. Belle sincerely wished her friend every happiness. She knew Ruby often felt left out because she was the only single one in their group.

“Any holiday…plans, then,” Belle asked with a smirk.

Laughing, Ruby rolled her eyes. “I have some business to cater in the first half of the day, but then I’m closing up shop.”

“Do you want to come over for dinner at my place?”

The gesture was sweet, but Ruby hesitated. “Won’t you have family over?”

“Maybe. I’m not sure yet, but I’m going to try and convince Robbie to cook. I hate to say it, but he’s the gourmet in the house. It would be nice to have you over.”

“As a third wheel or a buffer?”

“As my friend.”

“I’ll think about it,” Ruby promised.

After lunch, Belle went home to take care of some household chores. Robbie insisted on hiring their maid, saying he didn’t want her going up and down all the stairs in her condition, but Belle still did some things on her own. She was more than capable of doing some laundry. In the basement, she was just turning on the washer when she felt the sharp, fluttering sensation in her belly.

Her hand automatically covered the spot and she felt the fluttering again – like rising bubbles. Gasping, a wide smile spread across her face. She just felt the baby move! This moment made the baby feel so _real _and joy had her humming as she finished the laundry.__

Belle almost called Robert, but the baby didn’t move again the rest of the afternoon, so she figured she would wait. As she went about some other tasks, Belle was disappointed she wasn’t regularly feeling movement. Looking through the several books she bought on the subject, she read it would be a few more weeks before she felt anything substantial in regular intervals.

The small quickening she did feel would increase until the baby stated kicking. What would that be like? Painful or uncomfortable or thrilling? Or all at once?

Passing the rest of the afternoon in the library nook, Belle read other facts about pregnancy and what to expect. She wasn’t really showing in the traditional sense yet. Her waist was thickening, but she wasn’t getting a round belly, which she was relieved to read was normal. Some women didn’t show until the sixth month, but all other development was on track.

Her breasts were getting larger, and becoming tender. Though her energy was normal, she didn’t have as many mood swings, which was a relief. Soon enough, her body would start showing even more physical signs as the baby grew. Honestly, Belle wasn’t sure if she was ready.

Yes, she wanted to feel her baby and have a bump, but the rest, especially the childbirth, weren’t topics she wanted to dwell on at the moment.

Putting aside her references, Belle got to her feet and stretched. Thanksgiving was a little over a week away, so she needed to start planning the details. Walking up to her bedroom, Belle heard her phone ring and took it out of her pocket.

Mary-Margaret wanted to take her clothes shopping to get a maternity wardrobe, giving Belle no choice but to agree. She emerged from the bathroom and heard the door opening downstairs. Rushing down to meet Robert, she gave him a tight hug.

Laughing, Gold cradled his wife as he let his briefcase fall to the floor. He loved coming home to her hugs and her smile. Holding her, Gold’s smile deepened feeling the slight bulge of her belly. She would start getting a bump in the next few weeks and he couldn’t wait. 

“How was your day,” he asked as he eased back to gaze into her eyes.

“Good,” she smiled as she laced her fingers through his. “I got a lot done. Oh, and I made my next doctor appointment for right after the holiday. We’ll be able to get more pictures.”

“An ultrasound,” he asked.

Nodding, she leaned forward to steal a kiss. “We should be able to see a lot more.”

“And find out the gender?”

Hearing the hope in his voice, Belle’s smile faded a little. “You don’t want to be surprised?”

Guiding her into the living room, they sat down on the couch. Taking her hand, Gold couldn’t hold back his grin. “Knowing what we are having will help with planning the nursery and setting up a registry.”

“Do we really need a registry?”

“David asked me about one the other day,” Gold pointed out.

“Those don’t have to be gender specific. And we can decorate a nursery without using blue or pink.”

Gold pouted a bit as his big brown eyes studied her. “You really don’t want to know?”

“There aren’t a lot of surprises in life,” she said. “I really want this to be one of them.” Inching closer, she ran her fingertips over his cheek. “If I’m going to go through labor, then knowing the surprise will be my reward might help.”

Chuckling, Gold kissed her hand. His darling Belle would think in those terms. Of course, the subject of the birth was something he didn’t want to dwell on right now. The idea of Belle in so much pain – no, defiantly not now.

“Very well,” he sighed. “We’ll be surprised.”

Squealing with delight, she threw her body into his arms. “Thank you!” Chuckling, he held her tenderly. He could deny her nothing. Accepting her kiss, he drank in her scent and taste. Easing back against the cushions, Gold wanted to have all of Belle. He groaned in denial when she pulled away. His hands grabbed for her, but she was already on her feet.

“I should get dinner started.”

“Belle,” he groaned.

“I have a craving for pizza.”

“I’ll have some delivered,” he said with a little growl.

Brows rising, Belle gave him a questioning look. “From where?”

“Leonardo’s.” It was her favorite after all. 

“Toppings?”

He gave his usual, casual shrug. “Anything you want.”

“Even sausage and pineapple?”

Nodding, Gold tried not to cringe. “Even that.”

Meeting his gaze, Belle crooked her finger seductively. Gold happily followed her up to the bedroom where they indulged in their desires. Hours later, bathed in sweat and resting in each other’s arms, Belle’s stomach gave a loud growl.

Seeing her cheeks redden, Gold laughed as he reached for the phone.

“The baby is hungry,” Belle murmured as she kissed his chest.

Getting a large sausage and pineapple pizza for his gorgeous bride and a large pepperoni for himself, Gold got dressed and planned to eat in bed, but Belle joined him downstairs in front of the TV. 

Arm draped over her shoulders, Gold knew life didn’t get much better than this: Love and pizza and perfect contentment.


	35. Chapter 35

“Oh, look at this!” 

Pausing her cart in the electronics aisle, Belle looked at a belt that wrapped around her belly and would hold an iPod so the baby could hear music. The price was a bit much and she almost resisted, but she started to reach out.

“Put it on your registry,” Mary-Margaret said.

Sighing, Belle wasn’t sure she wanted to wait, but her friend scanned the item before she could protest. They walked around this baby store for over an hour picking up odds and ends and looking at every little thing.

Belle’s cart was piled high with clothes to last through her last stages of pregnancy. Belle had several dresses, shirts, blouses, and skirts. Mary-Margaret even snuck in a few pairs of sweat pants and tees when Belle wasn’t looking. How they ended up setting up the registry was anyone’s guess. Belle liked seeing Mary-Margaret so enthusiastic, so she didn’t have the heart to protest. Besides, learning about cribs, strollers, and car seats was helpful.

“Oh, look at these,” Mary-Margaret said as she rounded a corner. Holding up a stuffed elephant, Mary-Margaret laughed. “Isn’t this so cute?”

“It is,” Belle said as she reached for another elephant. The grey stuffed animal was so soft, and the color would work for a boy or a girl. Putting the elephant in the cart, she looked at the other animals.

Seeing a grey kitten with huge green eyes, Belle remembered the little cat from that day when she had tea at Cora’s. In retrospect, the kitten very well saved her baby. Putting the stuffed kitten into the cart as well, she looked at her friend who was holding a pink blanket with longing in her eyes.

“Mary-Margaret?”

Blinking, Mary-Margaret came back into the present, hurriedly putting the blanket back. “Yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Of course.” After a moment, she shrugged. “David and I have been trying for a baby for a while now. No such luck.”

Placing a comforting hand on her friend’s arm, Belle tried to reassure her. “It will happen when the time is right.”

“But I want a baby so badly,” she confessed. “I’ve always dreamed of having a little girl. Probably since Emma has Henry, but-” Breaking off, she shook her head. “It’s silly.”

“No, it’s not! You and David will have your baby. I’m sure of it! Just let go and let it happen.”

“I’ve been trying, but moving back here, dealing with Cora on a regular basis, it’s getting to be a lot.” 

Belle could well imagine. “You’re not being forced to spend the holiday with her, are you?”

“Oh, no!” Mary-Margaret shook her head. “We spend the day with Neal and Emma and Henry. They are looking to buy a house here too.”

“Really?” Belle paused again in front of a display of onesies. “There were a few for sale in our neighborhood.”

“Really?”

Belle nodded. “I noticed on my walk the other day.”

Mary-Margaret stored the knowledge away before returning her attention to shopping. “Do you have plans for Thanksgiving,” she asked.

“I’m not sure. I really haven’t talked to Robbie about it.” Catching Mary-Margaret’s look, she blinked. “What?”

“I just think it’s cute how the two of you are together.”

Smiling, Belle shook off the compliment. “You and David are cute together. And romantic.”

Thinking of her husband, Mary-Margaret’s expression softened. “Well, if the two of you don’t have any plans, you are more than welcome to join us. Mind you, our apartment is rather small, but the more the merrier.”

“Thank you,” Belle said sincerely. “I’ll see what we have planned.”

Rounding a corner, Belle stopped dead in her tracks seeing the ivory lace canopied bassinet on display. The shape was round, with a plush satin cushion mattress and ivory bows decorated around the exterior. Boy or girl, this bassinet would go beautifully in a nursery.

Putting a hand over her stomach, Belle continued to stare at the little bassinet with longing. Wordlessly, Mary-Margaret scanned the item into the registry.

“Let’s check out some of the wall decals,” she suggested. “Have you thought of a theme?”

Coming back to the moment, Belle shook her head. “Theme?”

Mary-Margaret pointed to several decals. “They have hearts and unicorns and flowers. Oh, but those are for a girl. Baseballs and every sport under the sun for a boy. Do you know yet?”

“No.” Belle shook her head, feeling at a sudden loss. “We want to be surprised.”

“Oh, well teddy bears work,” Mary-Margaret suggested. “All the animals do, really. Oh, look! They have stars and moons and solar systems. That could work too.”

Face softening, Belle could see the nursery painted with clouds on the ceiling and different scenes on each wall. Yet, she wanted the nursery to be bright and decorative. Something a boy or a girl would be happy to see every day.

Finally, checking out, Belle couldn’t believe how much money she spent! Yes, she knew she could afford it, but part of her still felt like she was going to get in trouble for spending too much. Once she was home, Belle started to organize the closet. Mary-Margaret convinced her to buy clothes for the different stages of her pregnancy. Slipping on a grey, green, and blue dress, Belle twirled in front of the mirror. The maternity clothes did make a difference.

She really wasn’t showing, but the cut and style of the dress catered to the way her shape was slightly expanding, so the dress masked her thicker waist much better than her regular dresses. Feeling much better in her own skin, Belle hummed as she put away the rest of her new clothes.

Hearing her phone ring, she automatically picked up without looking at the ID. “Hello.”

“Belle! Are you coming by today?”

Closing her eyes, Belle heard the expectant tone in her father’s voice and tried to come up with a valid excuse. “I had some errands to run.”

“I want to run some ideas by you. Can you stop by this evening?”

“Sure.” Belle did want to spend more time with her father because he was trying, but part of her was still so apprehensive, which made her guilt rise to the surface. 

As far as she knew, Moe was still sober and sticking to the program. He was doing everything she asked. True, Moe and Robbie weren’t getting along, but that would take time. Eyes falling to her parent’s wedding photo, Belle released a sigh.

“I’ll be there in an hour.”

“Thank you, Belle,” Moe said cheerfully. “I can’t wait to show you.”

Hanging up, Belle tried to remember how much she wanted her father to be a part of her family. He was trying. So, why did she still think of him as a burden? Another glance at the photo and she knew her mother would be disappointed in her. Gathering her purse, Belle wrote a note for Robbie before grabbing her keys.

****

Rubbing his hands over his face, Gold prepared to go over the documents again. They needed to make sure every possible angle was covered. Regaining Phillip Smith’s investment was a feather in their caps, but only if they could keep him happy.

“Have you thought about the Jones’s Shipping contract,” Neal asked.

Gold blinked. “What?”

“David asked me to give it the once over. Have a look.”

Accepting the stack of papers Neal passed him with a raised brow, Gold studied the consultant. “You’re a lawyer now, too?”

Smirking, Neal shrugged. “I have many talents.”

Absently, shuffling through the papers, Gold wasn’t really aware of his words as he spoke. “Do you take after your mother or your father in that respect?”

“I don’t know about my dad. He died just before I was born.”

Blinking, Gold studied the man. “My condolences.”

“Hey,” Neal shrugged. “Not your fault. He had cancer.”

So, they both grew up without fathers? Gold wasn’t sure why he was glad for the commonality between them, but he was. Try as he might, Gold was curious about Milah’s son and wanted to get to know more about him. Gold almost commented on the subject, but then he noted the last clause of the contract.

“Call David,” he said. “We have a problem.”


	36. Chapter 36

Getting home late, Gold was not in the best of moods. He and David dissected the shipping contract for hours. Finally, Gold signed on the dotted line. He knew he was doing the so-called right thing, but breaking even on a deal made him grumpy.

All he wanted was to go home, hold Belle, and forget the day.

Finding her quickly scribbled note in the door had him sighing. Walking into the house, noting most of the lights were off, he guessed Belle was gone a rather long time. Pausing in the hall, he debated whether or not he should go down to the shop to get her, but then he heard her car pulling into the driveway.

Lingering by the closet, hanging up his coat, he was there to see Belle walk in the front door. He didn’t like how tired she appeared.

“Hey,” she greeted.

Gold smiled softly as he moved to take her coat off her shoulders. “Hey,” he greeted back. “Are you just getting in?”

Belle nodded. “Looks like you are too.”

“Long story,” he sighed, hanging up her coat.

Lacing her fingers through his, she walked with him to the kitchen. “Tell me all about it.”

The couple shared the events of their day as Belle put a frozen pizza in the oven. Neither one of them really wanted to cook. After hearing how Robert signed the paperwork giving Killian his company back, Belle hugged him tight, raining kisses on his cheeks.

“You did the right thing.”

Sighing, Gold hugged her close. “I wish I could be as confident. Good deeds always come around to bite you.”

“Don’t think like that,” Belle said as she reached into the cabinet for some plates.

“How was your day,” he asked as he moved to wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Kissing her temple, he let his palms rest over her stomach.

“Fine,” she giggled as she leaned back into him, the dishes left forgotten on the counter.

“You look tired,” he pressed.

Sighing, Belle turned around in his arms. “My father is really trying. He’s sticking to the program as far as I can tell, and he has some great ideas for the shop.”

Gold arched his brows. “But?”

Shaking her head, she struggled to find the right words. “He’s just very…clingy. He always wants me there. He doesn’t want to accept that I have to leave. He even wanted me to spend Thanksgiving with him at the apartment.”

“What did you tell him?”

Blinking, Belle eased out of his arms and busied her hands gathering utensils and napkins. Gold wasn’t fooled. Leaning against the counter, he waited, but when she still avoided looking at him or answering, he prodded a little. “Belle?”

“I invited him over here for dinner,” she said over her shoulder as she checked on the pizza.

Gold wasn’t sure he heard her right. “ _Thanksgiving _dinner?”__

Nodding, she took the pizza out of the oven. “And I mentioned you were cooking.”

Barking a laugh, he didn’t believe her until she turned around and gave him a pouting look. “You really promised him dinner?”

“Well, we didn’t really discuss any plans, but it is a holiday about family.”

Yes, and he was looking forward to making memories with his own. For so many years Gold spent the holidays alone, but now he had Belle and the baby and he wanted to go all out for her. He supposed he couldn’t escape her father forever, but he wasn’t interested in family drama. He wanted a quiet day with his wife. 

At the same time, seeing the hope in her eyes, Gold once more found his resolve dissipating. “I could whip something up, I suppose.”

Rushing into his arms, Belle hugged him tight. “Thank you,” she whispered.

“As long as you’re happy, sweetheart.”

They ate their pizza in front of the TV. Afterwards, Belle cuddled into his embrace as they watched the news. Before long, she was lying on her back on the cushions smiling up at his face, and accepting his kiss.

Unhurried and tender, Belle shivered as Robbie’s tongue expertly twined into her mouth. His clever hands leisurely smoothed up and down her body. 

“I could kiss you forever,” he murmured into her ear as he nuzzled her neck.

“Then why don’t you,” she challenged.

A gleam came to his eyes just before he took her mouth again. They made out on the couch like a couple of teenagers, but there was a comfortable, pleasurable exploration. They really could have stayed content the rest of the night, but a few hours later the doorbell rang.

Not liking the way Robbie’s mouth pulled away, she cupped his face to bring him back. “Ignore it,” she whispered before taking his lips with her again.

Groaning, he continued to kiss his wife through the second ding of the bell, but the loud knocking made him break away with a curse. “Bloody hell,” Gold snapped as he sat up and reached for his cane. Whoever dared to disturb them was going to be sorry!

Opening the door to reveal none other than Killian Jones, Gold was taken aback. For about five whole seconds before his temper flared. “It’s late,” he snapped. “Leave.”

“I know,” Killian said as he stepped forward. “I just wanted to face you, man-to-man, and make sure this deal you messengered over is legit.”

“I’m not in the habit of fraud, Mr. Jones. If that is all-” Gold started to close the door, but Killian inserted a foot on the threshold.

Gold’s eyes flashed with hot anger as he started to lift his cane, but Killian put up both hands in surrender and handed Gold the signed contract.

“I don’t know what possessed you to do this, but I am in your debt.”

“Keep Cora’s mouth shut and away from the company and we’ll call it even.”

Laughing without humor, Killian gave Gold a steady look. “I can’t make any guarantees, but I’ll do my best.”

Gold nodded, not that he trusted Jones for a second.

Leaning in close, Killian’s eyes met Gold’s. “Just so you know, Cora isn’t going to ease up anytime soon. For her, it’s personal. She has a particular vendetta against your wife. I would keep an eye out.”

With those final words, Killian turned and was gone. Closing the door, Gold glanced down at the contract, checking the signature out of habit, even as his mind raced with worry. He knew Cora would be bitter about the takeover, but she was still able to live her high and mighty lifestyle. Why carry out the feud? And why target Belle? Because she was important to him?

“Everything ok?”

Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice, Gold looked up at his wife and forced a smile. “Everything’s fine, sweetheart. Just a bit of business.”

Setting the contract aside, he moved to cup her cheek in his palm. “Where were we?”

“Was that really Killian Jones?”

Letting his palm drop with a sigh, Gold realized he would have to satisfy her curiosity before they could get back to other matters. “Yes, it was.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” Gold pulled Belle into his arms, giving her a smile before pressing a soft kiss to the tip of her nose. “He just returned the signed paperwork. His company is now officially his again.”

Belle’s frown didn’t ease. “And he came all the way over here, at this hour, to return paperwork? It doesn’t make sense.”

Sighing, Gold held her closer. “He wanted to look me in the eye and make sure it was all real.”

Rolling her eyes, Belle shook her head. “Why is it so hard to believe you can do the right thing?”

Chuckling, Gold bent to nibble where her neck met her shoulder. “Reputations are tricky things to repair, my love.”

Belle was going to respond, but all of a sudden, she forgot the words when Robbie started kissing her again. Eyes closing, she clung to her husband’s shoulders. He was trying to distract her but she didn’t mind. Catching the gleam in his eyes, she happily followed him upstairs.


	37. Chapter 37

Waking to the aroma of roasting turkey, Belle rolled over and opened her eyes. Today was Thanksgiving. A quick glance at the clock and she was rushing out of bed to get a shower. An hour later, she headed downstairs wearing her new dress of royal blue lace over black cotton that had short sleeves and fell in a layered skirt to her knees. Leaving her black pumps by the stairs, she walked into the kitchen.

Robbie was already hard at work making cranberry sauce and bread rolls from scratch. She saw pie crusts and filling already set aside. Impressed, Belle reached for an apron. “How long have you been at it,” she asked as she tied the back.

Looking up, Gold gave his wife a smile. “Several hours.” Leaving the sauce, he moved to kiss his bride in greeting.

“I like your apron,” Belle teased as she stole another kiss. “Can I help?”

“I have it under control.”

“You should have woken me sooner.”

“I wanted you to sleep,” he said as he went back to the sauce. “Besides, you’ll need all your energy to entertain.”

Belle waved him off. “Having my father and Ruby over is hardly entertaining.”

Robert just winked at her before focusing on the food. The turkey was baking and most of the side dishes didn’t need to be prepped just yet, so Belle went to the dining room to set up the table. Using the silver utensils and crystal glasses, she put her antique china set out on the sideboard for serving the tea and dessert.

The centerpiece was a simple bouquet of autumn colored daises and carnations Belle snatched from the leftovers at the shop yesterday. Taking out the linen napkins, she folded each of them carefully before returning to the kitchen to help her husband. She helped by chopping lettuce for the salad as Robert put the pie crusts in the upper oven. No sooner did he turn around, he heard Belle gasp, her hand going to her stomach.

“Belle!” At her side in an instant, he looked at her with concern as panic squeezed his heart. “What’s wrong? Are you alright? Is it the baby?”

His heart hammered in his chest even as Belle looked over at him wearing a huge smile. Wordlessly, she took his hand and placed his palm over her belly. At first, he didn’t know what she was doing, but then he felt it! An undeniable fluttering against his palm that felt almost like a steady bubble stream.

Open mouthed, he looked from her belly to her face. “Is that the baby?”

Still grinning, Belle nodded. “I haven’t felt it in a few days, but all the books say it’s normal.”

Breathing out with wonder, he bent to press a kiss to where he felt his child. Gold couldn’t stop his eyes from watering as he looked to Belle. “That’s absolutely – wow!” He laughed as he hugged her close. “Thank you, Belle.”

Holding him tight, she rested her cheek on his shoulder. “This is our baby, Robbie. There’s no need for-”

Drawing back, Gold cupped her face. “It’s Thanksgiving and I want you to know how grateful I am for you, for all the love you’ve given me, and especially for our baby. Belle, I-” Swallowing hard, he struggled to hold back tears.

Understanding, Belle pushed up on her tip-toes to press her lips softly to his. “I love you, Robbie. I’m thankful you are the man I fell in love with and the father of my baby. You make me so happy.”

“I’ll continue to do so, Belle. I promise.”

They kissed again before the baking timer went off, forcing him to pull back. “Hold that thought,” he said as he went to the oven. 

Belle smiled after him, unable to help her eyes from glancing down at his backside. The doorbell rang, making her frown. Her father and Ruby weren’t due for another few hours.

“Can you get that, sweetheart,” Gold asked as he poured filling into the pie crusts.

Nodding, Belle walked to the door. Seeing who was on the other side, she gasped.

“There’s my bonnie lass!”

“Matthew?”

“Aye!” Stepping over the threshold, Matthew Gold hugged his daughter-in-law. “Surprise!”

Laughing, Belle eased out of the hug, squeezing his hand. “How did you get here?”

“I flew him in,” Robert said from behind her. Looking at his father, he nodded as he wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist.

“Thanks for havin’ me,” Matthew nodded. 

The men shook hands, then moved in for a slap-on-the-back-hug. Walking into the living room, the three chatted and caught up. Every-so-often, Robert would get up to check on the food. Matthew was surprised to learn his son had a knack for cooking, but then again, he supposed there was still a lot he didn’t know. 

“Actually,” Gold started. “There is something I wanted to tell you, but wanted to wait until I could give you the news in person.”

Matthew lifted a brow. “Oh?”

Watching the way his son grasped his wife’s hand and smiled, he had a feeling he knew what the news was, but Matthew was thrilled nonetheless when he was told he was going to be a grandfather.

“It’s abou’ time,” he jokingly grumbled to his son. 

Gold looked to Belle with soft eyes. “Well worth the wait.”

Happy, Belle let Matthew help her with some decorating as they waited for the food to cook. Ruby promptly arrived at two, followed twenty minutes later by Maurice. Matthew struck up a quick repertoire with Ruby, making her laugh, while Moe mostly only spoke to Belle. Occasionally, he would glare in Gold’s direction.

Over dinner, Moe and Matthew occupied one side of the table, while Belle and Ruby sat on the other, with Robert seated in the head chair. The food was served and there was some lively conversation; mostly from Matthew telling jokes.

Belle shared her father’s new idea for a banner for the shop. “It’s really clever,” she said smiling at Moe. “Why don’t you tell them?”

Clearing his throat, Moe refused at first, but then explained the headline and graphics. “It reads: ‘How bad was the fight?’, then below, the picture shows bouquets of flowers depicting levels one to five, each bouquet getting bigger and more elaborate with each level. It’s supposed to be a guide for men in the doghouse with their wives or girlfriends.” Moe looked directly at Gold. “Which I never want to see you use.”

Gold didn’t react to the jibe. “I plan to keep Belle very happy.”

“I am happy,” Belle stated as she squeezed her husband’s hand.

As dinner continued, somehow, Matthew started talking about scotch being made better in Scotland than anywhere else and Belle saw her father’s eyes light with interest. As the men engaged in a debate about alcohols, Belle’s face fell. Noting her dismay, Gold reached out to take her hand, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze, before kissing her knuckles.

They shared a knowing smile and Belle visibly relaxed. So far, the dinner seemed to be going pretty well. There was no fighting or screaming, so she should be very pleased with the results. Serving dessert, Belle asked if anyone wanted tea.

Ruby helped her clean away dishes and Robert went to get the pies. Belle served Matthew and Moe some coffee and turned around to find more dessert forks. When she turned around, she saw Matthew tucking a flask back into his breast pocket, then lifting his cup to toast Moe’s. Heart racing, Belle wondered if Matthew spiked her father’s coffee as well as his own.

She didn’t see anything, and didn’t want to cause a scene by asking, but her spirits sank at the thought of her father falling off the wagon. Forcing a smile for the rest of the meal, she was able to breathe when the men sat in front of the TV to watch sports.

Robert helped her clean up and Belle made a plate of leftovers for Ruby to take to Dr. Whale at the hospital. He would have come over as well, but was forced to work. Seeing Ruby happy made Belle feel guilty for not wanting her friend to leave. Walking Ruby to the door, Belle waited and watched until her friend was out of sight before closing the door and heading back into the kitchen. 

Seeing her husband putting the last of the leftovers into the fridge, she moved to hug him tight. “Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Belle,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Belle smiled. “Yes.”

“Not bad for our first family holiday, huh?”

Laughing, she kissed his lips. “Not bad at all.”


	38. Chapter 38

Several hours later, Moe took his leave. Giving Belle a hug, he thanked her for the invitation. To her shame, Belle did see if she could smell alcohol on him. When she didn’t, she smiled. 

“I’m glad you came.”

“I’ll see you at the shop in a few days, then?”

Nodding, Belle gave him another hug before he walked out the front door.

“Everything alright,” Robert asked as he placed a gentle hand to the small of her back.

Hugging him, she closed her eyes, thanking her lucky stars things didn’t go horribly wrong today. Taking his hand, she joined him and Matthew in the living room as they talked and caught up on each other’s lives. Finally, Belle showed Matthew to the guest bedroom across the hall from their own. 

Once he was situated, Belle went to take a bath, while Robbie checked some emails downstairs in his study. Later on, hearing Robbie come into the room, she was more than willing to help him undress. When he went to shower, she climbed under the warm covers.

When he first joined her in bed, Gold thought Belle was asleep, but then he felt her hand start rubbing his chest as she snuggled closer. Closing his eyes as her lips played on his neck, he tried to resist her, but he always reacted to Belle’s touch.

Seizing her hands, he whispered for her to stop.

“Why,” she whispered back.

“Because.”

“Because why?”

Sighing, Gold shook his head. “My father is across the hall, Belle,” he said as if it were obvious. To his chagrin, he watched her grin.

“And you’re afraid he’ll hear us?” Giggling, she kissed his chin. “We can be quiet.”

“Belle!” Gold sounded scandalized. “He could still hear…other things.”

Unable to help it, Belle laughed. He was really worried about his father catching them and what? Scolding Robbie for being a randy _married _man? In his own home, no less?__

Was he looking out for her modesty? If so, Belle was touched. “We can go downstairs,” she offered.

Gold liked that idea even less. He wanted Belle, but he didn’t want to risk…being heard. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Even the basement?”

“It’s too cold down there,” he grumbled.

“Fine.” Belle leaned back.

Gold turned to apologize, to promise to make it up to her, but before he could say a word, Belle was on her feet walking into the bathroom. Sitting up when she left the door slightly ajar, he frowned when he heard her turn on the shower. Tossing aside the covers, he reached for his cane to investigate. 

“Belle?”

Gold entered the bathroom to the sight of his wife taking off her lace and silk nightgown. Inching forward without realizing he was moving, Gold noted how her thickened waist was taking on a slightly round shape. Clothes would be able to disguise it for a while, but she was showing and he loved it.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Making sure no one will hear us.” Taking his hand, she moved him so he was standing in front of the toilet. Pulling down his pajama bottoms and boxers, she smiled at his semi-erect penis before urging him to sit.

“Belle, I don’t-”

His words cut off when she kneeled before him and took him in her mouth. Grunting, he grasped her shoulders, not sure if he should push her away or pull her closer. Belle was taking charge of the situation and he liked it.

Sucking him just until he was fully erect, Belle straightened to climb onto her husband’s lap. Always mindful of his knee, she rubbed her wet sex over his length as she kissed him hard. Gold put an arm around her waist to keep her steady as his other hand moved to cup and tease her breast.

Moaning, Belle broke the kiss to let her head fall back. Biting her lower lip to keep from crying out, she reached down to grasp his erection in her hand. Looking back at his face, she was struck by how handsome he looked when aroused. Those dark eyes burned with passion.

Guiding him to her entrance, Belle continued to hold his gaze as she lowered her body slowly down until every inch of his cock was inside her. Keeping her feet flatly perched for balance, Belle started to move. Their eyes continued to hold as the pleasure built. Riding him slowly, Belle panted with every glide of his hardness against her special places. Angling her body a different way, she gasped when he hit her clit just right. Holding in her moans, Belle kissed him as she increased the rhythm.

Tongues twirled with heated need as fingers tightened against flesh. Belle may be controlling the pace, but he was going to make sure she came first. Kneading her breast, he pinched her nipple the way he knew she liked. Gasping into his mouth, she broke the kiss to stare at him a moment before seizing his mouth again with a long groan.

Moving faster, she curled her fingers in his hair as her desperation grew nearly to the boiling point. Feeling her body flush, Belle’s eyes drifted open to meet Robbie’s. She was so close now. A soft cry was lost in his throat when Robbie seized another kiss just as the first waves of her release started to crest. Holding him tight, Belle’s orgasm consumed her.

Almost at the same time, Gold stiffened as he pressed his wife close. Biting back a curse of delight, he poured into her warmth. Cradling Belle as his breathing returned to normal, he watched her head fall onto the crook of his shoulder.

“Can you move, sweetheart,” he gently asked.

Move? Yes, they should, shouldn’t they? Her knees felt weak, though, as if made of pudding. 

Sensing her weakness, Gold reached out to turn off the shower. He winced at the sudden pain in his knee, which was enough to make Belle rise to her feet. Picking up her discarded nightgown, she helped ease his boxers and pajamas up to his waist. 

“Are you alright?”

Nodding, Gold gritted his teeth. He hated to be reminded of his crippled state, especially in front of Belle. He should be caring for her, not the other way around. As they eased back into bed, the pain didn’t subside.

Sensing his discomfort, Belle went to get some ice and the usual creams. She tended to him, despite his protests, and watched him closely as the pain finally eased enough for him to fall asleep. Snuggling beside him, Belle smiled as she watched him breathe in and out steadily.

Tracing her fingers over the lines around his eyes and forehead, then through his soft hair, she truly hoped if this baby was a boy he would have is father’s strong features. Closing her eyes, Belle sank into the pillows and let her dreams take over.

A few hours later, hearing the birds singing, Belle knew she slept in again. As she came awake, she heard the sound of masculine laughter rising from the first floor. Matthew and Robbie were up and obviously having a good time.

Belle smiled knowing father and son truly came a long way these last several months. If they could forgive and heal after all that happened between them, she held hope in her heart that she and Moe could do the same. 

Walking into the bathroom, Belle blushed slightly seeing the toilet seat, but her mind was quickly diverted by her morning routine. Dressed in a comfortable pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, Belle decided to get some breakfast before officially starting her day.

Matthew welcomed her with a hug. Robbie, with a soft kiss to her lips. Belle would have lingered against him, but the sight of fresh pancakes and strawberries made her reach for the food. 

Unable to hold back his smile as he watched Belle eat, Gold felt the love swell in his chest. Last night, she took care of him in more ways than one and he was ever grateful. Today, he was going to spoil her rotten with all her favorite dishes and a day full of shopping.


	39. Chapter 39

Who knew Park Street even recognized Black Friday? Belle certainly didn’t, but now that she was here, she was making a holiday list and crossing off names. Finding tons of gifts for Emma, Ruby, and Mary-Margaret, Belle knew her husband was at a loss.

Finally, Belle made her way to the infant section of one store and started looking around. The prices made her jaw drop. Three hundred dollars for one rattle? Seriously?

“I thought you wanted to wait on the nursery,” Gold asked as he moved to her side, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her safely into his frame.

“I do,” she answered. “I’m just getting an idea. Mary-Margaret helped me set up a registry. It seems a bit silly when we can afford everything we need.” Belle reached out to touch a pair of pink booties lovingly. “We are very lucky.”

Kissing her temple, he whispered softly against her skin. “I love you.”

Leaning into his embrace for a moment, she looked around at all the displays. Happiness flooded her system, making her smile. She was really having a baby! The knowledge was feeling more and more real with each passing day.

“What do you think about neutral tan for the wall of the nursery, trimmed in white?”

Gold was surprised by the suggestion. “I thought you would go for green or yellow.”

“I don’t really like those colors together for a baby’s room,” she confessed, her face scrunching with distaste. “Besides, it will be easier to buy furniture for the room if it’s a color that goes with everything.”

“You’ve already bought a few things for the baby,” he chuckled. Gold did notice the stuffed animals she tucked away in the room they designated as the future nursery.

“I don’t want to get too carried away, too soon.”

Sensing her worry, Gold gently grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him. “The baby is healthy. You haven’t had any complications. In fact, you’ve had a rather smooth pregnancy so far. Next week, when we have our check-up, we’ll be told everything is fine and there is no need to worry.”

Belle knew he was right, but the future could never be predicted. She just didn’t want to count her chickens. Heading out of the store to meet Matthew for lunch was a welcome distraction. She was happy to sit and laugh at his jokes. Not thinking about all that could go wrong with the baby was a bonus.

Over the next week, their visit with Matthew helped Robert come to terms with is past. Belle hoped he would let go and focus on the future. At the end of the week, they dropped him off at the airport. Belle missed him already, but they promised to visit before the baby was born.

“It’s nice to have the house to ourselves again,” Gold commented as they walked through the front door.

Laughing, Belle was about to tease him over the fact they wouldn’t have to sneak around like teenagers anymore, but her train of thought was interrupted when she felt a sudden movement in her womb. She must have looked shocked because her husband grasped her hand.

“Belle? Is everything alright?”

Nodding, she lifted her eyes to his face and smiled. “I think I just felt a foot kick me,” she laughed.

His face lit up as he moved his palm over her belly. “Really?”

“It was toward the inside,” she said gently.

“Oh.” Face falling; Gold knew there would be plenty of opportunities to feel his child kicking.

In fact, over the next week, Belle started to feel movement on a regular basis and her belly rounded out. Her baby bump as small, she was still able to hide the pregnancy, but it was definitely there. Belle was also making out more distinguished forms of movement.

When they went for their check-up, Gold was beside himself with excitement. He paced the office, eager to see his child. Belle took his hand and calmed him before they were called to see the doctor.

After the physical exam, Belle’s discomfort was lessened when they were finally able to proceed with the ultrasound. This time, they could clearly make out the head, nose and mouth. This image looked like a baby, with arms and legs and hands and all.

Seeing and hearing the heartbeat, Belle squeezed Robbie’s hand, smiling up at him. Kissing her forehead, tears glistening in his eyes, Gold was beyond words. 

“Do you want to know the sex of the baby,” their doctor asked.

Gold looked to Belle to see if she changed her mind, but she shook her head. “We want to be surprised.”

Nodding, the doctor printed out photos and assured them the baby was healthy and developing on schedule. The pregnancy was proceeding normally. Right now, her due date was for mid-to-late April, but the first baby could be early or late depending. Belle supposed the baby would come when the time was right.

On the way home, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from the photos. Belle never thought she could feel so happy or so full of love. Their child was a precious part of her and the man she loved. She was a mother.

The very idea was so wonderful, yet so new and strange, she couldn’t fully wrap her mind around the concept. At the same time, her heart swelled with pride knowing she was giving Robbie the family he always dreamed of. More love was piled on top of knowing how much this baby would fulfill their lives in a whole new way.

The moment she was through the door, she grasped her husband and fused her lips to his for a long, adoring kiss.

“Hmmm,” he moaned before coming up for air. “What was that for?”

“For being the man I love.” Seeing him smile, her own lips curved before she took another kiss. A few minutes later, they moved to the kitchen to put a few of the new photos on the fridge. 

One arm wrapping around her waist, Gold rested his palm over her belly as he lovingly gazed at the new photos. “We need to start thinking of names.”

“Gender neutral,” she asked.

Scoffing, Gold shook his head. “If my daughter is in there, she is getting her own, feminine, name.”

“What if it’s a boy?”

“Then he will have a strong name,” Gold insisted. “One rich in history and tradition.”

“And the name ‘Robin’ isn’t good enough for either a boy or a girl?”

Gold’s face scrunch in distaste hearing the name. “Don’t be silly.”

Turning around in his arms, she softly kissed his lips. “So, two lists, then?”

He nodded. “We should start now. The baby will be here before you know it.”

Laughing, Belle shook her head. “I’m only twenty weeks. We have plenty of time.”

“That’s more than halfway through, Belle.”

Not in the mood to debate him, she kissed him again. Pressing her tongue into his mouth, she moaned when his hold on her tightened even as the kiss deepened. Passion rose quickly as the couple stumbled to the living room to fall onto one of the couches.

Gold didn’t want to hurt the baby, but Belle wasn’t comfortable with him beneath her. Instead, she had him sit normally and straddled his waist.

“Is your knee alright?”

“Fine,” he growled as he freed his cock.

Already free of her panties, Belle eased gently down onto him, but the moment he was fully sheathed, she threw her head back, grabbed his shoulders, and started to ride. She loved the friction of his penis sliding within her, touching every part of her until she was ready to burst. Right now, Belle was desperate, and she wanted to reach her climax – _now _.__

Holding on to her waist, Gold pumped hard into her body. Her belly wasn’t touching him, so there was no pressure to be overly cautious. Still, he kept the pace steady, loving how he could watch Belle’s expression as she lost control. Bouncing on his lap, screaming in pleasure as her orgasm took hold, Belle was exquisitely gorgeous. Not far behind, Gold shouted her name as he spilled.

Easing Belle to lie down on the couch, he reached for his handkerchief. Pulling the piece of linen out of his pocket, he reached down between their bodies and cleaned up the excess fluids as he slipped out of her. Wiping her gently, he righted her clothing before seeing to himself.

Looking down, seeing her eyes closed and her breathing steady, he reached for the blanket and wrapped the corners around her shoulders, lovingly tucking her against the cushions. Rising to his feet, leaning on his cane, Gold decided to let her sleep while he made them a late lunch.


	40. Chapter 40

Belle woke to the feel of fingers massaging her feet. Opening her eyes, she smiled at her husband. “Hey,” she whispered.

Glancing at her face, he smiled easily. “Hey.”

Lifting a hand, she grunted as Robbie helped her sit up. “Did I really just fall asleep?”

Chuckling, he kissed her bow. “I didn’t take offense.”

Smirking, she thought he was a lovely man. “You’re so good, you knocked me right out,” she joked.

Shaking his head in amusement, he gestured to the table. “I made lunch.”

Seeing a bowl of steaming soup and a sandwich piled high with turkey, lettuce, tomato, and avocado, she grinned. “You are the best.”

Kissing his cheek before reaching for her plate, Belle relaxed into the couch cushions. With the weather getting colder, the soup hit the spot. Feeling eyes on her, she looked to her husband. “Did you eat?”

Gold nodded.

“How long was I out?”

“A few hours.”

Eyes widening, she glanced at the clock, ignoring her husband’s chuckle. “I’m sorry,” she murmured.

“It’s nothing, Belle,” he assured her. “Finish your lunch. I’m going to check in at the office.”

Her gaze snapped to him. “I thought you took the day off?”

“I did, but this won’t take long.”

Belle was about to argue, but her own phone rang. Putting aside the last bit of her sandwich, she answered. Moe said he needed her help with some paperwork. Belle didn’t know how to get out of it, so she said she would be right over.

“Belle-”

“I know,” she said before Robbie could finish. “I’ll be home in an hour. Promise.”

Grabbing her purse, she put on her shoes and kissed his cheek before going to the hall closet to grab her coat and gloves. Moving to the window, he watched Belle pull out of the driveway and followed her progress until she was out of sight. Honesty, he would prefer to keep Belle away from Moe, but he knew Belle wouldn’t tolerate his intervention. Right now, he had other concerns.

Heading into his office, he checked his messages, and then called the number he kept hidden. For the last two months, ever since that disastrous afternoon tea, Gold had his P.I. looking into Cora to see if she was scheming to hurt him or Belle. He wasn’t taking any chances, and after Killian’s warning, Gold wanted Graham looking under every stone.

So far, all the reports were the same: Cora’s activities were normal and she didn’t seem to be up to any mischief. Graham was shadowing her accounts for any sudden or odd charges or withdrawals. Today, Graham contacted him with an interesting tidbit. Cora withdrew a substantial amount of money from her bank account the other day and met with Milah Cassidy in the park. 

Looking at the photos Graham sent him of the money exchange, Gold wanted answers. Dialing the P.I., Gold didn’t like the explanation Graham was giving him.

“What do you mean you don’t know? Cora has Milah in her pocket! For what exactly, I don’t know, but that is why I’m paying you!”

Gritting his teeth, Gold didn’t want to hear excuses. “I’ll meet you tomorrow and I want a full report.”

Hanging up, Gold was in no mood for guessing games. Cora, in her jealousy, went after their baby. When that didn’t work, she went after the company and all David’s recent investors. Now, she and Milah were apparently in cahoots!

There was nothing Milah could use against him, he reasoned. Gold knew it for a fact. His wealth didn’t acrew until after their divorce was final. Any shady deals he _may _have been a part of when he was partners with Cora were all neutralized. There was no evidence against him, so what on earth were those two up to?__

Until he had answers, he wasn’t going to tell any of his suspicions to his wife. Belle was so tenderhearted, she could urge him to leave things alone, but he couldn’t. He was going to make damn sure no one hurt his family!

****

Walking into the shop, she didn’t see her father, so she stashed her purse behind the counter as she moved to the back to call his name. “Papa?”

No answer. Glancing around, Belle was glad to see the displays were all in order. The banner out front attracted a lot of business, which was helping them stay ahead. Checking the numbers, she called for Moe again. Hearing him coming down the stairs, Belle moved away from the computer.

Seeing his daughter, Moe smiled. Moving to give her a hug, he stiffened at the sight of her full belly. She still didn’t look pregnant at first glance, but if he studied her, he could make it out. The idea of Gold doing this to his daughter made him see red, but he managed to curb his temper because he needed to stay on Belle’s good side. 

Albert Spencer was demanding results. If he didn’t come up with something soon, Moe had a feeling there would be trouble. Showing Belle the paperwork he mentioned, Moe struck up a conversation. When Belle went to use the bathroom, he seized the opportunity to search her purse. 

Pausing at the sight of the ultrasound photos, Moe blinked at his grandchild before he continued snooping. Just when he was starting to despair of finding anything, he discovered a business card for Emma Cassidy. On the back was a list of names. Moe didn’t recognize them, but he pocketed the card anyway.

Hearing Belle’s heels on the floor, he set her purse to rights and appeared busy with the displays when she entered the room. They went over a few more business details and then he recognized the look on her face. Belle was about to tell him she had to go. He didn’t like it, but he wasn’t sure how he could make her stay. Once Gold was out of their lives, maybe then she would see reason.

During all of these conversations, Belle always hoped her father would ask about her life or show an interest in the baby. After all, this was his grandchild. Every time he skimmed over the issue, her feelings were hurt. Yes, she knew he didn’t like Robert, but did that mean he couldn’t open up his heart to the baby?

“I should get going,” she said as she moved around the counter intending to get her purse.

“Belle?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you come over here for dinner one night?” Moe looked hopeful. “I know I can’t cook, but we could order cheeseburgers and watch a game.”

Belle wanted to accept. She truly did, especially seeing the look on his face, but knowing how he felt about her husband, she didn’t want to set a bad precedent.

“Can Robert come?”

Moe’s lips thinned. “Why can’t it be just the two of us? Like it used to be?”

“Because things have changed, Father,” she said. “Robert is a part of my life. The father of my baby. I-”

“You don’t need him, Belle!”

“Yes, I do! Very much. He’s the man I love.”

Shaking his head, Moe turned away. Sighing, Belle went to claim her purse. Just as she was about to turn away, she saw something under the counter. A flask.

Holding in a gasp, she reached for it and found it felt full. Glancing at her father, whose back was to her, Belle put the flask back and tried to push down her disappointment before saying one more goodbye and leaving the shop.

She should have known. Her father fell off the wagon. This was the last thing she needed.


	41. Chapter 41

Finally home, Belle ran into the house, eager to find her husband. All she wanted now was to be held and rocked and comforted. Following her nose to the kitchen, she saw Robbie slicing vegetables at the counter and immediately moved to his side.

Seeing his wife, instantly sensing her distress, Gold put down the knife and turned toward her, opening his arms, and catching her as she pressed against him. Holding her close, he felt his heart race seeing her upset and not knowing how to help.

“It’s alright,” he told her softly as he stroked her hair. “I’m here, Belle. It’s ok.”

She didn’t mean to cry. Yet, despite her struggles, the tears slid down her cheeks as she hugged Robbie tight. Thankfully, he didn’t ask any questions. He simply rocked her in his arms until she calmed down.

“Sit,” he urged as he walked her to the kitchen table. Pulling out a chair, Gold helped her sit before reaching for his handkerchief and drying her eyes. “What’s wrong,” he gently asked.

Sniffling, Belle shook her head, not sure where to begin. Reaching out to take his hand, she felt the familiar tingles as their fingers brushed. The bond between them still had the ability to make her stomach flip and her heart race. Belle thought such things would fade with time, or with the routine of life, but she was so very glad what existed between them was alive and well.

Looking up at his face, Belle knew they shared true love. For her, there was no other explanation. Robbie was her soulmate, and she was his.

“It’s my father,” she managed when the lump in her throat lessened.

Gold squeezed her fingers, his own fear and outrage rising. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Shaking her head, Belle wiped at her eyes. “I found a flask behind the counter at the shop. It was full and smelled like alcohol.” Fresh tears swelled in her eyes. “I thought this time was going to be different, you know? Everything was _finally _going well. The shop has never done better and he seemed to really be enjoying it again.”__

“Oh, Belle.” Gold leaned over to hug her again. “I’m sorry,” he murmured, kissing the top of her head. He would have spared her this pain if could have. The resentment he felt toward Moe increased tenfold, but in an effort to comfort his wife, Gold played the part of devil’s advocate.

“Are you certain it was his,” Gold asked softly.

“Pretty sure,” she sniffled. “It’s the one with his initials on it.”

“Did you ask him about it?”

Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes to his. “We were already having an awkward moment. I didn’t want to start a fight. I left and came straight home.”

Nodding, Gold was glad she came to him. Moe bruised her once before, and now that Belle was further along, there could be more risk to the baby if he chose to physically harm her again. So far, Moe hurt Belle twice now during her pregnancy. He wouldn’t be allowed a third offense.

“There will be time to get to the bottom of things,” he continued. “In the meantime, why don’t you eat some dinner?”

Belle blinked. “Was I that long?”

Gold smiled and kissed her cheek. “Are you hungry?”

At first, she was going to say no, but then she felt the baby give a little kick and smiled. She needed to eat regularly for him. Nodding, she pulled her husband’s hand up to her lips. Kissing his knuckles, she then put his palm over her belly. Watching his laugh as he felt their baby, Belle’s heart melted. The last thing she wanted was to dwell on the mess with her father when she was home with the man of her dreams.

Tonight was breaded chicken with mashed potatoes and asparagus. They had dessert in front of the TV. Belle was delighted when he served her apple pie a la mode. How did he know she was craving this all day?

Eating, she tried to focus on the TV, but all she could think about was how they made love in here only this afternoon. Being in his arms always felt good, but she wondered if her craving him so much was normal. Could it be the hormones? What she needed to do was stop thinking about sex.

Getting to her feet, she walked the dishes to the sink. Washing them to keep busy, she wondered what she was going to do about her father. She wasn’t ready to give up, but she was tired of the drama. Christmas was right around the corner, so there was already a lot to get done. The shop would need to stock the usual poinsettias and other seasonal plants. They were behind on the decorating. Belle wondered if they could decorate the house. Did Robbie even celebrate the holidays? Tired, she headed upstairs and straight for the shower. As she undressed, Belle studied her changing body in the mirror. Her bump wasn’t big. With the right clothes, she could still disguise her condition. 

Smoothing her hand over her roundness, she felt the baby move within her. Looking down, she gasped when she saw the pressing foot actually taking shape beneath her skin. A smile curved her lips as she watched the movement. Her baby was healthy and alive. The knowledge had her heart swelling with awe and love.

Slipping into the shower, she washed thoroughly. Her feet were starting to disappear from view under her belly, and as a result, she felt a little paranoid she would forget spots. The water was so warm; she wanted to indulge for a little longer.

Drying her hair, Belle changed into her pajamas and settled into the bed to read a book. So far, knowing what to expect while pregnant was helpful, but still a little daunting. Belle did have a smooth ride, but the journey would end in labor no matter which way she looked at it, and she wasn’t ready to deal with the reality yet.

Instead, she settled in with a mystery. Lost in the story, she wasn’t aware of the outside world until her husband walked into the room. They shared a smile before her eyes drifted back down to the pages. 

The sight of Belle in bed reading was a very welcome one. Turning to the dresser, he fiddled with his cufflinks as his eyes fell on the row of framed photos. His eyes softened as he looked at their wedding day, then their baby. There as a huge difference between all the ultrasound photos. He couldn’t wait to hold his child in his arms. 

Seeing the wedding photo of Belle’s parents, he wished her father wasn’t letting her down. Belle deserved a father who actually cared. Yes, if not for Moe being a nasty drunk and throwing Belle out, he never would have met her, but Gold’s generosity only extended so far. One day, they would have a reckoning, but for now, he would take care of his wife.

After a quick shower, Gold got into his pajamas and joined his wife in bed. Leaning over, he tried to get a view of the book’s pages as well as gain her attention. Catching on to his antics, Belle giggled.

“Do you want to read it?”

Gold shrugged. “Is it any good?”

“I think so.” Belle’s eyes fell back to the words. “The lead character is a hot detective.”

Teasing smile disappearing in an instant, Gold peeked around at the cover, then back at his wife. “Really?”

“Hmmm.” Belle didn’t look up from the pages. “The way he carries his gun, plus his one-liners, make him sexy as hell.”

She actually found a fictional character attractive? He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or be offended. Well, if she was no longer crying about her father, maybe he shouldn’t argue the point. 

Settling back to his side of the bed, Gold tried to forget her words, but his nerve-endings still stung with annoyance. Unable to take another minute of the silent torture, he looked over at her.

“Belle,” he growled in his frustration.

“What,” she asked innocently.

Unable to put his feelings into words, he looked at her helplessly. Placing her bookmark, Belle set the novel aside on the nightstand before turning over on her side to study him.

“You’re not jealous, are you?”

Gold scoffed. “Over the fact you find a fictional man sexy? No. Why should I?”

Laughing, she walked her fingers up his chest before playfully pinching his nose. “I think I just saw it grow.”

Hand touching his nose, he gave her a disbelieving look. She may be in a joking mood over the subject, but he was not. 

“You really are jealous,” she teased as she moved to kiss his cheek.

Leaning away from her touch, Gold stubbornly refused to look at her. “You should only be dreaming about me,” he grumbled.

Belle blinked at him. “Don’t you fantasize about other women?”

How to answer that without getting a one way ticket to the doghouse? Luckily for him, Belle was a very understanding wife.

“It’s ok,” she said as she nuzzled his neck. “I find characters attractive, but _you _are the man I love. You are all I see when we are making love. That’s what matters most.”__

__

She was right, as always. Sighing, he put his arms around her to pull her against him. “You are all I’ve wanted for a very long time, Belle.” Looking into her eyes, he didn’t hold back his emotions. “I love you with all my soul.”

__

Belle smiled knowingly. “Prove it,” she challenged.

__

Easing her back against the pillows, he was more than willing to do so. He would chase away any other male phantoms from her mind. Tonight, his name would be the only one she knew.

__


	42. Chapter 42

“You are a lifesaver,” Ruby gushed as Belle helped her clean up the kitchen. She just finished catering a party at her restaurant and was short staffed for the cleanup duties.

“It’s not a problem,” Belle smiled.

“Just let me do all the heavy lifting, ok? The last thing I need is your husband giving me grief.”

“Stop,” Belle insisted. “I’m fine.”

Ruby didn’t doubt her friend, but she wasn’t about to take any chances. “How is the shop coming,” she asked to change the topic. “I saw all the holiday lights.”

“Yeah,” Belle nodded as she piled some plates. “We finally got all the holiday displays up. Business has been good.”

“And your father?”

Shrugging, Belle didn’t want to get into it. When she confronted Moe about the flask, he swore he wasn’t drinking. Checking the flask and finding it still full, she wasn’t sure she accepted his explanation of how the item served as a reminder, but seeing as there wasn’t any alcohol in the apartment, or on his breath, she let the matter drop. For now. 

“He’s fine,” she said casually. The last thing Belle wanted was to ruin the mood by discussing her father. Instead, she turned the tables a bit. “How is Victor?”

Ruby nearly dropped the champagne flute she was stacking. “He’s fine,” she managed.

“Spending the holidays together?”

Unable to hold back her smile, Ruby shrugged. “We’re attending a few parties together.”

“Well, that’s progress!”

“Yeah,” Ruby shrugged. “I guess.”

Belle’s smile faded. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Ruby shook it off, then sighed and looked back to her friend. “He’s a ladies man. Or he was before we got together and we’ve both been really busy…” She sighed. “I’m worried.” 

“Has he given you reason to be?”

“Not exactly, but I’m tempted to swipe his phone.”

“Ruby,” Belle said in a warning tone.

“What,” she asked innocently. 

“Would you want him going through your phone?”

“No.”

“There you go.”

“Ok, but what if you thought Gold was having an affair with his ex, Cora? Wouldn’t you check his phone?”

Face scrunching, Belle shook her head. “One: Gross! Two: Robbie _despises _Cora. He would never look at her that way-”__

“But he did once,” Ruby argued.

“Three: He wouldn’t cheat on me,” Belle said with confidence.

Ruby’s brows shot up her forehead. “You have that much faith in him?”

“I do,” she nodded.

Seeing Belle happy, noting how she never hesitated, Ruby was pleased for her friend. “I guess he was your prince charming all along, huh?”

Smiling, Belle put away the plates. “Yes, but I won’t bore you with stories about how much I love him.”

“Yeah,” Ruby laughed. “I can already see the evidence of that bumping out,” she teased.

Rolling her eyes, Belle wiped up the counter. Soon they were done and locking up before walking back to Ruby’s apartment. On a cold day like this, some hot chocolate was just what she needed.

“I can’t believe you’re still wearing heels,” Ruby joked as she put on the kettle.

“I’m managing,” Belle smiled.

Sitting in the living room, they sipped their coco and gossiped. Ruby was glad to have some time with her friend. They were both too busy the last few weeks to hang out, but now Ruby got to gush over the ultrasound photos and pretend to have a heart attack not knowing the gender.

“How am I supposed to pick out a shower gift?!”

“No shower,” Belle insisted. “I don’t need one.”

“You still have to give a baby gift! It’s tradition!”

“I have a registry,” Belle laughed. “What more do you want?”

Staring at her friend, Ruby’s smile faltered a tad. “You really don’t want a shower?”

“I don’t want anyone to go to any trouble.”

“Belle, we all want to celebrate the baby!”

“Who’s ‘all’?”

Ruby counted off on her fingers. “Me, Mary-Margaret, Emma, and all the other grasping socialites of this town.”

Belle smirked at the image. “You’re a grasping socialite?”

“You know what I mean," she said, rolling her eyes. 

“I’ll think about it.” There was still plenty of time before April and she needed to focus on the holidays. Belle compiled a list for gift ideas for Robbie, but she wanted more options. For now, she settled into the cushions of Ruby’s couch and had fun just talking about girl stuff.

****

Needing a break from party planning, Regina moved to stand in front of her window and looked out at the view. All day long she put up with her mother going on and on about their annual Christmas party, and how it needed to draw in all the important people. When the woman wasn’t prattling on about parties, she was complaining about Gold and Belle.

Honestly, Regina was sick of hearing it. She didn’t like Gold for all the obvious reasons, and she really couldn’t stand Belle’s easy smile. Personally, she would prefer to forget their very existence, but she needed to be practical. Like it or not, Gold was a business rival whom she needed to watch carefully. 

Regina didn’t know why Gold suddenly just sold Killian his shares back, but she was going to find out. However, with her mother going on and on about Belle and her baby, how was Regina supposed to get any work done?

All this talk of babies was doing funny things to her. She and Killian were married for a while now and she never gave too much thought to children, but lately, it seemed babies were all she could think about. Should she talk to Killian?

Sighing, Regina turned away from the window. They were both so busy lately, they had to schedule time to be together. Speaking of which, she better get these details taken care of before leaving for the night. Regina wanted her own bed instead of the office couch tonight.

Several minutes later, engrossed in her paperwork, her head snapped up when she heard her office door open. Calming at the sight of Killian, she frowned. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to talk,” he stated as he approached her desk.

“It can’t wait until I’m home?”

“Regina, it’s important.”

“Very well,” she said as she glanced down at the papers. “What is it?”

Instead of answering with words, Killian grasped his wife’s hand and pulled her to her feet, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her senseless. It’s been a long time since he did something so impulsively romantic.

Dizzy, Regina’s eyes fluttered open when the kiss ended. Gazing up at her husband, she blinked. “What was that for?”

“Do I need a reason,” he asked with a grin.

Kissing him again, Regina wished she could get lost in his embrace, but there was too much work to be done.

“You can let it go,” Killian told her. “It’s your mother’s obsession. Let her deal with it.”

“I’m tempted,” Regina admitted. “All she talks about is Belle’s baby. She sounds so jealous.”

“Maybe she needs some grandchildren.”

Her eyes snapped to his face and she felt her heart slam in her chest. “Are you serious?”

“We did talk about it.”

“Two years ago,” she reminded.

“Don’t you think it’s time we lived our own lives, Regina? Your family can deal with their own grudges.” 

Frowning, she folded her arms across her chest. “I thought you hated Gold as much as the rest of them.”

“I do” he said quickly. “I did.”

“But?”

Sighing, Killian raked a hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking-”

“Never a good sign,” Regina mumbled.

Glaring at his wife, Killian made his point. “I did some nasty things to Belle at your family’s behest, when she did nothing to me. Gold gave me my company back. The way I see it, I owe it to them to let sleeping dogs lie.”

Seeing Regina’s eyes widen, he rushed on. “We used to be as happy as they are. I think we can be again. If you’re willing to try.”

Thinking for a moment, Regina let her arms fall to her sides. Stepping forward, she kissed him on the mouth. She wanted her own happiness for once. She wanted her own future. 

“Ok,” she whispered as she held him. “Let’s try.”


	43. Chapter 43

Coming home, Belle almost didn’t recognize the house! Twinkling blue, red, green, and white lights surrounded the outline of the exterior with a lit up display of Santa and the reindeer on the roof. Smiling, she entered the foyer immediately smelling pine. Heading into the living room, she gasped at the Christmas tree.

The full evergreen was decorated with tiny red and green lights, tinsel, and a theme of Santa ornaments. At the top was a glittering golden star. Beneath the tree was a running toy train circling around a small pile of wrapped presents.

“Do you like it?”

Turning around to see Robbie, Belle laughed as she ran over to hug him. “It’s amazing! When did you get all of this done? How?”

Blushing ever-so-slightly, glad he surprised Belle, he gave a casual shrug. “I called in a few favors.”

She blinked. “Favors?”

“David and Neal helped out a few workers I hired. I wanted to get it done by the time you got home. I did the tree and the train.”

Still leaning against his frame, Belle looked over her shoulder to smile at the tree. “It’s perfect.” Her eyes returned to her husband. “Thank you.”

“It was worth it to see the smile on your face.”

Leaning in, Belle pressed her lips to his. Just as the kiss started to deepen, his cell interrupted. Groaning, Gold dug the device out of his pocket. Glancing at the number, he let out a sigh.

“Belle, I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

“It’s alright,” she said, kissing his nose before moving out of his arms and back to the tree. As Robert handled the call, Belle knelt down to read the tags on the gifts. Her heart melted when she read one for “Baby Gold”. The other gift was for her, which made her want to cry. Robbie was so thoughtful and she didn’t even have a full list of what to get him yet.

Standing, her hands smoothed over her small bump as she felt the baby kick. Obviously, the baby was excited to have presents. Feeling a pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and a warm body press into her back, she relaxed into his hold, letting her head fall back on his shoulder.

“Everything ok?’

“Business,” he shrugged.

“You went Christmas shopping already," she asked.

“Well,” Gold smiled. “There is only two weeks left before the big day. I don’t want to procrastinate.”

“What did you buy the baby?”

Chuckling, he kissed her cheek. “You’ll find out Christmas morning.”

Turning to look at him, she saw the humor in his eyes. “Robbie,” she shook her head.

“I want you both to be surprised,” he insisted.

Moving to smooth her hands over the lapel of his suit jacket, she sighed. “Very well.”

Looking up at his handsome face, her breathing hitched. “I love you.”

Smiling, Gold cupped her face. “I love you, too.”

The kiss was sweet and tender at first, but the heat quickly rose between the couple. Just as Gold was about to deepen the kiss, he felt the baby give a sharp kick between them. Laughing, he placed his palms over her belly. Kneeling down, he spoke to his child.

“You’re excited for the holiday, aren’t you, little one?” Feeling another kick, his smile widened as tears glistened in his eyes. “Belle,” he whispered with wonder as he stood.

“I know,” she whispered before kissing him again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she was ready to just relax and enjoy being home with her husband.

“What shall we have for dinner,” he asked. 

Thinking a moment, she tapped her chin. “I have been craving shrimp.”

Gold’s brows lifted. “Shrimp?”

Nodding, Belle saw his funny look and blinked. “What?”

“Nothing. It’s just that we don’t have any shrimp in the house.”

“Oh, it’s ok. We can eat in. I’m sure there’s something here.”

“No, I’ll take you out.” Gold reached for his keys.

“I’ve been out all day,” she confessed. “I kind of want to stay in and cuddle under the blankets.”

She really wanted her craving, but seeing her fatigue, Gold understood why she wished to stay home. Taking her hand, he walked her over to the couch, urging her to sit. Wrapping the afghan around her shoulders, he fluffed the pillows and removed her shoes. Tucking her feet under another blanket, he handed her the TV remote. 

“You sit tight and I’ll be back before you know it.”

“But, Robbie, it’s-”

Cutting her words off with a kiss, he let the touch linger, savoring her taste, before easing away to smile down into her eyes. “Relax. I’ll be right back.”

Watching him until he was out of sight, Belle was too comfortable to argue or move. Switching on the TV, she flipped through the channels. There wasn’t really anything on the regular channels at the moment. Belle was in the mood for some holiday cheer and found the movie special about Rudolph. Remembering the movie from her childhood, she settled in to watch.

The baby moved around quite a lot in the beginning, but by the time Robbie returned with take-out from a local seafood restaurant, the baby settled down. Starving, Belle happily consumed the butterfly, popcorn, and scampi shrimp her husband brought home. In fact, she finished what he didn’t eat as well.

Aside from the lopsided grin he threw her way, Robert didn’t comment. Good thing too, because she didn’t want to have to make him sleep on the couch.

Snuggling against him, Belle loved how he held her and watched the movies. When the baby started rolling around again, he rested a palm on her belly and kept it there as if soaking up every little moment.

How did she get so lucky? Remembering back to the night she met him, Belle had no idea he would make her feel so loved. Strange, when she stopped to think about how much time actually passed since that summer night, she was humbled.

Glancing at him, she felt the familiar heat start to ignite in her blood. She hoped the bond they shared wouldn’t fade in time. Belle wanted to grow old feeling the same intense love for Robbie as she did now in this very moment.

As if sensing her scrutiny, Gold let his hand move under the blanket to caress the soft skin of her legs. His touch was soothing and playful. Watching Belle relax, he waited until the movie was over before speaking.

“Ready for bed, sweetheart?”

Yawning, Belle nodded and stretched. Gold turned off the TV and reached for his cane. Helping Belle to her feet, he held her hand all the way up to their bedroom. They undressed in silence before crawling under the covers. Feeling the baby settle down, Belle smiled over at Robert.

“Thank you for everything you did today. It truly was amazing.”

Rolling onto his side, Gold caressed her cheek. “I love spoiling you, Belle. You know that.”

“I wish you wouldn’t,” she said softly.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want you to think I take advantage, or that gifts are all I want from you.”

Moving closer, Gold kissed her neck as a hand moved to gently cup her breast. “I love you, Belle. I never get tired of showing you.”

Sighing with contentment, Belle arched into his hands. “Robbie,” she breathed just before his lips settled over hers. Moaning, her arms went around his neck as she returned his touch. “I wish,” Belle said between kisses. “I could…do more…to spoil you.”

Breaking away, Gold panted as he took in the sight of her glazed eyes and swollen lips. “I don’t deserve you, Belle. The fact I even have your love is reward enough.”

“But-”

Kissing her hard, Gold’s fingers reached down to tug up her night shirt and pull down her panties. He told her without words what he wanted and Belle was more than eager to indulge him. When he rolled over onto his back, Belle helped him pull down his boxers. Straddling his waist, she found the right balance, so it wasn’t uncomfortable for either of them before rubbing her sex up and down his stomach. Grasping his hard cock, she rose up and guided him to her entrance. They eased together slowly, but the moment they were one, Belle rode him with abandon.

Watching her writhe with a grin, he reached up to cup her breasts in his hands. Belle was still wearing her shirt, but neither of them really cared. His hands reached beneath the fabric to knead her flesh and tease her nipples even as he met her eager rhythm. Together they came in an explosion of color. Catching his wife to him, Gold fell asleep with a smile on his face. For the first time since he could ever remember, he had a very good reason to celebrate the holidays. Two good reasons, in fact.


	44. Chapter 44

“Seriously?” Belle blinked at Emma. “How many parties can one woman host?”

“Depends,” Emma laughed as she looked over the invitation. “It’s a good thing you and Gold aren’t hosting a Christmas shindig. Cora would have some real competition.”

“Why don’t you just not go,” Belle asked.

Emma looked to her sister. “Yeah. Why not?”

“They’re my in-laws,” Mary-Margaret supplied helplessly. “I’m obligated. Plus, David said it was good for business. He made a lot of deals from socializing at Cora’s parties in the past.”

“Yeah, but there was a major difference then,” Emma argued. “You didn’t _live _here then. Now that you guys are residents, gaining contacts shouldn’t be too difficult.”__

“Apparently, rumor has it; Cora has some pretty big names coming in from out of town. International investors are a big deal.”

Mary-Margaret looked to Belle. “Hasn’t Gold mentioned any of this to you?”

“No.” Belle shook her head. “We don’t really talk about business.”

“You guys are focused on the baby, huh,” Emma commented.

“For the most part.”

Mary-Margaret smiled sweetly. “May I?”

Nodding, Belle showed her friend where the baby was kicking.

“That’s amazing.” Mary-Margaret really wanted a child, now more than ever having seen Belle blossom.

“Do you have any plans for the holidays,” Emma casually asked.

“I’m not sure,” Belle answered honestly. She meant to ask about visiting Scotland, but hadn’t gotten around to speaking to Robbie yet. “Why?”

“Because I was thinking that you and Gold could host a small, intimate, _exclusive _party. Not only would Cora be burning from the inside out with jealousy, but every person of influence in this town would be clamoring for an invitation. Those international moguls will want to get to your party. It all works out.”__

“Emma,” Mary-Margaret scolded, scandalized. “She’s pregnant! You shouldn’t-”

“I think I’m capable of throwing a party,” Belle laughed. “I’m sure Ruby would help.”

Mary-Margaret sent her sister a warning look before giving her full attention to her friend. “Belle, people of this town have certain…expectations. I know you mean well, but your home is hardly suited for a society party.”

“Good,” Belle laughed again. “I won’t have a society party. It will be a return to basics. Besides, we would be celebrating Christmas, not the market, or the latest yacht design.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Emma commented.

Worried, Mary-Margaret had no idea how to convince those two about the gravity of the situation. “Have a small family gathering,” Mary-Margaret suggested. “But we should all still make an appearance at Cora’s party.”

“Why are you so afraid of her,” Emma asked. “She’s one woman. And a snobby, entitled one at that.”

“She’s vindictive,” Mary-Margaret snapped. “Look what she tried to do to Belle at tea! That’s just the tip of the iceberg!”

The last thing Belle wanted was to remember what Cora tried to do that day. Her hands automatically smoothed over her bump protectively. Maybe trying to play hostess wasn’t such a good idea. 

“We can still have our own gathering,” Mary-Margaret continued. “Just make it family, but snubbing Cora would just bring more trouble.”

Emma shook her head in disbelief. “If more people stood up to her, she wouldn’t have power to dangle over people’s noses!”

Understanding both points of view, Belle agreed that the holidays would not be the best time to make a stand. Cora was hosting a party a few days before Christmas, so Belle suggested an intimate gathering at her home on Christmas Eve. Emma and her family, Mary-Margaret and David, along with Ruby and Dr. Whale. Decision made, Belle hugged both of her friends before leaving to seek out Ruby. Naturally, she was happy to help out her friend despite her busy schedule. They mapped out a menu and outlined some ideas for decorations. A few hours later, Belle left the small building feeling better about the future. In fact, she was looking forward to it.

Wrapping her scarf more securely around her neck, Belle drove over to Park Street intending to do some Christmas shopping. She wanted to get Ruby something extra special for giving her so much help this year. 

Walking by that same store full of saleswomen who snubbed her months ago, Belle was always struck by how much her life changed since that afternoon. Smiling when she felt her baby kicking, Belle's hands moved over the spot as she continued on her way. 

Getting a few accessories she knew Ruby would love, Belle walked out of the store feeling accomplished. Though she bought nothing for herself, she still felt fulfilled. This year, she wouldn’t be disappointed in the holidays. This year, she had more family and friends and felt truly grateful. The season of joy and giving would not be clouded by drama. Not if she had anything to say about it.

****

Sorting out the RSVPs, Cora tried to decide why she wasn’t holding more responses. Her parties were social events that everyone wanted to be invited to and be noticed attending. Yet, responses this year were down. Realizing she was slipping in the social ranks only made her more determined to see her plans brought to fruition.

Milah proved to be an interesting source of information, but not the fountain of knowledge Cora hoped she would be. The woman was holding fast to a secret. Cora would discover it in time, but for now, she knew she could still use Milah’s presence to get to Gold _and _Belle if she played her cards right.__

“More scheming?”

Not hearing her daughter enter the room, Cora looked up to watch Regina move to the buffet and pour some tea and pick up a danish. Regina looked…happy and content. Not seeing her daughter so relaxed in ages, Cora grew interested.

“Sorting invitations,” she said as she watched Regina sit across from her. Something put her daughter in a good mood, but the more she thought about it, the more she decided not to press the issue. Honestly, she didn’t care what business venture Regina pulled off. Her main focus was this party and finding a way to put Robert and Milah together.

Those two had plenty of unresolved issues, and if they turned volatile in front of Belle, all the better. Of course, Cora knew she was walking a fine line. The general populace tended to sympathize with pregnant women. “Why are you throwing this party, Mother?”

Cora didn’t look up from her sorting. “We have it every year,” she answered casually.

“True, but you are putting a lot more effort into it.”

Finally locking gazes with her daughter, Cora didn’t believe she actually had to explain the situation. “The balance is shifting in this town, Regina. Or didn’t you notice? We are no longer the most prominent and wealthiest family in residence. Robert Gold has stolen that title from us.”

“Please,” Regina scoffed. “The man is living in an old Victorian hovel compared to what he can really afford, and he shuns society unless it’s connected to business. He does it all more for that wife of his, but I doubt he’s a threat to our social standing.”

“Take a look at these invitations,” Cora snapped. “Less than half of those invited have RSVP’d! This has _never _happened before! Mark my words, the second it’s known Gold will be attending the party, that’s when the invitations will come pouring back! People in this town want to impress him now, and not us!”__

“But David-”

“Hasn’t been part of your fold for a very long time!” Pinching the bridge of her nose, Cora was tired of arguing the point. The decline of their status and name was another reason Cora justified her continued meddling. After all, Robert spent decades playing cat and mouse with her, so why should she be denied her turn?

“What if I found a way to bring him back,” Regina speculated. “That could only help us in the long run.”

Cora shook her head. “David will see right through it.”

“Maybe not.” Regina’s smirk deepened. “I have an idea.”

Shrugging, Cora waved her away. “Then have fun. I have my own arrangements to make.”

Nearly arguing the point, Regina knew it would do no good. Her mother didn’t want to listen because she was caught up in her own little games. Fine. Rising to her feet, Regina left her mother to her scheming, while she went off to outline her own.


	45. Chapter 45

Feeling warm and content, Belle snuggled into her pillow, trying to put off waking. The weather was cold outside and she didn’t want to leave the comfort of her bed for the freezing temperature awaiting her in the bathroom just yet. Besides, she was having a lovely dream.

Only vaguely aware of her husband’s arms around her, Belle started to drift off when she felt a palm gently knead her breast. Her flesh was so sensitive these days, she couldn’t help her reaction. Arching against the palm, Belle felt heat pooling between her thighs even as a warm body pressed against her back and lips kissed her bare neck.

Feeling the press of his hard cock against her bottom, Belle smiled as she started to move back against him. Smoothing her own hands over the arms cuddling her, she glanced over her shoulder. Sure enough, she saw those intense brown eyes studying her, wondering how far he could go.

Wordlessly, Belle reached for the hem of her nightgown and pushed it up to her waist. She wasn’t wearing any underwear, since she couldn’t get comfortable wearing them to bed anymore. Just when she started to roll over, Robert held her on her side. 

“You’re fine darling,” he whispered in her ear as his hand delved beneath the bodice of her nightgown to cup her naked breast. As one hand caressed and teased, Gold smoothed the other over her ribs, the side of her waist and hip, before lifting her leg to reach for the treasure in between. Feeling her slick folds, he moaned against her neck.

“I want you, Belle,” he whispered hoarsely into her skin. 

Arching back into his frame, Belle wanted nothing more than to feel him gliding within her body. Moaning, she reached down to cover his seeking hand with her own. Together, they smoothed her juices over the folds of her sex and traced her clit until she was throbbing with need. Belle wanted release so badly that Gold had to pry her hand away so he could make the moment last. 

“Robbie,” she groaned with a mixture of desire and frustration. “I need you.”

Unable to deny either of them, he positioned his cock at her core and slide into her sheath from behind. Growling with pleasure as her heat surrounded him, his arms tightened around her.

“You feel so _good _,” he panted as he moved gently. “Oh, Belle!”__

Burying his face in her hair, he kissed her neck and shoulders. One hand still traced her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingertips, as the other gripped what he could of her waist to hold her close as he thrust into her again and again.

Head arching back, eyes closed, Belle cried out as she felt the pleasure rising in her blood. Robbie knew how to glide his cock just right.

“Oh,” she whimpered as a wave of sensation hit her hard. “Robbie…”

Moving around to kiss her cheek and temple, he licked at her earlobe. “Tell me what you desire, Belle.”

Beyond words, she pulled his fingers away from her waist to bring them between her thighs. Together, they stroked her clit until Belle moved frantically with his every thrust, shouting her pleasure to the ceiling, and finally coming in his arms.

As Belle’s walls throbbed around him, clenching so sweetly, Gold couldn’t hold back. Crying out through gritted teeth, he ejaculated fiercely. As the aftershocks caused little thrills, they slowly came back down to earth.

Panting, Gold arched up a bit on his elbows to look down at Belle’s contented, yet flushed, face. She was so beautiful like this: fully sated from their loving.

“Are you alright,” he asked between breaths.

Moaning with delight, Belle twisted her head to look over her shoulder at him. “That was wonderful,”’ she whispered softly.

Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he burrowed closer, holding her tight, refusing to pull out of her body. He wanted to be connected to her for just a little longer. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too,” she murmured as her eyes drifted closed.

All too soon, the alarm clock started blaring. The couple didn’t want to move, but they both knew the sooner they faced their hectic schedules, the sooner they could start their holiday vacation. Throwing back the covers, Gold rose proudly nude to his feet, grabbing his cane, before holding a hand out to Belle. Pushing down her nightgown, she walked with him into the bathroom. Gold started the shower, while Belle brushed her teeth. She moved aside to undress, while Robert went through his normal routine. Stepping under the warm spray, Belle started to wash, not even flinching when her husband moved to join her.

Taking the soapy cloth from her hands, Gold started washing his wife. A smile spread across his face when he cleaned between her thighs, feeling her wetness. Moving in to take her lips, Gold kissed her long and deep.

As they came up for air, he felt the baby kick. Laughing, he looked down to actually see the baby moving within her. Awed, he put his hands over her stomach. “I think he’s awake now,” Gold commented.

“Or she,” Belle reminded him.

“Yes,” he said as he bent to kiss her belly. “Or my little lass.”

Loving the thick glint of his accent just now, Belle couldn’t resist touching him. She laced her fingers through his damp hair, loving the fact she was sharing this moment with him. As he straightened, Belle gladly accepted his kiss.

When they got out of the shower, they helped each other with towels and drying, all the while unable to break contact. They held hands, snuggled, and shared soft kisses until they moved out to the bedroom to dress. As usual, Gold put on a suit, while Belle reached for one of her pale gray maternity dresses. This one was made of soft, thick wool, but had short sleeves and a flowing skirt so she didn’t feel like she was stuffed into the garment. Putting on her knee high black boots, she left her hair down around her shoulders.

Belle wanted to run a few errands before she was due to meet her friends at the salon. Tonight was Cora’s party and as much as Belle would rather stay here, she knew she couldn’t give Cora the satisfaction. Besides, tomorrow evening was her own little event which would be relaxed and fun.

Emma said she would bring Henry, and Belle had to admit she was looking forward to meeting him. Henry sounded like a very smart kid. Searching for her purse, Belle went over the mental list of all the details she needed to see to while she was out today. She didn’t want to forget anything and have to scramble tomorrow.

“Belle?”

“Yeah?” Looking up, she saw Robbie holding up her purse. Blushing, she walked over to take it from him. “Thank you. I must have pregnancy brain.”

Chuckling, Gold gathered her close and kissed her forehead. “God, I love you.”

Smirking, she rubbing her hand up and down his back. “Keep saying that even when I’m screaming at you during labor.”

Visibly wincing, Gold blinked as Belle laughed at his expression. “I don’t want to think about that just yet, sweetheart.”

The idea of Belle in so much pain did not sit well with him; even if the end result was a baby.

Kissing him softly on the lips, Belle inhaled his scent, wishing they could remain here, in each other’s arms, and not venture out today.

“We’re going to be late,” Gold murmured even as he held his wife close.

“Oh,” she said, but didn’t withdrawal from the hug.

They held each other for several more minutes before heading downstairs. Belle took out her keys after putting on her coat.

“Belle, why don’t I drop you off at Ruby’s?”

Blinking, she shook her head. “I have a lot of things to do today.”

“But Ruby is accompanying you, yes?”

“Yeah.” Looking over at him, Belle frowned.

“You don’t have to worry. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I can’t drive.”

Moving close to wrap an arm around her shoulders, he kissed her temple. “I know, sweetheart. I know. It’s just…I sometimes still have nightmares about you in that car accident and see you in the hospital. I’m just feeling protective.”

Smiling, Belle hugged him tight. “Very well.” She kissed the tip of his nose. “You drive.”

“As my lady wishes.”


	46. Chapter 46

The house looked like the North Pole on steroids. Stepping out of the car, smoothing his tie, Gold wondered why Cora insisted on trying so hard. Turning to offer a hand to his wife, Gold smiled as he escorted her inside to the party.

Checking their coats, he couldn’t resist another look at Belle. She was as gorgeous as ever this evening in her emerald gown. The sleeveless dress had a clipped bodice and an empire waist with a black lace sash. The floor length skirt was satin layered in chiffon which flowed over her bump elegantly. So elegantly in fact, one would hardly notice she was pregnant. With her hair swept up, Belle wore simple make-up and a pair of black onyx earrings to match the sash.

Likewise, he wore his black Armani suit paired with a black shirt, but matched his tie and handkerchief to the emerald shade of her dress. Gold loved it when they matched. Now they would walk into the party so he could proudly show her off.

The hallway was lined with differently themed Christmas trees and the smell of pine was almost overbearing. Belle supposed it took a lot of effort to create such an atmosphere, but honestly, she always felt smothered at one of Cora’s events. Did Cora do such things on purpose to try and throw her guests off balance and give herself the advantage? Belle wouldn’t put such a thing by the woman.

Mentally noting not to eat or drink a single thing here tonight, she emerged into the main ballroom, which was transformed into a winter wonderland. Was it a bad sign that she was learning her way around Cora’s house?

“I see David talking to Phillip Smith,” Gold murmured in her ear. “I should pay my respects.”

“Don’t leave me alone,” Belle begged.

Smiling, he kissed her temple as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. “I won’t, darling.”

Walking over to one of his main investors, Gold offered greetings and introductions. Belle was sweet as usual and Gold couldn’t help but feel proud she was on his arm. Once they smoozed a few more business associates, Gold, Belle, and David made their way over to Mary-Margaret and Emma.

The women hugged while the men stayed back. They talked about the display of decorations before moving on to more general topics.

“Where is Neal,” Gold asked Emma as casually as he could manage.

“Oh, he had to stay home at the last minute. Our son got sick.”

“Nothing serious, I hope,” Belle commented.

“No,” Emma smiled. “The kid ate too many candy canes behind our backs. Serves him right, but he’ll be fine for tomorrow.”

Smiling, Belle felt sincere relief. “I’m glad. Especially that you still came this evening.”

Shrugging, Emma glanced at her sister. “Someone has to look out for the family. Besides, I have a few clients of my own to meet. Speaking of which, I should go find them.”

Excusing herself, Emma weaved her way through the crowd. Watching her sister go, Mary-Margaret wished she was as brave and as certain as Emma. For instance, her sister wore a red sheath dress that came nearly mid-thigh and wore it like a pro. For her part, Mary-Margaret picked a demure, three quarter sleeve pale blue dress that flared in a layered skirt down to her knees with a gold belt at her waist. She tried to look fancy, but feared she resembled a 1950’s housewife instead.

Seeing Belle looking so elegant, as usual, Mary-Margaret started to feel very self-conscious. Thankfully, she didn’t have time to dwell on her thoughts for long because Ruby walked up to them. Her red streaks were gone and she wore the short, deep blue sequined dress with the crisscross back she bought shopping with Belle not so long ago. 

After they all exchanged greetings, Belle noted how happy her friend was and soon discovered the reason when Dr. Whale approached and put an arm around Ruby’s waist. 

Eventually, the couples siphoned off, leaving Belle and Gold alone for a private moment. Smiling at his wife, Gold leaned in to whisper in her ear. “If it wasn’t so cold outside, I would escort you out to the gardens.”

Loving how they had their own special spot, Belle laughed as she turned to wrap her arms around his neck. “I’m sure we could find a…warm place to sneak a moment or two.”

Chuckling, Gold wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, feeling the baby between them. “I don’t care how many people see us. I just don’t want you to feel embarrassed.”

Belle’s brows rose. “By being with you?”

“Appearances are important and-”

Cutting him off, Belle pressed a soft kiss to his lips. She loved Robbie and she didn’t care who knew or saw the evidence. Returning her soft kiss, Gold struggled to maintain control and keep the touches pure in sight of so many prying eyes.

Off to the right, sipping champagne, Milah turned and happened to see her ex-husband’s intimate moment with his new wife. Gritting her teeth, she wanted to look away, but her eyes were transfixed. As the couple embraced, Milah noticed the baby bump and gasped. 

So Cora was right about Robert having a child? At his age?! Shocked and uncertain what to think about the display she was witnessing, Milah finished her champagne and reached for another glass. 

Belle could have easily trapped him, Milah supposed. Robert was filthy rich now and she knew how much he wanted a family. Guilt gnawed at the back of her mind as the memories flooded to the surface.

When she first met Robert, he was young, with his hair longer and a very different style. He used to prefer denim and leather instead of silk ties and designer labels. Milah supposed it was the bad boy rebel side to him that appealed to her.

Robert never told her about his past, but the mystery only gave him more appeal. She thought she was crazy in love, so she didn’t hesitate to marry her dangerous, rebel boyfriend. What she didn’t realize was how serious he was when he said he wanted a family, or how much he would change once he graduated.

Milah hated to admit it, but she was bored with him by the time the accident happened. Heaven forgive her, but playing nursemaid was just not in her, and Robert had so much rehab and physical therapy and he was still unable to walk on his own. When he was left permanently crippled, he _embarrassed _her. Even now she felt guilty admitting it, but she never wanted to be seen around him, so it was a relief when he started working so much.__

Milah resented Robert even more for forging ahead as if his injury wouldn’t hold him back. Everyone thought he was so brave and looked down on her for hesitating to start a family with such a _hero _. The second she found a way out, Milah seized the opportunity and never looked back.__

Honestly, she hardly ever thought about him and her past until circumstances brought her to this town. Seeing how happy Robert was now, knowing the love they had so long ago didn’t even compare, Milah resented her ex all the more. He now had everything he ever said he wanted.

“Sickeningly sweet, isn’t it?”

Looking over her shoulder to see Cora glaring at the couple as well, Milah wondered if Cora was feeling the same level of resentment. Wearing a gown of silver and red, a crown of rubies, and red gloves, their hostess looked every inch the imposing figure her reputation boasted. Her son informed her of Cora’s rivalry with her ex-husband and Milah couldn’t say she was surprised. The man knew how to make enemies.

“I’m really not sure how much more I can help you,” Milah said as she gave her full attention to Cora.

“Our agreement was clear.”

“Yes.” Milah nodded. “But my past with him is less than extraordinary. Even if you knew every last detail, I doubt it will help your cause.”

Cora laughed. “’Know thy enemy’,” she quoted. “There is an awful lot about Robert Gold I don’t know. You can help me fill in certain pieces of the puzzle and, in return, I’ll continue to pay you handsomely.”

Still wearing a red smile, Cora leaned in closer to speak the rest in Milah’s ear. “And we both know how desperately you need the funds.”

Gritting her teeth, Milah hated having such a fact thrown in her face. The inheritance her aunt left her enabled Milah to live well enough for the last several decades, but one bad investment put her between a rock and a hard place. Pride kept her from asking Neal for help. He had his own family to think of and taking from her grandson was unfair.

The only reason Milah hesitated now was because she did not want to run the risk of Cora or anyone else discovering a few secrets she managed to keep locked in the closet all these years. Of course, Cora didn’t look like a woman who would take “no” for an answer.

Then again, what did Milah owe her ex anyway? They didn’t part on good terms and they certainly weren’t friends. If Cora found a way to hurt him with her help, what did she care?

Milah smiled at Cora. “Do you have the latest check with you?”

Grinning from ear-to-ear, Cora put an arm around Milah’s shoulders. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	47. Chapter 47

They made the rounds, smiled politely, and made small talk, but Cora’s lavish parties were becoming a boring routine. Sneaking away wasn’t too difficult in a sea of hundreds of guests. Giving the coat checker a hundred dollar tip to take a smoke break, Gold ushered his wife into the dimly lit closet, making sure the door was locked behind them.

Sitting on a chair behind a rack of coats, he pulled Belle down to sit on his good knee before he yanked her mouth down to his eager lips. Necking like a couple of teenagers under Cora’s roof was thrilling.

“Don’t wrinkle my dress” Belle whispered as she nuzzled his cheek.

“Mmm,” he panted as he seized her mouth once more. “I don’t care about your bloody dress.”

Breathing heavily, the couple clung to one another desperately as their fingers grasped hair and shoulders, as their tongues and lips savored.

Heart racing, both from his touch and the knowledge that they could be discovered at any moment, Belle had absolutely no desire to return to the festivities. As far as she was concerned, they played their part for the night. 

“Let’s just go,” she panted.

Instead of answering, Gold took her mouth for another hard kiss. Swallowing Belle’s moan, he was having too much fun to move just yet. Her hand smoothed down the front of his shirt before reaching between his legs and rubbing her palm over his semi-hard cock. 

Pulling out of the kiss with a gasp, Gold fought to catch his breath as she continued to stroke him through his pants. “Belle,” he sobbed with desire.

Easing her hand away, she looked at her husband expectantly. The next move was his. Belle grinned as she watched him fumble with his phone. 

“What are you doing,” she whispered as she pressed gentle kisses to his jawline.

“Texting David,” Gold managed through clenched teeth. “Telling him you’re sick and that we’re going home.”

Nodding, Belle nuzzled his neck before moving to whisper in his ear. “I do feel very feverish.”

Eyes snapping to her face, his dark eyes held wicked promises. “And you’re very flushed.”

Moaning in agreement, she nipped at his earlobe. An instant later, Gold helped her to her feet before moving to find their coats. Putting Belle’s wrap over her shoulders, Gold was having trouble focusing as they snuck out of the closet and headed for the door.

When their car was brought around, he calmly assisted Belle into one side, before walking around to the other. He made sure Belle was safely buckled in before signaling to the driver to go. Closing the partition, he cupped Belles face and seized her lips for another heart-stopping kiss. Oh, she tasted so good; he doubted he would ever be able to get enough!

As much as he wanted to take Belle here in the car, the ride home was a short one. He didn’t want to risk their driver seeing too much. His darling Belle would be horrified and he would spare her any embarrassment. Just as they pulled up to the house, Gold ended the kiss and swiftly got out of the car. 

Tipping the driver, he escorted Belle inside. Calmly hanging their coats in the hall closet, he walked with her up to their bedroom. The second the door was closed behind them, they came together in a frenzy of hands, lips, and moans. Falling onto the bed, they yanked, pulled, and tore at clothing. Gold wanted his wife naked. Now.

Latching onto her breast, he suckled hard when he heard Belle cry out in pleasure. Cradling her in his arms, he eased Belle back down on the mattress to get off her stockings and shoes. Only when she was fully exposed to his view did he remove the rest of his clothing.

Feeling the wetness dripping between her thighs, Belle was too aroused to be self-conscious. Moving atop her husband, she kissed her way down his chest, feeling his cock growing harder as she played with him. 

“Belle,” Gold cried.

Rising up, Belle guided his erect penis to her center. Lowering slowly, gently, down upon him, her eyes closed as she threw her head back, her teeth catching her bottom lip. Crying out as he filled her to the hilt, she found just the right angle and started to move.

Hands resting on his chest, Belle leaned forward so Robbie could suckle her breasts before easing back to feel his cock thrusting fully into her wetness, again and again. The sweet rhythm continued until a layer of sweat glistened over her skin and the quick pulsing between her legs would no longer be denied. 

Throwing her head back as she screamed her delight, Belle rode him faster, harder, to find completion. Hands gripping her sides, Gold couldn’t tear his eyes away from his beautiful goddess. Shouting as the pressure built, he felt her come, her inner muscles throbbing, squeezing him tight. At her peek, Belle clenched him hard, sending him over the edge.

Unsure of the world around him for several seconds, Gold instinctively caught Belle as she rolled off his body and tucked her in the safety of his arms. As they returned to the here and now, he burrowed under the covers, wrapping her up snuggly as he reached out to cup her cheek. Watching her as she struggled to fend off sleep, smiling as she turned her face to look at him, Gold knew there was no better sight. 

Making love with him was always so intense. Belle wanted to say something to let him know how much she cherished being together, but just as she opened her mouth, the baby woke up and started kicking with abandon.

Gasping, Belle moved a hand over her stomach. “Think we woke him up?”

Smiling, Gold moved down to press a kiss to the top of her belly. “He just wanted his parents’ attention, didn’t you, little one?”

Watching him murmur more nonsense to the baby, Belle’s eyes swam with tears. Blinking frantically, she loved how sweet Robbie was with the baby, and he wasn’t even born yet. No matter what, their child would be loved and cherished and probably spoiled rotten. The devotion Robbie had for the baby was all she could ever hope for.

“You need to settle down soon,” Gold said to her tummy. “You don’t want to keep your mama up all night, do you? You’ll be doing that soon enough as it is. To both of us.”

When the baby settled down again, Gold moved up to look at Belle; his eye shining with love and appreciation. Kissing her deeply, tongue slipping between her teeth, he devoured her mouth causing her head to swim and her toes to curl.

“Robbie,” she panted against his lips. 

“Hmm?”

Breaking the kiss, her eyes found his. “I know it’s wicked,” she whispered. “But I want to come again.”

Chuckling, he gave a slight shake of his head. “It’s not wicked, Belle. It’s perfectly natural.”

“Then, you don’t mind?”

“No, sweetheart.” Bending to kiss her again, his palms moved to roll over her nipples. Belle was so sensitive it didn’t take much to make her cry out with need.

Kissing his way down her neck and shoulders, he suckled her nipples, while his hands moved down to check between her legs. 

As expected, Belle was wet and ready for him. Delving beneath the covers, he pushed her knees up and apart, so the covers tented above him. Even in the dark, he knew every inch of Belle’s flesh. 

Licking her juices, he felt her undulating against his lips as he dared to suckle her folds. Hearing Belle cry his name in both surprise and pleasure, he continued teasing her until she thrashed beneath him and her fingers pulled at his hair.

Ever so slowly, he licked his way up to her clit. Touching the tip if his tongue to her bud, he felt her pulsing and knew she was close to the edge. Moving to put a finger inside her core, Gold stroked her sweet spot quickly as he continued to suck her clit. Belle writhed and screamed just before her body jerked with the coming of her orgasm.

His beautiful Belle screamed until she was spent. Moving back up to see her face, Gold watched as his wife slipped into a contented sleep. Observing her, one of his hands automatically moved to rest on her bump. Within, he felt the baby move a bit before going still.

For several minutes, Gold laid there in silent awe as he watched his family sleeping. He didn’t think his heart could fill with any more love than it already held, but in this moment, he knew he was wrong. In this moment, there was no greater joy or fulfillment then looking at his pregnant wife and knowing all of his dreams were coming true.


	48. Chapter 48

“Are you sure you’re up for this,” Ruby asked when she came by the house the next morning with covered appetizer dishes. “David told us you were sick and had to leave the party last night.”

“Just a bit of nausea,” Belle told her friend, trying not to blush. “It’s passed now.”

Suspicious, Ruby studied her friend closely. “Odd, isn’t it? Since you haven’t been nauseous the whole pregnancy.”

“Yeah,” Belle put some desserts in the fridge. “Weird. Must just have been Cora’s influence that made me sick,” she joked.

Closing the refrigerator, she smiled at Ruby. “So, how are things with _Victor _?”__

Now it was Ruby’s turn to try and hide her blush and avoid the topic. “Fine,” she answered causally as she laid out more dishes on the counter. “My people should be here shortly to do the decorations.”

“Are you happy, at least?”

Pausing, Ruby considered the question. Was there an easy answer? Being her own boss made her happy. Running two successful businesses made her happy. Being with Victor, so far, filled the hole her work couldn’t. Unfortunately, they were both very busy people. Ruby didn’t have a lot of luck with men in the past, and though Victor treated her well, she worried.

Biting her lower lip, Belle struggled not to voice her opinions out loud. If Ruby was hesitating, it wasn’t a good sign. Still, it wasn’t her place to tell her friend how to live her life. 

“I’m glad for now,” Ruby finally answered.

Getting down to business, the women had very little time to talk. There was food to prepare and decorations to put up. The first floor of the house was going to be warm and inviting. Holiday music would play in the background as guests arrived. Belle wanted a happy and relaxed atmosphere for tonight.

They finished early, Ruby’s employees left, giving the women time to change. Ruby used one of the guest bedrooms, while Belle searched her own closet. There was a classic black maternity dress with cup sleeves she could match with knee high boots, tights, and some holiday jewelry for a festive look.

Tonight was casual, but she knew Robbie would be in one of his suits and she wanted to compliment him. Ruby emerged wearing black leather pants, a red sweater, red pumps, and left her hair flowing down her back. As they headed back downstairs to see to the last details, Ruby applied her favorite red lipstick.

Startled when the door opened, Ruby jumped when Mr. Gold walked in, but he gave her a nod and a polite greeting. 

“Thank you for helping Belle,” he said as he hung up his coat.

“It’s my pleasure,” Ruby smiled. “Tonight should be fun.”

Gold wasn’t sure he agreed, but he would smile and socialize for his wife’s benefit. Thinking of Belle, he wandered into the living room to see her fluffing the pillows on the couch. Walking up behind her, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“How was your day?”

“Hectic,” she admitted as she sank back into his touch.

Cradling her, Gold inhaled her floral perfume and soaked in the moment. All too soon the ringing doorbell broke their revelry. “I’ll get it,” Belle offered as she slipped out of her husband’s arms.

“No,” he corrected. “You should sit and rest. You’ve been on your feet all day.”

“And I will be all of tonight, too,” she pointed out as she followed him to the door.

“Merry Christmas,” David and Mary-Margaret greeted.

Exchanging pleasantries, the women hugged while the men shook hands. David surprised them by bringing a guest. Phillip Smith presented Belle with a poinsettia. “I’m enchanted to see you again, Mrs. Gold,” he said smoothly. “Many sing your praises.”

“Really?” Belle laughed as she glanced at her husband.

“And you’re even more beautiful in person,” Phillip smirked.

Laughing again, Belle shook her head. “Thank you.”

“Watch it, Smith,” Gold joked good naturedly; with a slight hint of warning in his eyes.

Showing them into the living room, Belle introduced Phillip to Ruby, then went to get the door. Emma and Neal arrived with Henry. The boy looked at Belle with an open curiosity.

“My dad says you’re married to Mr. Gold,” Henry said to Belle.

Smiling at the boy, Belle nodded. “I am.”

“How long do you think it will last?”

“Henry,” Emma scolded, her jaw dropping.

“What,” he asked innocently. “Dad says there’s a pool.”

“Ok, kid,” Neal cut in. “That’s enough.” 

Belle caught Henry’s eye, amused instead of offended, and answered. “True love lasts forever, Henry.”

Satisfied, Henry followed his parents into the living room, voicing how much he loved the train beneath the tree. Belle caught Emma’s apologetic look, but the ringing doorbell demanded her attention. Seeing Dr. Whale, she smiled in greeting knowing Ruby must have invited him. She was glad now of the extra place settings. He handed her a bottle of wine.

“For after the baby, of course,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” Belle said graciously. “Ruby’s in the living room.” Belle gestured to the right and Dr. Whale nodded his thanks. She walked the wine to the kitchen before the doorbell chimed again.

She didn’t expect him to come, but Belle was very happy to see her father. “Merry Christmas,” she said as she hugged him.

Moe patted his daughter’s back, but quickly backed away. He wasn’t sure how he felt about seeing her with a bump. He only came tonight because he was determined to get some information for Spencer.

They all socialized and chatted before sitting down to a formal meal. Afterwards, everyone gathered in the living room to exchange and open gifts. Henry was thrilled with his video game, but even more so when Belle let him feel the baby kicking.

“Did I kick that much, Mom,” he asked as Emma came to sit next to them.

“Oh, yeah, you were a kicker,” she laughed.

Emma and Belle exchanged smiles. The crowd was so busy talking and laughing that no one noticed Moe sneaking off down the hall. He checked several doors before finding Gold’s study. Searching for paper files was pointless. All vital information would be on the computer.

Moe fidgeted, wiping his sweaty brow, as he turned on the desktop. Guessing the man’s password wasn’t too difficult. Moe hated how Gold used Belle’s name as if she was precious to him. Gold was a heartless beast! Soon, the man would be out of their lives for good.

Licking his dry lips, Moe found a file containing a list of investors and potential deals. Downloading the files onto a flash drive, he went about setting the office to rights. No sooner did he re-enter the hall, he heard his daughter’s voice. 

“Papa?”

“Belle!” He turned around, trying to put on a nonchalant smile. “I was just looking for the bathroom.”

“To the right,” she said, moving closer.

Moe stiffened when he realized she was checking for the smell of alcohol. “I told you I haven’t had a sip since the accident, Belle,” he snapped. “I’m sober. Do you want to check my pockets for contraband?”

Hurt, Belle shook her head. “Papa, I just-”

“No, I think you’ve said enough.” Moe stated before disappearing behind the bathroom door. Sighing, Belle continued to the kitchen to get the desserts. Present moment aside, she was happy everyone was here tonight. The atmosphere was merry and just as it should be for the holidays.

As the evening wore down, Belle tried to speak to her father again, but he avoided her. What hurt most of all was the way he avoiding looking at her belly. Moe made clear he wasn’t thrilled at the idea of a grandchild, but she hoped he would warm up to the reality. Well, she still had three and a half months to change his mind.

When the house was empty, and most of the mess cleaned up, Robert kissed her soundly as he coaxed her up the stairs. Too tired to argue, Belle took a quick shower and changed into her favorite oversized tee shirt. Yawning, she put on some blue fluffy socks and climbed under the covers. Just as she was drifting off, Robbie spooned up behind her.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Giggling, she felt him put a hand over the baby. “We still have a few more hours,” she whispered.

Smiling, Gold kissed her cheek. “Sleep, Belle,” he urged. “Santa is coming.”

“Silly, Robbie,” she murmured before sleep came over her.

Gazing down at his wife, feeling their child moving beneath his palm, Gold knew he already had the best gift of all. His entire life he secretly wished for a Christmas full of family, friends, and love. Tonight, all those wishes came true.

Holding her close, Gold felt his eyelids grow heavy. Just before his world went dark, he gave a silent prayer of thanks. He was a very, very lucky man.


	49. Chapter 49

Coming awake to bright sunlight and the smell of pancakes, Belle rolled over to see her husband sitting on the edge of the bed smiling down at her. He was fully dressed and looking very excited. Rubbing her eyes, she struggled to sit up. A tougher task with her growing belly.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart.”

Smiling, Belle moved to hug him. “Merry Christmas.”

“I made breakfast.” Gently smoothing a hand over her back, Gold wouldn’t mind lingering here with his wife a bit longer.

Belle moved to get up, promising she would be downstairs soon. Touched when he held up her robe, Belle slipped her arms through the sleeves and kissed his cheek before heading to the bathroom. Her sweet husband waited for her to go through her routine so he could escort her to breakfast.

As much as she wanted to open presents, she was starving. The baby was awake and kicking, making her smile. Sitting down to pancakes with strawberry topping, she noticed the Western omelet and hash browns. He cooked all of this for her?

“And the baby,” he chuckled, kissing her cheek. “I want him to be strong and healthy.”

Belle wanted the same. She did worry at times that something would go wrong, but everyone assured her such things were normal. Right now, she didn’t want to focus on the negative. All she wanted was to enjoy this day with her family.

After breakfast, the couple walked arm-in-arm to the living room to open gifts. Seeing the pile for the baby nearly doubled, her jaw dropped. Looking at Robbie, Belle crossed her arms over her chest. “The baby isn’t even born yet and you’re spoiling him rotten!”

Gold pouted a bit. “But Belle, it’s all things the baby will need. And you put gifts there too. I saw them.”

“Yes, a few little things! Not – what is in that huge box with the silver bow?”

Unable to hold back his smile, Gold guided her to the tree and helped her sit on the blanket and pillow he laid out for her. Grinning at her dubious look, he didn’t care if she thought he was going a bit overboard. Belle was his wife, she was pregnant, and therefore, she would be spoiled.

Though he accepted his pile of wrapped gifts, Gold was content to watch Belle tackle her pile first. Reaching for the smallest box, Belle felt both elated by the presents and undeserving all at once. Her fingers started to tear the paper before she paused to look over at him. Taking his hand, she squeezed his fingers.

“Thank you, Robbie. For everything.”

“Sweetheart,” he kissed their joined hands. “You haven’t even opened them yet.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she smiled. “I’m sure I’ll love everything, but all the presents in the world don’t compare to having you.” Her hand rested over her bump. “Or the baby.”

“My sweet, Belle,” he whispered as he pulled her close for a hug and swift kiss. “I feel the same way.” Bending, he pressed several kisses to her bump, laughing when he felt his child thriving. Easing back, his smile turned playful. “Now open it already.”

Laughing, she tore at the paper. Inside the small box was a gift card to her favorite bookstore. There was a heartfelt message from her husband that made her eyes shimmer with joyful tears. How could she not cry when Robbie described how her love changed his life?

Kissing him, she forced back more tears. “I don’t think you can top this one.”

Chuckling, he cupped her cheek. “Can I try?”

Nodding, Belle reached for another gift. How he knew about the books she wanted or the make-up sets she craved, Belle had no idea. She got to the diamond bracelet when she realized he didn’t touch one of his gifts. Pushing his pile at him, she sat back to watch his reactions.

Robbie’s face went blank seeing his new wardrobe, which had Belle laughing as she scooted forward to hold the button down shirts and cotton tees up to his frame. “I told you I would make you casual.”

“Belle-”

“The jeans should fit,” she interrupted. “If not, we’ll exchange them. Oh!” She grabbed another box. “This goes with them!”

Seeing her bright, expectant face, Gold didn’t argue when another box was thrust under his nose. Tearing at the paper, he lifted the lid and saw a soft black leather jacket. There was a time when he indulged in such fashions, but he forced himself to change so many of the things he used to love when he decided to single mindedly pursue business.

The leather was good quality and well made. “Thank you,” he said thickly. “How did you know?"

Ecstatic that he liked her gifts, she kissed his neck. “I found a picture of you when I was making room in our closet.”

“What picture?”

“One of you with longer hair, wearing a leather jacket and jeans, leaning against a stone wall.”

“I must have been in university,” he mused.

“Well, this will go great with your new clothes.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “It will. Thank you, Belle.”

“You have more,” she smirked.

“So do you,” he teased.

They both went back to their piles. Belle loved her new jewelry and clothes, though she suspected he had help picking out most of it.

“Belle!”

Glancing at him, she saw his hand cradling the antique pocket watch with an engraving on the inside. The golden piece was authentic and the gear work rare.

“This is amazing.” Gold couldn’t take his eyes off the object. “Where did you find it?”

“One of your brokers.”

He blinked. “Which one?”

“Don’t worry,” Belle smiled. “I told them if I didn’t get a good deal, they would lose all your business.” 

Giving her a nod of satisfaction, his eyes glittered with pride. “Good girl.”

Still smiling, Belle reached for her last gift. Grunting as she lifted it, she was surprised by how heavy it was. “What is it?” 

When Robbie just continued to stare, she tore off the bow. Inside were three leather bound books. They did look a bit worn, but otherwise appeared to be in good condition. Lifting one volume, she opened the cover to read the title page and gasped. Shocked, she read it again and again.

“Robbie…” Shaking her head, she put the book down gently before launching herself into his arms.

Laughing, Gold held her tight. “I knew you would like it.”

“Like it?” Belle moved to kiss him hard. “Like it? It’s incredible!” She kissed him again. “How did you find it?”

“I have my ways,” he said with a grin.

Turning her attention back to the books, Belle couldn’t believe he found the original, three volume, first printing of _Frankenstein _published anonymously in 1818. “I’m going to have to start a collection of first editions!”__

“Sounds like a good idea,” Gold said before snuggling close. They held each other a while longer before moving to open the pile of gifts for the baby.

Gold opened the little gifts Belle bought, laughing out loud at the little white onesie that read: “If you think I’m cute, you should see my daddy”. Belle went for the big present with the silver bow, gasping at the car seat. Where she bought a few toys and outfits and pacifiers, Robbie bought the car seat, a crib mobile, and a diaper genie. Belle joked the baby would like her gifts better as she reached for a final card. Frowning when she read the words, she looked to her husband. “Upstairs?”

Nodding, Gold stood, helping her to her feet, and escorting her to the third floor. Taking his handkerchief out of his pocket, he put it over her eyes as a blindfold. “This is my latest surprise,” he whispered in her ear as he guided her down the hall. Opening the door to the bedroom next to theirs, he walked her to the center of the room before removing the makeshift blindfold.

“Open your eyes.”

Belle did and gasped. He made the nursery! Well, most of it. The walls were painted a neutral tan with white trimming on the surrounding woodwork. One wall was left bare for decals to set the scene. Looking up at the ceiling, she saw the mural of blue sky and puffy white clouds. 

The bassinet, dresser, and changing table on her registry were all here. There was a rocking chair and matching foot rest in the corner by the window. Speechless, Belle moved to the bassinet and saw the stuffed kitten and elephant resting against the ruffles. The room was absolutely perfect.

“We still need pictures and decals and a full crib, but I thought this was a start.”

When she didn’t respond, Gold looked down at her face, alarmed by her tears. “Belle? What’s wrong?”

Panic rose in his chest at her reaction. He thought she would be thrilled. Catching her when she hugged him, Gold didn’t relax until he heard her laughing through her tears, but he still frowned in confusion.

Crying tears of joy, Belle hugged him close as she struggled to find her voice. “This is perfect!” Laughing again, she wiped at her eyes. “Thank you! Oh, my God, Robbie! Thank you!”

Relief flooded his system hearing her words. “You like it then?”

In answer, Belle smiled before kissing him thoroughly.


	50. Chapter 50

Emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, Belle was thrilled to see Robbie changed his clothes and was wearing a pair of jeans and the pale blue button down shirt. He even let the shirt fall untucked over the waist of the jeans. Seeing he left the first few buttons of the collar unfastened, she inhaled a sharp breath.

Spotting her, Gold smirked. “How do I look?”

“Sexy,” Belle breathed. In fact, he looked just like he did in the photo she found of him, only now he was more distinguished. Remembering her damp state, Belle resisted the urge to reach out and touch him. The new clothes completely transformed him. In a good way, of course.

Moving to the closet in an effort to distract her thoughts, Belle pulled out a vertical striped black and blue maternity dress. Pairing the dress with a pair of black tights and her new boots, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She was trying to think of the make-up she wanted when she heard her phone ring. Walking to her nightstand, she picked up the device and turned to see Robert trying on his new coat. Smiling, she answered the call.

For the first time since she could remember, Belle felt giddy and cheerful at the idea of Christmas. Robbie just made her so happy, not because of the gifts, but because of how much he loved her. He cherished their relationship and adored their baby and she knew as long as they maintained the core of their friendship, and mutual respect, their marriage would last.

Belle’s happiness shifted on its axis the second she heard her father’s voice over the line. He was calling to wish her well, so she returned the sentiment. Though they saw each other only last night and exchanged gifts, Moe invited her over for lunch. Feeling guilty for the fact he was all alone, she accepted. The moment she hung up, Belle felt her husband looking at her. Sighing, she turned to face him. “It will be painless, I promise.”

Gold didn’t look convinced. “I don’t want you over there alone.”

This was an age-old argument that she didn’t want to have today. “Very well. You’re coming with me.”

Briefly, he considered making excuses, but knew he would lose. Belle would see her father with, or without, him. At least, if he was with her, he could make sure she was safe. Besides, it was Christmas and he would be a cad if he tried to prevent a visit today of all days.

So, instead of pointing out all of Moe’s faults and all the reasons why Belle should give the man a wide birth, he walked her out to the car and drove across town. Walking up to the apartment, Belle knocked on the door, smiling when she saw her father. 

“Merry Christmas,” she greeted.

Moe’s face lit up at the sight of his only child, but his joy shattered when he saw Gold appear behind her. Accepting Belle’s hug, Moe exchanged hostile looks with his son-in-law. Mentally, he scoffed at the word “son”. Gold was his age, if not older!

Walking into the apartment, Belle noticed the aroma in the space was different. Instead of stale alcohol, there was the smell of flowers and pine. The apartment was straightened up and cleaned as well. Maybe she was wrong about his drinking. Belle would be glad if she was mistaken.

They sat in the living room to make small talk, but the awkwardness never really faded. When Moe served them grilled chicken flatbread sandwiches with popcorn and soda, the TV went on to cover the silence. Bored, Gold held his wife close, putting his palm over her belly to feel the baby and counted down the minutes until the bloody film was over. Belle wouldn’t leave until the credits rolled because it would be rude in her eyes to leave sooner. Once in a while, he caught Moe glancing at him. 

Gold could tell the man was shocked by his casual attire. He probably didn’t like the display of them cuddling on his couch either. Well, tough. Moe didn’t deserve any of his good will after all that happened. In his mind, Moe didn’t yet earn back his daughter’s trust. Belle was just too kind a soul to make him suffer. They would have to wait and see what the future would bring.

After his guests left, Moe walked into the kitchen, pulled the bottle of whiskey out of its hiding place and poured two fingers worth into a glass. Swallowing the liquid in one gulp, he gasped at the familiar burn traveling down his throat. Putting the bottle back, he swore he had control this time.

Calling Spencer, he made arrangements to drop off the flash drive in a few days. Gathering his keys, Moe headed out. If he hurried, he could still make an AA meeting.

****

A few days later, Belle was still feeling the Christmas spirit as she emerged from her shower. Robbie spoiled her and the baby rotten. She had plans to set up all the gifts for the baby in the nursery today, but her husband had other ideas. 

Walking out to the bedroom, Belle stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the ruby red gown laid out on the bed with matching shoes. On the pillow was a card with her name. Smiling, she reached for the message. Inside were two tickets to _Madame Butterfly _and a handwritten note from Robbie wishing her a happy birthday.__

So engrossed in the message, she didn’t hear him coming, and nearly jumped out of her skin when he hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek.

“Happy Birthday, sweetheart.”

“How did you know?” The shock hadn’t worn off yet and her hands were still shaking.

“I pay attention. It’s on our marriage license.”

“You’ve given me more than enough,” she argued.

“A night at the opera isn’t much, Belle,” he insisted.

“But a new dress and-”

No sooner did she turn around to face him, he presented her with a velvet box. “Robbie,” she breathed, at a loss.

“It goes with the dress,” he smiled.

Unable to resist, Belle took the box, moved to sit on the bed, and peeked inside. A pair of dangling ruby earrings twinkled up at her. Blinking back tears, Belle kissed Robert with all her might. 

Moaning against her lips, Gold wanted nothing more than to indulge his wife, but they needed to get ready or they would be late. He booked a car and made reservations for after the show. 

Putting her hair in an up do, so she could better show off her earrings, Belle moved to study her reflection. Her make-up was neutral, but Belle wore red lipstick to match the dress. The sleeves were beaded, a pattern which continued down and under her breasts of the semi-sweetheart bodice. Just under the cut of the bodice was an extra layer of chiffon falling to the floor, giving an optical illusion to hide her bump. The layers of chiffon fell to her feet in elegant waves of fabric.

Putting on matching red pumps and opera gloves, Belle snatched her beaded clutch and was ready to go. Emerging from the room, she felt thrills of excitement giving her goosebumps. Robbie wore a black suit, a white shirt, and a red tie and handkerchief in a swirling pattern that complimented her own. Together, they walked out to the waiting limo.

Belle couldn’t believe he planned so much without her suspecting a thing! First, the nursery, and now this trip! Unable to keep the smile off her face, she couldn’t imagine her life without this wonderful man. Robert was so thoughtful and caring. One glance at him now, and she was lost. 

Leaning in, Belle kissed him softly. Seeing the red stain left by her lipstick, she started to pull away, but Robert grasped the back of her neck to hold her in place. Their eyes met and held a moment before they started kissing again. They had time, so their kisses were soft and deep, yet unrushed.

Careful not to wrinkle clothes, Belle reapplied her lipstick when they arrived at the opera house. The show was moving, making her struggle not to cry. Afterwards, Robert escorted her to a fancy dinner and fed her full of rich foods and dessert before the drive home. Happy and content, Belle snuggled against him as her eyes grew heavy.

Cradling the woman of his dreams, Gold smiled as he watched her sleep. Belle was so precious to him. All of her words about her gifts being too much would never sway him. In his mind, there weren’t _enough _things in this world to properly express how much he loved and adored her.__

Gently waking her when they arrived home, Gold was pleased to see Belle looked refreshed after her rest. By the time they reached the second landing, they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Kicking the bedroom door closed, he tore off her opera gloves.

“I have more presents for you to open,” he growled, pulling her close.

“We can celebrate into the new year, can’t we,” she asked as she raked her fingers through his hair. “There is only one present I want right now.”

Gold lifted his brows. “Which is?”

Still holding his gaze, she reached down to unzipper his pants and pushed her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers to cup his cock in her palm. “This,” she whispered.

Swallowing hard, his eyes burned into hers. “I can manage that,” he growled huskily before taking her mouth for another passionate kiss.


	51. Chapter 51

Ringing in the New Year at David and Mary-Margaret’s new house was fitting. A time for new beginnings was the perfect time for a housewarming. The couple moved in only a few streets down from their pink house and around the block from Neal and Emma’s place, so Belle was excited to have her friends nearby.

Though Killian made an appearance, the rest of the Spencer family stayed away. They were ringing in the New Year at the country club as was their tradition. After chatting with his brother-in-law and Neal, Killian left to join his wife and in-laws.

Sipping more sparkling cider, Belle was touched when Ruby pulled her aside so she, Mary-Margaret, and Emma could give her a small belated birthday celebration. They would have done more sooner, but the holidays were a hectic time for everyone. 

“I’ve already gotten more than enough,” Belle assured them before telling them how Robert spoiled her with the opera.

“Must be nice having such a wealthy husband,” Emma drolled.

“Stop!” Mary-Margaret playfully slapped her sister’s arm. “Neal is very well off.”

“True.” Emma winked at Belle. “We’re not exactly opera people anyway.”

The women continued to chat and laugh. Ruby asked about the baby, dropping hints about being a godmother. As they talked about expectations and resolutions of the New Year, the men were in the other room discussing business. 

“We should be prepared,” David said to Gold as they walked into the living room.

“For?” Glancing at his business partner, Gold did not want to hear bad news.

“Spencer Enterprises has finally turned a profit. You did what you said you would do, which will not sit well with my parents.”

Gold barked a laugh. “Trust me. I haven’t forgotten about them.” He doubted they forgot about his existence either.

“You haven’t?”

The fact David even had to ask the question proved he wasn’t thinking of all the possible angles. Just further evidence Gold needed to handle the unpleasant dirty work.

“Cora and Albert want the company back, but what good would it do them to regain control of a company in dire straits? Now that Spencer Enterprises is solid again, they will become more active in their attempts.”

“I’ll talk to Regina,” David offered. “Maybe I can get her to tell me what she knows.”

“Good luck,” Gold said dryly.

Frowning, David shook his head. “She and Killian have mellowed lately. They could be coming around.”

“Or, they could be waiting to see where the chips fall,” Gold pointed out. “She does have her own company to look after.”

David was about to comment when Neal came up and interrupted the conversation. “Hey guys,” he greeted as he slapped David on the back. “What’s the secret conversation about?”

“It’s not a secret,” David responded. “We were just speculating about my family’s next move.”

Neal shrugged. “I’d focus on Regina. Right now, your parents really don’t have the resources to come after the company without help.”

Catching the I-told-you-so look Gold sent him, David focused on his friend. “Did Killian give you any hints?”

“No,” Neal shrugged again. “But it’s common sense.”

“Regina still has a heart,” David smirked. “Sometimes.”

This time, Neal and Gold exchanged a knowing look. As the party continued, Gold knew the holidays were coming to a close and soon he would have to give most of his attention to the business. Plots were undoubtedly brewing as he stood here trying to focus on spoiling his wife. He needed to have all his bases covered.

Mary-Margaret called for everyone to gather in front of the TV to watch the ball drop. Gold saw Belle walking up to him with a broad smile. Lacing her fingers through his, she laughed as he kissed her knuckles. Cuddling close, they turned their attention to the screen and watched the countdown, signaling the beginning of a New Year.

As cries of celebration and noise makers filled the air, Gold caught Belle’s eye, reaching to cup her cheek in his palm. Their lips touched, heat spreading though their connection, leaving both of them breathless.

“Happy New Year, Mrs. Gold,” he said against her lips.

“Happy New Year, Mr. Gold,” she smiled before pressing her lips back against him.

When they came up for air, Gold bent to press a soft kiss to her belly. “Happy New Year, Baby Gold. We are going to meet you soon.”

In response, the baby rolled, making his father laugh in delight. As the baby continued to move, Belle threw her arms around Robbie’s shoulders. 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too,” he whispered into her hair. “Are you tired? Should we leave?”

Nodding, Belle kissed his cheek. “It has been a long night.”

Making a final round, the couple said their goodbyes and headed out to the car. Once they were home, Belle was too tired to do more than wash her face, change into her pajamas, and fall into bed. Climbing under the covers, Gold studied her face with a smile curving his lips. Spooning up behind her, Gold knew this year was going to be one of the best.

****

Pacing the floor of the parlor, Cora put her hands on her hips and glanced at the clock. She did not like to be kept waiting! In the two weeks since New Year’s, Cora tried to use the information Milah provided about Robert’s past to hurt him. Thus far, she found nothing useful. Apparently, Robert didn’t become an unethical businessman until _after _his marriage to Milah ended.__

Not used to coming up empty handed, especially after spending money, Cora picked at the marriage itself and discovered an interesting bit of information she could twist to her advantage. However, she would need Milah’s cooperation.

“Sorry I’m late.” Milah entered the parlor looking disheveled, with her hair windblown. “I was at the park with my grandson. I couldn’t get away without raising suspicion.”

Arching a brow, Cora forced a smile. Losing her temper would be counterproductive, so she gestured for Milah to sit and offered her some tea. When the woman was comfortable and relaxed, Cora quit the small talk and got to the point. “Nothing good came from the information you provided me,” she started.

Sighing, Milah set down her teacup. “I warned you. If you want the money back, I’m afraid-”

Holding up a hand, Cora cut off Milah’s words with a laugh. “No, I’ve discovered another way to hit Robert where it hurts, but I’m going to need your help.”

Milah frowned. “To do what?”

“I noticed Neal’s father isn’t listed on his birth certificate.”

Going very still, Milah felt her heart race in her chest. For thirty years she feared discovery of this very secret. She should have known better than to deal with Cora, but there was no going back.

“What is your point,” Milah asked nervously.

“That I can use this information to turn the tables on Gold and get my company back.”

“By using my son’s paternity?”

Since Milah was unable to see the grand design, Cora outlined her plan. In the end, she knew Milah would have no choice but to play her role. They had a signed deal and a paper trail after all.

“The first step in getting the company back is forcing Robert out a CEO. To do that, I need him to lose his temper in the middle of a public spectacle. In a month’s time, I’m hosting a Valentine’s Day party. I’m going to need him to grow suspicious over the coming weeks; enough to confront you at the party in front of plenty of witnesses.”

Milah’s eyes narrowed. “Why me?”

“Because we are going to convince him Neal is his son.”

“No!” Milah flinched so violently at the idea; she accidentally knocked over her teacup. Using napkins to soak up the mess, she glared at Cora. “I had a paternity test years ago and-”

Cora’s laughter cut off Milah’s argument. “We both know that is a lie. You paid off a doctor to give you documents but you never had a real test. That’s why the birth certificate says ‘unknown’.”

Fear sliced through Milah’s heart. If Cora could find out those facts, so could others. She couldn’t let that happen. Licking her lips, she tried in vain to stop trembling.

“Cora, listen to me. There is a chance Robert is _not _Neal’s father. I never had an affair, but I did sleep with someone else. I told him the rest to get out of the marriage clean and easy.”__

“Because you didn’t want him to know about your secrets or to have claim to your son,” Cora nodded since she already knew the story. “Your aunt’s estate gave you the money you needed to come to America and make a clean start. I understand perfectly.”

Cora calmly sipped her tea, smiling at Milah’s pale face. “I also know that money is gone and I’ve paid you very handsomely for your cooperation. Now, I don’t care who Neal’s father really is. I just need you to help me make Gold _think _he is your son’s sire just long enough for a public breakdown.”__

Milah shook her head, opening her mouth to utter a denial, but Cora quickly cut her off; eyes turning cold with silent threat. “Cooperate, Milah,” she warned. “You don’t want to feel my wrath.”


	52. Chapter 52

After another stressful morning at the shop, Belle decided to leave early and do some shopping. Moe was acting grumpier than usual and she couldn’t figure out why. The shop was still doing very well. So well, she was toying with the idea of opening a second location.

Having another shop would mean more work, but if business was steady, then the profits would be worth it. Wanting to run the idea by Robbie, Belle decided to stop by the office before going home. She also wanted to show him some of the cute bibs and socks she found for the baby.

Belle was resisting buying baby clothes, but knew she couldn’t put it off forever. She found several neutral colored outfits, but none of them were dresses. Just in case, she found some pink ruffle outfits, figuring if the baby _wasn’t _a girl, she could save them for when she and Robbie did have a daughter.__

By the time she reached the office, most of the employees were in the middle of their lunch breaks. Not her husband though. He was behind his desk typing away at the computer while talking on speaker with a banker. Closing the door quietly behind her, Belle set down her bags, thrilled when Robbie rapped up the call saying something just came up.

“Am I interrupting,” she asked.

“Never,” Gold smiled. Sending one more email, he gave her his full attention. “What is in the bag?”

Face full of excitement, Belle showed him her purchases. “Aren’t they adorable,” she gushed as she held up the set of blue, green, and white socks.

Grinning, he nodded. “They are very tiny.”

“Our baby is going to be small when he’s born,” she said as she moved to lean against his desk. “I mean, he’ll be a newborn. We’ll need small things.”

“I know.” Pressing a hand to her belly, Gold saw how Belle’s bump wasn’t that much bigger at six months then it was at five. Any worries he harbored were put to rest when he felt the baby give a strong kick. Their child was healthy, he knew, so there was no need to overanalyze.

“I’ll blow up in the third trimester,” she said, reading his mind.

Gently pulling Belle down to his lap, he put his arms around her and kissed her thoroughly. As the heat rose between them, the desire became undeniable. Breaking the kiss, Belle knew her eyes were glazed, evidence of her showing cravings.

“We shouldn’t,” Gold said huskily.

“Everyone is out to lunch,” she reminded before seizing his mouth. “Besides,” she gasped between nibbles. “The bigger I get, the less we can do this.” Moaning when she felt him cup her breast, she pulled back, smiling into his eyes. “Not to mention the lull after the birth.”

Growing hard, Gold felt his cock straining in his pants. “Lock the door,” he whispered as his hand moved to his belt.

Nodding, Belle climbed off his lap and rushed to the door. Once the lock turned, she approached the desk to see Robert pushing his pants and boxers to his ankles. Not wanting to wait another second, she pulled off her panties and moved to straddle his waist. Kissing him deep, she rubbed her sex into his engorged cock, feeling herself grow wet.

Putting her hands on his shoulders, she met his gaze as she continued to move. “God, I love you,” she said just before taking his mouth for a fierce kiss.

Moaning as their tongues danced, Belle moved her folds up and down against his shaft. The friction felt amazing, especially when she found an angle to press her clit into his hardness. Soon, her juices coated both their loins. Breaking the kiss, Gold cupped her face in both his hands, struggling to find words. “Belle,” he growled.

Knowing what he needed, she reached between them to grasp his thick penis. Giving him a little squeeze, she saw his eyes cross and her lips curved at the sight. Guiding his tip to her wet opening, Belle moaned and arched when she felt the tip penetrate her body. Eager and needy, she quickly lowered her body down to sheath him completely. When their eyes locked, she began to move.

At first, Belle went slowly, drawing out the pleasure, but keeping such a pace was becoming difficult as the pleasure built deep within her. Rolling her hips faster, she bit her bottom lip as tears of bliss welled in her eyes.

Sobbing, her fingers squeezed his shoulders. Sensing her need, Gold held her closer. “I’m here, Belle.” he said roughly as their gazes locked. “I’m right here, sweetheart.”

Moaning, she bent to take another kiss as the sensations squeezed her core, growing so intense, she could hardly stand it.

Crying out, Belle threw her head back, moving faster-harder-against him, feeling his cock filling up every inch of her until-

Her cry of release was dulled by his mouth covering hers. Riding the waves, she throbbed and pulsed around him, milking him for what felt like an eternity until she felt his ejaculation filling her core. Falling into his arms, Belle buried her face in his shoulder as her body jerked and rolled gently with the little thrills of aftershocks.

When they recovered, Gold smiled as he held her close. Belle was so amazing. How did he ever live without her? Kissing her neck, he started to feel small pangs in his knee. A small price to pay for her love, yet Belle seemed to sense his pain because she started to stand.

The second she was upright, Belle gasped and reached for the tissues on his desk. Seeing what she was about, Gold grabbed his handkerchief before gently taking her waist, turning her so she was leaning back on the edge of the desk. Pushing up her skirts, he softly wiped up the dampness leaking down her inner thighs.

Blushing, Belle looked down at the floor. “At least it’s not leaving a stain on your pants this time,” she whispered.

Yanking her close, Gold kissed her cheek, holding her tight to his frame. “Nothing to be embarrassed about, sweetheart. Nothing.”

Looking into her eyes, he kissed her long and deep. Coming up for air, Belle rested her forehead against his wearing a contented smile. “I may just have to come visit you here more often.”

“Oh, I would like that very much, Belle.” 

Giggling at his husky words, she stood fully on her feet, “I should get home and see how the nursery looks.”

Chuckling, he squeezed her fingers before letting her go. “You are enjoying that now, aren’t you?”

“Well,” she grinned. “You did do most of the work for me.”

Picking up her bags, Belle gave him one more kiss on the cheek before walking to the door. Unable to resist, he walked her to the elevator. He said goodbye to his wife just as most of the other employees were returning from lunch. Smiling broadly, Gold gave Belle one more kiss before the doors closed in front of her.

Very reluctantly, he returned to his office and tried to focus on work. Handling calls and transactions into the early evening, he wanted nothing more than to get home to his wife. In fact, he was set and ready to go when he received one more call.

Seeing the ID, Gold nearly forgot about Graham. The man must have found something. Picking up his briefcase, Gold took the call on his way out of the office. Graham found several things and wanted to set up a meeting. Making a point to see the man first thing in the morning, Gold wrapped up the call and focused all his attention on getting home.

Walking through the door, he noticed the house was quiet, so he called Belle’s name. Hearing her upstairs, he walked into the bedroom to see her reclined on the pillows reading a book.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he set aside his cane and reached for one of her feet. Gently massaging her instep, he watched Belle set aside her novel and give him her full attention. Biting her lower lip, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his fingers working on her aching muscles.

“Dinner is still warm on the stove,” she managed. Opening her eyes, Belle watched him take her other foot in hand.

“I’m not hungry,” he said softly.

Running her hands over her belly, Belle felt the baby settle down and couldn’t hold back her grin. “Liar,” she teased. “I can see the hunger in your eyes.”

Finishing with her foot, Gold shrugged off his jacket and tie before climbing on the bed to rest next to her. “Mrs. Gold, I am indeed ravenous, but not for what you think.”

“I bet I can guess,” she whispered.

He raised a brow. “Can you?”

Nodding, Belle pressed her lips to his, feeling the familiar, wonderful tingles rise. This afternoon was too quick and hurried. Tonight they would go slow and make love until dawn.


	53. Chapter 53

“Thank you for meeting me, Mr. Gold.”

Shaking the offered hand, Gold nodded to his P.I. and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the man’s desk. “No problem. I assume you have news.”

“You hired me to watch Cora Spencer, and I have done so. Lately, I’ve noticed some spikes in spending and several cash withdrawals. Following her, I noticed Mrs. Spencer has been spending a lot of time with a woman named Milah Cassidy.”

Gold’s brow rose before he could conceal his surprise. “Milah?” 

He thought she was only visiting town. However, based on Graham’s findings, his ex-wife was not only still in town, but spending an awful lot of time with his old flame.

What was the reason for the connection? He was married and divorced from Milah long before he made an imprint on the business world. Was Cora hoping to dig up some dirt from his past? If so, she was barking up the wrong tree. He never told Milah his deep, dark secrets. Only Belle knew them, and Gold was confident she wouldn’t share anything.

Gold’s questions must have been written on his face because Graham handed him another folder. “These are more documents I’ve tracked down. It seems Cora is paying your ex-wife for information about your past.”

“A lot of good it will do her,” Gold said as he sorted through Graham’s copies. Most of the papers were superficial and of no interest to him, but he did pause at Milah’s financial reports.

Around the time of their divorce, Milah received a very large sum of money. Money she used to move to the states and start a new life. Money that was now depleted. According to the records, Milah’s only source of income now was the money Cora gave to her. Obviously, Milah was desperate for funds, but what could she have that would be valuable enough for Cora to want?

Flipping the page, he discovered the answer. A birth certificate for one Neal Cassidy with the father listed as “unknown”. Throat going dry and heart racing; Gold stared dumbfounded at the document until Graham spoke, breaking the moment.

“It seems Mrs. Spencer is interested in Neal Cassidy’s origins.”

Blinking through the fog, suddenly making it very difficult to focus, Gold closed the folder and gave the man his full attention. “Forget about Cora Spencer for the moment. I want you to trace Milah Cassidy and her activities back to before she moved to the states. I want you to see if you can find out what she was up to the last few years of our marriage.”

Nodding, Graham took out a pen and notepad. “Tell me what you want to know and I’ll check it out.”

Giving Graham all the information he needed, plus a down payment on his expenses, Gold left the man’s office baffled and confused. 

Did Milah _lie _to him all those years ago about having an affair? Did she lie about Neal’s father? Or was this all just an elaborate ploy; a show set up by Cora to ensure his attention was divided from her true intent?__

Knowing Cora, it was probably the latter. Still, Gold couldn’t help but ask the question. What if Neal was his son?

No, Gold pushed the notion from his mind because he simply could not digest the possibility right now. If Milah truly did lie to him all these years – robbing him of his own child – then there would be no place on this Earth she could hide.

Right now, he needed to think logically. If his suspicions were correct, then he would need to keep a close watch on both Cora and Milah. Running his own DNA test wasn’t a bad idea either.

Heading back to the office, Gold made his way over to Neal’s side of the floor only to discover he was out at a meeting with David. Telling the secretary to take a break, he walked into the office and looked around to try and figure out what he could use for a DNA sample.

Nothing obvious popped out at him. Maybe he should call Emma and explain the situation, asking for her cooperation. No, he didn’t want to tip his hand when all he had to go on were his own suspicions. The last thing he wanted was for this peculiar set of circumstances to find a way to Belle’s ear. Upsetting her and adding more stress while she was pregnant was not his intent.

He would have to figure this out on his own. Leaving Neal’s office, Gold headed down the hall to his. Entering his private bathroom, Gold splashed cold water on his face. Regrouping, and acting like nothing was wrong, was vital.

Cora was up to her old tricks. He needed answers, but he wasn’t sure of the best way to get them. From now on, he would tread carefully.

***

“I swear, that woman thinks every holiday is an excuse to show off.”

Laughing, Ruby looked up from her bookkeeping to see Belle’s scrunched up face and funny expression. Snatching the invitation out of her hand, Ruby looked over the fancy calligraphy.

“Can you imagine Cora Spencer hosting a Valentine’s Day party? I imagine she just wants to be center stage, under a cascade of roses, as her subjects kiss her feet.”

“She probably gets a kick out of crushing people’s hearts,” Belle grumbled.

Dropping the invitation, Ruby focused on her friend. “Are you alright? You’ve been grumpy all day.”

“I’m sorry,” Belle said sincerely. “I’m just getting tired more often these days. I’m worried about my father and I feel like Robbie has been distant lately. I’m trying to chalk it all up to hormones, or Robert’s busy schedule, but I’m not sure.”

“Ok, first of all, your father can take care of himself. You shouldn’t worry about him.”

“But-”

Ruby held up a hand. “I know what you’re going to say, and I’m here to tell you that if Moe does fall off the wagon, it won’t be your fault. If you do find proof, push him out of the business and run it yourself. As for your husband, he melts when it comes to you. Just talk to him.”

“I’ve tried. He swears nothing is wrong, but I know he has something on his mind.”

“He’s working on a big deal now, isn’t he? A large contract?”

Belle nodded.

“That’s probably it,” Ruby comforted. “I wouldn’t worry.”

How could she not help but worry? Her father was acting aloof when it wasn’t that long ago he constantly wanted her presence at the shop. Belle feared he was drinking again and he wasn’t really happy about the baby. Of course, Ruby was right. There wasn’t too much she could do on that front.

As for Robbie, well, he was attentive and protective as ever, but sometimes she would glance over at him and see a far off look in his eyes that caused her heart to pound in trepidation. Every time she asked what was wrong, he would wave off her concern and kiss her senseless, or refocus the conversation on the baby.

After her lunch with Ruby, she walked back to her car, smiling when she felt the baby start kicking like crazy. Putting a hand over her belly, she realized she was getting bigger. As happy and excited as the knowledge felt, she was equally scared of the unknown.

What if something went wrong during labor? What if she wasn’t ready to be a mother? Belle read all the parenting books she could get her hands on, but there was no predicting the future. Parenting was really something one learned from hands-on experience.

More than anything, she wanted to have a happy, healthy family. Hopefully, she wouldn’t mess up too much along the way. Loving her baby with all her heart and soul, Belle wanted to be the best mother she could be.

Walking into the house, she looked down at her bump and spoke to her child. A habit she developed once she read the fetus was nearly far enough along to hear her words. “Let’s go see what Daddy is up to, shall we?”

Locking the front door behind her, Belle walked to the kitchen where she saw Robbie throwing away bags of take-out and, oddly enough, placing a used toothpick in a plastic baggy.

“What are you doing,” Belle asked.

Glancing up, Gold smiled and moved to kiss her cheek in greeting before safely tucking the plastic baggy in his pocket.

“You just missed Neal and David. We had a dinner meeting.”

“Here?”

Gold nodded. “We lost a contract today and suspect there may be a leak in the company.”

Gasping, she reached out to put a hand on his arm. “That’s awful! Do you know what happened?”

“Someone got their hands on my personal files. Mark my words, Belle, I’m going to find out who did this and make them pay.”

Hugging him tight, Belle didn’t like seeing him angry and vengeful. This time, she was the one to distract him with kisses and soft whispers. Taking his hand in hers, she guided him upstairs.


	54. Chapter 54

Thunder clapped as rain poured down in sheets, pounding against the windows. Cuddled on the couch in the library nook, Belle held a book in her hands and stretched her feet out across the length of the couch as her back leaned into her husband’s side. Resting her head against his shoulder, his arm wrapped over hers, and his hand resting on her bump, she felt content and comfortable as she read her book. Belle also smiled knowing he was now dressing casually around her. The jeans and white button down shirt looked sexy as hell.

Holding Belle in the crook of his embrace, Gold long ago put aside his contracts in favor of a different kind of reading. With the storm raging outside, he was more than happy to sit here holding Belle as they both relaxed and became lost to the written word.

Every so often he would feel the baby kick and be unable to hold back a smile. Today, Belle was officially seven months pregnant. He was counting down the days and thinking more and more about what their child was going to need once he was born.

Finishing her chapter, Belle closed her book and looked outside. “This rain is going to turn into snow,” she commented.

Hearing Robbie simply grunt in response, she twisted her head around to try and see what had his full attention. Frowning, she turned around fully so she could reach for the book in his hands. “What are you reading?”

Yanking the book out of her reach, Gold shook his head. “Just contracts, Belle.”

Not believing him, she made a grab for the book, catching a glimpse of the cover. “Baby names?”

Caught, Gold heaved a sigh and handed the book over. Not sure why he was keeping something a secret, she saw the title. _Gaelic Baby Names _. Leafing through the pages, she found the one he dog-eared. One name was underlined, highlighted, and circled.__

Reading the name, and the meaning, she looked at her husband’s face, sincerely surprised to see his nervousness and worry. “Robbie, why are you hiding this?”

“I wasn’t hiding it,”’ he said as he took the book back. “It’s just…” Sighing again, he forced his eyes to meet hers. “It’s a name I’ve always liked for a boy. If we have a son, I want to name him that. I was afraid to show you because I thought you would hate it.”

Putting a hand over his, Belle smiled. “It’s a beautiful name.”

Blinking, he looked eagerly at her. “You really think so?”

Nodding, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I do.”

Gold’s smile was huge. “We could call him ‘Bae’ for short.”

“We could,” she agreed. “If it’s a boy. What if we have a girl?”

“I’m open to suggestions,” he said as he laced his fingers through hers. Together they looked at the book and made a list of potential girl names and a few middle names. Needless to say there was some debate. They couldn’t agree on a girl name.

The list for middle names was getting extensive. Belle shook her head every time her husband asked the baby, finally saying. “He’s kicking at every suggestion, Robert.” 

The smile he gave her was so wide, so full of joy, that she couldn’t stay frustrated.

“The baby wants me to have my way,” he teased as he pulled her into his embrace.

“Or,” she said as she pressed her palms into his chest. “Our baby simply wants his mommy’s attention.”

Feeling their child between them, Gold’s expression softened. As the baby settled, his eyes shimmered with love, devotion, and wonder. There was so much he wanted to say to Belle, so much he didn’t quite know how to express about how she was all of his dreams come true. How he loved waking up every morning beside her and falling asleep with her in his arms every night. How he couldn’t wait to be a father and how grateful he was that Belle was the mother of his child.

Words weren’t enough to fully express or define all of his emotions, but Belle gazed into his eyes and sensed them nonetheless. Her soft hands cupped his cheeks, running her fingertips over his rough stubble, giving him the sweetest smile of understanding.

A moment later, they were kissing with desperation. Just as they came up for air, Gold’s phone started ringing. 

“Bullocks,” he muttered as he pulled the cell out of his pocket.

Answering, Gold caught the teasing look on Belle’s face, silently chastising him for his language. Giving her a look of apology, he listened to the voice on the other end of the line. Graham had information for him about Milah’s past.

Heart slamming in his chest, Gold wanted to know every detail, but as his eyes watched Belle as she got to her feet and walked to the window, he set up an appointment to meet Graham tomorrow. The past was done, so he could wait another day for details. Right now, he wanted to be with Belle. 

Rising to his feet, he approached, watching Belle smile down at the baby as her hands smoothed over her bump. Belle was getting bigger, but she was far from huge. Over the next few months things would probably change. 

“Do you have to go,” she asked as he moved to her side.

Grasping her hand, Gold kissed her temple. “No, darling. I’m right here with you.”

Smiling, she made a sound of contentment as she sank back into his embrace. Feeling his warmth seep into her skin, her eyes watched the storm rage. The snow was now falling. There would most likely be a few inches by morning.

“Valentine’s Day is in three days.”

Chuckling, Gold tightened his hold around her and he rested his chin atop her head. “Is that a hint, sweetheart?”

“No, of course not,” she laughed halfheartedly. “I was thinking about Cora’s party.”

“What about it?”

“Do we have to go?”

Sighing, Gold realized he was being unfair. Belle should not have to worry about Cora’s possible antics because she was on his arm for the evening. “David and I have a suspicion about the leak. Going to the party will help us confirm our suspicions or eliminate a suspect. I can go alone,” he suggested. “I’ll stay long enough to see to my business, then come home. We can plan our own private celebration.”

Resting her head back into his shoulder, she smiled as she continued to watch the storm.

“Sounds lovely.”

Kissing her cheek, Gold caressed a hand up and down her arm, causing goosebumps on her skin. “But,” he prompted.

“I don’t want Cora to pull any of her stunts on you, or start rumors because I’m not there.”

“Belle, you’re pregnant. People will understand if you want to stay home and off your feet.”

She supposed he had a point, but she didn’t want Robbie around his ex on their first Valentine’s Day all by himself. Silly as it sounded, Belle wanted him with her all day _and _wanted to state her claim in front of Cora and all her cronies. _She _was Robert’s wife. She carried his child. Flaunting her bump under Cora’s nose may be immature, but Belle wanted the woman to see there was no way to hurt them anymore.____

“I already have a dress,” she murmured.

“Sweetheart, are you sure?”

Turning around in his arms, Belle saw his concern. Touched, she reached up to lightly stroke his cheek. “I’m sure.”

“You are an amazing woman, Belle,” he said gently, putting his arms around her shoulders. “I haven’t told you that often enough.”

“Well,” a teasing smile returned to her face. “As long as I get an amazing Valentine’s Day gift, we’ll call it even.”

Chuckling, Gold shook his head. “Don’t I spoil you enough,” he joked. “A beautiful home, endless spending money, nights at the opera, jewels, caviar.” Leaning in, he whispered huskily into her ear. “Orgasms whenever you wish?”

Blood warming, body shivering in delight, Belle’s eyes snapped to his. “I give as good as I get, Mr. Gold,” she stated, smirking as her fingers raked through his hair. “I’ve certainly never heard you complain.”

“Hmmm,” he tilted his head in thought. “I think I may have to test that theory of yours.”

“Oh? You want me to prove I can fully satisfy you?”

Gold’s smile smoldered with wicked promise. “I think we should go upstairs and indulge,” he whispered into her ear before nibbling playfully at her earlobe.

Feeling her arousal rise, flushing her cheeks, Belle bit her bottom lip and nodded. Taking her hand, Gold walked with her out of the library nook. All of this reading was forgotten as the storm continued beyond the walls.


	55. Chapter 55

Warm, content, feeling delicious, Belle was caught in the in between of sleeping and being awake. Her skin tingled with little shocks of pleasure as she burrowed deeper into her soft pillow. The pleasure intensified, making her gasp and open her eyes. As slumber faded and her senses fully awakened, Belle cried out as fingers pinched one of her too sensitive nipples and her clit in unison.

“Robbie,” she moaned as she felt him stroking between her thighs. She was on her side and he was wrapped around her body, already thrusting deep inside her from behind, stroking the way she liked, bringing her slowly to the boiling point.

His lips kissed her neck as his fingers continued to tease. Crying out, her hips moved of their own accord, her core sheathing him as the coiling started. Hearing his pants and groans against her neck and shoulders, Belle reached around to grasp the back of his neck, holding him close any way she could. 

Oh, she wanted this! Needed this! Moving faster, she heard the pounding of the headboard against the wall, but didn’t care. She wanted her orgasm. Now.

Reaching down to put her hand over her husband’s, Belle rubbed their joined fingers quickly over her clit, pressing hard, until her release made her cry out as her body shattered.

Orgasm rushing through Belle, Gold held her as close as he could manage as her inner walls clasped down around his cock, throbbing as they milked forth his cum. Thrusting hard twice more, he too, found paradise.

Breathing heavily, the couple came back down to earth, still entwined in one another’s arms.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart,” Gold whispered before kissing her cheek.

Still recovering, Belle gave a sound of agreement. “You too,” she breathed.

Smiling, Gold gently eased out of her warmth, sitting up in bed. “What do you want for breakfast,” he asked as he tossed back the covers and reached for his cane. 

“Robbie, you don’t have to-”

“Belle,” he interrupted, giving her a long look telling her he would hear no arguments, he walked around the bed. “You are getting spoiled today whether you like it or not. Breakfast.”

Sighing, Belle sat up, rearranging her body so she lay back against the pillows. “Very well.”

She told him what she wanted. For a moment, he stared at her, but then shrugged and headed downstairs: naked.

Smiling, she smoothed her hands over her belly as she looked up at the ceiling. Feeling so loved, she never wanted to take this feeling for granted. Looking at her stomach, she sighed. Tonight was Cora’s ball. She couldn’t see her own feet anymore and she was going to a ball. The mental image made her giggle.

As aromas of cooking eggs and meat wafted upstairs, Belle climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Just as she finished her morning routine and emerged, Robbie entered the room with the breakfast tray. Taking it from him, she kissed his cheek before setting the tray on the bed. Sitting on the mattress, she patted the spot next to her.

“I hope you’re going to join me.”

Gold moved to the edge of the bed. “Well, that depends. Am I allowed to get dressed?”

Tapping her chin, Belle considered him a moment, letting her eyes journey from his toes up to his smirking face. “I’ll let you cuddle with me. How’s that?”

Scooting into the bed, Gold stole a piece of her sausage, biting into it despite her protests. Laughing at his silly expression, Belle arranged the tray so they could both indulge in the sausage, eggs, toast, and tea.

After the food was all gone, Belle gave him the gift she kept hidden under the bed. He now had more shirts to add to his growing casual wardrobe and a new antique fountain pen she remembered him mentioning.

“You spoil me, Belle,” he said before placing the pen carefully back in the box. 

“You’re worse,” she declared when she opened a pair of deep blue sapphire earrings.

“They’ll go with your dress tonight,” he said as he smoothed a hand through her hair.

“But I don’t-”

Cutting off her words with a kiss, he put a few more boxes before her. Gold watched with delight as she tore through the paper and revealed several more gifts including a few presents for the baby. The last one was another first edition for her collection. This time, he bought her _Tom Sawyer _by Mark Twain.__

Cleaning up wrapping paper and the dishes, Gold returned to find Belle still lounging in bed. “Tired, sweetheart?”

“Lazy,” she corrected.

Climbing back on the bed, he leaned in for a kiss. “We could stay here until we have to get ready for the party,” he suggested. 

“I like that idea.” Kissing him again, she was content to be here in bed, with her husband next to her, kissing him as if they had all the time in the world.

As fingers clung and breathing grew frantic, the need rose between the couple, twining around them until they could no longer stand being apart. Maneuvering Belle so she sat at the edge of the bed, Gold stood and moved to stand between her legs. Gazing into her eyes, he knew her need matched his own. Reaching down to feel her dripping for him, he grabbed her legs, pulling them up and around his waist.

Putting his weight on his good leg, he urged Belle to lift her hips so he could guide his rigid penis to her opening. Sliding home, he cried out, gripping her buttocks, and feeling her legs clench around his waist. Throwing his head back, he started to thrust in and out of her sheath at a steady pace.

Closing her eyes and arching enthusiastically, Belle felt the sweat starting to coat her skin as she met Robbie’s rhythm. This position didn’t put any pressure on the baby, but they weren’t able to be as close as she desired. Yet, the pleasure was building quickly, demanding swift release.

Forcing her eyes open, Belle studied Robbie’s expression with awe. He was lost in the moment, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth partially open as he panted and growled in pleasure. Squeezing him as hard as she could manage, Belle knew he was close to the edge. Robbie always took such good care of her and, today of all days; she wanted to see him have his climax first.

“Belle!” Gold gritted his teeth, trying to hold back, but she clenched him so tight and he couldn’t stop to take a breath. Pleading, he managed to open his eyes to see his wife smiling at him in her knowing way. There was no going back.

Spilling hard into her, Gold shouted as his body bucked wildly until he was spent. 

Collapsing beside her on the bed, Gold fought to catch his breath. Looking over at his wife, Gold felt at a loss. “Belle, I-”

“Shh,” she whispered, smiling. “You always take care of me. This time I wanted to take care of you.”

Reaching out to cup the side of her face in his palm, Gold inched closer. “I don’t deserve you, sweetheart.”

“I beg to differ,’’ she said softly, her fingers stroked his rough cheek, watching his eyes close.

When Robbie’s dark eyes once more looked at her, Belle could read his intent. She tried to tell him she was fine and happy, but he refused to listen. Urging her back against the soft pillows, he spread her legs, exposing her sex to his view.

The first lick of his tongue made her gasp, then moan. Fisting her hands in the sheets, Belle loved how Robbie knew just how to touch her to wring out every ounce of pleasure. It didn’t take long for Belle’s body to snap as her orgasm poured through her bloodstream.

Afterwards, the couple lingered in bed, content to be naked and lazy. Belle’s breasts were tender and aching, so she wasn’t looking forward to getting dressed. They cuddled and felt the baby move, talked more about names and the nursery, and about the possibility of returning to Scotland for a time after the birth.

All too soon, the time came for them to dress for the ball. Belle had a pale blue, sleeveless gown of chiffon and silk that fell to her ankles. Around her empire waist was a royal blue sash that matched her new sapphire earrings. Wearing her hair up off her neck, Belle knew the weather outside was cold for such a style, but she leaned enough about Cora’s parties to know she would quickly get overheated.

Robbie wore a classic black suit with a royal blue shirt and black tie. The handkerchief matched her sash exactly the way his shirt did. The Golds would not wear the traditional Valentine’s Day colors this evening because they didn’t have to.

Facing Cora was never a pleasant task, but she wasn’t going to back down or cower. As Robbie’s wife, she would stay by his side, but she would not tolerate Cora’s bitterness. The plan was for Robert to wrap up his business and escort her home so they could continue their own celebration.

The sooner they left, the sooner they could return. At the front door, Belle smiled her thanks when her husband wrapped her heavy cloak around her shoulders. “Ready,” he asked.

Belle nodded. “Ready.”


	56. Chapter 56

The aroma of roses was so thick in the air, it was nearly nauseating. Bouquets of red and pink arrangements lined the halls and were infused with several cupid and cherub decorations. Holding her breath until they reached the ballroom, Belle scanned the crowd, seeing all the usual suspects.

Nearly from the moment they entered the ballroom, Gold was greeted by several guests and business associates. Next to him, Belle smiled and accepted the various compliments with grace, but Gold could tell she was surprised by all the attention. People were greeting them as if they were the hosts instead of the Spencers.

When they had a moment to themselves, Gold opened his mouth to offer reassurances, but he was approached by someone he could not ignore. Shaking Graham’s hand, he introduced the man to Belle before telling her they had business to discuss. 

Forcing a smile, Belle resisted the urge to cling to his sleeve. Nodding, she watched her husband walk away before looking around at all the overbearing decorations. Sighing, she headed for the refreshment table and easily found Ruby.

Unfortunately, Ruby was working and couldn’t talk, but Belle felt better knowing she had at least one friend here. Fake smile in place, Belle moved to the first chair she saw. Being pregnant and on her feet in the midst of so many people was becoming uncomfortable.

No sooner did she sit, she felt eyes on her. Lifting her gaze, Belle fully expected to see Cora, but instead saw Milah’s staring back at her. A second later she blinked and the other woman disappeared into the crowd. Pushing down her unease, Belle tried to focus on the rest of the party. She wasn’t in the mood this evening and wanted to go home.

****

Stepping into one of the abandoned sitting rooms, Gold closed the door and gave Graham his full attention. Accepting the folder of documents, Gold flipped though the contents as he listened to Graham outline his findings.

Trying to absorb the words, Gold gritted his teeth. All those years ago, Milah lied. He should have known, but he was still taken aback by the evidence. Milah never remarried when she divorced him. In fact, Graham couldn’t find evidence of an affair. Of course, that didn’t mean his ex was loyal, but his mind was reeling from what these circumstances revealed.

“She inherited a very large sum,” Graham explained. “Enough to start over in America and change her name.” 

And afford to stand on her own financially, which would explain why she divorced him in a hurry. Making up an affair helped speed up the process. Even after thirty years, knowing Milah was so desperate to get away from him made him cringe.

“And did you obtain her medical records?”

Seeing the cold look in Gold’s eyes, Graham reluctantly nodded.

“And,” Gold prompted.

“There is no record of a paternity test being performed before, or after, she had her only child.”

Going very still, the weight of the knowledge slowly started pressing down on his shoulders. All this time he could have been Neal’s father and Milah _purposely _kept the knowledge from him? All because she came into a windfall and saw her chance?__

He missed _everything _. All these years he wanted a family and he could have had a son if Milah hadn’t been so ruthlessly cruel and selfish! Oh, she was going to pay for this! Even as he felt his temper boil over, Gold knew in the back of his mind there was more to the story. “Where does Cora fit into all of this,” he managed to ask.__

Graham inhaled a deep breath. “From what I can piece together, Cora obtained Milah’s financials and had knowledge of her cash flow issues. Since then, Cora has been making steady payments to your ex-wife.”

“In exchange for what?”

“I’m not sure,” Graham stated. “I haven’t been able to trace an exchange of goods or services. My best guess is some sort of blackmail.”

Gold handed the folder back to Graham. “Thank you for your services. Have copies of this file sent to my home and another copy to my office along with your bill.”

Graham blinked. “You don’t want me to keep digging?”

“I’ll take it from here.”

Leaving the room, ignoring the P.I.’s warning, Gold searched the crowd for his ex. Finding Milah alone on the patio, he closed the doors behind him and tried to keep his temper in check as he approached. Gold knew he was running his own paternity test even now, but he wanted Milah to tell him to his face what the results would be.

Watching the woman turn around to face him, he couldn’t believe he loved her once. Looking at Milah now, Gold wondered how he could have even trusted her.

“Did you lie to me,” he asked icily.

To her credit, Milah didn’t fake ignorance. “I wanted a divorce. It was the easiest way.”

Clenching his fists at his sides, Gold tried to remember all of the reasons he _shouldn’t _strangle her as he took a few steps forward. “But _why _?”____

“You had no claim on my money,” Milah said heatedly. “I didn’t want-”

“I’m not talking about the bloody money! I’m talking about Neal!”

Gold couldn’t have cared less he was shouting and could probably he heard inside. This conversation was long overdue. Thirty years overdue, in fact.

“What do you want me to say? We were both unhappy and you know it! A divorce was a clean start for both of us!”

“You’re forgetting one important detail, dearie! The part where you never actually had a paternity test! Why?! Because you already knew the result?”

“Robert, listen-”

“No! I want the truth!”

Hesitating, Milah knew this was what Cora was paying her for, but she froze in the face of the fury on her ex-husband’s face. She knew what she did all those years ago wasn’t right, but seeing the impact her actions were having on him made the guilt tougher to swallow.

“Now,” he shouted. “Tell me! Is he my son?!”

Swallowing again, Milah shook her head in denial, but heard her voice saying what she was paid to say. “Yes.”

Rage filled his chest. “How could you?!”

Gold charged forward, but was stopped when someone grabbed his arm, pulling him back even as they called his name. Belle’s voice broke through the fog of his anger, forcing him to focus. Turning to look at her, he saw the worried and scared expression across her features. How much did she hear? Just as he reached out to offer Belle comfort, Neal and Emma raced out to the patio. Neal saw his mother’s face, then looked over at Gold; accusation filling his eyes.

“What the hell is going on,” he demanded. Neal’s antagonism settled on Gold. “Did you upset my mother?”

“I’m fine, Neal,” Milah said in a rush. “Let’s just go.”

“Not until he answers me.” Neal looked away from his mother to study his boss. “What did you say to upset her?”

Unable to help it, Gold laughed at the irony. “What did _I _say?”__

“Neal,” Milah tried again, but her son ignored her.

“Do you want to tell him or should I,” Gold snapped.

“That’s enough,” Milah snapped right back, recovering some of her own fire.

“Does he even know we were married, Milah?”

Neal’s jaw dropped as he looked from Gold to his mom. “What is he talking about?”

“Nothing,” Milah insisted. “Let’s go.”

“But-”

“I just want to leave,” Milah shouted before turning on her heel and running away. Neal gave Gold a threatening look before moving to follow. For her part, Emma looked at Gold too, unsure of what to think, before following her family.

Trying to push down his rage, Gold knew there was more to the story. There had to be, but all he could think about was the moment Milah said Neal was his. All this time…Neal was his son.

“Robbie?”

Startled, Gold turned to see Belle. Ashamed for having forgotten her presence, he shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shivering shoulders. Pulling her into his embrace, he wanted to sooth away her concerns, but didn’t know how when he felt so chaotic and off kilter in his own right?

“Let’s get you home,” he said as he guided Belle back through the party.

She didn’t protest, so Gold took it as a sign she was as eager to leave as he. On the way toward the foyer, he caught sight of Cora out of the corner of his eye. Her smirk and delight communicated she knew what happened out on the patio. She raised her glass to him in silent salute before moving out of sight.

Gold was going to get to the bottom of this. No matter what it was, he would find the truth. Right now, he needed to get Belle home and warm.


	57. Chapter 57

A long, hot shower went a long way in helping her feel better. Her body ached from being on her feet. Her back was hurting more and more to the point she was wearing a belt lift and sleeping with a supporting pillow. Her breasts were heavy and sore, too, which made her grumpy.

The baby started kicking vigorously, making her smile. Running her hands over her bump, feeling the baby’s feet, Belle’s residual tension seeped out of her shoulders. She loved her baby so much. Every annoyance was worth it because she was creating this wonderful new life.

The thought of babies and children, suddenly caused her to remember the events of this evening, which made her smile fade. Turning off the water, Belle stepped out of the shower and dried her skin before putting on her thick cotton nightgown and drying her hair. Finding her robe, Belle looked around the bedroom wondering where her husband went.

Heading downstairs, she thought to check his study, but saw the light on in the library. Walking into the room, she glanced around, but didn’t see him. A cold breeze brushed her cheek. Looking to the French doors leading to the balcony, she saw Robbie staring out into the night. Walking out to meet him, she moved to stand by his side. She was going to ask if he was alright, but he spoke first. 

“Do you remember after our…fight, you called my office trying to reach me,” Gold asked, still looking up at the dark sky.

“Yes,” Belle nodded.

“Were you calling to tell me about the baby?”

“Yes.”

Turning to look at her, Gold pulled Belle into his arms, wrapping his coat around her. “Why, Belle?”

The question made her blink in confusion. Winding her arms around his waist, she rested her head on his shoulder. Her hips were twisted to the side so the baby rested in front of him instead of between their bodies. He was hurting and she wanted to comfort him, but wasn’t sure what words would bring the most reassurance. In the end, she told him the truth, hoping it would be enough. 

“Because, despite what happened between us, you are the baby’s father and you had a right to know.”

“Despite what I-” he swallowed hard. “What I said to you?”

Taking his hand, she placed his palm over her bump. “Robbie, I never once considered not telling you. I was afraid to at first, considering how things ended that day, but I was going to tell you and if you wanted to walk away-”

His head snapped around, his features twisted with shock. “I wouldn’t have done that!”

“I know,” she said softly.

Resting his forehead against hers, Gold held her as close as he could. “You heard her? What Milah said?”

Nodding, Belle wished she could take away all his pain. As much as she wanted to comfort him, she wasn’t sure how. “Robbie, I-”

He silenced her with a kiss. Talking about Milah and Neal now would be too painful. Latching on to Belle, all of his old fears and insecurities rose to the forefront of his mind. People ended up leaving him all the time. His parents, Milah, Cora. He never managed to hold on to friends for very long because his ambitions got in the way. Putting up walls and wearing masks is what enabled him to forge ahead.

Belle was the only person who could see past his defenses. What if she left him too? He couldn’t bare it. 

“Let’s get you inside,” he said gently as he ended the kiss.

Guiding Belle back up to their room, he saw her safely tucked under the covers before undressing and heading into the bathroom. During his shower, Gold convinced his doubts to leave him in peace. Belle loved him. She wouldn’t leave. They were happy. They were starting a family.

Of course, he thought the same about Milah and look what happened. What was he going to do about Milah and Neal? The results of the paternity test wouldn’t be in for a while. How did Cora fit into this whole scenario? Did she know about Neal’s parentage, or was she simply trying to use the doubts against him in her usual, twisted way?

Putting on his silk pajamas, Gold wasn’t any closer to finding any answers. He would have to soon though. The sooner he discovered the truth, the sooner he could put an end to all the drama.

Climbing into bed, he automatically reached for Belle. Spooning his body around hers, Gold noticed she was still awake. Kissing her cheek, he smoothed his hands over her belly. “I’m sorry the last part of our evening was ruined, sweetheart. I’ll make it up to you. I promise.”

Sighing, Belle took one of his hands, bringing his fingers to her lips. Kissing his palm, she snuggled close. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“It’s not how I wanted our first Valentine’s Day to be.”

Hearing the regret in his voice, Belle knew none of the events of tonight were in his plans. She could forgive him that, but Milah was a whole other story. Right now, she didn’t want to think about her either.

“We’re together,” she whispered. “That’s all that matters,” she said as she closed her eyes.

“I love you, Belle,” he said thickly, burying his face in her hair.

“I love you, too,” she murmured before sleep took her.

****

Waking up alone, Gold threw back the covers and looked around the room. Where was Belle? Checking the bathroom, he felt the residual steam from her shower and the remains of her morning routine. Guessing she was downstairs, he went through the motions of beginning the day.

Dressing in a grey pinstriped suit with a pale blue shirt and grey tie, since he had to go into the office today, Gold did his best to think about business and not dwell on personal woes. There were details that needed to be taken care of. The sooner, the better.

Exiting the bedroom, Gold paused in the hallway. Did he just hear a muffled sob? Noticing the door to the nursery was slightly ajar, he entered the room to see his beloved wife looking out of the window, wiping her eyes. Instantly, he was at her side.

“Belle? Sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she sniffled as she forced a smile. “Just hormones.”

Studying her face, he knew better. She was truly upset and he wanted to fix it. “Belle,” he said as he cupped her cheek in his palm. “You can tell me anything.”

Could she? Smoothing her hands up his chest, she curled her fingers around the lapels of his jacket before meeting his eyes. “I love you so much, Robbie. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

“You know I feel the same way.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. “Is that what’s upsetting you?”

Feeling the baby stir within her womb, Belle couldn’t hold back her tears, or keep down her temper. Maybe hormones were to blame for her outburst, but the truth spilled from her lips no matter how hard she tried to prevent it.

“It’s just so unfair,” she sobbed.

“What is,” he asked, desperate to try and comfort her. He hated seeing Belle cry.

“You are the first man I’ve truly loved,” she said as her fingers tightened their grip on his jacket. “The first man to love me. My first marriage and my first everything! I knew you loved before, but I thought at least our baby would be one first I could give to you. The both of us would be first time parents together and it would be special! Now Neal is your son and all of that is taken away and it doesn’t feel so special anymore!”

Gently wiping her tears with his handkerchief, Gold had no idea she felt this way. Shaking his head, he captured her face and forced her gaze to his own.

“This child is so many firsts for me, Belle,” he insisted. “The first of my heart. The first I’ve known was mine. The first I’ll see born and be able to raise. I’ll experience so many firsts as a father with you by my side, Belle.”

“It’s not the same,” she sobbed. “I’ll always wonder if it’s enough. Seeing our baby take their first steps, will you wonder about Neal’s because you missed it? Will you hold him in higher esteem because Milah kept him away from you?”

Shaking his head, Gold urged Belle to sit in the rocking chair, kneeling as best he could by her side and holding her hand. Filling her in on his suspicions, the paternity test, and Cora’s potential involvement, he stressed that he didn’t yet know for sure if Neal was his son. There was no need for her to be so upset. Yet, no matter how much he reassured her, Gold could see Belle wasn’t fully convinced. 

“As far as love goes, Belle you are my _last _. My _only _. You are the only woman I ever shared all of my past with. You have my whole heart and soul, which I’ve never shared with anyone else. You’ve seen me at my most vulnerable and loved me anyway, which is the truest gift of all. I trust you as I’ve never trusted anyone else in my entire life.”____

Heart melting at his words, Belle managed a small smile. “I know,” she said, tracing the shape of his mouth with her fingertips. “You are the same for me. I’m just tired of it all,” she confessed.

Understanding, he kissed her hand. “Then let’s go away for a while. Just the three of us,” he said as he put a hand over the baby.

“What about work?”

Standing, he bent to kiss her forehead. “Pack. I’ll go into the office and take care of it. Then we’ll leave town to catch our breath. Deal?”

Belle beamed up at him. “Deal.”


	58. Chapter 58

“I’m disappointed to say the least.”

Staring down the nasty witch, Milah folded her arms over her chest. “I did what you wanted. I told Robert that Neal was his son.”

“Out of sight of the other guests,” Cora snapped. “I made it clear the argument needed to be a public event! Now, it’s just a family squabble!”

“I’m sure there are other ways for you to-”

“It’s too late for all that!” Slamming her palm down on the desk, Cora glared at the other woman. “I paid you handsomely,” she growled.

“What,” Milah challenged. “You want the money back?’

Scoffing, Cora shook her head. “I want done what I paid you to do!”

“How?”

Turning away, Cora moved to stare out of the window. Crossing her arms over her chest, she gritted her teeth as she fought down her temper. _Nothing _was going according to plan. Not a single thing since Robert made a foothold in her life eight months ago and declared he was taking over Albert’s company.__

At first, she laughed off his comment and thought he was boasting like all the other times he said the same and failed. Then, when Albert told her of the situation, she refused to believe it. When they met again to start negotiations, Cora was certain she would have been able to persuade Robert to stop if that girl Belle didn’t stick her nose in the situation.

Seeing Belle last night at the party looking elegant, even thick with child, Cora couldn’t prevent her jealousy from squeezing her heart. Last night, all she could think about were the times she shared with Robert. They were so happy once. There certainly was a time she could have given him children.

Recounting all of their intimate encounters, Cora knew she and Robert made a great team. Angry over the fact she could never have what she missed out on, Cora would have to go back to the drawing board. There was a way to break the happy couple apart! There just had to be!

Turning around to study Milah, Cora wasn’t sure what to do next. She needs a plan. Fast. 

“Tell me,” Cora said as she leaned against the edge of her desk. “What do you think of Belle?”

Milah raised a brow at the question. “She’s young.” At least, that was the first impression Milah had of her ex’s new wife.

“Anything else?”

Shrugging, Milah wasn’t sure what the other woman wanted from her. “I fell out of love with Robert a _long _time ago,” she stated. “I don’t care about his life or about Belle.”__

“It doesn’t bother you in the slightest that he is starting over – starting a new family – after all these years?”

Milah shook her head. “Neal was always _mine _. I raised him. Robert was never a part of that. If he wants a child at his age, it’s none of my business.”__

“And what if he suddenly wants to include Neal in this new family? How would that make you feel?”

Seeing that heat enter Milah’s eyes, Cora knew she hit a nerve. Good. Maybe she could still salvage this plan after all.

“Neal wants nothing to do with him,” Milah insisted.

“But your son has never had a father figure before,” Cora reminded. “He’ll be curious and could easily be drawn in. Robert could still take your child away from you.”

The very suggestion had Milah shaking her head in denial. No, Neal knew the whole truth even if Robert didn’t. She told him last night when Neal wouldn’t stop demanding answers. He knew the odds of Mr. Gold being his father were pretty slim. The two of them would not grow close. Would they?

Not wanting to take the chance, Milah made up her mind. “What do you want me to do?”

****

“I figured I would see you today,” Neal said as he closed his office door behind Mr. Gold.

“There are matters we should discuss,” Gold agreed. 

“First,” Neal said, holding up a finger. “I don’t want to hear you talking to my mother like that again. I know why you did last night, but never again.”

Nodding, Gold knew they would never agree where Milah was concerned, so he wouldn’t bother to try and find common ground. “Very well.”

“Ok, then,” Neal gestured for Gold to sit. “There are some things you should know.”

“That Milah is in cahoots with Cora?”

Neal’s face couldn’t conceal his surprise. “You knew?”

Shrugging, Gold leaned on his cane. “It wasn’t difficult to put two and two together, but you just now confirmed my suspicions.”

“Glad to have helped,” he said as he leaned to sit on the edge of the desk. “My mom told me everything. What you should know is that she didn’t tell you the whole truth last night.”

Listening to Neal’s explanation of Milah’s drunken one-night-stands; Gold didn’t feel hurt or shocked. He knew all this time Milah cheated on him, so the specifics hardly mattered. The fact Milah conspired with Cora did. 

“I think we should have a test done,” Neal continued. “I know the odds are against it, but I need to know if you’re my father.”

Nodding, Gold needed answers too. He nearly told Neal about the test he was currently running, but then thought better of it. Running a second test would do no harm, but confessing his earlier suspicions to Neal just might.

“We should have it done today.”

“Today?” Neal’s brows shot up his forehead. “Why?”

“Belle and I are leaving the country this evening.”

“What?” Clearly full of disbelief, Neal shook his head. “Have you forgotten we have a leak somewhere?”

“No, I haven’t forgotten,” Gold said matter-of-factly. “I trust David to handle the details.”

“This trip wasn’t on your calendar,” Neal argued.

Sighing, Gold knew he didn’t owe anyone a single explanation, but he would make an exception this once considering the circumstances. “Belle has been under a lot of stress. Cora has always had it out for her and now there is this situation with Milah and it's taking a toll. I don’t want her upset, especially now.”

“Yeah.” Neal gave a look of understanding. “I bet it was a bit of a shock to learn she could have a stepson older than she is.”

“It’s the _way _she found out,” Gold stressed. “Belle will welcome you to our family as warmly as I will.”__

“ _If _I’m your son, right?”__

Gold looked Neal in the eye. “Either way.”

Raking a hand through his hair, Neal was at a loss. “We’ll have to see about that.”

“Of course.”

“So where are you and Belle heading?”

“I’m taking her to Scotland,” Gold supplied. “It’s where we went on our honeymoon.”

“So, happy memories, huh?”

“That’s my hope,” Gold sighed. “Imagine if Emma had to face your exes on a regular basis. I don’t want Belle to feel all the strain.”

“Hey, I get it. Emma is very territorial. You can’t blame Belle for being the same. I’ll set up an appointment for the test and forward the information.”

Nodding, Gold straightened. “I’ll be reachable by cell if you or David need anything while I’m gone."

“Thanks, but hopefully we have things covered.”

Giving Neal one more nod, Gold went to speak to David. The internal leak was a concern. One he hoped was plugged by the time he returned.

****

Packed, Belle headed to the shop to leave instructions for the employees and tell her father she was leaving. Moe looked disappointed, but Belle schooled her features. The bigger she grew with child, the more aloof her father acted. Her heart ached at the knowledge he didn’t want to be a grandfather. She could only hope things would change once the baby was born.

Moe barely spoke to her and didn’t even wish her happy travels. Instead, he gave her a look that said she was acting spoiled by doing so much travelling. Maybe she should buy him out of the business. Then again, she wouldn’t have the heart to kick him out of the apartment, and she doubted he would accept a house from her knowing it was bought with Robbie’s money. Finishing her goodbyes, Belle went to see Ruby and drop off a spare set of keys. Ruby was going to keep an eye on the house for them.

Watching his daughter leave, Moe wasn’t sure what to do next. Albert Spencer demanded more information. With Gold out of town, this was the perfect opportunity to get it, but Belle didn’t trust him with a spare set of keys.

Moe knew he would have more access if he acted like he was happy for his daughter, but he couldn’t fake that emotion. He wanted Belle away from Gold, but she refused to be swayed. Right now, Belle was brainwashed by all the money and the luxury.

There had to be another way to get access to the house, and by extension, Gold’s home office. Once he was sure the couple was out of the country, he would drive by and see if he could manage something. In the end, Belle would thank him.


	59. Chapter 59

Humming as she went about sorting paperwork, Regina was the happiest she ever remembered being since she first got married. She and Killian were on the same page about family and business. Now that he had his company back, the two of them worked to plug the holes and keep the hierarchy of the board secure.

Most of late night working sessions ended with them making love on the floor or conference table. They were going to try and have a baby. Regina was also thinking about moving out of the family mansion and getting a place to call their own. Considering her mother’s record with children, Regina thought it would be safer to keep her own baby away from such an influence. 

She didn’t like the idea of Killian owing Gold a favor. In fact, she almost wished Killian would have refused the opportunity Gold presented him and gotten the company back on his own terms. Regina had a feeling Gold would ask a huge price of them when they least expected it.

“My, my, you are cheerful this morning.”

Looking up to see her mother walking into her office, Regina’s smile faded. “Mother. What are you doing here?”

“I came to brainstorm,” Cora confessed on a sigh before sitting on one of the cushioned chairs. “I’m running out of ideas to oust Gold as co-CEO of Spencer Enterprises.”

“I heard about the fiasco with Milah Cassidy,” Regina said as she sat back in her chair. “Is Neal really Gold’s son?”

Cora shrugged. “It’s a possibility, but I really don’t care.”

Regina studied her mother to try and glimpse a fracture in the mask of her composure. “So, your end game is what?”

“To prove Gold incompetent,” she snapped as if her motives were obvious. Since her plans at the ball failed, she was bitter. “I should doctor the paternity test just to mess with them,” she grumbled.

“Maybe we should just keep this to business,” Regina stated. “Father has found a source for inside information. He’s blocked the last two deals David tried making. If we can keep up the pace, the company will be vulnerable again. I’ll be able to work out a takeover.”

Cora didn’t want to wait that long. Sure, she and Albert still had some money, but they already had to sell several of their properties abroad because they no longer possessed the income to support them. She was falling in status among their extended acquaintances and saw an alarming pattern amongst the residents of this town.

Gold was now the wealthiest resident and people would bow and scrape to be on his good side. Cora did not like where this road was leading. On top of it all, Robert was happy? Seeing Belle grow bigger and bigger with his child, she just couldn’t stand it.

“There must be another way,” Cora insisted.

Biting her tongue, Regina knew she couldn’t tell her mother that her obsession was becoming obvious to the rest of the world. Trying to put herself in her mother’s shoes and imagine how she would feel if she and Killian broke up, Regina admitted she, too would want revenge. Seeing Killian move on to have a child with another woman would eat her up inside. Regina would probably get away with getting even, but in the end, her own business could be hurt.

Cora didn’t have anything to lose, which made the situation worse. Regina wasn’t sure what she should do.

“Why aren’t you helping me,” Cora complained.

Coming back to the present, Regina blinked. “I was thinking, Mother.”

“I raised you to be a brilliant strategist, Regina,” Cora lectured. “You should be better at this than I am.”

“You’ve tried to get Gold by the jugular through his family and failed,” Regina pointed out. “Maybe it’s time to just let things go.”

Dark eyes burning with fury, Cora zeroed in on her daughter. “Are you suggesting I just let him get _away _with what he’s done?!”__

“For now,” Regina amended. “Let things lie and lull him into a false sense of security. Once his guard is down, we will have a better idea of how to proceed.”

Cora knew exactly how she wanted to proceed! She wanted Robert crushed under her heel! She wanted him to suffer endless agony knowing he could have prevented tragedy if _he _was the one to let matters go and admit failure!__

His heart was with his wife. Belle was with child, and it angered Cora to no end! The silly girl could very well suffer an accident. Cora tried once to hurt all of them by hurting the baby because she thought emotional torture was the path to go, but what if she just flat out eliminated Belle? There would be no end to Robert’s sorrow then. She could probably even convince him to leave town for good. 

Seeing the evil look in her mother’s eyes, Regina’s heart started pounding faster in her chest. “Mother?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Will you just let the matter lie for now? Let me come up with another way?”

Blinking, Cora’s gaze narrowed in on her daughter. “It sounds like you just want me to forget everything he’s done to me.”

“Not at all,” Regina stressed. “I’m simply pointing out that taking a step back to reassess the situation wouldn’t be remiss.”

“If we get rid of Belle, Gold will crumble,” Cora insisted.

Regina’s eyes widened. “Which will make him even more determined to destroy us!”

Rolling her eyes, Cora threw her hands up in the air. “We’ve been dancing around this for decades! It has to end! Gold started it and I mean to finish it!”

Taking in a calming breath, Regina tried not to scream back at her mother. When she felt collected, she spoke evenly. “I thought this all started because you wounded his heart.”

Cora’s lips curled into a grimace of disdain. “Are you saying this is _my _fault? Are you taking his side?”__

“No! I’m just pointing out facts! There has been damage on both sides! We should just let the feud end.”

Eyes flashing red, Cora tried to regain control of her temper, but a second later she was lashing out, slapping Regina across the face. Seeing her daughter’s shock, Cora didn’t feel any regret. “Are you turning against me, Regina? Are you taking his side?”

“No! Of course not! I-”

“Because Robert _stole _your father’s company! To add insult to injury, he’s running it with David! Now he has a new young wife and is starting a family?! He’s plagued me for two decades and now he gets to have a happy ending?”__

Regina knew all these years her mother loved the attention this so-called feud afforded her. Cora thrived off of being the main focus of Gold’s professed revenge schemes. Now, she was seething with jealously, which was clouding her judgment.

“We will get the company back, Mother.” Regina tried to sound confident and reassuring.

“I don’t care about the company,” Cora spat. “I want Gold to pay!”

“Going after his family would be a mistake,” Regina reasoned. “And I won’t help you do it.”

Glaring at her daughter, Cora couldn’t believe her ears. “You owe me your loyalty, Regina,” she said icily. “I gave you everything!”

“You have my loyalty,” she argued. “When it comes to business and getting back the family legacy-”

“Which we can only do by destroying Gold! We can only destroy him by hurting his family!”

“No,” Regina argued, refusing to back down. “There are other ways! And have you forgotten David? What if Gold signs over the company to him?”

“David I can handle,” Cora raged.

“He has succeeded so far,” Regina argued.

Having had enough, Cora refused to listen. She was livid over Regina refusal to help! Storming out of the office, Cora slammed the door behind her.

Fine. She was on her own. Cora would find a way to hit Gold where it counted. She tried going after the child and failed. She tried to use Milah and dig into Gold’s past and failed. Robert’s past was not as…sorted as she would have liked.

The only thing she could work with now was the question over Neal’s parentage. Robert would be emotionally devastated if he knew he missed out on his son’s entire life. Hopefully, enough to make Robert make some major mistakes. He would also be too distracted to see what she had planned for Belle. 

Taking out her phone, Cora collected a few favors and learned Neal and Gold had samples drawn for a paternity test earlier today. Smiling, Cora’s mind started formulating a new scheme.


	60. Chapter 60

The moment they were in the air, relief flooded her system. Belle never thought she would be so glad to get away from Storybrooke, but lately the town was a source of nothing but stress. She thought she was up to the task of dealing with Cora and all her nonsense, but the farther along she got in her pregnancy, the less patience she had for it all.

Once Milah was added to the mix, Belle felt the threads of her sanity loosening. Gazing out of the window, she couldn’t stop thinking about Neal. What if he really was Robert’s son? She would be glad for both of them, of course. Belle wasn’t so selfish that she would deny Robbie a chance to really get to know Neal, but right now all she could see was her vision of their future being readjusted and resenting it.

Milah was a nasty woman for treating Robert the way she did all those years ago. If it turns out she kept Robert’s child away from him too, Belle doubted she could ever forgive the woman. 

And Cora – well, there weren’t enough words. Belle didn’t like to think she could hate anyone, but she certainly hoped Cora got what she deserved!

Sighing, Belle knew thinking about Robert’s exes was only upsetting her. She needed to think of more positive things. Feeling movement, Belle smoothed her hands over her belly, smiling down at the baby. Every time the baby moved, or readjusted, she could feel every little distinction. In the next few months, as the baby got even bigger, she would be able to feel every little detail; like him rubbing at his nose.

Feeling eyes on her, Belle looked over to see Robbie smiling at her bump. Taking his hand, she placed his palm over where the baby was kicking. Seeing the joy and love in her husband’s face went a long way in easing her insecurities. When Robbie leaned forward to kiss where the baby was moving, she ran her fingers lovingly through his hair.

A few minutes later, he helped her with her belt so the baby could hear some music. Closing her eyes, Belle slept during the rest of the flight. When they landed she was still feeling groggy and took another nap in the car.

Seeing the castle again, Belle couldn’t hold back a smile. This place was sure to be their sanctuary. Feeling better, Belle happily greeted Matthew, who was more than happy to see his family. He felt the baby and asked about the gender, but once Belle told him it would be a surprise, he quickly left the couple to settle in.

Climbing the stairs took some effort. Belle had to pause on a few of the landings to catch her breath. Robbie happily got behind her and helped push her up the last flight. Between the two of them it was slow going, but they finally reached their room. Everything was just as she remembered it. Sitting in the closest chair, she watched her husband start to unpack the bags the servants brought up.

“I don’t think I’ll be moving from this floor very much,” Belle laughed as she cradled her belly. “I didn’t think my balance would be so off.”

Chuckling, Gold glanced at her before hanging up more of her dresses. “There is a whole staff to see to your every need. Plus, you know I’m at your beck and call, so there really isn’t any reason for you to leave this room if you don’t want to.”

Laughing, Belle pushed to her feet and walked over to him. “I’m to be pampered, am I?”

“To your heart’s content, darling.” Putting an arm around her shoulders, he kissed her cheek. “In fact, there is no reason for you to even get out of bed if you don’t want to,” he teased.

Belle’s eyes twinkled with mirth. “Are you putting me on bed rest, Mr. Gold?”

“Sweetheart,” he chuckled again as he cupped her cheek and leaned close to whisper in her ear. “You won’t be resting.”

“Beast,” she whispered back in a teasing tone.

Kissing her long and deep, Gold guided Belle toward the four poster, helping her up the little stairs to rest against the down feathers. Moving to lie beside her, Gold cupped her cheek, kissing his wife slowly to savor her taste.

Curled together on the bed, the couple continued to kiss and caress, losing track of time. When the baby settled, Gold’s fingers grasped the hem of her dress and worked the material up to her waist. Belle gave a little noise of protest, but Gold whispered how much he loved her. Telling her over and over her body was beautiful, undressing her until she was naked beside him.

Gently cupping one of her breasts, Gold noticed how much fuller her flesh felt in his palm, how her nipples were enlarging in preparation for the baby’s arrival. Male enough to appreciate the changes, he gently kneaded her flesh. Most thrilling of all, she was all his. 

“Beautiful,” he whispered before bending to taste her nipple.

Sighing in pleasure, Belle raked her fingers through his hair. “You’re just saying that.”

Releasing her breast, Gold moved to look down into her face. “You are carrying _my _child within you, Belle. There is nothing sexier than knowing _I _made you swell like this. When people see you, every one will know I made you this way.”____

Did he really think such thoughts? Perhaps it was a bit caveman of him, but Belle liked knowing he found her attractive even at this stage in her pregnancy. The way his eyes were devouring her now sent thrills of desire through her bloodstream.

Her hands moved to undo his clothing, but Robbie was able to manage it a bit faster on his own. Naked, he rested by her side to kiss her hungrily as his hands tested her breasts. Belle was happy to take her time and enjoy the connection of being with her husband. Feeling bold, she reached down to caress his balls before running her fingernails gently up and down his thick shaft. The thought of having this piece of him deep inside her sent shivers of anticipation over her skin, causing goosebumps.

Reaching between her thighs, Gold stroked her folds, making sure her arousal coated her sex before teasing her clitoris until Belle was writhing. Pushing the boundary of how much she could take, Gold brought her to the brink, but then eased back before the sensations became too intense. 

Sobbing for him, Belle needed her release. When Robbie urged her to roll over onto her knees, resting on her forearms, she didn’t hesitate. He helped her find a comfortable way to lift her hips and adjust her weight. Closing her eyes, Belle bit her bottom lip in an effort to hold in a groan when Robbie moved behind her. Kissing and licking a path down the length of her spine and up again, Robbie made her flesh burn and tingle, while moving one hand to grasp her breast and the other around to rub her clit.

The tip of his penis prodded her folds, gliding over her sex in a few sweet passes before slowly inching into her body. Feeling him fill her, sweetly stretching her, Belle couldn’t stop the cries from leaving her throat, or prevent her hips from moving with his thrusts. Robbie’s cock rubbed her g-spot even as his fingers did the same with her clit and her nipple. He knew just what to do, knew how to make her desperate for more. The sensations were all becoming too much! 

Voicing her passion, Belle moved quicker, striving to reach the pinnacle. Robbie thrust faster and faster inside of her, while Belle savored every wave of sensation. Feeling his sac slapping against the back of her thighs and buttocks, she wanted more! She was throbbing quickly now, so close and so desperate to have her climax! Belle wanted all he could give! 

“Yes,” she sobbed, feeling his hard penis pumping exquisitely within her. “Oh, God, Robbie, yes!”

So close – he could feel it. Gritting his teeth, Gold felt his cum rising. Just a little more. Belle would fall over the edge with just a few more – 

“Ahhh!” Belle screamed, bucking wildly, calling his name as pleasure surged through her veins. 

Belle’s cry went on and on as her orgasm washed over her body, through her blood. Feeling her throb in his hand and around his cock was all too much. Stiffening, Gold threw his head back, shouting as he climaxed within her warmth. Thrusting until his seed was spent, Gold gently eased out of her sheath, feeling his heart racing in his chest.

Helping Belle to rest on her side, he curled up behind her, feeling the pounding of her own heart against his palm. Breathing hard as she recovered, Belle wore a smile as she snuggled back into Robbie’s embrace.

Closing his eyes, Gold buried his face in her hair, knowing life couldn’t be better. Hearing him fall asleep, Belle let her own eyes drift closed. She wouldn’t mind staying here in Scotland for a while. Would Robbie mind? Probably not.

The idea of starting a new life here sounded wonderful. Here, in their own special castle, she and Robert could have their happy ending. They could raise their little prince or princess and never have to worry about the troubles they left behind. Yes, a dream to look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End of Book 2


End file.
